London Nights
by Kamii W
Summary: Bella es una universitaria dedicada, gana una beca para ir a estudiar al lugar de sus sueños pero para ello debe dejarlo todo atrás. Un día antes de su partida conoce a Edward ¿Que hará Bella con su reciente conocido? SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO! PASA
1. Dejando todo atras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**

**Summary: Bella es una universitaria dedicada, gana una beca para ir a estudiar al lugar de sus sueños pero para ello debe dejarlo todo atrás. Un día antes de su partida conoce a Edward, un chico misterioso y reservado, ¿Que pasa cuando empiezas a creer en los cuentos de hadas y tienes que dejarlos también? ¿Que hará Bella con su reciente conocido? **

**Rated: M (Lemmons mas adelante; lenguaje adulto y escenas fuertes durante su desarrollo) **

**_Ya había publicado esta historia antes y esta vez volví para quedarme. El fic esta casi terminado, tan solo falta editar algunos pequeños por menores. Estaré actualizando dos o tres veces por semana, todo depende de la cantidad de personas que esten leyendo._**

**_No hay mejor recompensa para un autor que saber que unas cuantas personas le leen, por lo que espero que mi dedicación con este fic traiga los frutos que espero. Habrán muchas sorpresas a lo largo de este fic... Ya que no es mas, disfrútenlo. _**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Dejándolo todo atrás.**

Había ganado una beca escolar para ir a la Universidad de Londres, Inglaterra. Era mi mayor sueño desde que tenía ocho años, siempre había soñado con Londres, estar ahí y aprender miles de cosas. Nunca antes había estado en Londres, pero conocía lo suficiente como para tener planeado un riguroso y apretado calendario de visitas, nadie sabía los milagros que podías hacer con google earth cuando tenías la pasión por un lugar como yo la tenía, un buen ejemplo sería que en el momento en el que este en el London Eye me daré cuenta de por qué había soñado con esta ciudad toda mi vida, me haría fiel amiga de mi diario y de mi cámara para no olvidar ninguno de los momentos vividos aquí. Aunque sabía que no me olvidaría de nada, sería un más que agradable recuerdo.

Había dejado a mi madre, a mi pequeña media hermana, a mis amigos y todo lo demás… pero sabía que no podía arrepentirme. ¿Quién puede arrepentirse de convertir sus sueños en realidad? Mire por la ventanilla del avión que partía de lo que había sido mi hogar desde mi primer llanto, el suelo que había presenciado mis primeras caídas, que realmente no fueron pocas, una persona tan patosa como yo aprendía a ver al suelo como su mejor amigo… debía dejar a mis amigos, y toda la vida que conocía aquí, incluso mi mas reciente recuerdo.

**Flashback.**

_Mi mejor amiga Ángela era la más orgullosa con mi decisión de irme después de mi dieciocho cumpleaños en septiembre, las clases darían comienzo hasta comienzos de Octubre por lo que tendría casi un mes para acostumbrarme. Estaba feliz de que pudiera cumplir mi sueño por fin, y me había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y despedidas una entrada para el concierto de mi banda favorita en Nueva York._

_Viajamos junto con su novio hasta allí totalmente emocionadas, ella se quedaría conmigo esos tres días hasta mi partida, así que podríamos disfrutar del concierto juntas. Alquilamos un auto también, ya que la comisión educativa lo pagaba todo no tenía problema en gastar algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado. _

_Sonaba la canción más romántica, The Only Exception mientras luces moradas cubrían a la audiencia, cuando al vaivén de la gente que baila suavemente al son de la canción me hizo tropezar, al tener los ojos cerrados no lo vi venir, sentí el frio tacto tomarme por los hombros, abrí los ojos y lo vi por primera vez. Nunca había visto nada como él, aquel brillo en aquellos orbes dorados era indescriptible, capaz de consumir a un mundo entero con una mirada y sin siquiera pensarlo me hallaba deslumbrada bajo su hechizo. La sensación fue indescriptible, el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo sentirme atraída sin algún aparente motivo._

_El me sonrió, haciendo que un escalofrió me hiciera estremecer, sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo adormecida, como si mis huesos se hubieran trasformado en gelatina de un momento a otro, y me sentí incapaz de sostenerme sobre mi propio pie, estaba siendo balanceada por las personas a mi alrededor, perdí el equilibrio nuevamente, tropezando con el dueño de aquella sonrisa perfecta, que me tomo por la cintura en un intento de ayudar a sostenerme. Cuando la canción termino el efecto repentino del romance desatado por solo el contacto de nuestros ojos me envolvió aún más. Cuando el concierto llego a su fin la banda se despidió, y un temor se apodero de mi interior temía no volverlo a ver… y era algo definitivo, partía mañana mismo a Londres. Me tomo de la mano y con determinación lo seguí, sin decir una palabra nos alejamos de la multitud…_

**Fin del flashback.**

Vaya sermón me había ganado de parte de Ángela por irme así, dejándola junto con Ben totalmente preocupada. Había perdido la cabeza la noche anterior compartiendo risas con aquel chico que había llenado mis pensamientos, el dueño de esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía que olvidar… aunque algo en mi mente me decía que sería un intento fallido. Sonreí mirando el hermoso y admirable paisaje que se asomaba por la pequeña ventanilla del avión, cerré mis ojos reviviendo el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los míos… dejándome ir.

Estaba emocionada, pero asustada a la misma vez, cuando aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto de Heathrow que se encuentra en el distrito de Hillington al oeste, y a unos veinticinco kilómetros del centro, me sentía como caminando dormida. Estaba demasiado grogui como para pensar en donde me encontraba, pero supongo que me encontraba suficientemente consciente como para moverme por mi cuenta. Había un chico del hotel donde todos los chicos de la beca que veníamos de Estados Unidos nos quedaríamos, olvide su nombre inmediatamente lo dijo, era algo como Damien o Damon, algo con una D y una extraña pronunciación.

Íbamos en la van, tenía por lo menos a veinte personas rodeándome, todos demasiado dormidos hasta que salimos del parqueadero del aeropuerto, literalmente pegamos un brinco mientras íbamos camino al centro, esta ciudad era mucho mejor que en fotos, mucho mejor que mis más hermosos sueños. Por fin estaba en Londres, la ciudad de mis sueños… allí en medio de West End y Westminster, el núcleo de ocio de Londres, sentía como si estuviera a punto de pegar mi nariz contra la ventanilla de una forma ridícula y graciosa, pasamos por el centro financiero de Londres más conocido como La City donde pudimos observar a penas de reojo la Torre de Londres. Llegamos al hotel Holiday Inn London-Bloomsbury, pronto nos pasaríamos a una residencia llamada Beamont count un poco lejos de aquí cruzando Bayham street junto a la estación de Camden Town, teníamos una muy buena conexión de transporte.

Dormí demasiado en cuanto pose la cabeza en la almohada, no sé exactamente por qué ya que tenía muchas cosas para hacer aquí, por eso me levante rápidamente de mi cama en cuanto abrí los ojos, al punto de sentirme un poco mareada pero aún así seguí caminando por la habitación hasta que encontré a mis compañeros sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa comiendo. Me senté junto a ellos y me serví un poco de café, un par de tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me reí con ellos viendo algunas caricaturas, luego fuimos a arreglarnos para comenzar nuestro pequeño tour por Londres. Tomamos un taxi desde la calle Wigmore, atravesando Portman Square y luego volteando por Great Cumberland hasta Constitution Hill, y de ahí hasta llegar a los jardines del palacio de Buckingham. Suspire satisfecha, pagamos al conductor que tan solo nos sonrió y volvió a retomar su camino, en quince minutos nos encontraríamos un una guía que había que hacía parte del programa de becas para enseñarnos lo básico que debíamos conocer para no perdernos en Londres.

Llegamos a las once treinta de la mañana, a media hora del siguiente turno de entrada a los visitantes, se suponía que la guía se encargaría de nuestra entrada ya que al ser un grupo de estudiantes todo ya estaba arreglado para nuestra visita. El palacio es el despacho y residencia de la familia real desde 1837, donde también se encuentra el cuartel general de la Casa Real. Durante los meses de agosto y septiembre, cuando los Reyes hacen su visita anual a Escocia las diecinueve salas de estado del Palacio se abren a los visitantes, en este caso para nosotros el día de hoy.

-Buen día chicos, espero hayan descansado.- saludo una chica alta, rubia y despampanante.- Soy su guía, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y los acompañare durante sus primeras semanas de estadía en Londres.- La chica tenía unas piernas impresionantes, y sabía que de poder babear en este momento todos los chicos a mi alrededor probablemente habrían creado su propio estanque. Rosalie iba vestida con un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, un chaleco negro, y unas trampas mortales de varios centímetros de alto en sus pies. Una mujer realmente envidiable, suspire y forcé una sonrisa con el auto estima por los mismísimos suelos reales.

-Me gustaría que se presentaran para familiarizarme con ustedes, ya que estaremos compartiendo una importante cantidad de tiempo hasta su ingreso en la universidad.

La exposición de este año reunía obras maestras de Carl Fabergé hasta estuches con joyas incrustadas, también se exhiben piezas del gran orfebre y joyero ruso del mundo los Salones de Estado son el centro de actividad del palacio, y están opulentamente decorados con algunos de los tesoros más destacados de la Royal Collection: pinturas de Rembrandt, Rubens, Poussin y Canaletto, esculturas de Canova y exquisitos ejemplos de porcelana, y algunos de los mejores muebles ingleses y franceses. El recorrido duraba aproximadamente dos horas y media, a través de todo el palacio. Fue una experiencia magnifica, tuve que cambiar el rollo de mi cámara fotográfica varias veces, tenía fotos de cada esquina del palacio.

Una vez salimos, las chicas hablábamos animadamente con la guía, que no resulto ser una rubia frívola y hueca como narran los estereotipos, si no una chica realmente interesante con unos contactos realmente importantes en Londres. Era un poco pagada de sí misma, pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante que era escucharla.

Con el grupo fuimos caminando Noura Lounge un restaurante que Rose nos recomendó, quedaba detrás del palacio así que fuimos charlando y tomando algunas fotos de camino allí. Era un restaurante moderno que definitivamente podía ser adaptado a cualquier ocasión, me sentí algo mal vestida hasta que entre y vi que la mayoría de personas allí no iban tan formales, sin embargo seguía un poco cohibida.

-No te preocupes.- susurro Rose, como si hubiera leído mi mente.- no es una cena formal ni nada por el estilo, todos están igual que tu.- me voltee a verla y me crucé con sus ojos dorados, el mismo todo de mi chico del concierto. Me quede viendo sus ojos más tiempo del necesario y era obvio que Ella lo notaria.- ¿Isabella estas bien?- pregunto irrumpiendo mi ensoñación.

-Esto… si.- dije forzando una sonrisa y tomando asiento junto con los demás, ella se sentó al frente mío y por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. No tenía mucha hambre, ya que habíamos desayunado demasiado como para pensar en algo muy grande, así que pedí un plato llamado Sfeeha, que era una pizza pequeña, con tomate, cebolla y algo de carne y de bebida una limonada. Comí en silencio, asintiendo y riendo a ciertos comentarios de mis compañeros para no parecer maleducada, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas furtivas hacia Rose y encontrándome con su mirada curiosa en ciertas ocasiones.

Cuando terminamos de comer cada uno puso su parte para pagar la cuenta, luego tomamos nuevamente un taxi camino a el palacio de Westminster situado en la orilla norte del Támesis en la bahía de Westminster, durante la exposición Rose nos hacía una charla privada, contándonos que en este palacio se reúnen las dos cámaras la cámara de Lores y la Cámara de los Comunes, las dos cámaras del Parlamento del reino unido. También nos conto varios otros detalles como que en el noroeste del palacio se encuentra la Torre de St. Stephen, la famosa torre del reloj, suspire ilusionada, no podía creer aún qué estaba aquí. El reloj mide unos noventa y seis metros, tiene cinco campanas que repican cada cuarto de hora, la más grande siendo el Big Ben que repica cada hora y estaba sonando en este instante como haciendo acto de presencia, el reloj es conocido como Big Ben, aunque el nombre se refiera exclusivamente a su campana. Esta torre era única y hermosa, construida algo tipo gótico victoriano, totalmente enladrillado y revestido en piedra, al final de la exposición salimos a admirarlo junto al rio Támesis desde el puente de Westminster.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que daba hacía al rio que reflejaba la torre del Reloj en el agua, era el crepúsculo. Estaba enamorada de esta vista, todos mis sueños estaban reflejados frente a mi y aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, yo me encontraba demasiado nerviosa y feliz como para pensar en algo que no fuera esto.

-Es una hermosa vista, ¿no crees?- dijo uno de mis compañeros sentándose a mi lado.

-Si que lo es, creo que a partir de hoy puedo afirmar que creo en la perfección.- dije con un suspiro acompañándome, creo que había suspirado demasiadas veces en un día. Sonreí. Fue un corto intercambio de palabras pero no se necesitaba decir muchas cuando lo puedes describir en unas pocas: Esto es perfecto.

-Chicos el grupo quiere entrar al London Eye antes de medianoche, y aún hay tiempo para eso así que podríamos ir al Museo de Historia Natural, no queda muy lejos de aquí y tiene cosas muy lindas e interesantes para conocer, mas para ustedes que están explorando esta ciudad. – asentimos y nos levantamos de la silla, creo que ni siquiera me acordaba si mi compañero me había dicho su nombre, y de haberlo hecho tenía memoria a corto plazo. El me miro y sonrió.

-Jacob Black, un gusto.- dijo, algo pasaba con los chicos de aquí, era como si todos tuvieran la extraordinaria y sub normal capacidad de leerte la mente y responder a preguntas que no habías verbalizado aún.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella… me siento como una vieja cuando me llaman Isabella.- el se rio junto a mí y nos reunimos con todo el resto del grupo, la van nos esperaba ya que no era algo muy económico trasportarnos en varios taxis por el resto de la noche. Nos subimos y tomamos un asiento, Rose adelante junto al conductor, le indico a donde llevarnos, dio un par de vueltas extrañas hasta llegar a Brompton Road, el museo quedaba a unos veinte minutos en auto del palacio de Westminster.

Al llegar una imponente construcción se poso ante nuestros ojos, todos sacamos nuestras cámaras en perfecta sincronía y atacamos toda su arquitectura con los flashes. Entramos y estuvimos en medio de varias exposiciones sobre dinosaurios, fósiles, plantas, animales y otros miles de eventos. Estuvimos más o menos tres horas allí, para cuando salimos el chofer nos esperaba, todos teníamos miles de comentarios para hacer, yo permanecí en silencio cual anti social mientras miraba las fotos que había conseguido tomar y borrando algunas muy malas y borrosas cuando sentí que apoyaban un brazo al respaldo de mi asiento, me voltee y la cara de Jacob estaba demasiado cerca a la mía haciendo que me corriera hacía atrás por impulso, el me tomo de la cintura para sostenerme y no caer sobre Anne, una chica demasiado egocentrista como para ser real, se quedo observando la escena con una mirada llena de odio.

-Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención.- volví a acomodarme en mi silla y le sonreí sin soltar una palabra. Desanduvimos el camino que habíamos realizado hasta el museo para volver al puente de Westminster pero esta vez seguimos de largo para llegar al London Eye. Decidimos entrar a Subway para comer algo rápido antes de subir, ya que no habíamos probado bocado desde las tres de la tarde y estábamos muriendo de hambre. Pedí una hamburguesa sencilla y una soda, mientras mis compañeros se atragantaban pidiendo todo lo que veían en la carta. Salimos de allí y caminamos unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a Belvedere Road, y ante nosotros la impresionante vista del London Eye que definitivamente podía dejarte sin aliento. El más hermoso mirador del mundo estaba frente a mis ojos. Nos subimos allí, en una cabina con otras tres personas más, inmediatamente entre me acerque al fondo del lugar, era amplio, saque mi cámara de video y empecé a grabar.

-Es perfecto.- me dije en un susurro para mi misma.

-Sí que lo es, no hay nada comparable con esto… a excepción de ti, naturalmente.- dijo una voz que aunque no conocía mucho sabía que reconocería incluso muerta.

-¿Edward?- dije volviéndome y encontrándome con una interesante sorpresa.

**___Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Que les pareció?_**

**_Se que los capitulos son cortos, únicamente para mantener la curiosidad. Con el tiempo se iran alargando y como mencione al principio actualizare dos veces por semana, por lo que no sera muy larga la espera._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me den sus opiniones, el día de hoy subiré los dos capitulos que llevaba mas un tercero, así que pueden seguir dándole al botoncito de allí abajo que dice "Siguiente" el único requisito es que antes presionen el verde y dejen un Review!_**

**_Zapatos, rosas, vulturis? Lo que sea... Pero por favor den comentarios, son lo mas importante para seguir con el fic._**

**_No olviden también que estoy participando en el Contest Sintiendo La Navidad con ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? _**

**_http: / / www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s / 7575367 / 1 / Quieres_ser_mi_regalo_de_navidad link del contest e imágenes en mi perfil. _**

**_Si no es mas, no olviden dejar sus opiniones... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D_**

**_Kamii-_**


	2. ¿Sorpresa?

**_Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**_**

**_Como dije en la N/A del anterior capitulo hoy adelantaría lo que llevaba cuando lo borre, de hecho no es mucho. Así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste!_**

**_Gracias a todas las que habían dejado Reviews cuando lo publique hace dos meses, por problemas personales y el colegio no pude seguir con el pero las vacaciones me dejan demasiado tiempo libre. Gracias por seguir con la historia._**

****Capitulo 2.****

**¿Sorpresa?**

-¿Edward?- dije volviéndome y encontrándome con una interesante sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí si esa es la pregunta.- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que había invadido mis pensamientos en las últimas horas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba entrando en pánico o algo parecido, realmente ridículo.- No me dijiste que venías a Londres.- dijo en un tono que realmente no supe reconocer.

-No sabía que era algo importante. No creí que fuera a volver a verte.- dije sonrojándome furiosamente, ridículo, otra vez.

-Lo que hace el destino…- dijo sonriendo otra vez, quitándome el aliento. ¿Qué no se cansaba de deslumbrar a la gente? Sentía que mi piel ascendía en todos los tonos de rojo posibles. El beso mi mejilla a modo de saludo.- Creo que no salude de la forma correcta, hola Bella.- dijo haciéndome reír.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte como si nada.

-Si te molesta puedo irme.- dijo como en un tono medio jocoso medio dolido.

-No, no quiero que te vayas.- respondí volteándome para observar el hermoso paisaje frente a mis ojos, el se paró a mi lado recargándose sobre el borde, rosando la piel de mi brazo. Me estremecí provocando qué él se alejara de nuevo, suspiré frustrada.- Pero en verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-Claro, tome un avión inmediatamente leí en la mente de Ángela que venías aquí.- dijo guiñándome un ojo, haciendo que yo me carcajeara demasiado fuerte.

-Si claro, ahora la realidad es…- dije a modo de pregunta.

-Mis padres viven aquí en Londres, estaba… digamos que de escapada, volví esta mañana en tu mismo vuelo, pero evidentemente no es mi culpa que seas excesivamente despistada.- voltee a mirarlo como esperando a que siguiera pero no lo hizo. Lo que hace el destino… cite sus palabras en mi mente.

Nos quedamos ahí, intercambiando unas pocas palabras sin mucha lógica, habían silencios que no molestaban… este era uno de ellos que no necesitabas llenar con muchas palabras, íbamos llegando al fin de la vuelta y yo aún no sabía que decirle a Edward.

-¿Quieres darme tu número? En verdad no quiero quedar con la duda de no volverte a ver.- le confesé sonrojándome de nuevo, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

-Supongo que tu ya tienes una línea.- dijo sacando su sofisticado aparato. Yo solo asentí y tome su teléfono, marque mi numero para que quedara grabado y el hizo lo mismo con el mío. Me voltee y el estaba tan cerca, tanto que podía respirar su maravilloso olor, no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado hasta que estallaron nuestra burbuja.

-Edward tus padres nos esperan para cenar- dijo una chica alta, en unos tacos también demasiado altos, una trampa mortal que yo jamás podría ponerme sin terminar con algún tipo de lesión o en un caso un poco más drástico una fractura o algo así como la muerte. Mi mente empezó a sacar un montón de conclusiones apresuradas y lanzaba una buena cantidad de palabrotas hacía aquella plástica muer que me sonreía con suficiencia.- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo con un tono empalagoso.

-Vamos.- dijo Edward con un tono de voz nuevamente indescifrable. Aquella chica lo tomo por la mano, el tan solo la miro y luego volvió a verme.- Te llamare en cuanto pueda, fue un placer verte Bella.- y luego salieron de allí, aquella chica exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas y dedicándome una mirada despectiva en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de voltear sin que Edward se diera cuenta. La ira pudo conmigo y acabe derramando una lagrima, me voltee para secarla y salí de allí.

Estaba totalmente furiosa, nunca me había sentido como esta noche y aún así sabía que no tenía nada que reclamar, el no tenía nada que ver conmigo, menos aún cuando lo había visto dos veces en mi vida. No podía reclamar un lugar que no era mío… aunque vaya que desearía que fuera mi lugar. Odiaba mi pequeño problema, odiaba no poder controlar las lágrimas cuando me hervía la sangre debido a la ira.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto rose rodeándome los hombros con el brazo en un intento fallido de reconfortarme.

-N…no Rose, necesito salir de aquí.- dije en medio de un sollozo haciendo mis palabras aún más confusas.

-Vamos a uno de los pubs cerca de aquí.- Dijo Gabriella, una chica algo alocada pero buena personalidad, que dormía en mi habitación de hotel. Rose asintió, los demás se fueron a dormir al hotel demasiado reventados como para seguir caminando.- Ahora vamos chica, cuéntanos que paso.

-Conocí a Edward en un concierto hace dos noches.- dije inspirando una buena bocanada de aire.- Creí que jamás iba a volver a verlo, aunque para mí esa noche fue mágica, hoy vaya sorpresa me lo encuentro en esa maldita capsula junto con su novia o lo que sea que sea esa rubia petulante. Es increíble como su oxigenado cabello arruino mi día perfecto y mis expectativas de tener a ese… chico a mi lado, en aproximadamente treinta segundos.- dije sentándome en uno de los taburetes y pidiendo un vodka, Gabriella me miro.

-Que sean dos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bells primero debes saber que no es su novia precisamente, pero lo de rubia petulante no me atrevería a negártelo… es una zorra.- dijo Rosalie demasiado segura. El tendero sirvió mi copa la tome en mis manos y la bebí entera sin siquiera pensar en el ardor de mi garganta pedí otra ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de ambas chicas rodando los ojos pedí otro y esta vez, doble, Gabriella no se demoro demasiado en seguirme, aunque haciendo mala cara por el reciente trago.

-Conozco al chico hace dos días y siento como si mi vida se fuera en el por verlo con otra chica. Ridículo.- dije enviando aquel líquido cargado por mi garganta otra vez sintiendo aquella sensación de ardor, sentí como la sensación de mareo se plantaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Podrías darme otro doble también?- dijo Gabriella sonriendo coquetamente al tendero haciéndonos reír un poco. De hecho no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba nada mal hasta ese momento, aunque aquellos ojos miel me recordaban a alguien que definitivamente estaba tratando de sacar de mi mente esta noche.-Es un trasero Ingles, ¿Qué esperan de mí?- dijo pestañeando varias veces haciéndonos carcajear un poco más.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, acabe la copa antes de revisarlo. Cuando lo tome en mis manos apareció el numero de Edward de inmediato, le tendí el celular a Rose y en pocas palabras le dije que hiciera lo que le plazca con ese diminuto aparato. Ella contesto.

-Ya has hecho demasiado Edward ¿no te parece?- dijo recibiendo un aparentemente corto intercambio de palabras.- ¿Cómo me dices que no te joda? ¡No te jodas tu a ese pedazo de…!- dijo sin completar la frase, a pesar de dejarla muy clara. Aparto el teléfono de su oído y lo metió en mi bolso.- Apagado.- dijo guiñándome un ojo, definitivamente no quería saber que le había dicho Edward.

Seguimos pidiendo hasta que yo quizá perdí todo tipo de noción sobre el tiempo y conocimiento sobre mí misma.

-¿Rose? ¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo la dejaste beber tanto?- escuche un débil susurro proveniente de algún hueco de mi mente aún consciente.-¿Bella?- pregunto la voz de un ángel, lo siguiente que escuche fue una risa algo ahogada… ¿mi risa?

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué mierda quieres Edward?- dije, parecía que mi cerebro no obedecía mis órdenes ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Bella yo…- dijo como disculpándose, naturalmente la parte de mi que no estaba encerrada en el lado sobrio de mi mente lo corto antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-¡No! No tienes nada que decir, una mirada lo dice todo. ¡Desaparece! ¡Push!- dije hipando de forma ridícula, mi tono era burbujeante e inentendible, pero sabía que ellos entendían al menos a lo que me refería cuando empecé a fingir estallar con los dedos burbujas inexistentes en el aire.

-¡Edward lárgate! Lo que menos quiere es verte.- dijo Rosalie traduciendo muy bien mis palabras, aunque una parte de mi desearía una explicación… aunque no me la debía.- Luego te contare hermano, ahora fuera de aquí.- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para notar algo.

-¡Hermano!- grite o al menos hice un intento de ello, mi voz seguía sonando como si estuviera intentando conversar con alguien bajo el agua.

-No pienso dejarla hasta que la vea tendida en su cama.- dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, recargue mi peso contra el aunque a él no pareció molestarle, era como si mi peso fuera equivalente al de una pequeña maleta de preescolar. Era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía esa sensación de descontrol, y a mí parte consciente le molestaba no saber lo que sucedía con claridad, a mi parte descontrolada le encantaba sentirse liberada aunque no pareciera poder andar por su propio pie. Supe que algo andaba realmente mal en el momento en el que comencé a hablar de mí como dos personas en vez de una, y luego a hablar de mí en tercera persona. Me deje llevar aunque estaba reacia a que fuera Edward el que lo hacía. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Cuando por fin me sentí cómoda, y sentí que liberaban mis pies de los zapatos y apoyaban mi cabeza sobre una deliciosa superficie mullida, me sentí como en el cielo.

-Yo me encargo de su pijama, ahora fuera.- dijo señalando la puerta. El solo me miro durante una pequeña porción de tiempo y se fue. Rose se deshizo de mi pantalón y lo arrojo a alguna parte de la habitación, me voltee haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.- Gabriella está en el baño probablemente vomitando hasta su primer biberón.- asentí y me recargue contra la almohada.

-Perdón por esto Rose.- dije en un débil susurro antes de caer inconsciente sobre mi cama. Probablemente ella no escucho.

A la mañana siguiente sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera sido aplastada por un camión mientras dormía, la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que mi cabeza quisiera ser arrancada de mi cuerpo, sentía punzadas por toda la cabeza creando un mareo realmente incomodo, sentí como si todo lo que había ingerido en las anteriores horas fuera a ser expulsado inmediatamente. Me levante en un estúpido intento de llegar al baño, causando que por la rapidez mi cabeza diera más vueltas haciendo que fuera a parar en medio del piso. Deje simplemente que el dolor llegara, pero no podía estar a tal distancia del piso ¿verdad?

En ese momento sentí unos brazos atrapándome unos cuantos milímetros antes de tocar el piso y poniéndome de pie, un tacto frio que ya había sentido la noche anterior antes de llegar a mi cama y caer como una roca.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, mas en tu estado.- dijo Rosalie riéndose de mí, al menos no era Edward, la última persona que desearía ver en este momento, suspire y la mire con todo el veneno posible.

-Lamento no tener unos reflejos invencibles.- solté entre dientes, como escupiendo las palabras y caminando hacía el baño, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no vomitar en la fina ropa de Rosalie Hale. Ella noto mis esfuerzos y se aparto, corrí al baño lo más coordinadamente posible para no volver a ponerme en ridículo frente a la chica de los reflejos. Inmediatamente llegue al inodoro todo lo que tenía en el estomago dio a parar allí. Sin notarlo Rosalie llego tras de mí y me sostuvo el cabello, luego me tendió mi cepillo de dientes y salió sin decir palabra. Me senté en mi cama en cuanto salí, el dolor de cabeza no pasaba… y no pasaría durante una buena cantidad de horas, dije intentando contar cuanto licor había consumido la noche anterior, la mísera idea volvió a marearme. Gabriella llego con dos vasos de agua con algo burbujeando en ellos.

-Solo bébelo.- dijo tomando el suyo haciendo un montón de caras que no me hacían tener una buena opinión sobre aquel liquido burbujeante que salpicaba pequeñas chispitas a mi cara. Pero lo bebí sintiendo un poco mas de calma al ver que el mareo se hacía un poco más tenue sin desaparecer del todo. Era un avance al menos.

- Edward casi ruega porque lo dejáramos pasar la noche sentado frente a la puerta.- dijo Rosalie entrando con tostadas y café.- lo mandamos a… darse un paseo.- dijo guiñándome un ojo en señal de apoyo.- y toma tu teléfono, ha estado sonando… mucho.- dijo lanzando el pequeño aparato con una precisión impresionante a la cama, lo tome y vi varias llamadas perdidas de Ángela, se suponía que iba a llamarla en cuanto despertara… ayer.

-¿Bella? ¡¿Dónde estabas metida?- contesto con un grito haciendo que mis oídos pitaran.

-¿Podrías no gritar?- respondí perturbada.

-¡Bella es que tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- dijo ya más calmada.

-Dímelo entonces.- sonreí, hablar con mi mejor amiga realmente me tranquilizaba, los problemas parecían ser de menor grado estando con ella.

-¿Recuerdas que envié mi solicitud para la beca contigo?- dijo más feliz de lo normal al mencionar el tema, ya que su solicitud fue denegada y la mía aceptada.- Ayer a la tarde llamaron a mi madre para explicarle un error en el sistema, al parecer confundieron una buena cantidad de datos… ¡Me voy para Londres en dos semanas!- literalmente nos pusimos a gritar como psicópatas con un gran problema en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-¡Estarás aquí! ¡Aquí!- grite saltando por toda la habitación ignorando el mareo.

-¡Sí! Veré si me puedo ir antes para poder hacer algo de turismo, ya que llegaría justo para comenzar las clases, mi madre ya está en eso.- con eso concluyo la conversación, hablamos de cosas triviales… hasta que toco el tema.- ¿Y tu chico de ensueños del concierto? ¿No han creado ningún tipo de comunicación?- allí comenzó todo de nuevo, aunque inmediatamente conté la historia ya me parecía un sin sentido, ¿Por qué me había puesto así por esa sandez?

-Es curioso que ahora que te lo cuento me sienta tan ridícula.- ella rio del otro lado de la línea.

-No sé qué decirte.

-No hay mucho que decir Ang, lo sabes… solo gracias por escucharme siempre.

-Solo si lo quieres tanto como dices no lo dejes ir tan fácil. Aclaren las cosas, quizá tu imaginación está haciendo falsas suposiciones.- dijo para concluir el tema. Nos despedimos, y prometí llamarla antes de irme a dormir esa noche, sin importar la hora.

Salí de la habitación para ver a varias de las chicas reunidas en la sala común viendo una película.

-¡Ven, Bella! Acaba de empezar.- dijo Anne palmeando el asiento a su lado, me quede viéndola con una expresión extraña, esta chica no había hecho más que dedicarme mil miradas despectivas desde que pisamos el aeropuerto y ahora de repente quería ver una película junto a mi grata compañía. Gabriella me sonrió cómplice y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que me sentara.

Fui a la nevera, tome una caja de jugo de naranja y serví un poco en un vaso, y me sentaba junto a Anne. La película no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero aun así estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo para concentrarme en vez de pensar en mis estupideces de la noche anterior, no recordaba ni la mitad de las cosas y algo me decía que no quería llenar los vacios que habían en mi mente, algo me decía que no iba a gustarme nada. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, haciéndonos pegar un salto a todas las que estábamos consumadas en la pantalla del televisor.

-Yo voy.- dije levantándome de la silla, abrí la puerta y me arrepentí del momento en el que decidí abrir.

-Lo siento.- dijo sin siquiera permitirse saludar o dejarme hacerlo.- ¿Me dejaras compensarlo?- dijo sacando una rosa de una de sus manos atrás de su espalda y extendiéndola frente a mí. Este chico hacía que pensara que era el caballero perfecto, pero tenía novia y no me correspondía a mí dañar su hermosa relación.

-Solo entra, Edward.- dije dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hacia la concina, las chicas en la salita se quedaron viendo la escena que habíamos montado más que prestando atención a la película.-Mira yo… no tienes nada que sentir. Solo finjamos que nunca paso.- dije abriendo la nevera tan solo para no mirarlo a él y sirviendo un poco mas de jugo para concentrar mi mirada en el vaso más tiempo del que debería.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo como dejarlo así…

-No importa si es lo correcto, es lo más sencillo y no quiero pensar en esto.- dije cortante.- más bien cuéntame que tal salió la cena de anoche.- dije sentándome en el mesón y dedicándome a contemplar el contenido de mi vaso.

-La cena… claro, fue bien. Era algo muy familiar.- así que su familia debería adorar a aquella rubia y valorarla como oro si la invitaban a cenar a una cena "muy familiar" cada una de sus palabras me dejaba cada vez más claras sus intenciones sobre mí, simplemente se sentía muy culpable de haberme hecho pensar algo que definitivamente era errado.

-Que bien que hayas disfrutado.- dije dándome la vuelta y dejando el vaso en uno de los estantes, cuando me voltee Edward estaba demasiado cerca, de alguna forma me las arregle para poner mi mano en su pecho y proporcionarle un pequeño empujón hacia atrás, aunque anhelaba su cercanía.

-Bella…- dijo con un suspiro. Yo solo negué.

-Debes irte.- dije volteándome y corriendo a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño.


	3. Fotografías

**_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**_**

**_Gracias por cada una de las que escribió un review, como siempre digo al comienzo de un fic, desde que una sola persona me este leyendo con gusto seguiré actualizando. Y gracias a todas las fanficers silenciosas que añadieron la historia a alerta y a favoritos, no saben lo gratificante que es para mi._**

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, actualzare dos veces por semana así que si quieren saber la siguiente fecha de actualización entren a mi perfil. Por supuesto si me va bien con los reviews y las alertas actualizare hasta cuatro veces por semana. _**

**_Disfrutenlo y nos vemos mas abajo._**

**Capitulo 3.**

**_Fotografías_  
><strong>

Habían pasado casi dos semanas sin saber de Edward desde el momento en el que lo saque del hotel, Rose lo mencionaba al mínimo y se lo agradecía mucho había contado que era su cuñado y vivía con él y su familia en una casa increíble a las afueras de Londres, Ángela había llegado hace dos días y ya estábamos instaladas en la residencia, era un departamento sencillo pero increíble, tenía dos habitaciones cada una con baño privado, entre a una de ellas y era algo parecida a mi habitación en Forks. Las paredes pintadas de un color morado pastel, una cama doble con su respectivo cubre cama de color morado oscuro, un baúl en a los pies de la cama, las respectivas mesas de noche a cada lado y un escritorio de madera negra contra la pared. Abrí el balcón y deje que la brisa entrara en la habitación, era totalmente perfecta para mí.

Por otra parte, la cocina estaba previamente equipada con un frigorífico, una cesta para hacer la colada, microondas, varios armarios, mesas y sillas, vajillas y cubiertos. Esta residencia era perfecta, la limpieza se encargaba de todo a excepción de las habitaciones y baños privados.

Hoy iríamos a almorzar a algún restaurante y luego teníamos planes de hacer una noche de películas y haríamos una cena para compartir un poco entre nosotros, por lo que pasaríamos por algún lugar a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche. Íbamos a alistarnos para salir, tomamos el baño en tres turnos diferentes, Anne fue la primera, para cuando salió yo ya me encontraba inclinada sobre mi maleta, Rose salió del baño con un vestido de color negro que contrastaba perfecto con su tono de piel y sus curvas, suspire… ¿en dónde estaba mi auto estima en ese momento? Si, quizá sepultada unos mil metros bajo tierra.

Entre en el cuarto de baño y empecé a deshacerme de la ropa, me puse un vestido de color azul rey, que al menos hacía un buen contraste con mi piel, aunque siempre cuidando no dar una sola mirada al espejo mientras lo hacía, prefería ahorrarme la auto-tortura. Me puse algo de crema y solté mi cabello para que callera libre sobre mis hombros.

Salí intentando cubrirme un poco manteniendo los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho, las chicas ignoraron el acto y me dedicaron una sonrisa señalando la puerta con la cabeza. Salimos y las demás ya nos esperaban en la sala común, cuando nos vieron fueron directamente a la puerta sin decir palabra aunque dos chicas cuyo nombre olvide estaban cuchicheando un poco entre ellas.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevara hasta un restaurante conocido de la zona llamado Loving Hut para después ir a Bond Street a hacer algunas compras y visitar la famosa sede de las compras de Londres. Bond Street se encuentra en Mayfair, un poco lejos de aquí.

Entramos al restaurante y de entrada las chicas ordenaron un plato llamado Ocean Basket, que en pocas palabras era variedad de comida marina freída y con una salsa extraña, por lo que pedí una hamburguesa vegetariana clásica. Charlamos animadamente sobre la residencia, y hablamos de hacer una noche de películas y haríamos una cena para compartir un poco entre nosotros, por lo que pasaríamos por algún lugar a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche.

Después de mí improvisado almuerzo tomamos un taxi que nos llevara hasta Gilbert Street, por lo que nos acercaríamos suficiente como para poder caminar y explorar todas las tiendas en una tarde, ahogue un suspiro e intente prestar atención a la conversación. Compras, mi gozo en un pozo. Las clases comenzarían en tan solo tres días por lo que empezamos a hacer varias compras antes de entrar, todos estábamos demasiado nerviosos por el asunto de ser nuevos en el país y nuevos en la universidad, aún teníamos bastantes cosas a las cuales acostumbrarnos por lo que lo hacíamos para "imponer respeto" como solía decirme Gabriella para darme ánimos antes de entrar a una tienda nueva y arrasar con ella.

Aquí me encontraba yo, en una cocina junto a otras seis chicas preparando comida para casi vente personas, siendo Ángela y yo las únicas que tenían idea de cómo hacer un plato decente por lo que mi mejor amiga como siempre fue mi mano derecha. Rosalie andaba de aquí para allá moviendo y removiendo cosas por toda la sala común, estaba algo misteriosa, después de acostumbrarte a que tenga una sonrisa siempre sabes cómo diferenciar cuando su actitud es especialmente extraña, tal como está siendo ahora.

-¿Rosalie podrías quedarte quieta? Me estas mareando.- dije después de que intento cambiar un mueble de posición tan solo para volverlo al mismo sitio. Las demás chicas rieron ante mi comentario tal y como si fuera un chiste de mal gusto, pero no lo era, en verdad mareaba verla viniendo y trayendo y volviendo a poner objetos solo para devolverlos a su posición inicial.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dije jalándola hacía mi, ella me mantuvo la mirada fija y era algo intimidante así que la aparte.

-No es nada Bella, tan solo estoy modificando el espacio, ya sabes…- dijo mirando hacía el reloj, y luego hacía la puerta.

-¡Oh! Había olvidado que hoy vendrá tu familia para conocerla.- dijo Anne, a sabiendas de que "familia" incluía "Edward" ya que su chismografo solía estar muy actualizado, aquí y en todas partes nadie podía salvarse, Rosalie simplemente asintió dando por alto su comentario mal intencionado y siguió removiendo cosas, yo no pensé en volver a tocar el tema. Prefería encerrarme en mi propia burbuja y pretender que sabía justamente lo que los demás hablaban a mi alrededor, aunque a Ángela no podía engañarla a ella no podía mentirle porque sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, cada noche hablaba con Ella de eso hasta que dejo de parecerme menos doloroso hace pocos días, luego me entere que vendrían y aquel pensamiento se instalo nuevamente en la cabeza y tal como parecía no tenía ninguna intención momentánea de salir de allí, se encontraba muy cómodo. Esto hacía que me sintiera incomoda, como si me estuviera dejando llevar por una fantasía que me negaba a mí misma, ¿Cómo podía extrañar algo que nunca fue mío? Esa era la pregunta que siempre le hacía a Ella. Mi mejor amiga y yo compartíamos un mundo propio e inusual que solo Ella y yo comprendíamos, era un mundo muy aparte del de los demás, un mundo único, no necesitábamos estar siempre juntas para saber que nuestro vinculo era permanente.

Servimos la ensalada fría en un plato aparte y lo pusimos en la nevera, ya que era lo único que las demás habían podido hacer bien por lo que Ang y yo les dijimos que fueran con Rosalie a prepararlo todo y prepararse ellas, además con la orden de que no nos interrumpieran hasta que acabáramos con la comida ya que al hacerlo las dos solas todo sería más complicado, las chicas salieron de la cocina sin rechistar y sin intención de volver ya que preferían mover y coger cosas a acabar de arreglar este desastre que ellas mismas se habían encargado de hacer. Fingí estar muy entretenida cortando algunos trozos de tomate, pero era imposible engañarme o engañarla a ella.

-Vas a ver cómo te sentirás mas fuerte Bells, no te preocupes, piénsalo como que es una prueba que debes superar, te apuesto a que no te decepcionaras, no olvides mantener tu orgullo, tu dignidad, el sabrá valorarte. Y de cualquier forma, de no hacerlo, no olvides que yo estoy aquí, tu y yo contra el mundo.- ella no necesitaba darme un gran discurso, tan solo hacer acto de presencia me ayudaría a sentirme más fuerte, yo asentí y la abrace. No dijimos palabra sobre el tema hasta el momento en el que escuchamos las voces en la sala. Rosalie entro con un hombre grandote y fortachón tomando su mano, parecía capaz de derrumbar un muro de un soplido.

-Chicas él es Emmett, Emmett ellas son Ángela e Isabella.- aquel chico tenía el mismo color de ojos de Edward y Rosalie, aquel color que no podía dejar de mirar, para nada difícil perderse en ellos. Ángela, mucho más extrovertida y de iniciativa que yo sé adelanto y tomo su mano que el apretó ligeramente, yo hice lo mismo cuidando mantener lo mas mínimo el contacto visual.

-Un gusto chicas.- dijo Emmett con algo de cortesía y regalándonos una sonrisa amigable.

-Las dejaremos continuar… luego… luego vendrá el resto.- dijo volviendo a la realidad y mirándome pidiendo perdón en silencio, le sonreí y me volteé para acabar lo que estábamos haciendo, Ángela paso por mi lado dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro, que no era solo eso, era un "estoy contigo amiga" suspiré y serví todo en diferentes platos. Llamamos a las chicas para que nos ayudaran a pasar y salimos por la puerta de atrás para arreglarnos.

Aquí vamos otra vez con todo esto, pensé, no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que vi a Emmett y ya estaba haciéndome una promesa a mí misma, hoy sería tan monótona como fuera posible con él, fingiría no extrañar nada de él e incluso sonreiría a su rubia novia. Como si me hubiera olvidado de todo, era una promesa frágil conmigo misma, simplemente prefería fingir haberlo olvidado todo a atemorizarme con los recuerdos. Estaba bien, estaría bien.

Me pare frente al espejo y me empaque en unos vaqueros negros ceñidos al cuerpo y una camisa azul, que me había regalado Rose la tarde anterior haciéndome jurarle que los usaría esta noche. Me puse unos converse no muy dispuesta a hacerme pasar por una quinceañera frustrada, Ángela me ayudo con el maquillaje, un poco de rímel, algo de brillo, totalmente natural.

Salimos de nuestras habitaciones y saludamos a todos los que estaban allí, algunos nos felicitaban por los pasa bocas, yo solo sonreía, Ángela y su personalidad se encargaban del resto. Vi a Edward hablando con una mujer no muy alta de cabello negro hasta los hombros, al otro extremo de la casa, Rose me llevo hasta allí para presentarme. Cuando la chica se volteo era algo despampanante, no era como Rose, era una belleza diferente, parecía algo alocada con su cabello peinado en varías capaz con un flequillo y una diadema que la hacía ver muy bonita.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice. He escuchado mucho de ti.- dijo dándome un beso en ambas mejillas a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero es un placer.- dije diciendo algo que podría haber dicho Ángela, Alice solo rio y miro a Edward.

-Hola Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida de esas que pueden quitar el aliento, intente no fijarme en ellos y de repente fingí demasiado interés por la estúpida decoración que habían puesto en la puerta.

-Hola Edward.- dije volteándome como si alguien me hubiera llamado, buscando a alguien para que me rescatara entre las personas que se estaban sentando alrededor del teatro en casa.- Parece que comenzara la película, ¿vamos?- dije volteándome sin esperar respuesta, huyendo del asunto. Alice en un par de salticos llego a mi lado, y como si supiera que buscaba a Ángela se sentó a su lado y se presento. Edward se sentó junto a Alice, y yo entre ella y Ángela, que empezaron a cuchichear durante la película, me sentía algo incomoda, por no decir envidiosa de que hablen como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Salí al balcón y me quede observando el cielo, no quería estar allí dentro y sabía bien que nadie me extrañaría, no por ahora. Entre por mi cámara un segundo y todos estaban concentrados en la película, volví a salir y tome algunas fotos de la luna y la ciudad, la vista que teníamos desde aquí era maravillosa y todo esto era sin duda todo un arte.

Cerré los ojos y tome aire, sentí mi piel erizarse y abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con la imagen que esperaba ver, Edward estaba ahí parado, tomo la cámara de mis manos y empezó a hacer capturas con ella, no creí que la fuera a dejar caer por lo que volví a cerrar los ojos y me concentre en la brisa intentando ignorar al máximo a la persona que en este momento sostenía mi cámara.

-Creo que llene el carrete.- dijo en un susurro, yo solo asentí y le entregue otro que estaba en el estuche en el que solía cargarla. Fui por algo de tomar, Edward no quería y tan solo se quedo allí según el eliminando las imágenes más malas. Así pasamos la noche, entre fotografía y fotografía ignorando totalmente al mundo de personas que teníamos atrás.

Nos despedimos de todos más o menos a la medianoche, cuando los demás no podían mas se iban a dormir, los Cullen pasarían la noche aquí en el sofá y en algunos colchones que teníamos por ahí. Yo me quede en la terraza aún tomando fotos con Edward, aunque decidimos no cruzar muchas palabras así era mejor, me temía que no quería escuchar lo que tuviera para decirme.

-Edward.- dije bostezando.- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté suspirando.

-No tarda en amanecer, ¿no crees que deberías dormir?- pregunto, aunque él no parecía nada cansado.

-Quiero ver el amanecer.- dije recostándome en uno de los taburetes que habíamos sacado hacía ya unas horas, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, pero no suficiente tiempo como para perderme de la vista que tenía frente a mí.

-La vista desde aquí es hermosa.- menciono Edward mientras sacaba varias fotografías, yo solo asentí, quería recordar esto aunque los ojos ya me pesaban y sentía como si alguien intentara halarlos hacia abajo, intentaba mantenerme despierta para apreciar esto.

-Si me duermo durante el amanecer, despiértame.- dije en un murmullo a lo que el asintió también. Efectivamente, caí dormida y él me despertó para ver la más hermosa vista que había presenciado en mi vida. Sabía que a pesar de mis poco consientes actos recordaría este momento.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca del medio día, me levante y los demás ya estaban preparando el almuerzo, por lo que serví un poco de zumo de naranja y saque algunas tostadas mientras esperaba. Recordé haber estado tomando fotos anoche con Edward, pero no recordaba en donde había puesto mi cámara.

-¿Chicos alguno vio mi cámara?- dije rebuscando y levantando cosas, incluso salí a la terraza para verificar que no estaba ahí.

-No lo sé, pero Edward te dejo esto.- dijo Ángela entregándome un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad.

_No estoy seguro de que tu sueño te haya permitido recordar_

_que me autorizaste a tomar tu cámara para revelar las fotos_

_por lo que preferí recordártelo._

_Está en buenas manos, y estará antes de las seis de la tarde sobre tu almohada._

_E._

Tal y como lo había mencionado, no recordaba esa parte de la conversación, pero supongo que realmente no importaba mucho, después de todo ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?

Con los chicos pasamos toda la tarde organizando todo el desastre que habíamos hecho ayer, los Cullen se marcharon antes del desayuno según Anne diciendo que debían llegar a su casa para desayunar y diciendo que no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivían comiendo tan poco ya que apenas habían probado bocado anoche a lo que yo discutí alegando que yo tampoco había probado nada de lo que habíamos preparado.

A las seis de la tarde tocaron el timbre, era Rosalie, y traía un sobre en sus manos.

-Para ti Bells.- y saco de detrás de ella el estuche de mi cámara. Le di un abrazo y fui a mi habitación y puse todas las fotos esparcidas en mi cama, eran fotos realmente buenas, pude reconocer la diferencia entre las que tome yo y las que tomo él. Algún día quizá le pida que me enseñe a sacar fotografías así ya que a pesar de que las mías no eran malas, las de él eran muy buenas. Había una última que olvidé en el sobre la saque y tenía una dedicatoria.

_Quizá te sorprendas, pero al revelar las fotos me di cuenta_

_que no pude tomar mejor foto que esta._

_Aunque parezca increíble,_

_con amor, Edward._

Volteé la foto y la imagen me sorprendió.

_**Se que los capitulos son algo cortos, pero gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Apartir del quinto capitulo las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo distinto y los capitulos se alargaran un poco mas, así que dejenme sobrevivir para actualizar.**_

**_De nuevo gracias por los reviews y por las alertas! Ojala este capitulo tambien traiga varios emails que me hagan sonreír. El horario de actualización ya se encuentra en mi perfil por si quieren ver la proxima vez que actualizare._**

**_Rosas? Zapatos? Todo menos que me envien a los volturis xd No olvides dejar tu opinión, no te tardas nada en darle click al boton verde de abajo._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Kamii _**


	4. Aclaraciones

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.******

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo ! Como dije en mi perfil está el calendario de actualización, espero les guste !**

**Esta algo corto pero las cosas empiezan a ponerse mejores desde el siguiente capitulo.**

**Esta semana actualizare una vez mas si obtengo exito con los reviews y todo eso ! Me gusta que los dejen porque quieren, pero a veces una necesita saber su opinión para continuar animada!**

**Capitulo 4**

**Aclaraciones.**

_Quizá te sorprendas, pero al revelar las fotos me di cuenta_

_Que no pude tomar mejor foto que esta._

_Aunque parezca increíble,_

_Con amor, Edward._

Volteé la foto y la imagen me sorprendió.

Era una foto mía de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y la vista de uno de los amaneceres más hermosos en Londres tras de mí. Era una foto increíble. Encendí mi cámara y vi que no era la única foto como esta, habían varías instantáneas mas pero sin duda esta era la mejor de todas las que había tomado, sin dudas era mucho mejor fotógrafo que yo. Sonreí, aunque aún sin entender a que venían todas las atenciones. Mi lado pesimista recordó, obviamente, a Tanya.

Había comprado un álbum cuando llegamos aquí por lo que lo saque de mi armario y me dedique a clasificar las fotos y ponerlas allí dejando el pie de foto en blanco esperando a que algún momento de inspiración me iluminase y poder escribir algo realmente bueno sobre la noche anterior. Ángela entro a avisarme que saldríamos a cenar y luego a The barley mow, un pub en Horseferry Road un poco lejos de aquí, pero que nos habían recomendado mucho. Le conté sobre las fotos y ella sonrío con algo de complicidad pero sin decir palabra. Se sumergió en su armario y empezó a buscar y descartar vestidos para usar esta noche.

Yo me quede sumida en mis pensamientos mirando a un punto fijo hasta que Ángela me saco de mi burbuja.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal me queda?- dijo parándose al frente mío luciendo un vestido muy hermoso de rayas, muy ligero y algo corto con unas medias del mismo tono de su piel. Era sencillo pero se veía muy hermosa.

-Me encanta, pero, tu no sueles comprar muchos vestidos ¿de dónde salió este?- dije con curiosidad mientras me levantaba y abría mi closet, había una bolsa con mi nombre.- Ángela ¿Qué es esto?

-Alice piensa en todo.- noté que esquivo voluntariamente el hecho de que la letra era de Rose, había descubierto que a pesar de que se hablaban mucho a Ángela no le caía del todo bien. Abrí la bolsa y saque un vestido verde aguamarina asimétrico a un hombro, con una falda de cintura. Era lindo y sencillo, lo que me hacía pensar que ellas me conocían incluso más de lo que yo creía. Ángela me ayudo a maquillarme un poco con una delicada sombra azul, algo de brillo en los labios y rímel transparente.

Cuando salí estaban todos los demás ya listos y sentados, pensé en llevar nuevamente la cámara pero sabía que después de una pequeña cantidad de copas la dejaría puesta en cualquier sitio y la perdería por lo que volví a mi habitación y la puse en su estuche y la deje justo encima de mi cama y salí para juntarme con los demás.

Tomamos dos taxis hasta Horseferry road y cuando llegamos ahí decidimos caminar un poco, llegamos al bar y Rose hablo con el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta para hablar sobre las reservaciones, al parecer había un problema. Estaba hablando con Ángela cuando escuche la voz de Edward dirigiéndose al gerente y me volví tensa.

El estaba allí, con un traje elegante pero la camisa desapuntada hacía que se viera más informal, al parecer convenció al gerente y nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos regalándome una sonrisa que yo devolví. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero tan solo estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no era el momento, ya que quizá la respuesta fuera menos alentadora de lo que yo quería creer.

Entramos directo al VIP gracias, a lo que yo supongo fueron los arreglos de Edward y pedimos una coctel para cada uno, los chicos estaban totalmente animados en sus conversaciones grupales por lo que nos dividimos un poco. Yo no estaba realmente de ánimo para mantener una conversación por lo que me uní al grupo de los Cullen que estaban hablando del primer día de preparatoria el lunes y fingía estar muy de acuerdo con todos sus preparativos, luego pediría a Ángela que me informara sobre lo que sucedía.

Sentí que me dieron un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, me voltee y era Jake uno de los chicos más amables que había en este lugar.

-¿Bailas?- dijo, y todos los chicos voltearon a ver, yo los ignore y tome la mano que me estaba extendiendo. Había hecho esto mil veces antes, por lo que bailar no era un arte en el que no me supiera defender. Me tomo por la cintura y yo empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música mientras charlábamos un poco sobre nuestras vidas antes de esto hasta que la canción termino y el tan solo me beso la mejilla y me acompaño hasta el lugar en el que estaba sentada antes de que él me sacara de allí. Empezamos a hablar y bailamos de nuevo una que otra vez sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Era increíble estar en compañía de Jake y sentir que nada mas importaba, era como poder olvidarme de todo por un momento porque ahí estaba el distrayéndome de todos los pensamientos que me hacían caer nuevamente al suelo de solo imaginarlos. Y como si mis malos pensamientos hubieran sido manifestados llego aquella rubia que protagonizaba varias de mis peores pesadillas.

-Hola Tanya.- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla. Suspiré y fingí como si no hubiera escuchado ni sentido la presencia de aquella nueva visitante y seguí hablando con Jake, el lamentablemente no pudo hacer lo mismo. Se tenso un poco y miro hacia arriba con una mirada penetrante a la expectante Tanya.

-¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Tanya con un tono de voz difícil de identificar.

-Jacob Black, un gusto.- dijo levantándose y tomando su mano para besarla, que caballero, pensé con asco.

-De nuevo nos encontramos… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo mirándome directamente, no pude evitar envenenarla con la mirada.

-Nunca te dije cual era mi nombre, de hecho.- dije para después fingir que el color de mi bebida era demasiado interesante, y de hecho lo era, por lo menos más que esta estúpida conversación.

-Que grosera.- dijo Tanya encogiéndose de hombros.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella.- dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba, tomándome la molestia de no hacer ruido para que los demás no lo notaran y me fui al baño. Lamentablemente mis deseos fueron en vano.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alice, cuando me voltee me di cuenta que se encontraba respirando básicamente sobre mi cuello.

-Nada Alice, aquella chica no me produce una buena impresión, eso es todo. Pero al parecer es muy amiga de tu familia, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte por mis pensamientos egoístas.- dije algo dolida por la realidad de mis palabras, mis pensamientos no eran nada más que egoísmo y envidia ante el hecho de que ella si pudiera tomar la mano de Edward con libertad, quizá incluso posar sus labios sobre los de él sin que nadie pudiera pensar nada malo sobre ello.

-A nadie de mi familia le produce una buena impresión.- dijo en un susurro.- pero es la hija de la hermana de nuestra madre, por lo que debemos fingir un poco de decencia por el equilibrio familiar y todas las burradas que se le ocurran a nuestros padres.- dijo Alice rodando los ojos, no sé porque sentí como si hubieran quitado una carga demasiado pesada de mis hombros.- Pero, ¿Por qué no te cae bien?- pregunto. Empecé a contarle todo, tal y como se lo contaría a Ángela, al contárselo me sonó igual de estúpido que cuando se lo conté a mi mejor amiga en su momento, pero ella no lo vio así.

-Oh no Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte. Edward no siente hacía ella algo más que un fino aprecio, no es algo para nada mutuo, pero él es un caballero y a veces se resiste a decir que no con un poco de firmeza para que quede claro y ella por supuesto no va a entenderlo.- dijo con repulsión.

-Y no sé como hacérselo entender.- dijo aquella voz sacándome de mis ensueños.

-Nadie nunca te menciono que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está realmente mal ¿verdad?- dije sin pensar, era otra vez aquella voz guiada por el alcohol que no me permitía meditar las palabras antes de decirlas.

-Nadie nunca te dijo que salir sin excusarte de una reunión bien sea formal o informal es de mala educación ¿verdad?- dijo el jugando a lo mismo.- Venía a buscarte para ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Pues nada en este momento está realmente mal. De hecho Alice y yo…- dije buscando a mi amiga que debería estar a mi lado pero obviamente ya no estaba. Tan solo divise su cabellera al otro lado del lugar y suspiré resignada.

-Es su forma de decir que debemos hablar. Por lo que, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- yo negué.- entonces quizá yo si…

-Dímelo, quizá no tengas tiempo después y debas salir corriendo detrás de tu pequeña rubia oxigenada.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y concentrándome de nuevo en mi bebida.

-¿Por qué te molesta que este con Tanya?- esa sencilla frase corroboro todos mis miedos anteriores, el mismo lo dijo…

-No me molesta, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que le de paz, con lo que se sienta tranquilo.- dije tomando un sorbo del vaso de whisky que El había dejado sobre la pequeña mesilla entre la puerta de ambos baños, probando el sabor de sus labios de forma indirecta y sintiendo como el licor quemaba mi garganta.

-Y si estuviera con ella ¿Tú estarías tranquila con mi decisión solo porque es mía?

-Si tu lo estas no tengo problema.- dije evadiendo la pregunta.

-Lo que dice Alice es cierto. Es solo decencia.- para mis adentros rogaba que no fuera así de "decente" con cada mujer con la que tenía parentesco.- Sus padres son muy cercanos a los nuestros, por lo que no podemos simplemente tratarla como si fuera una más, es de la familia.

-No entiendo porque me das explicaciones Edward, no somos nada como para merecerlas.- dije encogiéndome de hombros como si sus palabras no hubieran afectado para nada mi estado de ánimo, aunque por dentro no sabía si golpearme por sacar conclusiones apresuradas o celebrar por el hecho de que Edward no tenía novia.

-Me gustaría que lo fuéramos, o que por lo menos me dieras la oportunidad de compensar la mala imagen que debí haberte creado de mí cuando todo esto paso.- dijo levantando mi barbilla.

-No me interesa que lo recompenses. Hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido nunca, como si después del concierto esta sea la primera vez que volvemos a vernos.- dije rogando porque estuviera de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien.- dijo sonriendo ladeado, de aquella forma que me encantaba. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces en Londres, Bella?

-Gané una beca. No creí verte aquí jamás.- así siguió la conversación por el resto de la noche. Estar con Edward era como tener un pequeño mundo privado donde cada cosa podía llegar a ser perfecta, no estaba segura de que la perfección existiera pero lo que sea que signifique perfección encaja con esto. Edward no bebió mas, por lo que yo decidí no hacer el ridículo con él y deje de beber, a excepción de algunos sorbos de vez en cuando de alguna que otra bebida.

-¿Qué tal las fotos?- dijo tocando el tema por el que justamente deseaba preguntarle desde que lo vi en la entrada del bar.

-Están hermosas, definitivamente debes enseñarme a tomar fotos tan buenas como esas.- dije sonriendo.

-Cada fotografía debe tener un significado especial, no puedes solo fotografiar la primera imagen que se te pase por la cabeza si no vas a demostrar que significa algo. Tu para mi significas todo, eso era justamente lo que quería recalcar. Una imagen perfecta.- dijo dejándome congelada en mi sitio por un momento, sin tener la oportunidad si quiera de devolverle el cumplido, lo abrace por la cintura, una forma sencilla de dar las gracias. Yo no era de las personas que solía quedarse sin palabras, menos cuando una persona significaba tanto como él lo era para mí en ese momento, y lo único que tenía en mi mente para ese entonces es que la vida era curiosa, y que para el amor no hay un tiempo ni un espacio, simplemente cuando te das cuenta ya estas envuelto en el. Lo único respecto al amor que depende de nosotros es cuando demostrarlo, amar es sencillo, es natural y espontaneo… sucede porque si, amar es fácil, lo único difícil es encontrar el momento adecuado para comunicarlo en voz alta.

Estuvimos toda la noche así, entre charlas y más risas, sin pasar nada más.

De hecho pude parar de reír en casi toda la noche, bailamos y todo fue estupendo, no recuerdo exactamente el momento en el que fuimos a casa nuevamente pero para cuando me di cuenta estábamos nuevamente sentados en la terraza con una botella de whisky a medio tomar frente a nosotros. Casi todos se habían ido ya, y Ángela estaba hablando con Ben en la cocina, por lo que tan solo eramos Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y yo. Rose y Emmett estaban suficientemente metidos en su mundo como para contar como compañía por lo que éramos Edward y yo, aunque él estaba demasiado entretenido observando el amanecer nuevamente, esperaba que esto no se convirtiera en rutina por lo que mis horarios nocturnos serían completamente afectados, cosa que no podía ocurrir debido a que las clases comenzaban en dos días. Me levante y fui a mi habitación, tenía toda la intención de tomar mi cámara y volver hasta que vi lo increíblemente tentadora que se encontraba mi cama, tan suave… Pensé en recostarme allí un momento.

También se que el algún momento de la noche sentí que besaban mi mejilla, luego mi frente y también mi cabello… y no podía sentirme más en casa.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con una de aquellas resacas que hace que incluso el mísero hecho de abrir los ojos sea un acto terriblemente doloroso.

-Por fin despertaste.- dijo la voz de un ángel a mi lado. Me sobresalte y me levante demasiado rápido, mareándome y sabiendo que aterrizaría directamente en el suelo, cosa que no sucedió… acabe en un par de brazos fuertes… y fríos.

-Edward necesitas cubrirte, estas helado.- el me deposito en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Es lo de menos.- susurro él alejando todo su cuerpo de donde pudiera sentirlo. Negué con la cabeza pero eso no ayudo con el mareo, realmente estaba teniendo problemas con el alcohol ya que era la segunda vez en dos semanas que mi cabeza dolía tanto por esa causa, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar así.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward, supongo que mi reflexión sobre mi reciente problema alcohólico había tardado más de lo que yo suponía.

-Me duele la cabeza.- dije riéndome, ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Opino que deberíamos dejar de beber así.- dijo compartiendo mi risa.

-Hablando de todo un poco… ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí anoche?- dije siendo demasiado directa, supongo que el alcohol seguía ardiendo en mi torrente sanguíneo ya que usualmente le hubiera dado mil vueltas más al asunto.

-Uno no debe dejar que los amigos se queden solos mientras están tan borrachos.- dijo besándome la mejilla.- Pero ahora que despertaste iré a traerte algo de comer para que se te asiente el estomago.- se levanto de la cama dejándome con un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla, sonreí y me volví a recostar cerrando los ojos, solamente que esta vez no tenía intención alguna de volver a dormir. El entro con una bandeja con cereales, jugo de naranja y galletas.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- dije descubriendo que estaba sola en la habitación y no había ningún ruido en la sala común.

-Abajo en la piscina, pero primero come algo antes de alcanzarlos.- asentí y empecé a comer el cereal a la vez que le daba pequeños sorbos al jugo de naranja. Cuando acabe Edward salió de la habitación y yo entre a la ducha, supongo que quería colaborar con la cuestión de la privacidad, ya que después de pasar una noche en mi cama sin que yo me diera cuenta siquiera no era normal en el.

Me puse el bañador que aún seguía empacado e intente con todas las fuerzas de mi alma no darme ni una mirada al espejo de esta forma saldría algo más confiada, enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí del cuarto de baño.

-Ya podemos bajar con los demás.- dije intentando cubrirme al máximo posible con los brazos, cruzándolos frente a mi pecho. El se rio y abrió la puerta de la entrada principal indicándome que saliera, tomamos el ascensor en medio de un silencio algo incomodo aunque la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Salimos a la zona común para atravesarla y salir a la piscina, no era muy grande pero era suficiente como para no quejarse. Las chicas estaban en la piscina y yo las seguí, no estaba haciendo mucho sol pero Edward corrió a refugiarse junto con su familia bajo los parasoles, parecía que estaban jugando poker o algo por el estilo, todos se quejaron cuando Edward empezó a repartir.

-¡Es imposible ganar con tan buen lector aquí!- grito Emmett, no entendí el comentario por lo que fingí que no había escuchado nada y entre a la piscina. Entramos en plena conversación de "chicas" si, de "chicas" únicamente porque empezamos a juzgar a cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban a unos cien kilómetros a la redonda, sin exagerar. Yo no era una persona que le gustara el cotilleo, pero de vez en cuando estas conversaciones no hacían daño, y no sabía porque quería conocer su opinión respecto a los Cullen… Bueno, quizá solo respecto a uno pero no es algo que diría en voz alta.

Así pasamos todo el día, el agua estaba tibia y el cielo cada vez se ponía más oscuro cosa que Alice aprovecho para lanzarse al agua y mojándonos la cara a todas, Emmett no dio tregua así que inmediatamente pude abrir los ojos y escupir el agua que tenía en la boca se lanzo el y estuve a punto de ahogarme. Salí del agua y un par de manos frias limpiaron el agua de mis ojos, Edward estaba ahogando la risa.

-Vamos, puedes reírte.- dije haciendo una mueca, el definitivamente no aguanto y empezó a reír, el realmente parecía a punto de quedarse sin aire de lo mucho que reía.- Ridículo.- dije intentando salir del agua, el me tomo por la cintura y una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo, me quede totalmente quieta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Hasta ahora comenzamos.- En ese momento Rose y Jasper entraron decentemente con una pelota en las manos y empezaron a arrojársela entre ellos. Me quede en una esquina, debido a que mis reflejos eran totalmente nulos. Ángela también se alejo de ellos y busco su celular, llamo a Ben y puso altavoz para que habláramos los tres. Tenía tiempo de no saber nada de Él. Parecía que las cosas iban bien en Forks, el estaba estudiando en Seattle e iríamos a verlo en las vacaciones de final de año.

Hablamos más o menos media hora cuando mi estomago empezó a gruñir.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre.- dijo Edward, me puse roja.

-Si un poco.- El salió de la piscina y me ayudo a salir, salí corriendo por mi toalla porque no quería que me viera con tan poca ropa, me sonroje aún mas solo de pensarlo. Los demás salieron a su tiempo mientras Edward y yo subíamos para ponernos ropa seca y bajar a comer.- ¿Tienes algo que ponerte?- pregunte al recordar que el no vivía con nosotros, aunque últimamente lo parecía.

-Siempre llevo una muda de ropa en mi auto.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y abriendo la puerta.- Ya vuelvo.- asentí y entre, abrí mi armario y saque unos vaqueros negros y un buso de lana azul rey. Me quite la toalla y empecé a secarme, agarre mi cabello en una coleta, después me daría una ducha para sacar el cloro. Para cuando salí de la habitación Edward ya estaba allí esperándome y los demás estaban como locos entrando corriendo para no mojar nada. En cuanto estuvieron cambiados salimos a un restaurante de comida rápida que quedaba solo a una cuadra de la residencia. Los Cullen, como siempre no pidieron nada con la excusa de que en cuanto salieran de allí debían ir a casa a cenar con sus padres, todos estaban demasiado hambrientos como para refutar, incluyéndome.

Después de comer debíamos recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas ya que mañana era otro día, y ese día sería el tan esperado día por todos nosotros… Entraríamos por primera vez a la facultad. Nos despedimos de los CUllen, Edward estaba al otro lado conversando con Ángela mientras me despedía de Alice, fui hacia él.

-Adiós Edward.- el me sonrió y dejo un beso en mi mejilla, haciendo que ese cosquilleo se esparciera de nuevo por toda la zona.

-Adiós Bella.- me guiño un ojo y sonrió nuevamente, le devolví la sonrisa y entre a la residencia, tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar para mañana.

En cuanto entre en mi habitación me deshice rápidamente de la ropa y me entregue a mi cama, no podía dormir por lo que decidí analizar un poco los actos de esta noche. Edward no estaba con Tanya por lo que yo era una idiota que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y eso solo ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa. El chico me ponía los bellos de punta cada vez que se acercaba y yo no podía perder el control de esa forma.

Así que me dedique a prometerme a mi misma insistentemente que no dejaría que Edward notara lo mucho que me afectaba la forma en la que pululaba a mi alrededor, simplemente mantendría nuestra relación de una forma estrictamente amistosa a menos que el decidiera demostrar otra cosa. Nada de pensamientos cursis y evitaría al máximo sonrojarme con sus comentarios.

Esperaba que al menos una promesa conmigo misma funcionara.

**_Como digo siempre, gracias por llegar hasta aquí !  
>No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.<em>**

**_Y tampoco pueden olvidar que estoy concursando en el Contest Sintiendo la navidad, la historia por su puesto esta en mi perfil ! Les agradeceria MUCHO que entraran ! Gracias c:_**

**_Kamii _**


	5. ¿Promesas?

**Aquí les dejo otra actualización de London Nights, las cosas empiezan a cambiar entre nuestra parejita c:**

**Estoy pensando en parcitipar en el Lemmonade contest, que les parece?**

**También estoy colaborando con la traducción de First & Ten para Fanfiction Addiction, el link de la traducción esta en mi perfil**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gustaría que hiciera alguna traducción no olviden dejarme un mp o un review con el link del fic que les gustaría que tradujera.**

**Ya que no es mas les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Esperaba que al menos una promesa conmigo misma funcionara.

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana había sido un remolino de acontecimientos confusos, obviamente enterarte que todas tus suposiciones son totalmente irreales y quedar como una soberana estúpida es algo para sentirse mal, pero después de todo ¿Quien en su sano juicio no iba a imaginar que Edward no estaba con aquella rubia perfecta? Y mucho menos, que iba a preferir pasar una noche conmigo que estar con aquella rubia perfecta que realmente tenía las curvas en donde debía tenerlas a diferencia de mi que parecía definitivamente una pintura abstracta mientras ella parecía una de esas increíbles esculturas que cuestan millones en los grandes museos, esculturas a las que todo el mundo le toma una foto y no pinturas estúpidas frente a las que todo el mundo pasa, pregunta por ellas, finge interés y después de un rato es totalmente olvidada. Si, definitivamente necesitaba ir a terapia por las cuestiones del bajo autoestima y demás cosas de las que Ángela siempre mencionaba que me hacían falta y curiosamente todas comenzaban por "auto" lo que significa una sola cosa: La del problema eres tú.

Ese día Rose llego peculiarmente temprano indicándonos que sacáramos nuestros insignificantes traseros perezosos de la cama para ir a la universidad, si, por fin ir a la universidad. Mentiría si digo que no estaba totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos mientras hacía las actividades normales: levantarte, cepillar tus dientes, quitar la odiosa maraña en la que se torna tu cabello cada mañana, deshacerte de tu ridículo pijama raido y mover tu trasero a la ducha. Si, cuando me encontraba de mal humor mi vocabulario, incluso en mi fuero interno, era como si de repente el demonio de un jodido camionero me hubiera poseído, pero realmente odiaba levantarme temprano en las mañanas, al menos después de tener casi cuatro meses de vacaciones. Sé que si no fuera porque cuando provocas a Rose actúa como una resentida insensible probablemente le habría dicho que enviara su trasero fuera de mi habitación ya que yo estaba suficientemente grandecita como para tener a alguien que me jodiera las mañanas indicándome que hacer. Ángela por otra parte me conocía suficiente como para saber que cuando me levantan antes de las siete de la mañana está en un jodido problema, por lo que se mantuvo a distancia. Alice por otra parte no fue tan inteligente ya que cuando salí de la ducha tenía preparado un conjunto para que llevara puesto hoy.

-¿Acaso volví a segundo grado cuando mi madre debía poner el uniforme planchado encima de la cama cada día porque me encontraba suficientemente concentrada en aprender a atar mis cordones como para...?- deje la pregunta inconclusa cuando me di cuenta que casi todas las chicas se habían quedado mirándome con una expresión de que-se-ha-fumado-esta-vez así que bufé por lo bajo y tome la ropa que había dejado Alice en mi cama, no estaba demasiado mal. Pero sabía que el simple hecho de que Alice decidiera comprarte ropa y de que Rosalie me hubiera levantado con tanto tiempo de antelación significa algo que me hacía estremecer, dos palabras: Barbie Bella. Irritada me puse en jean, debo admitir que me costó demasiado entrar en el ya que era excesivamente ajustado en sitios estratégicos y pretendía levantar algo en mi espalda baja que era para mí casi inexistente, después me puse la camisa azul, también ajustada en sitios estratégicos. No me molestaba mi cuerpo, solamente que no tenía suficiente como para estar usando ese tipo de ropa que debería usar alguien con piernas largas y esbeltas y curvas de infarto, alguien como Rosalie... y si, una patada para mi ego, también alguien como Tanya.

-¡Vamos Bella, quita esa cara!- entro Alice como el pequeño duende infernal que era y me sentó frente al espejo examinándome, no tuve que escucharla para saber que me regañaría por mi falta de sueño ya que las ojeras eran evidentes. Así que la única iniciativa que tome fue tomar mis audífonos y mi ipod y cerrar los ojos mientras Alice hacía lo que se le diera la gana con mi rostro, si, así de malo era que ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para verlo.- Ya puedes levantarte, Edward está esperando.- y aquellas palabras encendieron algo en mí que me hicieron levantarme de un brinco sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de mirarme al espejo y agradecer a Alice por ayudarme a abandonar mi modo zombie.

-¿Edward esta aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí Edward? ¿Está esperando? ¿En dónde?- si solté todas las preguntas sin siquiera detenerme a respirar entre ellas, probablemente debería haber hecho una pausa ya que Alice se rio.

-Sí, esperarte, si, en la sala.- organice las respuestas en mi cabeza según las preguntas y salí disparada de allí no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice como agradecimiento, tomando mi mochila y mi cámara. Intente regular mi respiración y no fue tan difícil, esperaba que mis latidos no se escucharan como yo los escuchaba en mis oídos porque estaría perdida.

Tal como Alice había dicho Edward estaba allí en la sala sentado en el sofá como si viviera allí, descubrí a una de las chicas mirándolo provocadoramente pero el simplemente no se volteaba, como si no sintiera ese correspondiente vacio que siente la gente común cuando alguien le está abriendo un hueco en alguna parte del cuerpo de tanto mirarlo, quizá yo era demasiado paranoica.

-Hola Edward.- dije pegándole una pequeña palmadita en la pantorrilla para que moviera los pies y me dejara sentar. Quizá todo mi mal humor no había desaparecido.

-Hola Bella.- dijo riéndose y señalando mi atuendo.- ¿Alice?- dijo haciéndose el idiota.

-¿Quien más si no ella?- dije rodando los ojos.

-Parece que alguien no amaneció de muy buen humor el día de hoy.- dijo sentándose como un ser normal que respeta el hecho de encontrarse de visita.

-Exactamente. Lo pillaste muy rápido, así que te agradecería no me saques de mis casillas hoy con tus aires Edward yo-lo-se-todo Cullen.- dije riéndome un poco, bueno quizá no estaba tan de mal humor a comparación de cuando abrí mis ojos esta mañana, para ese momento si estaba realmente cabreada.

-Oh, pero si realmente lo es todo. Créeme, sé que puedo saber todo de cada una de las chicas que están en esta sala, menos de ti. Es realmente frustrante no saber todo lo que deseo de la única chica que me interesa del lugar.- dijo mirando a su alrededor y esquivando estratégicamente la mirada de Brittany, estúpida canadiense con aires de superioridad.

-Ah vale, entonces puedes notar lo apetecible que te ves el día de hoy y el hecho de que todas las chicas en este lugar morirían por poder lanzarse a tu cuello en este mismo momento ¿verdad?- dije riéndome, pero parece que él no se lo tomo a broma.

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿Te incluyes en la categoría de chicas que se quieren lanzar a mi cuello?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, sabía que si tuviera el poderoso don de tener ojos en la espalda me habría hecho en mis pantalones al notar la expresión de Brittany. Así que no hice más que seguirle el juego, si últimamente me había vuelto una jodida arriesgada en comparación a la oveja cobarde que era hace unos meses. Me acerque lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento en mis labios.

-La verdad no me apetece pertenecer a la lista de "todas aquellas chicas que..."- dije dejando la frase inconclusa de nuevo.

-Sabes que nunca pertenecerás al montón.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa favorita... y no, no era como si clasificara las sonrisas de Edward... bueno quizá solo un poco. Háganme juicio.

-Vaya, es un halago Edward.- dije volteándome y fingiendo estar muy interesada en la correa que permitía que mi cámara estuviera segura en mi cuello. No volvimos a intercambiar palabra hasta que Alice, casualmente me permito añadir, decidió que no había suficiente espacio en la camioneta, que siempre usábamos, para todos así que yo debía irme con Edward en su estúpido auto, hoy definitivamente me encontraba en un estado terriblemente bipolar, hace veinte minutos me encontraba filtrando con Edward Cullen y ahora aborrecía cada segundo que quedaba camino a Westminster, ahora me preguntaba porque no habíamos escogido esa bonita y pequeña residencia frente a la universidad.

-No entiendo tu humor.- dijo haciendo una manifestación clara a mis pensamientos.

-La realidad es que yo tampoco, por lo que es mejor que no tientes tu suerte Cullen.- dije mirando por la ventana, el tomo mi mano que se encontraba puesta sobre mi pierna, ya me había acostumbrado a su toque helado pero no deje de sobresaltarme al sentir como por iniciativa propia había alcanzado mis manos, se llevo mi mano a su boca y deposito un suave beso allí haciendo que me olvidara totalmente de mi mal humor y sonriera como una estúpida. El sonrió, aquella sonrisa traviesa que usaba cada vez que tenía algo en mente.- Me explicaras ¿qué tipo de conspiración es esta?- dije señalando a la camioneta frente a nosotros y el absurdo espacio que había en ella para mi pequeño trasero.

-Alice solamente cree que necesitas despejarte. Y yo igual.- dijo dejando mi mano nuevamente en mi pierna pero sin soltarla, se sentía bien.- Bella, debes pensar que hoy será un gran día y que nadie te ha dado motivo evidente para cabrearte así, no te arruines el primer día de clases.- dijo sonriendo pero sin perder la vista del frente.

-No quiero arruinarlo. Simplemente no dormí suficiente.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh lo sé, pensar en alguien como yo trasnocha a cualquier ser humano pensante.- dijo guiñándome un ojos, suspire, no podía negarlo pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo.

-Tu ego parece estar muy inflado ¿No es así?- dije rodando los ojos y mirando hacía la ventana, pero sonrojándome furiosamente por la forma en la que me había descubierto, no sabía cómo, o quizá era solo una estúpida triquiñuela de mi mente y el tan solo estaba haciendo una broma que le salió mas real de lo que él se la esperaba.

-Claro, soy irresistible.- dijo parándose en el semáforo y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, el calor de mis mejillas aumento incluso más bajo su gélido tacto, en cuando el semáforo volvió a cambiar paso su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla sonrosada y volvió a tomar mi mano. Agradecía que se concentrara en el frente, detestaba esos momentos de viaje mental en los que Edward se quedaba observándome u observando su ventanilla y manejaba como si tuviera un par de ojos en los temporales del cráneo. Cuando llegamos a la universidad no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, ganándome un cariñoso apretón de manos de su parte y la indicación de que esperara a que el me abriera la puerta, todo un caballero, solamente que yo no era una princesa, y este no era para nada un cuento de hadas. Esta era la jodida universidad, y era el jodido primer día.

Yo no suelo ser como los demás, que cada último día de sus vacaciones planean su primer día, y lo que dirán en su presentación frente a toda el aula por ser la primípara, aunque todos en primer semestre o eran primíparas o estaban tan jodidos como para repetir el primer semestre. Fuimos todos a registrarnos a la administración y todos se quedaron mirándonos como si tuviéramos el titulo NERDS EXTRANJEROS tatuado con un rotulador en la frente, Edward estaba peligrosamente cerca a mí con una mano en mi espalda guiándome y dedicando ciertas miradas a la gente que se quedaba viendo de forma irrespetuosa. Yo negaba con la cabeza, me cuidaba como si fuera una pequeña niña indefensa la cual no puede si quiera defenderse de un idiota pervertido que la mira como si fuera una gran presa de sangre y ellos unos pobres hambrientos. Mis problemas de autoestima y las deseables chicas que tenía a mi alrededor no ayudaban por el simple hecho de que sabía que no me miraban a mí, y de hecho no me interesaba de a mucho que lo hiciera, si eran capaz de mirar a una mujer como si fuera comida no valía la pena si quiera desperdiciar tres segundos de tus pensamientos en alguien así, era frágil pero no estúpida. Aunque fue un error comunicarle eso en voz alta a Edward.

-No te ves a ti misma con suficiente claridad. Te apuesto mi auto a que la mayoría están dirigiendo su mirada a ti, y créeme porque lo digo. Como te dije la gente para mi es fácil de leer.- tomo aire, ya que parecía que su discurso lo había dejado sin aliento, parecía, ya que ni siquiera inspiro suficiente aire antes de continuar, como si respirar fuera pura costumbre, si yo hubiera dicho esas palabras a la rapidez que él las dijo probablemente aún estaría recobrando el aliento.- Y creo que es hora de que te diga lo hermosa que te ves el día de hoy.

-Alice.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Si, después de toda la chica del neceser hacía milagros.

-No, no es cuestión de Alice. Cada día incluso cuando tu cabello apunta en diferentes direcciones cuando te levantas te ves hermosa, hasta el momento en que te acuestas en la noche nuevamente y dices "buenas noches" en medio de un bostezo.- sus palabras el único efecto que tuvieron fue hacerme sonrojar y mirar mis pies como si los zapatos fueran a decirme algo al respecto.

-Me harán vomitar.- dijo Emmett detrás de nosotros, que por lo visto había escuchado su pequeña declaración, lo que me hizo sonrojar aún más si era posible y haciendo reír a carcajadas atronadoras a Emmett haciendo que la gente se volteara a mirar al grupo de escandalosos que iban caminando por el pasillo. Fuimos a la cafetería a compartir nuestros horarios con los que estudiaban lo mismo que nosotros, para mi sorpresa Edward también estaría estudiando comunicación social y medios visuales, así que nuestro horario era condenadamente similar, a excepción de la primera hora y la hora antes del almuerzo que era a la inversa, lo que significaba que tendría seis horas para compartir con Edward Cullen, no es que fuera malo, no era para nada malo, era que ya perdía suficiente control cuando el chico pululaba a mi alrededor como para tenerlo incluso en medio de mis clases desconcentrándome con su jodido cabello perfecto y su maldita sonrisa hermosa y esos ojos que hacía que sintieras como si estuvieras nadando en una piscina llena de caramelo derretido, iba a acabar babeando el pequeño mapa que indicaba cada una de las aulas a las que debía ir si seguía pensando en cada uno de sus atributos de modelo de pasarela. Un gruñido en mi estomago hizo que me olvidara del curso de mis pensamientos.

-Así que, por lo que puedo escuchar no has desayunado aún.- dijo Edward haciéndome sonrojar... otra vez, un día de estos, cuando no tuviera absolutamente nada más que hacer me dispondría a contar todas las veces al día en las que Edward decide deliberadamente hacerme sonrojar, maldito sea mi estomago.

-¿importa?- si no había desayunado era porque los malditos nervios del primer día mas la falta de sueño hacía que tuviera miedo de vomitar todo el contenido de mi estomago en cuanto pisara este lugar, o cuando tuviera que decir "presente" cuando el maestro llamaba a lista, ya que a diferencia del colegio esta era la universidad y tu primer día no incluía las malditas presentaciones y decir lo que quieres hacer cuando grande.

-Claro que importa Bella, es la primera comida del día por lo tanto la más importante.- mi vena cabreada estuvo a punto de estallar con sus palabras. Me había largado del pueblo infernal porque me consideraba suficientemente madura como para cuidarme yo sola y ahora ¡llegaba este chico, extremadamente sexy si puedo añadir, a recordarme a qué horas debía comer!

-Disculpa, no tenía entendido que eras nutricionista.- dije rodando los ojos, mi actitud infantil por lo visto estaba haciendo reír a todo el mundo hoy.

-No lo soy, pero mi padre es medico Bella.- dijo apuntando a la lógica.- Y sé que debes comer a cierta hora si no quieres desvanecerte en medio de la clase.- dijo arrastrándome hasta la tienda y comprándome un emparedado y un jugo de naranja.- Eso será suficiente hasta el almuerzo, supongo.- lo sentí dubitativo, como si no tuviera idea en que consistía un desayuno.

-Gracias.- dije comiendo lo que me había comprado. Estaba taladrando con la mirada a Rosalie, por el simple hecho de que aún faltaban quince minutos para la primera hora y hace quince minutos estábamos esperando en la cafetería, lo que significaba media hora más de sueño para Isabella Swan y con eso una Isabella Swan menos cabreada, ella noto mi mirada y se encogió de hombros. Cuando timbraron significaba que faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de la primera hora, por lo que debíamos levantarnos de la mesa y mover nuestros traseros al aula, tenía la primera hora sin apoyo moral alguno así que me dispuse a sacar el pequeño mapa del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Mi aula queda justo frente a la tuya, puedo acompañarte.- dijo Edward, por supuesto que su aula quedaba junto a la mía, estábamos en la misma área de facultad. Asentí, por lo menos no tendría que parecer una estúpida caminando de aquí para allá buscando el salón que me correspondía.- ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar esto?- preguntó Edward para acabar con el incomodo silencio que se había generado entre nosotros, últimamente nuestra relación se basaba en muchos silencios incómodos. Supongo que después de que duerman a tu lado y al otro día estén detrás de una estúpida rubia te da motivos suficientes como para actuar "cortante"

-Porque desde los diez años estoy estudiando fotografía. Por lo que si quería hacer algo productivo con mi vida haría algo en lo que fuera realmente buena, por lo que comunicación social y medios audiovisuales cubre mis expectativas y puedo hacer las dos cosas que amo.- dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera demasiado evidente.

-Y con "las dos cosas que amo" ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con autentica curiosidad, aquella mirada de niño de cinco años en la época del "porque" tal y como lo había conocido hace unas semanas.

-Escribir y ser fotógrafa.- le regale una sonrisa eliminando toda tensión existente entre nosotros, bipolar, definitivamente.- Amo lo que sea que me permita permanecer con mi cámara colgada en el cuello, o por lo menos cerca.- dije señalando el pequeño estuche que llevaba en mi mano.- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué quieres estudiar esto?

-Por motivos similares.- por un momento sentí que le había dado un discurso sobre cumplir tus sueños por todo lo que le dije.

-No entiendo tus motivos, digamos, llevo estudiando fotografía ocho años y aún me considero bastante inexperta al mirar tus fotografías. Debes tener bastante tiempo libre para perfeccionarlo.- dije hablando con una voz chica admirando a su enamorado.

-Tengo más tiempo libre del que crees.- dijo riéndose, sentí que me perdía de algún chiste privado.- Te explicare todo cuando pase por ti para ir a la siguiente clase.- beso mi mejilla y entro a su aula por lo que yo hice lo mismo.

Aquí estaba yo en el aula de diseño fotográfico, después de tantos años intentando luchar por mi único sueño que era estudiar comunicación social y como actividad complementaria Artes y Diseño. No era una carrera sencilla, pero cuando desde pequeña cultivas un sueño junto a tu cámara fotográfica como única compañía la pasión es el único elemento necesario.

Abrí mi portátil y me senté en una de las sillas al frente del aula, cuando entre no muchos chicos se encontraban allí, no me interesaba ser el centro de atención y creo que a ninguno de los que nos encontrábamos allí no interesaba para nada llamar la atención, aunque el simple hecho de que todo el mundo sepa que eres becada provoca que cuando estas caminando en medio de un pasillo o sentándote en tu silla todos te volteen a mirar como si un reflector te siguiera. Ganar una beca para estudiar aquí no era sencillo, pero no iba a dejar que el asunto me sobrepasara y esto realmente me interesaba y era importante para mí, venía a lo que venía y eso era a sacar adelante mi profesión como fotógrafa costase lo que costase. Una chica Italiana se sentó junto a mí, a duras penas podía entender su precario Ingles aparte de que su acento me dificultaba aún más las cosas, lo único que logre coger era que su nombre era Bianca y pertenecía a algún tipo de familia imponente de Londres, ya que menciono algo sobre su chofer esperándola y su casa propia en el centro. No se veía presuntuosa ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, era sencillo hablar, o al menos intentarlo, con ella, aunque debo admitir que me gustaría entenderle un poco más. El salón empezó a llenarse rápidamente, algunos hablaban entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, era muy probable que lo fueran porque después de todo y aunque Londres no fuera muy grande quizá todos venían de la preparatoria de Westminster o alguna de las preparatorias cercanas aquí, no muchos se trasladan al otro lado de la ciudad cuando podrían ir a la universidad de Londres o a Oxford, que son universidades también bastante buenas aunque no especializadas en lo que estaba buscando.

Esta clase era crucial, estudiar fotografía no era un juego ya que significa desarrollar una actividad creativa profesional y una capacidad expresiva y comunicacional ejemplar.

Empecé a tomar nota de todo lo que el profesor decía, incluso sabiendo que era tan solo una base sobre la materia que nos estaba impartiendo. La fotografía es un arte que captura la realidad tal cual es, y crea una realidad alterna donde se unen el deseo, la seducción y la belleza.

-Un licenciado en Fotografía de nuestra academia debe percibir las señales del medio y comprometerse a dar una respuesta a través de la fotografía que es su único campo de acción y expresión. A partir de ahora todo depende de su estilo y de ustedes, pueden llegar a ser fotógrafos imponentes o tan solo tomarlo como un hobbie, siempre y cuando exista dedicación siempre conseguirán algo. Y si están aquí van a esforzarse por conseguir que interprete su perspectiva como fotógrafos, en eso consiste su primer reto en esta facultad.- el maestro tomo aire, a simple vista se notaba la pasión con la que se dedicaba a esto, me quede ensimismada mirando al tablero y pensando en mil formas de recuperar...- Hola, ey si tu.- dijo tocándome el hombro haciéndome pegar un pequeño brinco que hizo reír a toda la clase.- ya que parece que estas prestando una atención sobrehumana a la clase quiero que me respondas algo sencillo, ¿Qué significa para ti una fotografía?- hizo la pregunta más sencilla y retorica que me habían hecho en la vida.

-Es una forma de expresión.- respondí cortante.

-¿Y cómo te expresas a través de ella?- dijo sin parecer totalmente feliz con mi respuesta.

-Es sencillo. Cada fotografía tiene un significado para el fotógrafo, no puedes tomar una foto de un papel si no significa nada para ti, una fotografía es un lenguaje sin palabras, a través de ella puedes expresar como te sientes respecto a una problemática, respecto a tus amigos, respecto al amor. A través de una fotografía puedes expresar ternura e incluso algo tan complejo como la pasión. Si en dado momento decido tomar una foto de algo es porque ese algo me trae algún recuerdo o me inspira algo, una fotografía sencilla puede significar incluso el trayecto de la vida de alguien.- me encogí de hombros y mire hacía al frente, esperando que el maestro estuviera contento con mi respuesta.

-Parece que nos llevaremos bien señorita…-

-Swan, Isabella Swan.- dije levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la suya que me analizaba, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro y su piel morena.

Su nombre era Richard Thompson. Nos hizo reír varias veces haciendo chistes sobre la puntualidad y que esperaba que no fuéramos chiquilines patéticos y afrontáramos la universidad maduramente al igual que las responsabilidades que conlleva. La parte sería también la hablo, estipulando un calendario preciso respecto a algunos trabajos que pensaba desarrollar durante el semestre, dijo que aunque nos pareciera apresurado él prefería aclarar sus puntos. Teníamos el calendario pegado en la pared del fondo, justo tras de mí, el tan solo dictaba para primer semestre en esta aula por lo que no había excusa de confusión con algún otro horario. Todo perfectamente planeado.

-Bueno, ahora lleno al tema del que queremos hablar, el primer día se los puse demasiado fácil.- dijo sacando algunas sonrisas.- pero no será así siempre.- dijo volviendo al tema de la responsabilidad y que quería ver algunas de nuestras especialidades en práctica ya que tendría que saber a lo que se atendría cuando trabajaba con sus estudiantes, ya que como habíamos podido notar era muy organizado en lo que a su trabajo respecta. Allí toco el tema indeseado.- Siento cierta admiración por la pasión de algunas personas a la hora de desempeñar su profesión, y aunque ustedes no son profesionales están aquí por un motivo. Tenemos dos alumnas que nos honran con su presencia, alumnas que vienen de dos partes distintas del mundo.- metí mi cabeza entre las manos intentando pasar desapercibida.- Gracias al comité de becas y a las directivas podre exponer sus trabajos aquí para que vean la dedicación que deben poner a lo largo del año. Y después quizá sus compañeras deseen contarnos como fue su experiencia para llegar hasta aquí, como les dije, la primera clase se los pondré fácil. Sencillo. Como una presentación de primaria.- que era justo lo que quería evitar y por lo que me sentía orgullosa de las universidades, dejaban a un lado las jodidas perturbadoras presentaciones de primaría en la que pasas al tablero y dices tu nombre, edad y lo que esperas de la clase, si justo eso era lo que siempre me hacía querer vomitar el primer día de clases.

Empezó una exposición detallada sobre los trabajos de Hayden, ella no se especializaba en fotografía si no en periodismo, era una gran camarógrafa también y sabía destacar lo preciso de una escena, lo que quería llamar la atención, exhibieron su trabajo para que le diéramos una ojeada y nos diéramos cuenta de cómo, con tanto esfuerzo, llego hasta aquí. Por lo que supe lo que me esperaba. Por lo menos Hayden era la espontaneidad sobre tacones, en cambio yo sabía que me sonrojaría hasta rabiar al hablar de mí.

-Isabella Swan.- leyo en su lista, me levante y pase al frente sin dejar de mirar mis zapatos.- El trabajo de Isabella es algo para destacar, en su trabajo indica que ha estado estudiando fotografía desde sus diez años lo que significa que tenemos aquí una apasionada fotógrafa.- Sabía de dónde había sacado todas las fotografías que ahora estaba exponiendo en clase, simplemente no eran malas, eran las mejores que había podido tomar y que había enviado al comité de becas, después de todo no iba a enviar algo poco profesional si esperaba llegar hasta aquí.- Así que por lo que podemos ver te enfocas en el área de fotografía ¿verdad?- pregunto, genial... comenzaba la estúpida ronda y como era un ejemplo para los demás el hecho de tener a una becada trabajando entre ellos. Estúpido. Realmente estúpido. Lo que esperaba de la universidad eran esos profesores serios que llegan dan su clase y se largan sin importar si tienes alguna duda por resolver o no, no un profesor joven y comprensivo que hacía que sus alumnos se rieran y se presentaran y también pudieran molestar un poco durante su clase hablando de los trabajos de los demás. De hecho no era que me molestara, era el hecho de que yo era el ejemplo para todo el mundo por lo que todos estaban allí mirándome... pero tome aire y empecé a narrar mi experiencia para llegar aquí.

Cuando salí de la clase de el señor Thompson, Edward ya estaba allí afuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentí que me había perdido de algo, pero el tan solo me sonrió y me indico que siguiera poniendo de nuevo su mano en mi espalda en modo protector como si temiera que me saltaran una horda de acosadores de cualquier esquina o que incluso me saltaran de algún salón o algo así.

-Interesante presentación.- dijo intentando contener un poco la risa. Que. Demonios.

-¡¿Qué?- vocifere haciendo que Edward se aclarara la garganta y mirara a su alrededor, única señal de que no estábamos solos. Se paro en la puerta del aula y la abrió para mi, estaba casi llena pero había un puesto en la antepenúltima fila por lo que nos acomodamos allí.

-Sí, salí un poco antes de clase ya que como veras soy muy eficiente.- Maldito sea su ego, prefería al Edward callado que no alardeaba tanto, bueno de hecho ambos me gustaban, pero este me irritaba en mis malos días.- Entonces el profesor me dejo salir antes y al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidí esperarte afuera y no pude evitar escuchar el gran ejemplo de mujer que eres para la sociedad actual.- le pegue un golpe en el brazo, pero estoy segura de que me dolió mas a mí.

-Es lo más patético que he hecho en mucho tiempo.- mencione algo apenada porque lo hubiera escuchado.- Espero que no le dé por exponer mi trabajo en cada una de las clases que de, sería realmente vergonzoso.

-Oh no creo que lo haga, creo que hay por lo menos un becado que sufrirá su tortura en cada una de las clases que imparte. Aunque siendo imparciales creo que contigo lo disfruto mas, ver cómo te sonrojas es algo realmente encantador.- dijo sonriendo, y obviamente haciéndome sonrojar.

-Ridículo.- dije haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y riéndome un poco. Últimamente nuestra relación era como si nos hubiéramos conocido aquí, únicamente que con él tenía esa conexión extraña que tienes con alguien que ya conoces por lo que teníamos más confianza, aunque con sus hermanas era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida... nuestra relación me confundía. A veces era increíblemente tierno, como ahora, haciendo cumplidos, y luego cambiaba totalmente y parecía que nuestra relación era más compinchería que cualquier otra cosa.

Todo el día fue así, más de esto, más de aquello. Compartí con Edward casi cada momento, y en los recesos nos encontrábamos con los chicos. A la hora del almuerzo Edward me obligo a contarle a todos mi ridícula presentación por lo que hice reír a unos cuantos y los que mejor me caían, a excepción de Emmett, tan solo sonrieron e intentaron contenerse. Emmett era obviamente la excepción, en el momento en el que Emmett se contenga voy a donar un riñón, lo juro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa literalmente me arroje sobre mi cama como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Edward se quedo en la puerta riéndose.

-Hoy definitivamente las personas en general tienen algo con burlarse de mí.- me había prometido a mi misma dormir en cuanto llegue, no nos habían dejado absolutamente para hacer pero evidentemente Edward tenía otros planes.

-Deberíamos salir hoy a tomar algunas fotografías. Quizá a tu profesor le interese...- lo corte mirándolo envenenadamente. Pero era realmente tentador pasar una tarde a solas con Edward haciendo lo que a ambos nos gusta. Aparte me debía una conversación.

-Antes de que me hagas querer arrojarte algo por la cabeza dime a donde quieres que vayamos.- dije rodando los ojos, ¿cómo diablos me dejaba convencer tan rápido?

-Quizá quieras volver al London Eye y dar un paseo para fotografiar los jardines de Buckingham.- esas palabras me derritieron inmediatamente por lo que saque el par de baterías que tenía en mi peinador, siempre era bueno tener un buen repuesto. Edward tenía su trípode en el auto por lo que no fue necesario pedir más. Salimos de la residencia al lugar que yo mas amaba en el mundo.

-Podemos seguir con la conversación pendiente.- dije recordándolo.

-Claro, ¿que deseas saber?- esta vez se veía más dispuesto que en la mañana.

-¿Por qué dices que tenemos motivos similares?- conducía como un loco pero estaba intentando hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no gritarle que nos mataríamos. Estábamos en la ciudad, en medio de una avenida y nos mataríamos, pero está bien. Sería una muerte dulce si era a su... ¿Qué diablos? No iba a retroceder varios pasos a los pensamientos cursis que tenía sobre nuestra extraña relación y por lo tanto sobre él.

-Porque desde hace mucho tiempo estudio fotografía, no es exactamente lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Pero con todo el tiempo libre que te mencione que tengo, ¿Por qué no acosarte un rato durante clases?- era imposible que estuviera malgastando una beca en mi.

-Edward, no seas ridículo. No estás desperdiciando tu beca en acorralarme durante clases, es una beca por favor, no habrás entregado dos mil trabajos para ganar una beca, aparte antes de que me conocieras ya habían cerrado los tramites.- estaba apuntando a la lógica como el siempre hacía conmigo, pero era difícil apuntar a la lógica cuando él se acercaba tanto hacía mi. Parecía que ambos habíamos sacado un poco de agallas en los últimos días. Tomo su cámara sin siquiera romper contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Estudio esto porque me gusta fotografiar paisajes hermosos.- dijo disparando el maldito flash de la cámara demasiado cerca a mi cara e inmediatamente recupere la visión sentí un ligero toque en los labios, pero fue suficiente para dejarme postrada en la silla mientras el salía del auto para abrirme la puerta.

**Ando buscando una Beta, por si alguien sabe del tema por favor dejeme un review o un MP ! c: Gracias !**

**Flores? Zapatos? Lo que sea con tal de que sea una critica constructiva.**

**Se que pido mucho, pero si supero los 30 reviews con este capitulo prometo que actualizare tres o cuatro veces la próxima semana, el calendario ya esta establecido pero si me dejan sus opiniones podre darles una que otra sorpresa.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, y a todas las lectoras silenciosas que la han añadido a favoritos y alerta! Y gracias por todo su apoyo con ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? Ha tenido una gran recepción ! Las votaciones se aproximan así que espero que me ayuden, gracias c:**

**Nos vemos el lunes, **

_**Kamii c:**_


	6. Agujas

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda entonces aquí esta el capitulo seis de London Nights!**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Agujas.**

-¿Sabes? Estudio esto porque me gusta fotografiar paisajes hermosos.- dijo disparando el maldito flash de la cámara demasiado cerca a mi cara. E inmediatamente, cuando recupere la visión sentí un ligero toque en los labios, que fue suficiente para dejarme postrada en la silla mientras el salía del auto para abrirme la puerta.

Edward tenía una sonrisa que me gustaría ver cada día, simplemente se veía complacido. Sonrisa complacida. Otra categoría para mi lista, quería reírme pero no lo hice, seguía demasiado nerviosa mientras caminaba a su lado en un intento de obtener la mejor vista, todas las vistas eran geniales por lo que tomamos fotos desde cada ángulo posible. Edward me dio varios consejos sobre cómo tomar la fotografía, y yo lo cogía de inmediato, no era demasiado difícil cuando conoces sobre el tema.

Al menos esta vez Edward no actuaba como quien no quiere la cosa, así que seguía dándome besos por toda la cara, si, toda... puede que haya dejado que me diera uno que otro beso. No me atrevía a arruinar el momento con preguntas estúpidas.

Nunca nos dimos un largo beso romántico frente al hermoso atardecer en el London Eye como debe ocurrir según las películas, pero definitivamente esto era mejor que arrojarte a la cama a dormir como una morsa. Caminamos un poco por todo el lugar, e incluso decidimos ir a comernos una pizza.

-¿Acaso nunca tienes hambre?- él se rio, me alegraba de que la pregunta no hubiera tocado algún filtro sensible, ya que a la hora de hablar de comida siempre cambiaba totalmente su semblante, esta vez simplemente tomo el otro extremo de mi pizza y le dio una mordida, mastico con naturalidad y luego tomo un sorbo del refresco. No podía decir que me sintiera complacida, pero verlo ingerir aunque sea un poco me hacía tener pensamientos maternales. Y ahora que lo pensaba no conocía a sus padres... el pensamiento también me descoloco, no es como si tuviera motivos para conocer a sus padres en realidad.

-¿Quieres volver? Rosalie no dará tregua mañana tampoco y sinceramente te deseo de buen humor- dijo jugando conmigo de nuevo, asentí y caminamos de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Edward había dejado aparcado el auto.

Mientras manejaba empezó a cantar una canción algo ochentera que sonaba en la radio, se sabía la letra de principio a fin y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

-Fotógrafo y aparte con un gran talento para cantar. ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de perfecto ser sobrenatural?- dije haciéndole una jugarreta.

-Quizá sea algún tipo de ser sobrenatural monstruoso, dudo que perfecto sea la palabra.- lo dijo un poco más serio de lo que esperaba así que intente seguir por el mismo tema sin mencionar lo de "ser sobrenatural".

-Vale ¿Que más sabes hacer? Aparte de tomar fotos increíbles, naturalmente.- me quede mirándolo y vi como su expresión se suavizaba un poco, mas no lo suficiente como para estar contenta con ello.

-Toco el piano- no sabía cómo después de todo este tiempo, bueno de hecho no era mucho pero ¿qué más da? El tenía dedos realmente largos y fuertes, justamente como los de mi madre.

-Pianista- dije recordando a mi madre sentarse a intentar enseñarme, fallidamente, a tocar una pieza de Debussy.- Mi madre también lo es, es su hobbie, y varias veces ha intentado que le tome afecto y decida aprender un poco. Cada vez que lo hago me rindo al instante. Mis dedos son suficientemente pequeños como para únicamente saber moverse para hacer click.- me reí un poco, esas eran las palabras de mi madre cada vez que bufaba frustrada por no poder alcanzar algún acorde.

-Quizá podemos mejorar la flexibilidad de tus dedos. La práctica hace al maestro- lo vi sonreír pero la alegría no llego del todo a sus ojos. Así que decidí que era el momento de la conversación seria.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- era evidente el hecho de que era imposible distraerlo, el era demasiado terco y jamás podía ignorar un comentario cualquiera.

-Nada, Bella.- la expresión que tenía volvió a ser exactamente la misma que puso cuando comencé la conversación.

-No mientas. ¿Qué dije para que tu humor cambiara tan repentinamente?- si él decía que yo era difícil de leer, aún siendo un libro abierto, no se hacía una idea de lo complicado que era hacerse con sus pensamientos bipolares.

-Nada que no fuera cierto, pero vamos olvídalo, la estábamos pasando bien- puso su mejor cara y yo deje de insistir, no iba a arruinarlo todo precisamente ahora. Así como él también es bueno fingiendo que las cosas no ocurrieron, tal y como lo había hecho ahora. Daba igual, lo arruinaría. Por lo que asentí y me voltee lo máximo que el cinturón de seguridad me lo permitía, observando el camino hacia casa. Él intento llamar mi atención dándome apretones en la mano o rozando mi pierna pero no me moví de mi sitio, sí, yo también podía ser increíblemente terca cuando él se ponía en actitud no-confiemos-en-Bella.

-¿Lo arruine verdad?- por fin pregunto, yo me encogí de hombros y tome mi cámara de su estuche, soltando su mano e intentando distraerme mientras observaba las fotografías que había conseguido el día de hoy, serían un muy buen trabajo si decidiera exponerlas, ahora que lo pensaba.- ¡Vamos! ¿Me ignorarás toda la noche?- volví a encogerme de hombros lo que hizo que el bufara por lo alto y detuviera el auto.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Debo llegar a casa a terminar algo para mañana!- dije por fin volteándome para observarlo, sí, lo había arruinado. ¿Qué no era obvio?

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa.- dijo quitando las llaves de su lugar y lanzándolas por la ventana ¡¿Qué DIABLOS?

-¡Edward! ¡¿Estás loco?- estábamos en medio de una jodida avenida y el actuando por impulso arroja las llaves de su maldito auto a la calle. Este hombre me quería matar.

-Estoy loco. Pero no precisamente por arrojar las llaves a la avenida.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Levante una ceja y me quede observándolo con los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho.

-Vale. No me pidas que te diga que está mal, no hay nada mal conmigo. ¡Hay algo mal contigo! ¡Jamás respondes a mis preguntas! ¡Y si lo haces parecen demasiado retorcidas! Como si hubieras o estuvieras buscado una gran excusa para evadir el tema. Y luego hago un estúpido comentario y tu actitud cambia de repente. Juro que tus cambios de humor repentinos están comenzando a enfermarme.- comencé gritando y luego mi tono fue relativamente normal. Era irritante estar aquí encerrada. El tomo su teléfono ignorándome, de nuevo, por lo que me desabroche el cinturón dispuesta a salir de aquí y tomar el metro. Él le puso seguro a las puertas. Bufé y seguí mirando mi cámara, sentía el leve impulso de golpearlo contra una ventana.

-Alice, perdí las llaves del auto. ¿Podrías traerme la copia de seguridad de casa?- le dio la dirección del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Así que este es tu plan para hablar con una chica? Tirar las llaves por la ventana, encerrarla y luego pedirle a tu hermana que te salve el pellejo… Genial.- había demasiado sarcasmo en mi voz, debía volver a moderarlo.

-Eres la única chica con la que quiero hablar, Bella.-dijo con excesiva dulzura en su voz.

-Vale, ¿Y si soy la única chica con la que quieres hablar porque no podemos tener una conversación normal sin que ignores lo que quiero saber de ti?- estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado. No solo por el hecho de estar en algún lugar de Londres encerrada en un coche, si no porque él creía que yo era la desubicada.- Ilumíname, porque de verdad no te entiendo.

-Contigo digo demasiado, más de lo que deberías saber.- dijo restándole importancia.

-A mi me parece justo al contrario, dices demasiado poco como para llegar a conocerte- algo que odiaba de mi era el hecho de no poder contener las lágrimas cuando estaba muy enojada, justo como ahora.- Y realmente quiero conocerte, pero no tengo una forma mejor que tan solo preguntándote- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire.

-Vamos a calmarnos. Te juro que te explicaré- parecía como si se encontrara en medio de un debate interno, como si estuviera luchando contra él mismo para poder hablar con calma.

-Estoy perfecta- dije tomando aire lentamente, las lágrimas desapareciendo al menos.

-Sabes que tengo demasiado secretos, Bella. Y lo último que quiero es alejarte- dijo rozando su mano contra mi mejilla, la cual sentí como ardía bajo su contacto, pero intenté no demostrarlo. Como si fuera cualquiera quien lo hiciera.

-Me estas alejando con cada cosa que te callas- me arrepentí de lo dicho en el mismo momento en que vi como su mirada transmitía dolor, así que decidí dejar mis barreras a un lado y me acerque a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- Edward, en verdad quiero llegar a saber quién eres en realidad. Pero parece que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para aclarármelo todo. No sé que mas hacer para que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, si no, no estaría aquí teniendo un ataque de pánico para que me hables sobre ti- nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, y sentía como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño de una reciente pataleta.

-Hay secretos que pueden acabar con la vida de alguien Bella, no quiero que salgas corriendo si te enteras- sentí, o más bien tuve la impresión de que estaba exagerando, pero, en el fondo algo me decía que no estaba bromeando.

-Vale, y después de todo ¿no crees que es tiempo de saber si quiero salir a correr o quedarme a tu lado?- dije acercándome más a él.- Porque por ahora no me molesta estar en donde estoy.- le dije muy segura de mi misma, el sonrió un poco, era un avance.

-Te prometo que te lo diré…

-¿Pero?- dije insistiendo para que completara la frase.

-A su tiempo. Te dejare que saques tus propias conclusiones, pero te seré sincero- podía conformarme con eso, por ahora.

-Vale, por ahora podré soportarlo- el acabo con la distancia entre los dos y planto un beso en mis labios, sabía que se alejaría por lo que puse mis manos en su cabello y lo acerque a mi profundizando el beso. Él se dejó llevar, pero luego se alejó de repente.

-Podría estar toda la noche aquí, besándote…- dijo quitando el seguro del auto.- Pero Alice no…

-Exacto, Alice no va a permitir que eso suceda frente a ella. No deseo espectáculos- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y entregándole las llaves a Edward.

.

.

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente a ese mismo ritmo, entre las clases de lenguaje y creatividad audiovisual, teoría de la comunicación e introducción a la economía y salidas dos veces a la semana, ya que Edward insistía en ayudarme a mejorar mis fotografías. He de reconocer que me guió por varios panoramas increíbles, y por ende conseguimos sacar fotos espectaculares.

Dos semanas después de que entramos, nos habían dado las materias optativas y yo me había decidido por literatura inglesa. Nuestra maestra era una chica recién graduada, tenía unos veinticinco años como mucho y era una gran profesora. Sabía que su materia no era obligatoria pero al ser la maestra de introducción al periodismo y desarrollo de un guión era mejor llevar buenos puntos con ella. Edward no estaba conmigo en la optativa, se había decidido por Periodismo ambiental y ecológico pero siempre estaba allí en cuanto se acababan mis clases, en todas las clases que no compartíamos.

Nuestra relación había cambiado bastante desde nuestra casi discusión en su auto, lo sentía más relajado y aunque a veces decía muchas cosas que no entendía él solo decía que las sumara a la lista de mis conclusiones.

Cada noche antes de dormir me dedicaba a pensar en que querría decir Edward con ciertas expresiones e incluso a veces se comportaba como un caballero de comienzos de los 1900, pero no me atrevía asacar conjeturas todavía, simplemente pensaba que era perfectamente educado. Me agradaba sobremanera que hubiera mucha menos tensión entre nosotros, cada día me sentía más confiada con él cuando entrabamos a su auto.

Nunca hablamos sobre nosotros como pareja, realmente seguía pareciéndome un poco pronto, pero mi parte más ilusa solamente quería que nuestra relación fuera nuestro pequeño y privado cuento de hadas. Aunque por ahora me sentía bien siendo la princesa frustrada.

Cada día la universidad se ponía un poco más difícil, y para cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a principios de noviembre. Lo único que significaba eso era que cada vez nos encontrábamos más cerca de los exámenes finales y que cada vez tenía menos tiempo para volver de visita a Forks a pasar las festividades de diciembre y eso solo se podía traducir como: un mes lejos de Edward.

Intenté al máximo no pensar en eso y pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él. Muchas veces nos sentábamos en el suelo de mi habitación con muchos papeles a nuestro alrededor y hacíamos trabajos por horas, y los fines de semana cuando teníamos tiempo íbamos a relajarnos en su casa o salíamos a tomar un café.

Sí, dos semanas después de nuestra pequeña discusión me invito a cenar a su casa, sus padres querían conocerme y yo no podía sentirme más orgullosa. Esme y Carlisle eran totalmente adorables, y siempre pasábamos un rato muy agradable en su compañía. Carlisle era médico y por lo tanto pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, al parecer era muy bueno en su profesión según lo que podía ver en sus títulos. También me enteré de que tenía un fuerte aprecio por el arte cosa que pude apreciar en su estudio ya que estaba lleno de cuadros, cada uno con una historia mucho más interesante que la anterior. Edward nunca fue muy detallado en cuanto a fechas, solamente me explicaba que su padre había estado en el momento en el que pintaron cada uno de los cuadros y se reía. No entendía como en los veinte y tantos o treinta y pocos que aparentaba había visitado tantos lugares, definitivamente sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Esme por otra parte era diseñadora de interiores, y tenía un gusto impecable, toda su mansión la había decorado ella sola, obviamente con la ayuda de sus hijos que acataban sus órdenes como si fuera su jefa y no su madre.

-Algo mas para tu lista de conclusiones- decía Edward cada vez que le pedía una explicación. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando con ello de las conclusiones.

No teníamos una relación oficial para nada, pero prácticamente pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y siempre que hacíamos las tareas, nos sentábamos, o charlábamos juntos nos metíamos en nuestra propia burbuja, incluso al estar en el almuerzo. Había escuchado a ciertas chicas quejándose un poco sobre eso, lo cual lo único que provocaba era que quisiera convulsionar de risa en mi cama… pero me contenía.

Mi relación con Alice y Rose había cambiado bastante, siempre que no estaba con Edward estaba con ellas y Ángela, quién nunca se quejo por mi cambio de horario con respecto a Edward, únicamente me pedía que le contara cada detalle cuando charlábamos bajo las sabanas en las noches. Ambas creíamos que era momento de dar el siguiente paso, pero siempre me echaba para atrás con la burda excusa de que cuando volviera de Forks le confesaría mis verdaderos sentimientos y vería que pasaba, sabía que acabaría haciéndolo, era solo que mi nombre era Bella-Cobarde-Swan.

.

.

-Tenemos que estudiar Bella.- dijo Edward alejándome de sus labios y riéndose un poco, hice un puchero y seguí con mis deberes.

Era viernes, y el lunes comenzaban los exámenes finales, mi promedio seguía siendo perfecto por lo que me había librado de el examen de comunicación visual y fotografía por lo que el martes no debía ir a la universidad, pero Edward por algún motivo que desconocía totalmente sí debía ir, así que yo aprovecharía para pasar la tarde en su casa con Esme ayudándole a preparar un nuevo diseño para el departamento que Alice había adquirido recientemente a unas cuadras de la universidad. Decía que el viaje hasta allí la agotaba, no le creía ya que su familia tenía cierto amor por la conducción a toda velocidad que yo no conseguía entender del todo, pero al menos tendría unas horas de calidad con ella el día de hoy y luego pasaría a recoger a Edward, que explícitamente me había obligado a usar su auto el día de hoy en lugar de usar el metro y caminar unas cuadras hasta aquí. Era un sobreprotector.

-Hola Esme- saludé en cuanto entre por la puerta, ella me sonrió y me saludo como de costumbre, un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bella, pasa- dijo señalándome que entrara-. Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar, tu visión me ayudara muchísimo, ya sabes que Alice es un poco complicada con sus cosas, confía en nosotras- no sabía porque Alice no quería involucrarse en el diseño de su departamento cuando se ocupada de cada cosa de la que hacía parte, incluso su ropa. Sí, por ello estaba estudiando Diseño Grafico, tenía un talento realmente especial con todo lo que requería dibujar y combinar cosas.

-Siempre lista- dije riéndome un poco. Esme saco su cuaderno de dibujos y empezó a enseñarme algunos de los que había hecho recientemente para las habitaciones y las salas, también saco una guía de colores y pidió mi opinión para combinarlos.

La única pista que Alice nos había dado sobre lo que quería era algo minimalista, esas habían sido sus tres palabras. Esme lo cogió inmediatamente y empezó a dibujar y a pedirme opiniones, y que le pasara algunos carboncillos de diferentes tamaños. Yo me quede allí, haciendo una buena cantidad de llamadas a diferentes tiendas de muebles y haciendo cotizaciones basadas en las detalladas descripciones de Esme. Para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las dos y debía pasar por Edward. Esme me encargo que pasara por una tienda de pinturas cerca a la universidad después de pasar por su hijo a lo que yo asentí y salí de allí. Creo que el volvo de Edward no estaba acostumbrado a tener una conductora prudente que respetara los límites de velocidad.

Cuando llegue eran diez minutos más temprano por lo que me estacioné y empecé a jugar con mi teléfono. Estaba demasiado concentrada cuando golpearon mi ventana haciéndome sobresaltar, cuando volteé me encontré con una Alice con una sonrisa burlona y a un Emmett a punto de ahogarse de la risa. Edward los miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria y abrió la puerta.

-Son unos idiotas- bufé mientras lo saludaba. Estaba dispuesta a besar su mejilla pero él no tenía los mismos planes ya que me beso en los labios haciéndome sonreír y callando la risa de Emmett.- Tu madre me encargo unas pinturas para dejar en casa de Alice.- dije cambiándome al lugar del copiloto, nos despedimos de Alice y Emmett que esperarían a Rose.

-¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo?- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Fui algo así como una recepcionista. Atendí y llame todo el día, creo que mi oído tuvo demasiado- dije riéndome y haciéndolo reír- ¿Y tú examen?

-Bastante sencillo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Lo malo fue pasar un día sin ti- rodé los ojos y me sonrojé.

-Eso puedo decirlo yo- dije sin saber cómo devolverle el cumplido. El sonrió.- Debemos pasar por estas pinturas. Hoy conocí una nueva cantidad de colores, tu madre es impresionante- él solamente asintió y estacionó en la tienda. En cuanto llegamos, pagué con el dinero que me había dado su madre y salimos de allí, Edward no me dejó cargar ni un tarro de pintura, él llevó los ocho en dos viajes y no pareció ni siquiera notar el peso.

Fuimos camino a su casa a estudiar para el examen de redacción del guión periodístico y radial. El área no era precisamente mi fuerte así que Edward me ayudó… muchísimo. Y en cuanto terminamos, cerca de las diez de la noche me llevo a la residencia.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente tenía absolutamente toda la carga que alguien se pueda imaginar por no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior, pero es imposible hacerlo cuando la vida se encarga de darte mil cosas en las que pensar… es más, ni siquiera la vida, Edward fue el que se encargo de crearme tantas dudas. Últimamente me daba miedo pensar que me estaba acercando demasiado a la respuesta… pero no era eso lo que me tenía así, desesperada, era el hecho de que no sabía si la respuesta me iba a agradar, Edward por su parte me miraba nostálgicamente y me recordaba lo mucho que temía que saliera corriendo en cuanto me enterara de la verdad… por lo que intentaba ocupar mi mente en cosas diferentes para no empezar a divagar de nuevo.

Cuando Edward pasó por mí, como habíamos hecho rutina en los últimos días, yo estaba básicamente dormida sobre el sofá y me sobresalte cuando él empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dije mientras pasaba las manos por mis ojos en un muy mal intento de despertarme y luego intentaba alisarme el cabello con los dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ansiosa como para quedarte dormida sobre el sofá cuando vamos tarde para el examen?- cuando dijo eso mire a mi alrededor con la leve esperanza de que me estuviera mintiendo y que los demás estuvieran por ahí revoloteando como todos los días mientras lo esperaba. No era así.

-Mierda- dije levantándome y cogiendo mis cosas, el se volvió a reír pero esta vez no le dije nada, lo dejaría ser. Me las pagaría luego.

Nuestro retraso hizo que el condujera como un loco por medio de las avenidas y llegamos casi con cinco minutos de sobra. Era totalmente ridícula la forma de manejar de Edward. Pero después de todo, un ser como él debe ser suficientemente fuerte como para salvarnos a ambos y por eso manejaba de esa forma… genial. Ahí estaba divagando nuevamente, y eso no ayudaba para nada a la concentración que se supone que debería tener para resolver el examen de hoy.

El profesor entró justo detrás de nosotros y cerró la puerta, indicación directa de que no dejaría entrar a los que venían detrás de él. Me senté en mi sitio y mi estomago gruño. Mierda.

-¿Desayunaste?- ¿Qué diablos? Mi estómago no hacía tanto ruido, a duras penas lo escuche por el hecho de que lo sentía removerse dentro de mí, sensación incomoda por cierto.

-¿Tú crees? Me encontraste dormida en el sofá- estaba un poco enojada así que su presencia durante el examen a mi lado no ayudaba, pero tampoco era como si fuera a pedir un cambio de lugares.

El profesor pidió silencio y entrego los exámenes. Eran cinco páginas de pura teoría sobre cada tema tratado desde el primer jodido día de clase. Me sentí mareada de repente pero lo ignore bien.

Empecé a responder mi examen, había varias preguntas de selección múltiple así que esta vez nos la habían puesto un poco fácil. El mareo perduraba, y yo me odiaba por no haber desayunado a tan pocas horas del examen para el que más había tenido que prepararme. Negué con la cabeza y seguí concentrada en mi examen. Había respondido las primeras dos páginas cuando sentí que las letras se descolocaban un poco, parpadeé en un intento de aclarar las letras pero eso solo hizo que las cosas dieran una vuelta impresionante.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward poniendo su mano en mi espalda. Lo preguntó suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la clase se volteara como si hubieran tirado de un hilo pegado a sus cabezas. Negué, me sentía indispuesta, pero culpe al hecho de que no había desayunado.

-Señor Cullen ¿Desea compartirnos algo?- pregunto el profesor, realmente él sí me caía mal, era ridículamente injusto. Últimamente usaba demasiado la palabra ridículo.

-Mi compañera no se está sintiendo bien, y estoy intentando averiguar que le ocurre.- dijo señalándome. Tenía la cabeza entre mis manos y suponía que estaba demasiado pálida.- Bella mírame.- dijo Edward ignorando totalmente los reclamos del profesor por concentrarse en su examen y pedirme que fuera a enfermería. Sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a enfermería sin matarme en el camino.

-Señor Cullen, su examen- dijo parándose y extendiendo la mano, indicándole que le entregara sus hojas, Edward lo volteo a ver con una mirada totalmente envenenada. Genial, ahora por mi culpa Edward perdería la materia en la que mejor le iba… estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Me recrimine a mí misma.- Señorita Swan, vaya a enfermería- rodé los ojos e intente voltear la cabeza pero el mareo no cedía y sentí como si fuera halada justo para el lado contrario al que deseaba ir.

-Con todo respeto, ¿Cree usted que ella se encuentra en capacidad de levantarse por su propio pie para ir hasta el otro lado del edificio?- pregunto Edward con una voz absurdamente contenida pero que destilaba odio.

-¿Qué sugiere usted, Señor Cullen? Ilumíneme. Están todos en medio de un examen, no voy a dejar que nadie salga de aquí- Edward simplemente tomó sus hojas y las dejó en sus manos, me ayudó a levantarme de mi asiento y me sacó de allí. El examen fue lo de menos, el tacto de Edward se sentía fuerte pero delicado alrededor de mi cintura. En cuanto estuvimos fuera me cargo algo muy al estilo recién casados.

-Por favor cierra los ojos.- eso no fue un problema para mi, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando evadir el mareo cuando sentí el viento golpear contra mi cabello.- Mantenlos cerrados- dijo Edward cuando intente voltearme-, ya puedes abrirlos- yo seguí abrazada a su pecho pero estaba un poco más relajada.- Buenos días- dijo Edward en un tono impecable.- Mi compañera estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo en clase, no creo que se encuentre suficientemente dispuesta para presentar el examen.- Ella asintió y le pidió que me recostara en la camilla, yo mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras ella revisaba mi pulso y demás.

-¿Has estado comiendo bien?- me preguntó mientras Edward me ayudaba a sentar.

-Olvidé desayunar.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vale, entonces te daré la excusa para que puedas presentar el examen en cuanto acabes el que debes presentar mañana- dijo anotando algo en una libreta y entregándole el permiso a Edward. Ambos asentimos y él me llevo al frente de la universidad a una pequeña cafetería ordenando muchas… demasiadas cosas.

-Lo siento. Perdiste tu examen por mi culpa.- el se rió divertido y pasó su mano por mi mejilla, su tacto como siempre se encontraba helado, pero no era incómodo, era incluso agradable. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su mano y cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento. Últimamente Edward era más desinhibido en lo que correspondía a nuestra relación…

-No lo perdí. Había acabado hacía unos quince minutos, estaba atento a que te desmayaras. Te veías terrible pero no podía decir nada hasta que demostraras algo para sacarte de allí- se encogió de hombros. Yo solo asentí y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho esperando a que llegara la comida.- Cuando termines iremos a la residencia, me parece que necesitas descansar- yo volví a asentir. Había salido sin desayunar de casa muchas veces antes, no entendía porque justamente ahora mi cuerpo venía a causarme problemas al respecto. Cuando llegó el desayuno mi estómago volvió a gruñir haciendo reír a Edward. Me comí los panqueques con jalea con toda la paciencia del mundo, disfrutando el sabor, al igual que el café y el jugo de naranja recién exprimido, de últimas comí unas galletas de soda y termine con el jugo. Me sentía a punto de reventar.

Salimos de la cafetería directamente a su auto, manejó rápido, pero no tan alocado como había sido esta mañana cosa que le agradecía. Ahora el problema era justo el contrario, me sentía suficientemente llena como para vomitar por la ventana ante la velocidad. Cerré los ojos y me deje ir.

**Edward POV.**

Los sucesos de las últimas semanas habían ocurrido suficientemente rápido, incluso para un ser como yo para cual el tiempo no significa absolutamente nada, ahora el tiempo era todo… era lo más importante. Porque cada minuto lo estaba invirtiendo en ella, excepto cuando era estrictamente necesario alejarme. Todo para mí era un sentimiento desconocido, pero que a diario me gustaba descubrir. Me sentía más fuerte estando a su lado, y sentía un dolor horrible al pensar en que podría salir huyendo de mí en cuanto supiera la realidad a la que estaba atada. No creía en el destino, pero agradecía a ese 'algo' que me había hecho toparme con ella aquel día.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia la tome en mis brazos y la subí para que pudiera dormir cómodamente, después de todo y aunque mi auto era cómodo no era suficiente y parecía que ella tenía varias horas de sueño que recuperar. Me recosté a su lado y ella se abrazo a mi involuntariamente, un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de mi pecho en cuanto lo hizo así que no tuve más remedio que acariciar sus cabellos mientras ella dormía cómodamente.

Unas horas después empezó a removerse incómoda, y sentí como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente. Abrió los ojos algo asustada y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Bella?- en cuanto dije eso ella salió corriendo al baño, la escuche expulsar toda la comida que había en su estómago mientras tosía de una forma espantosa. Me acerque al baño, tenía la puerta cerrada pero sin llave, era más que claro que no quería que entrara… así que espere. La escuché bajar la tapa del baño y lavarse los dientes, demasiado fuerte. Escuché el flujo del agua correr, y también como abría uno de los cajones superiores al lava manos, de nuevo el agua y de repente antes de que yo pudiera siquiera entrar al baño escuché como se resbalaba y caía en el suelo, abrí la puerta despacio, ya que el baño no era tan grande y no sabía el daño que le podía hacer al tirar la puerta. Olí el tan correspondiente y tentador olor de su sangre así que automáticamente dejé de respirar.

Su cabeza se encontraba sobre una de las esquinas de la ducha, se había hecho un corte horrible en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sangraba, demasiado.

Cerré los ojos y la levanté en mis brazos, la saqué corriendo de allí para meterla en mi auto. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan torpe como para tropezarse con su propio pie y caer hasta abrirse la cabeza? Me encontraba furioso conmigo mismo por no haber abierto la puerta en cuanto ella salió corriendo, así le estaría evitando la ida al hospital. Sabía que había varios hospitales cerca, pero necesitaba llevarla a un lugar en donde confiaba que harían el mejor trabajo. El hospital de mi padre.

-Carlisle, se golpeó la cabeza y sangra demasiado- dije en cuanto entre con ella en brazos en el hospital. El asintió y me ayudo a ponerla en una camilla, seguía inconsciente.

-No es nada grave Edward, quizá unos puntos y se solucionara todo- dijo llevándola adentro, fui con él. Tenía privilegios ser el hijo del dueño del lugar. La llevó directamente a su consultorio privado y la acomodó en una de las camillas. Aprovechando su inconsciencia hizo lo suyo y cerró la herida. No entendía por qué no se levantaba de allí.

Impregnó un algodón con alcohol y lo puso en su nariz para despertarla… poco a poco pude ver como iba abriendo los ojos, realmente confundida. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano involuntariamente a la cabeza presionando, la mueca de dolor volvió. Abrió los ojos totalmente y se quedó sorprendida por la imagen de mi padre frente a ella.- Hola Bella- dijo sonriéndole.

-Hola Carlisle… ¿Qué tan duro fue el golpe?- pregunto directamente, era una mujer realmente torpe por lo que suponía que se hacía alguna idea de lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

-Es algo profunda, pero nada que un par de puntos no hayan solucionado.- dijo el comentándole lo que había hecho y recetándole un par de pastillas para el dolor, me alegraba de que el asunto no hubiera pasado a mayores. Carlisle nos dejo a solas.

-¿Qué tanto te duele?- dije a sabiendas de que Carlisle la había medicado antes de cocer.

-¿La verdad?- me preguntó a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento.- Tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está pateando el trasero. Se sienten como punzadas…- dijo estremeciéndose, definitivamente no sentía ninguna familiaridad con los populares dolores de cabeza. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello con cuidado de no causarle más dolor, ella sonrió y un sonido extraño salió de su garganta… lo asimile con el ronroneo de un gato cuando lo acarician y no pude evitar reírme a lo que ella negó. Fui a la gaveta donde Carlisle había guardado lo que le había recetado y saque una pastilla para que pudiera tomar.

-Causan sueño- ella asintió, parecía que tenía experiencia con esto de los hospitales y las agujas.

-Lo sé. Cuando estaba en Forks iba al hospital por lo menos tres veces al mes- dijo riéndose. Torpe.- Y necesito dormir- dijo tomando la pastilla y pidiéndome que la llevara a casa. La ayude a incorporarse sin decir absolutamente nada y la metí en el auto recostando su silla hacia atrás para que se sintiera cómoda.

-¿Mejor?- dije acariciando su mejilla antes de encender el auto.

-Si…- dijo suspirando- ¿Edward?

-Dime- respondí volteando a mirarla, ella tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Gracias por cuidarme- dijo con voz algo somnolienta, yo asentí sin alargar mucho la conversación, ella necesitaba dormir y yo no iba a impedirlo.

Repetí las acciones de esta tarde y la lleve en mis brazos hasta su habitación y me recosté a su lado observándola dormir. Le pediría a Ángela que la cambiara de ropa por algo más cómodo en cuanto llegara de la universidad.

Acaricié su mejilla en un acto involuntario… Bella era tan hermosa, pero a veces parecía como si no se diera cuenta, como si ignorara totalmente el efecto que surgía en mi cada vez que sonreía o como una sonrisa de estúpido perduraba todo el resto del día cuando recordaba sus besos… como sentía que perdía totalmente el control sobre mi mismo estando a su lado. Sabía que la necesitaba, pero solamente no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que una humana se había convertido en parte de mi vida, por no decir toda mi vida. La escuché suspirar cuando pase mi mano por su cabello y de nuevo por sus sonrosadas mejillas, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa pero aún se encontraba dormida, lo notaba por su respiración que seguía siendo acompasada y tranquila, la más hermosa armonía.

Podía quedarme allí acariciándola y admirándola por horas, como ya hacía cada noche… pero la sentí removerse inquieta bajo mis brazos nuevamente.

-¿Bella?- volví a preguntar, esa sensación de deja vù me invadió, así que me prepare para que saliera a expulsar su comida nuevamente, solo que esta vez iría tras de ella…

-Edward….- dijo en medio de un sollozo haciendo que me levantara de mi sitio- agujas- susurró en un quejido. No pude evitar sonreír. Bella Swan, le temía a las agujas.

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**_

_**Si superamos los 30 reviews actualizare el miercoles, así que por favor por favor ! Dejen reviews!**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todas las que agregan a la historia a alerta y a favoritos, no saben lo importante que es para mi!**_

**_Tampoco olviden pasarse por It's all on you, la traducción de un crossover de Remember me y Welcome to the rileys!_**

**_Si no es mas, nos vemos el viernes!_**

**_Kamii _**


	7. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**

**Bueno aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo de London Nights. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Agradezco a mi Beta, Guadi Fics por betear la historia. Gracias por tu ayuda c:**

**Nos vemos abajo c:**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Preguntas.**

Desde mi visita al hospital Edward había estado más paranoico de lo que acostumbraba, y eso era una total exageración. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que visitara el hospital por mi torpeza, en Forks conocí a casi todos los enfermeros y médicos de cada uno de los turnos. Si, así de torpe era. Y ahora tenía a Edward pululando de aquí para allá verificando si me dolía algo o si no, debía admitir que era totalmente dulce pero no era para tanto. Una caída y unos puntos en la cabeza eran algo totalmente bueno en comparación a todos los cabestrillos y yesos que tuve que usar, o las veces que tuve que permanecer semanas en el hospital por múltiples fracturas cuando decidí aprender a montar moto por mi cuenta… no le contaría eso a Edward jamás, porque sabía que aunque eso ya había sido hace dos años me retaría por el mero hecho de haberlo pensado.

-Edward, estoy bien.- era la quinta vez en la última media hora que tenía que repetírselo, si no quisiera tanto el chico ya lo habría sacado de una patada de mi habitación.

-¿No quieres otra pastilla para el dolor?- pregunto mirando en mi mesa de noche.

-Edward a este paso voy a tener que volver al hospital para que me hagan una desintoxicación. Estaré bien.- dije con una sonrisa, el también se rio.

-Lo siento. Me preocupo por ti.- en la última semana había estado de aquí para allá conmigo, se aseguraba de que desayunara en las mañanas, me dejaba en la puerta de cada clase y si le era posible me dejaba incluso sentada en la mesa, incluso estaba pasando las noches en el pequeño sofá de mi habitación para asegurarse de que no me faltara nada en las noches. Era increíble.

-¡Edward! Deja de invadir la burbuja personal de Bella, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Alice la noche del domingo. Habían adelantado sus vacaciones una semana debido a que algún familiar se había enfermado, esa noche viajaban a Italia a hacerse cargo de la situación pero Edward había prometido volver antes de que yo tuviera que viajar de vuelta a Estados Unidos a pasar las vacaciones. Si, vendría únicamente a quedarse dos días solo porque no quería estar alejado una semana más aparte de las otras dos que de por sí ya teníamos planeadas. Sabía que el escupía dinero por lo que no puse mucho problema, después de todo yo tampoco quería alejarme mucho de él.

-Ya te dije que…- lo corte antes de que acabara la frase que había repetido mil veces esta noche.

-Que volverás dos días antes de que me vaya para pasarlo conmigo antes de ir a ver a mis padres. Lo sé Edward, gracias.- dije sonriéndolo y acercándolo a mí para plantar un beso en sus labios.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Por preocuparte tanto por mí, no sabes lo importante que es para mí.- volvió a sonreírme y me beso de nuevo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Bella. No dudes por un segundo que me preocupare por lo que te pase.- no sabía lo que hacían un par de palabras en mi, sentía como si mi corazón se derritiera.

-El hecho de que tú parezcas indestructible no significa que yo no me preocupe por ti.- dije acercándome para besarlo de nuevo, sus labios eran fríos y yo aún no entendía por qué, pero el frio compensaba todo el calor que recorría mi cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca. Si no fuera tan frío supondría que estaría sudando como un animal cada vez que lo tuviera cerca únicamente porque me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo el sonriendo. Alice volvió a entrar, lo miro envenenadamente alegando que llegarían tarde al aeropuerto lo que hizo que yo básicamente lo empujara hasta la puerta.

-Ten buen viaje.- el se volteo con una sonrisa nuevamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, roso mi nariz con la suya y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y lo bese mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso, el no se quejo y me siguió el juego.

-¡EDWARD!- grito Alice desde la puerta haciendo que pegara un brinquito.- ¡Salgan ya mismo o te juro que los arrastro hasta el aeropuerto!- me reí contra sus labios y le pedí que nos fuéramos porque lo necesitaba completo para cuando volviera. El asintió.

Los Cullen me habían pedido que condujera el volvo hasta el aeropuerto y lo trajera de vuelta para usarlo mientras ellos estaban ausentes, Edward principalmente había sido el dueño de la idea ya que no asimilaba el hecho de que yo me subiera al metro o a algún auto bus para llegar a la universidad. Así que ¿Por qué no?

Baje junto a ellos y deje que Edward condujera camino al aeropuerto, así le haría más fácil la tarea de mentalizarse que yo lo conduciría, no me gustaba la forma en la que criticaba mi forma de conducir. Estuve hablando con Alice planeando una salida de compras para remodelar nuestro vestuario antes de volver. Ella si se quedaría en Italia hasta el fin de las vacaciones y se sentía ilusionada por la cantidad de compras que haría y el dinero que le habían dado para invertir en sus caprichos, yo únicamente estaba pensando en cómo diablos sacaría tanto dinero de mi bolsillo para comprar todo lo que Alice quería, debía buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Despedí a Edward con un pequeño beso en los labios, sus padres y Emmett y Rose ya estaban en la sala de abordaje volviéndose locos porque ellos no llegaban así que se registraron rápidamente, Edward me dio las llaves de su auto haciéndome jurar que tendría todo el cuidado del mundo yo me reí de él y le dije que en cuanto saliera del aeropuerto iría a estampar su auto contra el primer árbol que se me tropezara, lo que hizo reír a Alice pero a él no le saco ni media sonrisa.

-Te estaré llamando cada noche, así que ten tu celular a la mano.- me dio otro beso y se fue a la sala de abordaje. Suspire y deshice el camino hasta el auto, cuando subí en el revise la colección de cd's que tenía Edward y puse algo de Debussy para aligerar el ambiente en lo que llegaba a la residencia, pensé en pasarme por algún restaurante y pedir comida para todos ya que hoy Ángela y yo debíamos cocinar. Compre comida china y volví a la residencia donde todos estaban esperándome con una expresión mortífera, en especial Ángela que creía que la dejaría sola con la cena.

-Traje esto para evitarnos la cena.- dije señalando las bolsas con cajas de comida, casi se aventaron encima mío. Debían estar hambrientos.

-¿Tienes el auto de Edward?- pregunto Ángela, asentí esperando que proponía.- Hace mucho no tenemos una tarde de chicas, ¿sabes? Podríamos aprovechar el auto de Edward para darnos una vuelta, ir al centro comercial… no lo sé.

-Tienes razón, de cualquier forma para eso lo dejo conmigo.- así que mañana tendría la tan anhelada tarde de chicas con mi mejor amiga, hace mucho no pasábamos una de "esas" tardes, así que sería prometedor poder contarle todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. Ben la llamo así que estuvieron prendidos del teléfono lo que quedaba de la noche, lo único que podía hacer era ir a la cama.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular, pero no había llegado nada nuevo. Mire el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana y teníamos un día largo para aprovechar. Levante a Ángela y la obligue a entrar en la ducha mientras nos preparaba algo para desayunar. Ella salió envuelta en una toalla para indicarme que me metiera en la ducha, así que eso hice. Nadie se había levantado aún, así que le dije a Ángela que no olvidarla darle vuelta al tocino y a los panqueques.

Me metí en la ducha, no sabía porque tenía ese leve nerviosismo mientras esperaba alguna señal de vida de parte de Edward, no sabía tampoco porque esperaba que apareciera cuando se supone que están visitando a un familiar que tuvo un percance y estaba solo en Italia, al ser ellos los más cercanos fueron los que viajaron primero. Intente relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras masajeaba mi cabello con lentos movimientos, intentando no tocar los puntos que estaban en la parte de atrás de mí cabeza. Era mejor dejar esa parte quieta así que deje enjuague mi cabello cuando escuche un pitido, alerta de que había recibido un mensaje. Casi me resbalo en el baño por el simple hecho de estar toda mojada y haber cogido la toalla sin asegurarme de mi equilibrio primero, tome el celular en mis manos.

_Su operador lo invita a hacer el pago correspondiente al mes de diciembre… _sentí el impulso de lanzar el celular al otro lado del baño. No podía creer que había arriesgado mi integridad física para recibir un mensaje que me recordara pagar mi factura. Malditas operadoras con sus malditos mensajes.

Salí de la ducha maldiciendo a las operadoras telefónicas ganándome una mirada confundida de Ángela. Abrí mi armario y saque unos jeans y un buso de lana color azul rey, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me calce mis amados converse negros, amaba el hecho de que Alice no estuviera aquí para supervisar mi forma de vestir.

Salí de la habitación donde mi amiga ya se encargaba de exprimir unas naranjas para el jugo, así que decidí ayudarla sirviendo el resto. Hablamos de cosas triviales como los exámenes, los maestros y obviamente nuestros compañeros de piso, estábamos pensando en alquilar un apartamento para las dos solas, pero no era buena idea ya que entre los seis que vivíamos aquí lo pasábamos genial en las noches y teníamos nuestro propio espacio, el hecho de ser becados hacia que el alquiler de la residencia se dividía en la mitad y esa mitad en nosotros seis. Si salíamos de esta residencia meterían aquí a dos becados más y nos lanzarían a nuestra suerte, y el hecho de pagar menos alquiler era simplemente perfecto ya que nos daba más dinero para gastar. En cuanto terminamos de desayunar tome las llaves de Edward de mi chaqueta de ayer y saque algo de dinero del bolso en el que guardaba todos mis ahorros para gastar aquí.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- le pregunte a Ángela en cuanto subimos al auto. Sabía que si había propuesto tener una tarde de chicas había hecho las averiguaciones previas para pasarla genial.

-Pensaba en ir a un spa que me recomendó Rose… pero es algo, exagerado el precio.- Ángela sabía que era lo que menos importaba, cuando salíamos juntas el dinero a gastar era una suma increíble, después acabábamos reponiéndolo con horas de trabajo que sabía que conseguiríamos pronto.

-¿Qué spa?- pregunte encendiendo el auto.

-Sanctuary Spa Covent Garden. Cerca del museo de transporte de Londres, en Floral Street.- había escuchado del lugar en boca de Alice, dijo que moriría por ir a un lugar así y luego rio, no sabía porque no iba simplemente si tenía todo el dinero del mundo para pagarlo, Edward tan solo había dicho que cualquiera se sorprendería al sentir como le hacían masajes a una roca. Y probablemente tenía razón, su piel era realmente dura aparte de ser demasiado fría. Ángela me fue contando lo bien que iban las cosas con Ben y lo mucho que estaba deseando volver a Forks para verlo. Nos iríamos juntas así que haría las ocho horas de vuelto algo mucho más pasajero, no me hacia una idea de lo que era viajar sola tantas horas.- Hablando de parejas, ¿Qué hay con Edward?

Había tocado justamente el tema peligroso, el tema que no quería tocar para nada… pero ella era mi mejor amiga y tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando con El.- No se Ang.- ella me miro levantando una ceja así que decidí darle más detalles.- En verdad no lo sé, estamos en algo demasiado raro para mi gusto. Besos fortuitos, estamos todo el tiempo juntos. Pero aún no me ha pedido nada y no creo tener las agallas para hacerlo. No soy como mi madre.- si, mis padres estaban casados en este momento porque mi mama le pidió que fueran novios en la secundaria.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco tengo las agallas de tu madre. Pero ¿no te ha dicho absolutamente nada?- pregunto intentando ahondar en el tema, dude si contarle que me había pedido que hiciera suposiciones, pero aunque él no me lo había dicho suponía que era un secreto.

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando conociste a sus padres?

-Ni siquiera cuando eso pasó. Me llevo muy bien con Esme y todo el asunto, de hecho me trata como si fuera de la familia. Pero siento que Edward no quiere hacerlo "oficial" seguramente es muy pronto o…

-No es muy pronto, llevan dos meses así, Bella.- era totalmente lógico, pero igual dos meses no es suficiente para conocer a una persona.- Y aunque dos meses no es suficiente para conocer a una persona, conozco personas que llevan una muy buena relación y decidieron estar juntos desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez.- esa era la respuesta al eco de mis pensamientos.

-Vale. Pero de cualquier forma ¿Qué puedo hacer? No es como si…- el sonido del teléfono en mi bolsillo me alerto y me hizo cortar en plena frase.- ¿Hola?

-Hola, Bella.- hablando del rey de roma...- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal Italia?- dije aparcando frente al Spa, una sonriente Ángela bajo del auto negando con la cabeza como si le pareciera increíble que el hombre del que hablábamos hubiera interrumpido nuestra conversación.

-Bastante bien, pude salir del hospital y estoy volviendo a casa. ¿Tú qué haces?- mire a mi alrededor y vi que mi mejor amiga me esperaba impaciente en la puerta del Spa. Le señale que entraría al parqueadero para no dejar el auto afuera y ella asintió y entro.

-Estoy parqueando tu hermoso auto frente a un spa.- dije riéndome.

-¿Qué spa?- pregunto y pude imaginar su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono. No recordaba el nombre así que mire el letrero.

-Sanctuary Spa, en covent garden.- puse la alarma del auto y subí al primer piso por el ascensor que había en el sótano, afortunadamente la recepción era bastante buena.

-¿Estas con Ángela verdad?- sentía como si mi padre me estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio o algo parecido.

-Si estoy con ella, ¿debo recordarte que ya cumplí la mayoría de edad?- dije riéndome, no sabía porque si de por si odiaba cuando mi padre encendía su modo sobre protector.

-No tienes que hacerlo. ¿Debo recordarte que me preocupo por ti?- y ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono que era capaz de hacer que mis huesos se tornaran esponjosos.

-Lo sé, Edward.- dije con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara, para cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Ángela ya estaba allí y noto mi expresión, sonrió de vuelta y me enseño los dos pases que había conseguido.- Dame un segundo.- dije diciéndole a Edward y volviendo hacia Ángela.- ¿Qué tiene eso?

-Lo incluye todo. Tenemos seis horas para pasar en el spa.- dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro, asentí.

-¿Edward?- dije volviendo mi atención al teléfono.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola por las próximas seis horas?- aparentemente había escuchado a Ángela.

-¿Podrías llamarme en la noche?- dije respondiendo con una pregunta.

-Claro que si, pásala bien… y salúdame a Ángela.

-Vale, lo haré. Y Ángela también te saluda.- dije para que mi amiga se enterara de que Edward le había mandado sus saludos, ella asintió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entráramos.

-Te quiero. Adiós.- corto la línea antes de darme tiempo para responder, y me dejo allí con el corazón en un puño. Sonreí inevitablemente, era la primera vez que lo decía en pocas palabras.

La sala siguiente a la recepción era algo simplemente perfecto. Había un puente en madera que atravesaba un pequeño lago con peces de todos los colores y tamaños, había también una especie de sala de yoga a un lado que también reposaba sobre una base en madera sobre el lago, los muebles eran individuales pero suficientemente grandes como para que cupieran dos o tres personas en uno solo de ser necesario. Estaba llena de almohadas de diferentes tonos oscuros y varias flores naturales decorándolo. Atravesamos el lugar para encontrarnos con otra recepción con muebles amplios en distintos tonos de morado, seguimos caminando y llegamos al lugar al que veníamos.

Había una gran piscina en el centro y varias puertas con inscripciones como "sauna" "zona de masajes" y demás alrededor de ella, había un estante con toallas y en el fondo una tina amplia que rebosaba en espuma y burbujas. Sentí la necesidad de desnudarme y lanzarme en ella.

-Hola soy Sasha y las atenderé el día de hoy junto con mi amiga Carmen.- nos dijo una rubia alta y sonriente mientras nos tendía dos aparatos con un botón en el medio.- Lo que sea que necesiten pueden presionar el botón y vendremos a atenderlas.- también nos entrego un par de batas blancas y nos indico donde cambiarnos. Nos pusimos nuestros bikinis que Ángela muy amablemente había decidido traer, ella estaba preparada para todo. Dejamos nuestra ropa en el casillero que nos asignaron y volvimos a encontrarnos con ellas. Cuando salimos mire con ilusión la tina con espuma, pero sabía que era mejor dejar lo mejor para lo último.- Lo primero en su cronograma es la chocolaterapia y piedras calientes.- no supe porque se me hizo agua la boca de solo imaginarlo. Sasha sonrió ante mi reacción y nos guio al lugar donde nos harían todo tipo de maravillas con chocolate. La habitación no era tan grande pero había dos camillas y el aroma era increíble, nos indicaron que nos quitáramos la bata y las masajistas entraron, una con una bandeja llena de todo tipo de aceites y cremas habidas y por haber y un recipiente del cual salía mucho humo, y otra con varios recipientes de chocolate recién derretido. Acomodaron todo y nos pidieron que nos acomodáramos en la camilla, nos acostamos y yo cerré los ojos involuntariamente mientras una de ellas masajeaba mis piernas y luego mi abdomen de forma circular con aceite de naranja, no pude evitar gemir por la sensación, después de poner todas las cremas hidratantes nos pidieron que nos sentáramos y con un pincel empezaron a pintar nuestra espalda con chocolate tibio, sentí como si mi piel se suavizara con el contacto y me deje ir.

En cuanto terminaron con nuestra espalda pusieron un plástico bajo ella y nos pidieron acostarnos de frente para poder seguir con la parte de adelante. No tocaron para nada el bikini, si no sus alrededores, por lo que me ahorraría el hecho de tener que quitarle las manchas. Tenía años sin sentirme tan relajada. Cuando cubrieron todo empezaron a hacer masajes con las piedras calientes, no dolía, pero era excesivamente caliente mas no un calor incomodo. En cuanto terminaron con las piedras calientes nos pusieron de espaldas y ubicaron las piedras de diferentes temperaturas a lo largo de la línea de la columna vertebral. Media hora después nos pidieron que entráramos a una tina, el agua estaba hirviendo pero era ideal para quitar todo el chocolate.

Después de eso lo siguiente en el cronograma era una pequeña sesión de yoga y el masaje gotas de lluvia, así que fuimos a otra primera sala a la que entramos, en el lago de los peces y los muebles gigantes donde un maestro nos pidió que pensáramos en todos nuestros problemas mientras nos enseñaba ejercicios de respiración. En ese momento mientras relajaba mi respiración saque afuera lo único que me perturbaba en ese momento, Edward. No había pensado en el en toda la mañana lo cual era todo un logro; no entendía porque no era capaz de afrontar la situación en lugar de esperar que yo adivinara lo que él deseaba, eso me molestaba, pero me molestaba que no hubieran explicaciones humanamente posibles para definir todas las preguntas que tenía en ese momento rondando por mi cabeza. Por momentos sentía que no era del todo humano pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea, era estúpido pensar en eso… pero en ese momento no me pareció tan estúpido. Su temperatura y la dureza de su piel eran como la de un muerto, y las veces que había planeado recostarme sobre su pecho a ver películas o cuando me despertaba después de quedarme dormida sin intención alguna nunca escuchaba el latir de su corazón…

Después del yoga nos guiaron hasta otra sala de masajes donde nos iluminaron con lo que ellos decían era un masaje con seis aceites naturales que según varias tribus indígenas restablecía lo que ellos llamaban la "s" salud mental, salud física y salud emocional. Sentía como si una persona totalmente nueva fuera salir de este spa por la forma en la que los masajistas se referían a todos sus tratamientos.

Salimos de allí directamente a la sección de vino terapia, después iríamos a almorzar en el restaurante y luego por fin tendríamos la oportunidad de ir al baño de espumas que yo venía deseando desde que pisamos el lugar. Esta terapia consistía en usar uvas fermentadas en pequeñas bolsitas de tela y algunas toallas que ponían en partes estratégicas de tu cuerpo con unas esencias que nos hicieron escoger.

No sabía cómo no me había desmayado del hambre porque cuando llegamos al restaurante caí en una de las sillas totalmente cansada y hambrienta. Pedimos dos ensaladas cesar ya que en el lugar no vendían absolutamente nada de carnes grasientas o algo así.

Terminamos de comer y nos sumergimos inmediatamente en el baño de burbujas, no hablamos mucho, solo intentamos disfrutar. Ángela me pregunto que había podido hablar con Edward y le conté sobre sus sobre protectoras reacciones y no hizo más que reír. En cuanto se acabo nuestro turno fuimos por el auto, cuando salí de allí sentí como si hubieran quitado un peso enorme de mis hombros, como si todo el olor de esos aceites se hubiera llevado mi más grande temor. Estaba decidida en que debía afrontar a Edward, tarde o temprano.

.

.

Estuvimos todo el día andando por ahí y cuando llegamos los chicos estaban llegando de comprar cervezas y comida. Subimos todos entre risas, haríamos una noche de juegos para desestresarnos de toda la carga pesada de las evaluaciones, esta semana definitivamente sería todo un descanso para los que como yo no tenían trabajos pendientes para entregar pero igual la aprovecharía al cien por ciento con mis compañeros.

Pusimos la comida en recipientes y las dejamos en la mesa de la sala común, conectamos las consolas de juegos y abrimos algunos juegos de mesa que habían comprado y nos repartimos por turnos. Estábamos todos los becados en la sala común de nuestro apartamento, y eso si era toda una exageración, pusimos música y dejamos que las cosas fluyeran.

Reímos y bebimos toda la noche, repetía las palabras de que estaba teniendo serios problemas con el alcohol.

Edward llamo cerca de media noche, no sabía porque si él tenía presente que yo no era de las que se dormía demasiado tarde, de alguna manera lo supo.

-Hola, Bella.- dijo en cuanto escucho mi respiración al contestar. Estaba jugando Dance Revolution con Jacob para cuando llamo por lo que estaba agitada.

-Hola, Edward.- dije sonriendo automáticamente.

-¿Qué haces?- me alegraba de que hubiera evitado la pregunta del "como estas" que ya me tenía de los nervios.

-Jugando con los chicos.- uno de ellos empezó a carcajearse por lo que deje de escuchar a Edward y tuve que salir a la terraza.- Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? Es que parece que tienen más alcohol que sangre corriéndoles por las venas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás igual?- dijo sabiendo mi reciente problema con el alcohol.

-No, para nada. De hecho creo que el poco alcohol que estaba en mi sangre se quemo en cuanto empecé a bailar con Jake, es muy bueno en el tapete pero no mejor que yo.- si mis pies eran un par de maquinas asesinas al menos me habían dado la ventaja de poder bailar sin tropezar.

-Genial.- la palabra en si denotaba alegría, pero su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo te fue en el spa?- dijo cortando absolutamente el tema, aquí volvíamos al principio, donde el deliberadamente dejaba de responder mis jodidas preguntas.

-Muy bien. Siento como si hubieran aliviado una gran cantidad de cargas que tenía sobre mis hombros.- y era verdad, me sentía más liviana.

-¿Cargas como cual?- esa era casi la pregunta del millón.

-Como ¿Qué hare contigo? O ¿Por qué dejas de responder a mis preguntas y cambias de tema? También podríamos incluir el hecho de que no se qué conclusiones se supone que deba sacar, voy a acabar pensando que eres algo así como un jodido vampiro o un zombie demasiado sexy o…

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo cortándome de repente.

-¿Qué no se qué haré contigo?- dije después de haber perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?- su voz denotaba ansiedad, demasiada ansiedad.

-¿Qué no se qué conclusiones piensas que debería sacar?- ya me perdí, fue mi único pensamiento.

-¡No! ¡Lo último!

-¿Qué lo único que iba a terminar pensando era que eres un jodido vampiro o un zombie sensual?- pregunte, aunque algo me decía que no era eso.

-Parece que no tienes tan mala recepción.- si él creía que no tenía mala recepción no tenía idea de lo que sus mil preguntas sobre las frases que casi había vomitado.

-Definitivamente tengo una muy mala porque ya estoy totalmente pérdida.- el se rio del otro lado del teléfono como si fuera la mejor solución.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Lo tendré?- la pregunta abandono mis labios sin siquiera consultarlo con mi cerebro.

-Sí, lo tendrás porque debo colgar. Te llamare mañana.

-Está bien… adiós.

-Adiós.- extrañe el te quiero que había abandonado sus labios esta mañana, pero ignore la sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Volví a bailar con Jake, y también molestamos un poco con el karaoke.

.

.

Me encontraba en mi terraza, con mi cámara en mano sacando algunas fotos del amanecer, no sabía porque sentía que faltaba algo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y seguí fotografiando, nuestro apartamento tenía la mejor vista de todos. Me sentía totalmente agradecida de que nos hubiera tocado este, era el más grande, con la mejor sala común y la terraza a los paisajes más hermosos. Paisajes hermosos. La frase resonaba en mi mente, pero más como un recuerdo borroso que como algo que hiciera falta… como si el recuerdo hubiera ocurrido en una vida pasada, algo que no concordaba para nada con el momento que estaba viviendo.

Sentía esa típica sensación de vacío en el pecho cuando te hace falta algo, me sentía vacía, como si alguien faltara en las imágenes que estaba sacando. Camine hacia mi cuarto despacio, sentía mi cabeza arder, me dolía demasiado pero por algún motivo no sentía la necesidad de irme a dormir acostarme a dormir o tomar alguna pastilla, ni siquiera quería tomar un vaso de agua y sentarme en el mueble como solía hacer cuando tenía dolor de cabeza.

Entre en el baño y abrí el grifo, deje fluir el agua y deje caer un poco en mis manos para pasármelas por la cara. Cerré los ojos y tome la toalla que sabía que estaba detrás de mí, me seque la cara y cuando levante la cabeza la imagen en el espejo me hizo pegar un brinco.

Allí estaba yo, con los ojos totalmente inyectados en sangre y Edward justo detrás mío, mas pálido de lo normal y con unas ojeras horriblemente pronunciadas, tomándome por la cintura. Sus ojos exactamente como los míos.

-Sorpresa.

_**Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí, le sprometo que algún día dejare de decir lo mismo...**_

**Y ya que me gusta repetir tanto, espero que dejen sus reviews! Si hay 30 reviews para el lunes subo dos capítulos ese día !**

**Es un buen incentivo no?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima ! (Horarios de actualización en mi perfil)**

**Adiós c:**


	8. Respuestas

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.****

****Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de London Nights.****

****Gracias a mi beta, Guadi Fics, por ayudarme con el.****

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Acercats, porque siempre deja un review y me hace sonreír con cada cosa que dice. Gracias por estar al pendiente :D En verdad es un honor saber que te gusta tanto el fic.**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Respuestas.**

Allí estaba yo, con los ojos totalmente inyectados en sangre y Edward justo detrás mío, mas pálido de lo normal y con unas ojeras horriblemente pronunciadas, tomándome por la cintura. Sus ojos exactamente como los míos.

––Sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos en mi oscura habitación, no quería gritar pero mi respiración estaba suficientemente agitada como para alertar a alguien. Afortunadamente, Ángela dormía como una morsa así que no tenía problema. Me senté en mi cama y empecé a masajearme las sienes, ¿Qué demonios quería decir ese sueño? Lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba hablar con Edward, y no estaba segura de que pudiera esperar una semana para hacerlo, tenía muchas, demasiadas dudas. Tome mi teléfono y miré la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Salí de mi habitación decidida a llamar a Edward cuando mi teléfono sonó en mis manos, conteste para no alertar a ninguno de mis compañeros y llegue a la terraza.

––¿Cómo supiste que iba a llamarte?–– le pregunte sin irme por las ramas, no me gustaba que me hicieran eso y no lo haría.

––Alice–– respondió sencillo.

––¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?–– esto me estaba sobre pasando, no era gracioso tener dudas sobre la humanidad de la persona que te gusta.

––Todo. Ya sabes cómo es Alice, nunca apuestes en su contra–– siempre me decía eso antes de obligarme a ir de compras o ponerme alguno de sus extravagantes conjuntos–– Me dijo que te llamara y simplemente lo hice.

––¿No te dijo por qué?–– sabía que él conocía la respuesta, algo me lo decía y algo nunca se equivoca.

––Sí, me lo dijo. Pero quiero escuchar tus dudas.

––Esto no es una conversación para mantener por teléfono, Edward–– dije muy segura de mi misma, una seguridad que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

––A mi me parece incluso mejor, así tendré que resistir el impulso de no dejar que te alejes de mi lado como lo haría si te tuviera frente a mi–– dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio.

––¿Por qué debería salir corriendo?–– algo dentro de mí se removió con la pregunta, no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta.

––Porque soy un asesino, Bella. Soy ese tipo de criatura que debería darte miedo–– en ese momento pensé en el Edward del sueño, sus ojos… nuestros ojos, inyectados en sangre en realidad provocaban escalofríos, pero los ojos dorados de Mi Edward lo único que provocaban era placer, ternura, podía sumergirme en sus ojos y sentirme como nadando en una piscina llena de caramelo… así de placentero era.

––No lo creo–– las palabras abandonaron mis labios, de nuevo sin siquiera consultárselo a mi cerebro. Aunque no me arrepentía, definitivamente no creía en sus palabras, al menos no en esas.

––¿Por qué?

––Porque te conozco, haces todo lo contrario a asustarme.

––Entonces ¿Por qué te levantaste tan llena de ese sentimiento?

––No te haces una idea de cómo fue ese sueño–– dije negando con la cabeza. Si yo era terca él es tres veces lo cabezota que yo soy.

––Supongo que no se aleja mucho de la realidad si fue la confirmación de tus suposiciones.

––¿Qué suposiciones? Ni siquiera conoces mis argumentos y ya estas poniendo expresiones y sentimientos en mí que jamás provocaste–– la situación estaba empezando a frustrarme.

––Pero Bella.

––¡No! ¡Cállate!–– dije cortándolo de repente–– ¡Esta vez es mi turno de hablar!–– esperé para ver si decía algo y no lo hizo–– Yo soy la que decide si sale corriendo. No decidas por mí. Nadie tiene derecho a decidir por mí, ¡Por favor! La situación está acabando con mi paciencia, no es fácil simplemente saber que la persona que más quieres en el mundo ,está más cerca de ser un jodido muerto viviente que un maldito humano–– de esas palabras si me arrepentí–– ¡Eso es lo que me asusta! ¡No saber cómo voy a reaccionar! ¡Tú no me asustas, Edward! ¡Maldita sea!–– ya estaba vociferando, pero parecía que la noche anterior había acabado con las ganas de cualquiera de levantarse a preguntar que me sucedía.

––Entonces ¿prefieres hablar esto cuando vuelva?–– de repente, la semana que hace unas horas no me había parecido para nada larga parecía una eternidad.

––Sí, y necesito pensar. Así que tomaré esta semana para pensar que es lo que quiero hacer.

––Está bien, tomate tú tiempo. Nos vemos pronto–– no espere para despedirme, no espere absolutamente nada, simplemente corte la línea y volví a mi habitación no sin antes tomarme un par de calmantes para poder ir a dormir.

.

.

Los primeros tres días de la semana fueron un total fiasco, pasaba los días sentada sola durante clases, en las horas de almuerzo salía del campus y me sentaba detrás de las gradas a escribir un poco. Ángela sabía que algo estaba mal pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que cuando mi ánimo estaba así no me aguantaba a nada ni a nadie por más buenas y correctas que fueran sus intenciones, por más que lo necesitara, si mi ánimo estaba en el piso trataba a todo el mundo como si fueran malditas cucarachas.

Había dejado de usar el auto de Edward, no quería ni siquiera sentir su olor penetrando mi nariz, así que había dejado las llaves en un cajón de mi armario y había usado el autobús como los demás chicos.

Edward llamó, sí, los primeros días fue realmente insistente. Marcaba casi tres veces en una hora, pero yo no quería contestarle. Le había pedido espacio y me lo tomaría le gustara a quien le gustara. Esa era la cuestión, necesitaba adaptarme y aclarar ideas.

No tenía absolutamente nada que entregar esta semana, así que estaba viniendo únicamente para calentar silla. Así que el director me dijo que tenía los siguientes dos días libres y que disfrutara mis vacaciones. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera medianamente posible.

El jueves me quedé en casa durmiendo hasta tarde, no quería saber absolutamente nada del mundo. Cuando me levanté era medio día pero yo aún seguía sola en el departamento así que hice lo que hacía siempre que no tenía nada mejor que hacer cuando estaba en casa: encender el estéreo y limpiar cada rincón hasta sacarle brillo. Cogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse unos shorts y una camisa vieja, empecé a barrer cada lugar del apartamento, y moví los muebles incluso para sacar la basura que había quedado del sábado. Baje con tres bolsas de basura llenas de cosas que no se necesitaban y volví a mi trabajo, era la mejor forma que tenía para distraerme si iba a estar encerrada en casa todo el día. Aunque pensándolo bien tenía un auto en el garaje a mi disposición que llevaba tres días sin ser usado por mis patéticos motivos sin sentido.

Me metí en la ducha y cuando salí abrí mi armario, saque un buzo y unos jeans y me los puse con mis converse de nuevo, abrí el cajón en donde estaban las llaves del auto de Edw… del Volvo. Saqué algunos cobertores y comida para hacer un picnic privado.

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras ya que el ascensor se tardo demasiado y llegue al sótano, entre en su auto intentando al máximo no adorar el olor que percibí en cuanto me senté en el asiento del piloto. Salí de allí y manejé por el ahora conocido camino hacia la casa de los Cullen. Vivían a las afueras, así que habían grandes praderas y muchos árboles cerca a su casa, no pensaba llegar hasta allí, sería demasiado incómodo ir a observar la casa que debía estar totalmente cerrada.

Llegue a un pequeño prado. La última semana había sido increíblemente soleada para la época del año y eso era asombroso. Extendí la sábana que había traído en el suelo pero no me recosté sobre ella, tan solo puse la canasta que tenía toda la comida que había traído y me recosté sobre el pasto, había dejado el auto cerca para no tener ningún inconveniente con él, lo menos que quería era deberle un auto a Edward. Cerré los ojos absorbiendo toda la vitamina D que me era posible, y sin darme cuenta había empezado a poner en práctica algunos de los ejercicios de respiración que nos había enseñado el maestro de yoga en el spa cuando fui con Ángela… por cierto, mi mejor amiga debía estar preocupada por mí, aunque había estado a su lado todas las vacaciones ambas sabíamos que estaba ausente.

Seguí concentrada en mi respiración, pero sabía que era hora de sacar eso que tanto me estaba molestando, todo lo que tenía mi buen humor enterrado seis metros bajo tierra.

¿Qué haría si descubría la verdad sobre Edward? ¿Haría lo que él estaba deseando que hiciera? ¿Saldría corriendo? Yo la verdad no lo creía, y aunque no se lo había aceptado en verdad me daba miedo descubrir lo que era, temía decepcionarme mucho, y cuando yo me decepcionaba solía huir sin importar las consecuencias, y esta vez las consecuencias serían mucho peores que otras veces, esta vez perdería al único hombre que había querido y también la oportunidad de estudiar en el lugar de mis sueños, porque era obvio que la que desaparecería sería yo, no él.

También debía pensar toda la falta que me había hecho Edward, y tan solo habían pasado siete días desde que lo vi… el tan solo volvía el viernes. Mierda.

El viernes.

Y hoy… hoy era jueves. Edward volvía mañana.

No sabía si ponerme feliz porque por fin lo vería de nuevo… creo que lo único que ocurrió es que me asusté mucho más de lo que debía. Eso significaba que era el momento de enfrentar mi mayor temor, enfrentarme a lo desconocido sin siquiera tener un arma para hacerlo, incluso desconocía mi propia reacción y eso no me daba muy buenas esperanzas sobre lo que se me venía encima.

¿Qué pasaría si Edward era realmente un asesino? Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, me refiero a ¿Qué persona en sano juicio no temería el hecho de que la persona que le gusta le diga que es peligroso y es un asesino? Y aparte, que te diga que diga que tienes razón respecto a que no es del todo humano… eso es realmente escalofriante.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida hasta que sentí vibrar mi teléfono en el pantalón, miré a mi alrededor y estimé que serían las cinco y muchos minutos o las seis y unos pocos. Debía ser Ángela, preocupada porque había desaparecido de la residencia.

––¿Ángela? Lo siento, me quede dormida. Ya voy de vuelta a casa–– dije suspirando y levantándome del pasto para empezar a recoger las cosas que había traído para nada.

––¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?–– pregunto Edward con su maldita voz de infarto del otro lado de la línea. Mierda.

––Cerca a tu casa, en un prado que encontré por ahí–– no sabía porque le había dado explicaciones de manera automática.

––¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?–– pregunto un tono arriba, ese era su tono histérico. Me reí de mi misma por haber empezado a clasificar sus tonos de voz.

––Edward, te pedí espacio. No sé si conozcas la definición de la palabra.

––Estaba preocupado, Bella. No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti.

––No es un buen momento, lo sabes. Probablemente no salga corriendo pero sí necesitaba mie lugar y tiempo para asimilarlo todo, si no hubiera tomado libremente el espacio que merezco probablemente en este momento estaría como una histérica chillándote por teléfono hasta que desees lanzarlo por una ventana.

––Lo sé. Lo siento–– su tono había bajado de nuevo a lo normal.

––¿A qué hora vuelves mañana?

––Vuelvo esta noche, pero llegare en la madrugada. ¿Puedo ir a verte en la mañana?

––Tengo que ir a la universidad en la mañana–– Excusa estúpida.

––Tú y yo sabemos que te dieron los últimos dos días libres porque no tienes nada pendiente. No saque excusas estúpidas–– dijo haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

––Genial, ¿ahora también lees mentes o algo así?

––Sí, algo así–– creo que mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo necesario pero no permití que mi voz lo denotara.

––Vale, déjalo así. Te veo mañana en la mañana, procura cogerme despierta lector de mentes–– él se rio.

––Hasta mañana entonces–– cortó la línea al otro lado, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice el domingo, cortar sin despedirse bien.

Fui hacia su auto y volví a casa. Sabía que Ángela estaría histérica, quizá más histérica que Edward. Recibí el típico discurso de ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve? ¡Estuve a punto de reportarte como desaparecida! Yo tan solo la abracé y le juré que estaba bien, pero cansada, así que fui a la cama. Si, a la cama a las siete de la noche. Estaba rendida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí dispuesta a todo. No sabía porqué, simplemente me sentía capaz de enfrentar el mundo por mi cuenta. Maldita bipolaridad. Solo esperaba que mi cambio repentino de ánimo no tuviera nada que ver con que Edward volvía hoy.

Edward volvía hoy.

––Mierda–– dije levantándome de la cama de un brinco. Abrí mi armario, no había nada que encajara con mi estado de ánimo y…. a menos que… dije sacando una de las mil bolsas de cosas que Alice había comprado para mí en su última expedición de compras. Bendita sea Alice. Dije abriendo la bolsa y sacando una camiseta gris, unos shorts de jean con unas medias veladas negras y un buzo de algodón negro. Saque unas botas de lana cortas que aún seguían en su caja y me metí a la ducha. Intente que el agua relajara mis músculos, no tenía idea a lo que me enfrentaría, bueno, tenía una teoría, pero después de todo, para mi seguía siendo algo totalmente sin sentido como para hablar de ello. Era estúpido.

Sin embargo la noche anterior me había hecho meditar muchas cosas. No podía ser una cobarde, realmente quería a Edward y no me sentía capaz de alejarme a esta altura del partido, aunque lo que fuera que tuviera Edward para decirme me ponía los bellos de punta tenía que afrontarlo y tomar una decisión. Si era algo demasiado anormal quizá mi mente no lo soportaría. Pero otra parte de mi decía que si lo haría. Si él era realmente un asesino ¿Sería capaz de seguir con él como si nada? Mi lado cuerdo decía que no, pero mi lado amable y enamorado decía que sería capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa que fuera Edward. En medio de ese debate interno me sentí como si sufriera de trastornos de personalidad múltiple y ambos estuvieran peleándose por cual quería adueñarse de mí. La Bella temeraria y la Bella cobarde.

Por hoy dejaría ganar a la Bella temeraria, necesitaba la seguridad que ese lado de mi me proporcionaba para afrontar lo que se venía.

Salí de la ducha y me apliqué crema por todo el tiempo, Ángela aún seguía dormida por lo que debía ser muy temprano y no quería molestarla haciendo ruido por ahí. Saqué la bolsa de maquillaje que Alice tenía guardada en caso de emergencia en uno de los cajones del baño y observe todo lo que había allí adentro. Negué con la cabeza sin siquiera saber cómo comenzar así que empecé con lo más fácil: vestirme.

No sabía a qué hora Edward vendría, o que tendría planeado para hacer del shock algo menos fuerte, aunque sentía que otra vez estaba comenzando a exagerar. En cuanto tuve todo puesto en su sitio me miré al espejo. Había dormido casi doce horas por lo que las ojeras que me habían perseguido toda la semana habían desaparecido considerablemente, sin embargo apliqué un poco de corrector de ojeras para que pasaran desapercibidas. Mi piel de por si no era horrible, así que no necesitaba aplicarme base. Me puse algo de rímel transparente y brillo labial. No era como si quisiera maquillarme como una puta, la Bella temeraria no era una puta.

Salí y me puse las botas, cogí mi celular y salí de la habitación como si fuera a escaparme de mis padres. Saqué un plato y serví cereal con leche, no quería vomitar si comía demasiado y las noticias que tenían para darme no favorecían mi digestión.

––Deja de ser tan jodidamente paranoica–– dije recargándome sobre el mueble y cerrando los ojos.

––¿Bella?–– me sobresalte y estuve a punto de lanzar el plato al suelo. Por suerte Edward, como siempre, estuvo allí para ponerlo en su lugar sin siquiera regarse la leche encima. Negué con la cabeza y él se sonrió divertido–– ¿Nerviosa?–– dijo riéndose. Rodé los ojos.

––Para nada–– dije sacando las llaves de su auto del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón–– Todo tuyo de nuevo–– dije guiñándole un ojo y terminando de comer mi cereal. El asintió y se quedó al frente mío, sin decir una sola palabra. Me miraba de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, y tuve la necesidad de voltearme pero lo ignoré–– ¿Ves algo que te guste?

––Absolutamente todo lo que veo me gusta–– dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos a cada uno de los lados del mueble en el que estaba recargada. Podía saborear su aliento en mis labios, suspiré de manera involuntaria y cerré los ojos–– Te extrañé–– abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado a Edward.

––Yo también–– dije débilmente, pero no dude ni por un segundo que me escucho.

––¿Quieres hablar?–– ahí comenzaba el tema que no quería tocar, pero debía tocar. Asentí–– Salgamos de aquí–– me había dicho que era un asesino, a cualquier persona cuerda le gustaría tener testigos a la hora de salir con un asesino. Pero a mí me daba igual… bueno, no del todo. Pero si quisiera hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho… ¿verdad? Se volteó sin notar que dude por un segundo el seguirlo, me dije estúpida a mi misma y lo seguí hasta su auto que estaba en el sótano de la residencia. Me abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y me senté, dio la vuelta al auto y en cuanto entro inspiro, como llenándose del aroma que había en el auto–– Si voy a tener tu aroma encerrado en este auto planeare dejártelo mucho más seguido–– no sé porque, cuando abrió los ojos estaban un poco más oscuros, y había un toque de placer en ellos. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

––Empiezas a sonar como un psicópata–– dije recordando esa película en la que un asesino carecía del sentido del olfato y asesinaba mujeres porque creía que era la única forma de percibir su esencia. Me estremecí y saqué la imagen de mi cabeza.

––Tú me vuelves loco, Isabella Swan–– odiaba que dijeran mi nombre completo, pero por algún motivo sonó hermoso en sus labios. Patética Swan.

Me llevé a un restaurante y me obligé a desayunar, había quedado con un trauma después del desmayo y la visita al hospital de la semana pasada. Definitivamente. Estuvo contándome sobre su viaje, pero esta vez la verdad. No iban a visitar a sus familiares, si no a unos viejos amigos de Carlisle que les habían estado exigiendo una visita pronto… por motivos que él no quería contarme porque decía que se prestaría para problemas. Lo único que mencionó es que los de "su clase" no están muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que estén tan metidos con gente de mi clase. Sin explicar la diferencia entre "clases" lo cual seguía siendo un sin sentido para mí.

––Edward. Deja de irte por las ramas, sabes a que vine–– llevábamos dos horas fuera de casa, y él seguía dándole vueltas al tema. Estábamos en su auto, dando vueltas por casi toda la ciudad y el tan solo tarareaba canciones o me recordaba que no quería meterme en problemas.

––No quiero problemas para ti, Bella. Debo protegerte–– si seguía con el mismo discurso juro que me lanzaría por la puerta.

–– ¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Cállate!–– dije totalmente estresada–– Por una vez debes confiar en mí, maldita sea–– ¿Algo que odiaba de mi? Que cada vez que me enojaba demasiado sentía la necesidad de ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña.

––Estoy confiando en ti. Ese es el problema–– dijo deteniendo el auto frente a su casa.

––¡Como si eso fuera cierto! Estas intentando distraerme y no va a pasar–– dije abriendo la puerta sin esperar a que él lo hiciera por mí como era costumbre. No supe cómo, pero estuvo a mi lado antes de que yo pudiera ponerme de pie.

–– No hay nadie en casa–– me respondió a mi pregunta interna. Asentí y entré como si viviera allí.

––Vas a decirme. A menos que quieras que te pida que me dejes en casa y no vuelvas a buscarme jamás–– dije levantando una ceja, retándolo.

––Bien, bien–– dijo pidiéndome que lo siguiera escaleras arriba, llegamos a su cuarto. Nunca había estado allí a solas con él, siempre que entraba era con Esme o sola para sacar algún libro para leer mientras estaba aquí y el no–– ¿Cuál es tu teoría?–– dijo palmeando el lugar al lado del mueble en donde se había sentado.

––No estoy aquí para hablar de mis opiniones. Para lo único que vine es para que seas honesto y medir mi reacción. Me cansé de suponer–– dije sentándome, pero no tan cerca como él quería.

–– ¿Saldrías corriendo?–– pude ver una chispa de dolor en sus ojos cuando redacto la pregunta.

––Quizá. Pero no vamos a saberlo hasta que decidas decirme la verdad–– estaba siendo dura, pero no tenía la culpa, después de todo no era yo la que estaba jugando a confundirlo a él.

––No sé cómo te vas a tomar esto. No quiero alejarte de mí–– y seguía yéndose por las ramas.

––Mira Edward, puede que suene como un pedazo de mierda andante. Pero déjate de cursilerías y sincérate conmigo, si me quieres a tu lado en verdad necesito que seas honesto–– sí, la Bella temeraria me gustaba más para esta ocasión.

–– ¿Crees que los humanos son las únicas criaturas que habitan el mundo?–– no sabía qué hacer, intente mantener mi cara de pocker.

––No lo sé, ¿Vas a probarme lo contrario?

–– ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no soy humano?–– tragué saliva e intenté seguir con la misma expresión que tenía desde que habíamos comenzado la conversación.

––No lo sé–– él se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, como si mi peso fuera equivalente al de una jodida pluma en lugar de lo que realmente pesaba–– ¿Qué mierda?–– dije intentando no marearme por el movimiento. Aún en sus brazos abrió la ventana–– ¿Edward?–– dije cuando se acercó al borde de ella, conmigo aún en brazos.

––¿Confías en mi?

––¿Tu confías en mi?

––Sí–– dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se la devolví y sonreí.

––Sí–– no sabía si arrepentirme de mi respuesta cuando él nos lanzo por la ventana, desde un tercer piso. Dos segundos después tenía los pies sobre la tierra, no me sentía mareada en absoluto, era como haber bajado dos escalones en vez de ser arrojada por una ventana. No sabía que había en mi cara que hizo que Edward estallara en carcajadas–– ¡Eso fue genial!–– no supe ni siquiera porque lo dije, pero eso causo que Edward siguiera riendo aún más fuerte, no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa–– Pero eso no responde a mis preguntas–– dije jadeando por aire y apretándome el estómago.

––Bella, ¿Crees que un humano podía hacer eso con otro en brazos sin sacarse ni siquiera un cardenal?–– dijo señalándome para que revisara mi cuerpo, nada dolía. Ni siquiera tenía mugre en la ropa por la caída.

––No ¿No eres humano?–– me sentí realmente idiota formulando esa pregunta, sonaba terrible, y ni en sueños pensé hacérsela a alguien algún día.

––No–– dijo sonriendo. En ese momento desee salir a correr, pero no podía, mis piernas ni siquiera respondían–– ¿Tienes miedo?–– yo asentí, no iba a negarle que tenía miedo–– ¿De qué?

––De no saber cómo voy a reaccionar cuando me digas que eres–– no le temía a él, si quisiera hacerme daño lo habría hecho cuando me deje guiar por el al salir del concierto antes de llegar aquí.

–– ¿No tienes miedo de mí?–– negué, confiaba en él, confiaba en que si quisiera dañarme ya le había dado miles de oportunidades cuando estábamos a solas. No tenía motivos lógicos para temerle ahora–– ¿Quieres saber lo que soy?

––No veo otro motivo por el cual estar aquí después de saltar por una ventana–– dije sonriéndole, para enfundarle valor.

––Soy un vampiro, Bella–– y no sé porque, me ataqué a reír.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. De nuevo repito que este capitulo esta dedicado a Acercats, gracias por seguir el fic y todos los demás.**

**A todas las que dejan reviews y agregan la historia a favoritos, mil gracias.**

**Las que han enviado reviews constantemente se han dado cuenta de que envio un adelanto como "premio" así que si quieren un adelanto no duden en pedirlo en un RR ! :D**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos el viernes !**

**Kamii c:**


	9. Cambios

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.******

******Gracias a mi beta Guadi fics y a Ale Alejandra por sus consejos para llevar la historia.******

**Las **imágenes** de los vestidos de las chicas están en mi perfil. **

**Ya que no es mas, no interrumpo su lectura!**

**Disfruten.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**Cambios.**

**EPOV**

––Soy un vampiro, Bella–– dije temiéndome lo peor. Quizá en verdad saldría corriendo, y aunque sabía que podía darle alcance rápidamente, no lo haría; nadie merecía tener que enfrentarse a esta realidad.

––¿Vampiro?–– preguntó sosteniendo su estómago y dejándose caer en el pasto.

––¿Bella?–– pregunté arrodillándome a su lado y levantando su barbilla con uno de sus dedos–– ¿Estás bien?–– era obvio que lo estaba, a menos que esa era su forma de sufrir de un ataque de pánico.

––¿Vas a matarme?–– dijo de repente, no había ni una pequeña dosis de temor en su voz, simplemente curiosidad. Curiosidad.

––No–– conteste casi inmediatamente. Lo bueno de la mente de los seres como yo era que teníamos suficiente espacio como para fundirnos en un debate interno y estar pendientes de una conversación al mismo tiempo.

––¿Qué quieres entonces?–– pregunto levantándose del suelo. Me levanté junto a ella como si me hubieran jalado de un hilo.

––A ti–– dije acercándome a sus labios por puro impulso, no los toque–– ¿Puedo besarte?–– ella respondió a mi pregunta enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y atrayéndome a sus labios. No comenzó como un beso para nada tierno, estaba cargado de frustración y deseo a la vez. Una parte de mi deseaba tomarla allí mismo, pero ni siquiera lo intentaría. Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera plenamente dispuesto. Baje mis brazos a su cintura y la empuje contra mí, ella atrajo más mi cabeza a la de ella y sin previo aviso su lengua estaba luchando contra la mía, en respuesta, yo succioné su labio inferior ganándome un gemido de su parte, sentí como mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña y la solté inmediatamente.

––¿Qué demonios?–– dijo jadeando por aire. Trague toda la ponzoña que había en mi boca, si no se estaba quejando era porque no había alcanzado a hacer contacto con sus labios. Tomé aire, aunque no lo necesitara, necesitaba calmarme. Me volteé y cerré los ojos, apretando mis manos en puños–– ¿Edward?–– preguntó y puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, relajándome al instante sin motivo alguno.

––Estoy bien–– dije volviéndome para sonreírle.

––Tus ojos están más oscuros–– pareció arrepentirse en el momento exacto en el que las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

––Lo sé. Eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien–– la tome en brazos–– Cierra los ojos–– presionó su cabeza contra mi pecho y no pude evitar inspirar el aroma a fresas de su cabello. Sonreí y en un acto involuntario me acerque para besar su cabeza.

Subí corriendo hasta mi habitación y la recosté en el sofá, volviéndome de inmediato para poner algo de música, cuando volví a voltearme ella estaba allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, taladrándome con la mirada.

––¿Qué fue eso?–– su expresión era impasible.

––Una de las tantas cosas que puedo hacer–– respondí pensando que se refería a la forma en la que la traje a la habitación.

––No eso no, Edward. Eso–– dijo señalando la ventana.

––Un impulso. Ya te dije que eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien–– dije sentándome a su lado, ella se acerco a mí y se sentó en mi regazo.

––¿Alguna vez has deseado hacerme daño?–– preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

––El primer día que te vi, salí de ese concierto dispuesto a matarte–– sentí que se tensó y alejó su cabeza de mi cuello, puse mi mano en su espalda intentando relajarla–– Pero al verte a los ojos bajo la luz de la luna, definitivamente todo mi instinto animal se fue por un tubo. Sentí la necesidad de protegerte de todo, incluso de mí mismo–– necesitaba sincerarme con ella, y ya que había comenzado y no había salido corriendo decidí contarle todo.

––Gracias–– dijo relajándose de nuevo y besando mi cuello. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho mientras pasaba su lengua por todo el lugar exacto que conectaba mi cuello con mis hombros.

––¿Por qué me agradeces?–– dije intentando distraerme de su lengua sobre mi cuello.

––Por permitirme estar contigo hoy–– nunca imaginé que cuatro palabras pudieran alegrarme la existencia de tal forma.

.

.

Después de todo Bella no había salido corriendo, lo había tomado medianamente bien. Así que mi familia había decidido repentinamente hacer una fiesta, ya que se iba en dos días y no volvería hasta Enero, y muchos de los chicos becados también se irían a visitar a su familia por las vacaciones.

Moría por poder ir a Forks con ella, pero no podía tomarme la libertad de decidir si la acompañaba o no, después de todo aún era muy pronto para la presentación a los padres y todas esas cosas que involucraba que te guste una pequeña sobreprotegida. Y Bella tampoco me había invitado, por lo que no me tomaría el atrevimiento de molestar en su ambiente familiar. Alice no veía nada extraño venir por lo que no tenía absolutamente nada de qué preocuparme.

––Esta tarde, Bella será mía–– dijo mi hermana entrando sin siquiera saludarnos.

Llevábamos todo el día viendo películas y mi madre había llegado hace unas horas para comenzar a preparar la cena. Sabía que secuestrarían a Bella por unas horas en el baño/salón de belleza de Alice así que asentí, no deseaba invocar la furia de mi hermana. La llevaron arriba, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de despedirme.

Decidí ir a la cocina a ayudar a Esme a terminar con los pasabocas, que aunque nosotros no comeríamos eran necesarios. Ya no teníamos que disimular absolutamente nada frente a Bella, lo cual hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, no tendríamos que fingir disfrutar algo que nos sabía a mierda.

_Va a quedar hermosa, Edward. _Pude leerlo en la mente de Alice y sonreí, no necesita que Alice haga su magia con ella, de por sí ya es hermosa. Pude imaginar a Alice rodando los ojos con mis palabras, pero después de todo no era algo más que la verdad. Esme no me necesitaba y me pidió que fuera a arreglar la habitación de invitados para Bella, yo asentí.

Habíamos decidido que pasaría la noche aquí ya que Emmett tenía planeada una de sus tantas noches de juegos a las que no permitía que alguien faltara. Entré a la habitación de invitados y saque algunas sábanas y demás. Me sentía muy niña pensando que le gustaría a Bella, nadie que durmiera se había quedado en casa jamás, pero supuse que no debía complicarme demasiado. En las noches hacía frío, ya que nos estábamos acercando al invierno, así que opté por poner un edredón de más sobre su cama y bajé nuevamente.

Emmett estaba algo así como enredado entre mil cables, por lo que me acerqué a ayudarlo a conectarlos y a trasladar los mil parlantes que habían alquilado para esta noche, al igual que la consola de DJ, las sillas, las luces, la máquina de humo y algunas mesas plásticas para poner los pasabocas. Se me hacía raro que Alice no hubiera bajado pero Emmett me aclaró todas las dudas diciendo que le había dado órdenes específicas para poner todo en su lugar.

Los demás no llegarían hasta las ocho, así que tendríamos una hora más para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ayudé a Esme a decorar algunas cosas ya que Alice me había pedido que no me metiera en su cabeza hasta que tuviera a Bella al frente, y realmente quería que me sorprendiera.

_Alcohol. _Fue lo único que la mente de Emmett me trasmitió. _¿Edward? ¿Me acompañaras a comprar? _La imagen mental de muchos chiquillos ebrios sin saber que hacer realmente me causo risa, desde que se mantuvieran lejos de Bella no tenía ningún problema. Así que tomamos el auto de mi hermano y nos escapamos rápidamente a una licorera a diez minutos de casa. Compramos ron, vodka, cervezas, gaseosas, copas de plástico y bueno, todo lo que requería la buena presentación de un coctel y de las bebidas en general. Metimos todo en el jeep de Emmett y salimos de vuelta a la mansión.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas y eran reemplazadas por las luces de colores que habíamos instalado hace poco. Alice ya había pasado por aquí ya que las mesas tenían manteles de plástico negro y tenían toda la comida encima, nos había dejado una mesa libre para hacer lo nuestro.

Empezamos a poner el azúcar en el borde de las copas y a hacer los cocteles con coca cola y ron, no tomaríamos absolutamente nada pero si disfrutaríamos como si estuviéramos ebrios. _Ve a cambiarte, ¡ahora! _Grito Alice en mi mente, lo que significaba que Bella estaba casi lista. Subí a mi cuarto y vi que Alice había escogido la ropa para mí, rodé los ojos y la inspeccione. Una camisa negra y un pantalón negro también, agradecía el hecho de que un hombre no tenía motivos para contrastar tonos a la hora de vestirse.

Me di una ducha rápida, para quitar el olor a alcohol que había pegado a mi piel, y salí a vestirme para luego bajar nuevamente a esperar a Bella.

**BPOV**

Me di una ducha rápida y Alice me sentó en la silla frente a su amplio peinador, llena de bolsas de maquillaje, perfumes, cremas brillantes, _mousse _para el cabello y una inmensa cantidad de cosas cuyo uso yo desconocía totalmente.

––¿Los vampiros tienen que maquillarse?–– dije jugándole una broma, ella sonrió y siguió como si no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Cerré los ojos dejándola jugar conmigo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Pasado mañana me devolvía a Forks, y no me sentía lista para alejarme de Edward por casi un mes, pero me sentía menos lista para llevarlo conmigo así que tendría que acostumbrarme a la idea. Alice me palmeo la espalda y abrí los ojos–– ¿No se supone que me estabas maquillando?–– mi piel se veía más tersa, pero no había ni una gota de maquillaje en ella.

––No. Primero te visto–– dijo guiñándome un ojo y revoloteando hasta su armario, que era del tamaño de mi habitación en Forks, y sacando tres bolsas. Rosalie entró al instante, como si la hubieran llamado telepáticamente y tomó la suya. Alice me tendió una y se llevó la de ella. Me cambié allí frente a ellas, igual no tenían nada que no tuviera ni que no hubieran visto antes.

Alice tenía un pantalón de cuerina y una camisa de lentejuelas azul, con escote en forma de corazón y sin tirantes, el cual hacía resaltar todas sus curvas, unos tacones negros de unos quince centímetros la hacían ver más alta y que sus piernas se vieran más fuertes y torneadas. Se veía perfecta.

Rose era caso aparte, Rose se vería perfecta con un dril andrajoso lleno de manchas, verla era un bajón a la autoestima. Tenía puesto un vestido strapless con estampado de leopardo de color naranja rojizo, apretado en la cintura y también con escote en forma de corazón. Si antes pensaba que Alice tenía las curvas en donde debía, Rosalie definitivamente las tenía exageradamente bien puestas.

Y yo tenía un vestido tipo tubo, Alice lo había llamado así, era todo cuerina de un color que Alice había nombrado como Navy, para mí era algo así como un negro grisáceo metálico.

Nos maquillamos todas muy naturales, algo de rubor en los pómulos, delineador negro, pestañina transparente para levantar las pestañas y darles volumen, algo de iluminador de ojos, labial rojo y crema brillante por todo el cuerpo, incluso lo que no se veía.

Me pusieron los tacones, diez centímetros de felicidad, pensé para mí misma. Iba a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no matarme en ellos, Alice me hizo practicar de aquí para allá a lo largo de su habitación hasta que les cogí confianza suficiente como para bajar escaleras.

Edward ya estaba ahí para cuando llegamos a la parte superior de estas, moviendo su cabeza hacia mí como si lo hubieran jalado de un hilo, lo cual hizo que sonriera, mucho. Bajé hasta donde él estaba y me arrojé a sus brazos, él me tomó y me dio una vuelta hasta ponerme sobre mis pies de nuevo.

––Estás hermosa–– dijo sonriéndome. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, estaba todo vestido de negro, con una camisa que tenía los primeros tres botones desapuntados y dejaba ver el comienzo de su pecho.

––¿Necesitas un balde?–– pregunto Emmett sonriendo. Lo mire y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

––¡Cállate Emmett!–– le dijo Rosalie pegándole en la cabeza. Él la miró y se pasó la mano por el lugar en donde lo había golpeado haciendo un puchero–– En vez de quejarte ve a poner la música, la gente no demora en llegar.

.

.

A media noche todo el mundo estaba totalmente prendido. Había todo tipo de alcohol que una persona se pudiera imaginar y la música era simplemente increíble. Era una muy buena despedida al primer semestre de la carrera, muy, muy buena despedida. Edward me contó que estaban disfrutando de verlos a todos ebrios, decía que era una broma que Emmett había decidido hacer para divertirse un rato, tener a tantos humanos borrachos por ahí pidiéndoles habitaciones para pasar la noche y cayéndose cada dos segundos les parecía algo increíblemente gracioso. Y ahora que no había bebido más que unos pocos cocteles y dos chupitos de vodka, podía ver las cosas desde el lado sobrio del asunto. En verdad la imagen daba algo de risa.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, simplemente no paraban de tomar y luego estaban diciéndoles a sus amigos lo mucho que los amaban o revelando mil cosas vergonzosas de su infancia.

No tenía idea de cómo era yo ebria, sabía que salía un lado de mi que no salía jamás, y empezaba a soltar verdades como si estuviera en un show de esos donde intentan solucionar los problemas de pareja de las personas en vivo y en directo.

Era patética cuando estaba ebria. Pero algo me decía que me controlaba más que todos los que estaban allí. Incluso tuve que frenar a algunas chicas que intentaron acercarse más de lo debido a Edward, a lo que él solo se reía diciendo que no le interesaba nadie más que yo. El hecho de que también se me acercaran a mí me hizo sentir bien, pero no quería estar con nadie más que Edward. Era una de mis últimas noches del año con él y debía aprovecharla.

Bailamos de todo un poco, no supe cómo pude manejarme muy bien con los tacones, pero me hizo sentirme poderosa con respecto a mi torpeza. Bailé una que otra vez con Emmett y Jasper, el primero me hizo reír muchísimo por su "gran estilo al bailar" como decía él. Jasper era un poco más cuidadoso, pero también bailaba muy bien.

Edward sin dudas era el mejor, no podía dejar de bailar con él por mucho tiempo. Aparte las pocas veces que me resbalé él estuvo ahí disimulando mi tropezón y riéndose para él solo, lo cual agradecí.

Empezó una canción lenta y Edward me levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Empezó a balancearnos de un lado a otro y yo no pude evitar reírme cuando me daba vueltas. Él reía también sobre el hueco de mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

––¿Te dije que estás hermosa?–– pregunto, era como la decima vez en la noche que lo hacia.

––Sí. Pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes–– dije sonriendo.

––Estás hermosa–– escuché su risa, que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y siguió haciendo que diéramos vueltas por toda la pista.

.

.

A las tres de la mañana todos se estaban yendo, pero yo por algún motivo seguía sin tener sueño. Me quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen, sabía por Alice que me quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes al otro lado del pasillo de la habitación de Edward, así que no estaría nada mal. Pero cuando me llevó a la cama no me sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos. Así que decidí empezar con una buena ronda de preguntas.

Me quité los tacones y me puse un buzo y unos shorts que Alice me había prestado mientras que Edward me daba la privacidad para hacerlo. En cuanto terminé entró en la habitación como si lo hubiese llamado. Me metí bajo las cobijas y él se recostó a mi lado, como hacíamos todas las noches antes de que se fuera a Italia.

––¿No tienes sueño?–– preguntó después de unos quince minutos de silencio.

––Para nada.

––Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?–– dijo acariciándome el cabello. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero aún era muy rápido para la mitad de ellas, así que retome mi decisión anterior.

––Quiero saber más sobre ti–– dije levantándome para mirarlo, la mayoría de veces siempre se tensaba cuando le preguntaba sobre él así que esta vez tendría que responderme, era el fin de semana de la honestidad.

––¿Qué quieres saber?–– sonrió, buena señal.

––Todo. Cuéntame toda tu vida.

––Creo que no tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso–– dijo Edward riéndose.

––No importa. Podemos usar la noche de mañana para seguir. Hoy puedes comenzar–– no se escaparía del tema esta vez.

––Bien–– dijo tomando aire, varias veces, yo esperé, no quería parecer una intensa psicópata–– Nací en Chicago, en 1901–– se quedó mirándome como esperando que saliera corriendo.

––¿Edward?–– dije intentando contener la sonrisa.

––¿Dime?

––Eres un pedófilo–– volví a ser víctima de un ataque de risa, y el también rió conmigo. En cuanto pude parar de reír seguí preguntando–– ¿Cómo te transformaron?

––Estaba muriendo de influenza en 1918. Mis padres habían muerto, pero uno de los últimos deseos de mi madre fue que Carlisle hiciera lo que nadie más podía hacer para salvarme, mi madre fue siempre muy perceptiva, y lo herede de ella. No imaginas lo confundido que estaba cuando me desperté, tres días después escuchando las voces de las mentes de todos en mi cabeza–– ahora me quedaba claro que si leía mentes, y no pude hacer nada más que resoplar y esconder mi rostro en su pecho–– ¿Qué pasa?–– me sentía patética, porque desde el comienzo supo lo que sentía por el sin siquiera tener que verbalizarlo.

––Esto da mucha pena–– dije en un débil susurro. No era normal que una persona leyera la mente, no podría guardarme nada para mí misma, jamás podría sorprenderlo o…

––¿Qué cosa?–– preguntó levantando mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos.

––El hecho de que sepas todo lo que pasa por mi mente aunque yo quiera ocultarlo–– su risa resonó por toda la habitación–– ¿Qué es tan divertido?–– lo miré frustrada.

––Que tú eres inmune a mis poderes. Eres la única persona que he conocido en casi un siglo a la que no le puedo escuchar nada, por más que me concentre–– dijo sonriéndome, eso quitó un gran peso de encima.

Toda la noche paso así, entre preguntas y respuestas. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, sentí que estaba empezando a confiar en mí.

.

.

Me levanté e hice una revisión de mi misma, estaba sola en la habitación y no me dolía la cabeza, lo que significaba que no había resaca. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, sabía que no había tomado demasiado, pero uno nunca sabe. Sentí el aroma de los panqueques desde aquí arriba y me levanté de la cama como si me hubieran dado un pellizco en el culo.

Lavé mis dientes y bajé saltando por los escalones de dos en dos, tenía muchísima hambre. Miré el reloj que había en la sala, eran las once de la mañana. Genial. Había dormido como una morsa.

Estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso cuando mi torpeza se adueño de mis pies, di un paso hacia adelante y enredé mi tobillo con mi pierna al pegar el brinco del último escalón, puse mis manos alrededor de mi torso para protegerlo pero el golpe nunca llego.

––Después de saltar de un tercer piso, ¿quedaste con complejo ninja o algo así?–– me reí y lo empuje, agradeciéndole con la mirada que me hubiera ahorrado otra visita al hospital y otra puntada.

–– Mi madre te preparó el desayuno–– dijo llevándome al comedor, había comida para tres personas allí.

––Es un poco exagerado. No estoy embarazada o algo así para alimentarme por tres–– dije riendo pero sentándome y empezando a picar la fruta que había ahí. Cuando me metí un bocado de los panqueques con salsa de chocolate no pude evitar gemir–– Esto esta delicioso–– para cuando me di cuenta había acabado con la comida para tres personas y Edward me miraba divertido.

Había amanecido con algo así como un plan para hacer feliz a Alice, que implicaba alejarme de Edward por unas horas, así que lo estaba poniendo en duda. Edward levantó una ceja justo antes de que Alice arrasara por el comedor y me diera un abrazo.

––¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Me harías la persona más feliz del mundo si lo hicieras!–– maldita––psíquica.

––¡Alice! ¡Aun no lo he decidido!–– dije encogiéndome en mi silla por su efusividad.

––¡Oh! ¡Pero sé que lo harás! Te dejaré la ropa que usarás hoy en tu cama–– dijo guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo gemí en señal de frustración colocando mi cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo había creado?

––Solo serán unas horas. Y me quedaré contigo esta noche, en verdad la harías muy feliz–– No podía creer que Edward estuviera apoyando el hecho de que su hermana me torturara con un día de compras. Aunque lo necesitaba, no podía dejar que Alice empezara a pensar por mí, ella siempre exageraba. Siempre.

––Lo haré–– casi escuché el grito desde su habitación. Edward se rió y me dijo que subiera a bañarme, él nos llevaría y nos recogería en cuanto acabáramos.

Me bañé y me puse los jeans y la camisa morada, demasiado apretada, que Alice había dejado en mi habitación. Había unos botines con tacón también morados con cordones -llevaba deseando unos así desde que llegue a Londres, pero siempre pensé que me mataría usándolos. Después de la noche de ayer comprobé que quizá no soy tan torpe con los tacones así que me los puse, agradeciendo internamente a Alice por eso.

Bajé y ella ya estaba allí, con un vestido estampado de flores y un buzo de lana blanco, con los mismos tacones que yo pero en blanco y con un gorrito de lana colgando de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

––¡Vamos!–– dijo jalándome y metiéndome al auto de Edward, que ya estaba allí en el asiento del piloto con una sonrisa que valía la pena todo.

.

.

Estuvimos seis horas caminando entre Oxford Street, y todos los centros comerciales habidos y por haber. Era increíble la capacidad de Alice para comprar, al punto al que Edward iba a acabar llamando a Emmett para que le prestara su jeep para cargar todo lo que Alice quería comprar.

Teníamos mil abrigos en colores que ni siquiera sabía que existían, shorts, medías, camisas, camisetas, accesorios. Definitivamente necesitaba un empleo para reponerme de todo esto. Incluso compró una maleta para empacar esta noche, ya que iríamos por Ángela y volveríamos para pasar la noche en la casa de los Cullen. Luego ellos nos llevarían al aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente.

Por suerte no había tenido que cargar más que unas pocas bolsas, ya que la fuerza sobre natural de Alice y Edward me daba un punto a favor.

––Aquí comienza la sección de chicas. Edward, lárgate y compra algo bonito–– dijo empujándolo y entregándole todas las bolsas que tenía.

––¿Sección de chicas?–– pregunte mientras me empujaba hacía Victoria Secret. Santa mierda.

Alice empezó a mirar cada una de las colecciones que había y escogió por lo menos tres conjuntos de cada uno. Sacó un babydoll negro de una colección que se llamaba Mignight Magic, y luego miles de ligueros y brasieres que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

––Alice, no es necesario llevar eso. Nadie va a mirar mi ropa interior–– dije sentándome sin tomar parte en esta catástrofe.

––No, pero este tipo de ropa interior te hará sentir poderosa–– dijo sacando un conjunto rojo, de un material brillante y con algo así como un encaje de lentejuelas que conectaba el brasier con los panties.

––Mierda, Alice. No vas llevar eso–– me hizo un puchero y luego se rió.

––Es para mí, Bella–– me guiño un ojo y allí vino la imagen mental de Alice vistiendo eso.

––Mierda, Alice. No necesitaba la imagen mental–– dije negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, no es como si a partir de ahora fuera a tener complejo de lesbiana.

––Igual vas a tener que llevar ropa interior–– dijo con esa sonrisita macabra que siempre indicaba problemas.

––¿Qué? Te recuerdo que yo tengo mi propia ropa interior en la residencia.

––Tenías. Me hice cargo de ella anoche–– ella se rió de nuevo, genial. Ahora necesitaba hacer una remodelación de absolutamente toda mi ropa interior–– Pero como yo la arruine, yo la pago–– al menos, esa era una despreocupación para mi bolsillo, obviamente ahorrando una fortuna durante siglos, comprar ropa interior no hacía ni cosquillas a la tarjeta platino de Alice.

Al menos después de eso compró algunas cosas de algodón, y tops medianamente normales. Pero aún así todo tenía _push up_ que hacía que las mujeres que están medianamente bien dotadas de su parte de arriba se vieran como actrices porno, y las que estaban muy bien dotadas provocaban ganas de agarrar una aguja y estallarlas.

Salimos de allí y Edward estaba sentado afuera con una bolsa pequeña y negra entre las manos. Aparte de que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que significaba que sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Genial.

––En momentos como este, me arrepiento de mis decisiones–– dije sentándome a su lado y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

––Lo sé, todos lo hacemos. Es una buena lección para el futuro–– dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y tenía razón, nunca volvería a salir de compras con Alice a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

––Necesitabas ese cambio. Ahora, vamos a comer–– dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo un puchero. Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería cuando ponía esa cara, aunque a esto no podía negarme porque estaba famélica.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. No olviden que los vestidos de las chicas están en mi perfil igual que las fechas de actualización.**

**Desde Enero empezaré a actualizar Lunes, miercoles y viernes. **

**Felices fiestas, Kamii !**


	10. Problemas

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.******

******Yo me encargo de avisarles que:******

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES. **

**Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Problemas.**

Después del gran día de compras con Alice, estaba agotada. Ni siquiera me baje del auto cuando llegamos a la residencia porque no podía mover los pies. Edward bajo y le ayudo a Ángela con su maleta, estaban Alice ella y la mitad de las bolsas apretadas en la silla de atrás, Ángela solo se rio y agradeció que no la hubiéramos llevado ya que no habría sabido como soportarlo. Mi mejor amiga sí que me conocía porque estuvo preguntándome sobre mi estabilidad emocional todo el viaje a casa.

-No puedo creer que aún tenga que empacar maletas. — dije rodando los ojos y apoyando mi cabeza contra el asiento. Edward me tomo la mano y le dio un apretón.

-Alice va a ayudarte. Porque por lo visto no quiere que me acerque mientras te ayuda. — cada vez era más relajado al frente de Ángela, ella ni siquiera tomaba sus palabras como yo podía tomarlas. Pero tampoco era fácil decirle a tu mejor amiga que la hermana de tu novio le dijo a través de su mente que se mantuviera lejos. Un momento. ¿Novio?- Y yo tengo algo que preparar esta noche, así que está bien para mí.

El viaje a su casa fue corto, a la velocidad a la que el manejaba todo era corto. Inmediatamente llegamos Alice se llevo a Ángela a la cocina para que Edward pudiera subir las bolsas a su modo y no tener que tardar demasiado subiendo y bajando escaleras tan lento. En lo que yo subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso Edward ya había hecho dos viajes y dejado todo en la habitación de huéspedes. Me dio un beso y llamo a Alice para que subiera con Ángela y desapareció.

Subimos y pusimos música y empezamos a hablar y a reírnos mientras empacábamos mi maleta. Alice llevaría lo que no usaría en Forks a la casa de huéspedes y lo acomodaría, no sin antes jurar que no tocaría el resto de mi ropa. Terminamos cerca de las ocho, y Alice y Ángela se fueron diciendo que estaban cansadas. Mire a Alice con una ceja levantada, sabía que me escondía algo pero decidí ignorarla.

—Ponte lo que está allí. — dijo antes de cerrar la habitación de un portazo. Rodé los ojos y abrí la bolsa que estaba en la esquina más remota de la habitación de huéspedes,

Abrí la bolsa y saque su contenido. ¡¿Qué?

Había un pequeño bañador azul rey, bastante atrevido y revelador que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación. También había un vestido sencillo, blanco con unas cuantas rayas de colores ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Alice? Como si no me conociera, yo jamás usaría algo como eso.

Bueno, tal vez podría hacer que funcione. Jamás apuestes contra Alice.

Tome el conjunto, me di una ducha y me cambie. El vestido dejaba ver el comienzo de mis pechos, pero no era demasiado revelador. Salí de la habitación. Escuche a Edward hablando por celular en la sala. Inspire varias veces y me acerque a él. Enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a besarlo.

—Hablamos luego.— dijo cerrando su teléfono y volviéndose para besarme. Me separe de sus labios y baje por su cuello. Desabroche los primeros botones de su camisa dejando el inicio de su pecho al descubierto. El me sonrió y por impulso enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo que empezó con un beso suave y lento se torno fogoso y pasional, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua y el abrió su boca invitándome a explorarla, sus dientes rosaron mi lengua y lo sentí tensarse, pero no paro el beso como hizo la primera vez, nuestras lenguas empezaron a batallar para tomar el control, inevitablemente el gano. Sentí su lengua en mis labios, en mi boca y luego sus dientes cerrarse alrededor de mis labios a penas tocándolos. Acerque más su cabeza a la mía y tire un poco de su cabello, escuche un gruñido contra mis labios que me hizo vibrar. Edward trazo un camino de besos desde la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, cuando sentí su lengua lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi boca, un nudo en la parte baja de mi vientre empezaba a formarse y no encontraba la forma de desatarlo. El calor que había en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era compensado por su lengua fría que lamía cada una de las partes de mi piel que no estaba cubierta por la tela del vestido.

Cuando su lengua delineo el comienzo de mis pechos me sentí totalmente perdida, sentí el calor que había en mi vientre a punto de deslizarse por mis piernas, afortunadamente no paso. Sentí como Edward aspiro profundamente y me sentí avergonzada, sus ojos taladraron directamente a los míos, aquellos orbes que solían ser doradas se habían oscurecido de repente.

—Eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien. — su voz era ronca, ese tono sensual hizo que mis bragas se empaparan, mas si era posible. El sonrió y sus manos rozaron mis muslos, subiendo despacio en un camino tortuoso hasta mi entrepierna, me toco por encima de la tela y un grito ahogado se escapo de mis labios, en un movimiento casi imperceptible se llevo los dedos a la boca y un gruñido, que si no hubiera sonado tan sensual habría dado miedo, se escapo desde su pecho, cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando el sabor y luego los abrió de repente.— No puedo hacerte esto.— se alejo por un segundo a la ventana y aspiro varias veces, estuve allí esperando intentando controlar mi respiración.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual antes, apenas unos cuantos besos y toques por encima de la ropa, pero sin duda esto había estado a punto de volverme loca, y el simplemente se había alejado dejándome allí, empapada y frustrada por no poder hacer las cosas de la forma en la que las quería con él.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunte después de unos cinco minutos de silencio que se me hicieron eternos. Escuche su risa, tal y como había sonado esta tarde. Esa era la clara indicación de que las cosas estaban bien nuevamente.

—No puedo perder el control contigo. Un mal movimiento y podría astillarte cada hueso del cuerpo. — la imagen que metió el mi cabeza al decir eso hizo que toda la excitación que sentía se fuera por la borda. No supe que había en mi cara que lo hizo reír. — Vamos abajo, este no era el plan inicial. — dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome de la mano, me tendió un abrigo que estaba en el perchero y me lo puse cuando él me indico que íbamos a salir.

Caminamos un poco bajo la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano hasta que vi un camino lleno de antorchas.— ¿Qué diablos?— dije caminando por el sendero iluminado. Era increíblemente cursi, como en esas películas que hacen que necesites llevar una caja de pañuelos al cine.

—Sorpresa.— dijo un sonriente Edward que me atrapo en sus brazos y me cargo muy al estilo novia por aquel sendero. Había un camino de unas dieciséis antorchas a lado y lado hasta que llegamos a una pequeña mesa iluminada por un candelabro y con un florero en forma de cilindro transparente con una rosa teñida de azul en el medio, casualmente el color de mi vestido, y una pequeña bandeja de plata cubierta. Movió una silla hacia atrás y me sentó sobre ella para sentarse justo al frente mío y unir nuestras manos.— Se que no te hubiera gustado que te llevara a un lugar demasiado caro después de todo lo que gastaste con Alice hoy.— no sabía cómo había llegado a conocerme tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero simplemente me encantaba.

—Gracias.— levanto la tapa y el olor de una rica lasaña con pan de ajo perfectamente cortado decorando el plato salió a relucir. Sentí que la boca se me hacía agua y el sonrió.— ¿Lo hiciste tu?

—¿Quién mas si no?— dijo siguiéndome el juego. Me acerco la bandeja y me indico que lo probara, tome uno de los cubiertos y gemí cuando la comida acaricio mi lengua. Exquisito.

—Considerando que lo preparo alguien que no come, está muy bien.— dije riéndome, el acompaño mis risas y me observo comer en silencio. Deje el plato casi limpio, pero estaba exquisito y yo no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía en realidad.

—¿No te preguntas a que se debe todo esto?— dijo tapando la bandeja y poniéndola en el suelo para que no nos alejara, con una de sus manos tomo mi mano derecha y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla, no pude evitar inclinarme contra su toque y cerrar los ojos.

—Si.— dije en un débil susurro, pero no dude por un segundo que me hubiera escuchado. Desde que desapareció cuando llegamos a su casa me estaba preguntando que estaba ocurriendo.

—Te mereces lo mejor ¿sabes?— dijo sonriéndome y trazando la línea de mi mandíbula con sus dedos.— Y quería pedirte algo.— mi cerebro estaba reaccionando demasiado lento para mi gusto, así que tarde unos cuantos minutos en responderle.

—¿Qué cosa?— sentí sus labios rozar los míos, así que abrí los ojos para descubrirlo allí, de pie, frente a mí.

—Se mi novia.— mi primer impulso fue saltar directamente a sus brazos, el me recibió gustoso.

—Sí. Si. Si.— dije mientras él me daba vueltas por el aire sacándome mil carcajadas. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que sería una de las últimas veces que reiría así, me habría quedado allí, en sus brazos, mi único puerto seguro… para siempre.

.

.

—¡Bella!— sentí que me daban un empujón en el hombro.— ¡Bella!— gritaban más fuerte.

—Hmmm.— dije lanzando un golpe al aire. Quería seguir durmiendo.

—¡Mierda, Bella!— grito Ángela.

—¿Qué pasa?— escuche que abrían la puerta de le habitación y la voz de mi ángel preguntaba.

—No se levanta.— el se rio y no pude evitar sonreír inconscientemente. Me abrace a la almohada cuando sentí que llenaban mis mejillas y mi cuello de besos.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Sé que mueres por quedarte con tu hermoso novio pero ¿quieres perder el avión?— básicamente salte de la cama.

—Mierda.— dije levantándome y saliendo de su abrazo.— Eres un jodido egocentrista.— me reí y le di un beso.

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?— hizo un puchero adorable, con ese puchero era capaz de derribar todos mis muros… pero esta vez no podía permitírmelo, extrañaba a mis padres y sé que los mataría si no iba a pasar festividades con ellos.

—Si quiero. Pero no puedo.— dije alejándome de él y metiéndome a la ducha, sabía que si seguía hablando mucho tiempo me haría caer, y no podía permitírmelo. Lo único injusto de la situación era que habíamos oficializado las cosas a pocas horas de irme. Injusto.

Me di una ducha rápida, me había bañado la noche anterior antes de la cena con Edward así que lo hice para quitarme todo el sudor de la noche y todo eso, me lave los dientes y me cepille el cabello recogiéndolo en una coleta. Tenía que estar cómoda para las diez malditas horas de viaje. Me puse unos pantalones de algodón azul rey y un jersey blanco, una bufanda del mismo color del pantalón y unas bailarinas.

Cuando salí Edward ya había bajado mis maletas y me estaba esperando, baje con el tomados de la mano, todos los Cullen andaban de aquí para allá, nos habían preparado el desayuno y Ángela pregunto que porque no comían con nosotras, casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja, estuve a segundos de escupirlo.

—Son las seis de la mañana, comeremos más tarde.— dijo Alice dándole un apretón en los hombros y siguió como si nada, supongo que tantos años fingiendo les habían dado la experiencia necesaria para convencer a cualquiera a su alrededor de lo que querían. Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos al auto de Edward y nos despedimos de todos los Cullen en la puerta, que nos desearon a Ángela y a mí un buen viaje.

Durante el viaje Edward nos pregunto sobre lugares para visitar en Forks, y que tenía de interesante y cosas por el estilo, como si estuviese muy interesado en la situación. Yo me quede callada y deje que Ángela le contara sobre los bosques, las bibliotecas, el paseo marítimo de Port Angeles, la playa de La push y los hermosos acantilados que podías ver desde allí.

—Es un hermoso paisaje para fotografiar.— dije con una sonrisa al recordar la forma en la que el agua golpeaba las rocas de la orilla y salpicaban todo a su alrededor, no había conseguido las tomas que quería de ese lugar incluso cuando llevaba años intentando, sacaba unas cuantas buenas pero no lo suficiente.— Te encantaría ir.— le sonreí y el asintió.

—Quizá te acompañe la próxima vez.

—¿En serio lo harías?— mi sonrisa debía ser amplia y luminosa, lo único que deseaba era compartir esa parte de mi vida con Edward.

—Claro que si.— me sonrió y me apretó la mano, no nos habíamos soltado hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Para disimular puso nuestras dos maletas sobre un carrito y lo empujo con una mano mientras la otra volvía a encontrarse con la mía. Nos registramos y esperamos una media hora hasta que nos dieran vía libre para pasar a la sala de abordaje. Ángela nos dio nuestro espacio y fue al baño antes de entrar.

—Te voy a extrañar.— no supe porque sentí ese vacío horrible en el pecho que había sentido cuando él se marcho a Italia hace unos días.

—Yo también preciosa, pero te llamaré cada día a cada momento.— me abrazo e inspiro en mi cabello, un cosquilleo se apodero de mí, me voltee y lo bese, sin importar el show que estuviéramos haciendo en medio del aeropuerto.— Si así serán todas las despedidas dejare que te vayas más seguido.— dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarme.

—Ridículo.— le respondí con una sonrisa, estuvimos abrazados hasta que fue estrictamente necesario y tuve que soltar todas mis pertenencias de mano para que me requisaran. Le di un último beso a Edward y pase por el detector de metales, el se quedo ahí parado hasta que nos perdimos de vista.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja, en verdad producen envidia.— me recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Ella cuando cumplieron su primer aniversario.

—Gracias Ang. ¿Lista para ver a tu hombre?— no pudimos sentarnos ni siquiera, ya que el vuelo se adelanto unos minutos y nos llamaron para abordar, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y empezamos a charlar sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta que habían dado en la casa de los Cullen el sábado. Junto a ella el viaje había sido mucho más ameno.

Caímos dormidas después de dos horas de risa, llegaríamos más o menos a las seis de la tarde ya que hacíamos escala en Nueva York. Las ocho horas hasta allí fueron pesadas, pero al menos dormí la mitad del viaje, para cuando aterrizamos tenía el cuello lleno de nudos y estaba caminando como si estuviera cargando a un luchador de sumo en mis hombros.

Las dos horas al aeropuerto de Seattle fueron mucho más llevaderas, estuvimos mirando las nubes y tomando café, no hubo turbulencia y un hermoso atardecer nos recibió. Mi padre estaba allí esperándonos, mi madre estaba haciendo la cena junto con la mama de Ángela, Ben también estaba allí, metimos todo en la cajuela y enfrentamos la hora y media de viaje siguiente hasta llegar al pueblo.

Ben estaba esperándola en la puerta de la casa, beneficio que se podía dar únicamente porque no estaba

Nuestras madres nos recibieron entre lágrimas, al menos nuestros padres eran mucho más discretos, gracias al cielo. Les contamos sobre el semestre, los profesores y los chicos. Mi mama chillo, y chillo y mis oídos querían suicidarse cuando le conté sobre Edward, que casualmente me salvo de un suicidio auditivo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Mi línea de aquí seguía activa por lo que podíamos permanecer en contacto vía celular todo el tiempo.

—Edward.— suspire excusándome de la mesa y deseándole buena noche a todos. Subí a mi habitación y hable con el por horas. Pero a él no le molesto para nada.

.

.

Los días en Forks eran casi aburridos, pero fuimos a dar una caminata por el bosque con Ben y Ángela, íbamos a comer postre todos los días y visitamos a los demás chicos que estaban de vacaciones, fuimos a una fiesta que hizo Jessica en su casa que aunque no fue tan buena como la de los Cullen no estuvo nada mal, y fue una oportunidad muy linda de encontrarme con todos los que hace meses no veía.

Seguía manteniendo el contacto con Edward, y Alice me decía que ponerme por teléfono cada día, era patético pero realmente me hacía un favor, yo estaba recién cambiando mi estilo y que mejor guía que Alice para hacerlo.

La noche antes de navidad decidimos ir a dar una vuelta nocturna por el paseo marítimo, éramos un grupo de casi quince personas pero en su mayoría chicas. Estábamos caminando por ahí con una cerveza en la mano cuando apareció la última persona en el mundo que quisiera haberme encontrado. Intente ignorarla al máximo, pero me di cuenta de que me clavo la mierda, estaba junto con un hombre casi del mismo tamaño de Emmett, pero no concebía que hubiera alguien mas gigantón que él. Pensé en saludarla por pura decencia, pero… a la mierda la educación. Ella tampoco intento acercarse así que no había problema, Ángela se quedo viéndome para medir mi reacción, yo solo le di mi mejor sonrisa y seguí caminando.

Traía los regalos de mis padres desde Londres, pero decidí comprarles algo mas mientras estábamos por allí. Queríamos llegar temprano a nuestras casas, al menos Ángela y yo, habíamos vuelto para pasar tiempo extra con nuestros padres y no perderíamos un segundo, estaríamos cada vez más tiempo en Londres y nos harían muchísima falta.

El padre de mi mejor amiga nos había prestado su auto con el compromiso de llegar antes de media noche así que Ángela condujo y estuvimos escuchando música y cantando como locas durante todo el camino de vuelta al pueblo, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Mi madre me recibió con una sonrisa pero no tenía hambre así que me fui directo a la cama.

Edward y yo teníamos algo así como una especie de rutina así que me llamo antes de dormir para desearme una buena noche, no me hallaba en mi propia cama si no escuchaba su voz antes de cerrar los ojos. Y yo lo llamaba cuando me levantaba o después de desayunar. Mañana era navidad así que sería un día pesado, probablemente no hablaría con Edward en la noche ya que después de abrir sus correspondientes regalos saldrían de casa a no sé dónde.

Cuando abrí los ojos al otro día, amanecí con esa sensación en el pecho cuando sabes que algo no está del todo bien, así que lo primero que hice antes de cumplir con mis necesidades básicas fue revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Había mucho silencio, y no era un buen indicio. El día de navidad mi madre se levantaba temprano y ponía música todo volumen mientras cocinaba la cena, y Charlie por supuesto no se salvaba y quedaba encerrado en la cocina hasta nueva orden.

Después de revisar su habitación y encontrarla desordenada y vacía fui a la cocina, también estaba revuelta y con todas las gavetas abiertas, y cosas por todos lados, mi madre jamás dejaba su templo sagrado desordenado y menos un día como este. Corrí al garaje y el carro de mi padre no estaba.

¿Qué mierda?

Subí de nuevo y luche para encontrar mi celular entre las cobijas, las levante y este callo abierto en el suelo así que tuve que esperar hasta que prendiera de nuevo. En cuanto lo hizo marque a mi madre.

—¿Diga?— sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

—¿Mama? Me levante y no estaban ¿Dónde están?— llámenme paranoica o como se les dé la gana, pero maldita sea conozco a mis padres y no me dejarían sola aquí sin una nota.

—¿Ves Charlie? Te dije que se despertaría.— me reí de mi madre, al menos mi padre estaba con ella. Pero el vacio en mi pecho no se iba por más que tratara de ignorarlo.— Estamos en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas que faltan para la cena. Arréglate con algo que puedas ensuciar porque me ayudaras en la cocina.— esa si era mi madre, definitivamente. No había sido raptada por extraterrestres o algo así… ahora creía en la existencia de todo tipo de criaturas. Corto al otro lado, seguramente estaba demasiado concentrada como para darme una despedida coherente. Llame a Edward que contesto al segundo tono, lo puse en altavoz y me metí a la ducha, puse el celular en una repisa y hable con Edward cada segundo hasta que mi mama llego.

—Tengo que dejarte. Me pondrán a cocinar.— el me correspondió con una risa.

—Está bien. Te quiero, preciosa. Te llamo en cuanto lleguemos de cazar mañana.

—Vale. Cuídate, te quiero.— escuche su risa gutural del otro lado y luego corto la línea. Baje con un jersey de universidad y unos shorts de algodón que usaba siempre para dormir aquí, mi cabello todo recogido en una coleta alta para poder arreglarlo para la noche. Como en un pueblo todos se conocían con todo el mundo, tendríamos a la mitad de las amigas de mi madre y sus correspondientes hijos cenando con nosotros esta noche, pero se irían antes de media noche para abrir sus propios regalos, sería una locura.

.

.

Acabamos la cena y subí, Alice me había aconsejado que vestir para esta noche así que saque el conjunto que aún seguía en mi maleta. Saque la camisa de jean, la falda beige con varios pliegues que le daban volumen y el cinturón ancho de color café, me puse los tacos cafés también.

Solté mi cabello, dejando que callera en ondas por mi espalda. Baje para encontrarme que la mayoría ya estaban allí, cada uno traía un postre y un regalo con un moño en una caja perfectamente decorada.

Mi mejor amiga estaba vestida con una camisa a rayas, un pantalón apretado negro, un chaleco de algodón rosado y unos botines café claro.

—Parece que el estilo londinense les pego muy bien.— dijo Jessica cuando Ángela y yo nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses. Su mirada era algo envidiosa pero intenta ignorarla y dar con una respuesta medianamente cordial.

—El estilo de allá es prometedor.— Ángela la miro de pies a cabeza y contuvo una sonrisa, tenía un vestido de cuero rojo con un cinturón negro, unos tacones de diez centímetros del mismo color del cinturón y parecía que fuera vestida para ir a un burdel. Sus pechos estaban a punto de salirse y… su madre no estaba vestida muy diferente.

Rodé los ojos y fui con Ángela a la sala donde estaban los demás charlando animadamente. Nos unimos a la conversación y estuvimos así toda la noche, riendo de nuestras experiencias universitarias y planeando ir a acampar y llegar aquí para año nuevo. Hacíamos eso todos los años desde que tengo uso de razón, solo que esta vez podíamos ir

A las diez servimos la cena, y comimos como si no hubiera un mañana, todos habían traído postres, o vinos o alguna cosa como esa. Cuando terminamos de cenar estuvieron allí una media hora más y se fueron a sus casas. Charlie tenía que salir al siguiente día temprano por unos accidentes que se habían reportado en la comisaria así que decidimos abrir los regalos en cuanto se fueron los demás.

Mis padres me regalaron varios libros y un relicario en forma de corazón con una foto de ellos en cada lado, era hermoso. Renee se sorprendió con el vestido que le regale, y Charlie estaba contento con su nuevo equipo de pesca. No podía pedir nada mejor.

Tomamos vino un rato más y les saque muchas fotos para llevarlas a Londres y tenerlos en mi cámara siempre. A la una ya no daba más así que me fui a acostar, mis padres dijeron que se quedarían un rato más en lo suyo… y fue una muy mala idea.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana un ruido espantoso me despertó, mi madre estaba chillando y pidiendo ayuda. Me puse la bata ya que estaba únicamente en ropa interior porque el cansancio no me permitió pensar en más. Fui a la sala donde recordé haber dejado a mis padres por última vez pero no estaban allí así que subí de nuevo a su habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta no pude evitar que se me escapara un grito ahogado. Allí estaba ella con el chico alto con el que la había visto en el paseo marítimo ayer, ella estaba sobre mi padre y su cara estaba enterrada en su cuello pero al escuchar mi grito se volteo y me sonrió, su boca goteaba la sangre que estaba extrayendo de mi padre.

—Bienvenida Isabella.— todo ocurrió muy rápido, mi padre me dedico una mirada triste, mi madre estaba acorralada por un tipo en la esquina de su habitación pero en cuanto ella menciono mi nombre alguien que salió de la oscuridad se abalanzo hacia mí, estrellándome contra la puerta, el dolor se extendía por toda mi espalda cuando sentí que pateaban con fuerza uno de mis costados. Chille de dolor.

—Por favor, ¿Qué quieres?— decía mi madre entre sollozos. Mi madre sabía el secreto, y yo tenía claro que los asesinos que estaban allí no la dejarían con vida para que pudiera contar lo sucedido esta noche.

—Cállese.— grito ella y volvió a enterrar sus dientes en el cuello de mi padre, que con un último jadeo se dejo ir. No podía proferir siquiera un susurro, el dolor era demasiado y sabía que si abría la boca gritaría y alteraría mucho mas a mi madre.

Ella se acerco a mí con pasos lentos, un andar felino que sería terriblemente sensual si no fuera porque sabía que iba a matarme. Eso le quitaba cualquier oportunidad a nadie. Arranco la bata que envolvía mi cuerpo dejándome totalmente al descubierto.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella.— dijo y volvió hacia mi madre. Un chico con ojos azules se me acerco, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba por toda su cara y su mirada era helada, me tomo por el cuello y me hizo levantarme.

—Gracias por ponérmelo mucho más fácil.— dijo mientras su lengua tibia recorría mi cuello un sinfín de veces.

—¡Suéltame!— grite cuando empezó a apretar uno de mis senos por sobre la tela del sostén. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

**EPOV.**

Habíamos ido a Brasil, nuestro regalo de navidad era una caza entretenida en las selvas del país. Había tanta diversidad que llamaba la atención de todos nosotros.

La caza había sido magnifica para todos, Emmett se estaba divirtiendo con su animal favorito y el resto no hacía más que reír entretenido, mi hermano bien podía confundirse con el oso con el que estaba luchando.

Alice estaba por ahí con Jasper ocupados en sus asuntos así que los deje ser, intente no escuchar sus pensamientos al máximo hasta que la vi a ella.

—¿Alice?— me acerque hasta donde estaba, Jasper la tenía agarrada de los hombros y su mirada estaba totalmente perdida. Siempre que entraba en ese estado no significaba nada bueno, y la visión que su mente me entrego no fue para nada alentadora para mí. Era Bella, rodeada de sangre, las lagrimas bajaban como cascadas por sus mejillas mientras profería gritos de dolor, no era la única allí, una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con ojos verdes veía la escena totalmente aterrada.

—Bella.— susurro. Esa única palabra fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, ni siquiera tenía como llamarla desde aquí, tenía que esperar a estar en la isla para hacerlo y no me daría el lujo de estar lejos tanto tiempo. Salí corriendo de allí, pero sentí que toda mi familia me seguía, tomamos el primer vuelo directo hacia Washington que encontramos pero aún así salía en una hora. Estaba básicamente volviéndome loco en el aeropuerto, intente llamarla varias veces pero siempre se largaba directamente al contestador.

—¿Pudiste ver quiénes eran?— escuche que le preguntaba Carlisle a Alice, ella simplemente negaba y decía que era un chico alto y rubio, con una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas el que estaba torturando a Bella. Pero era obvio que había alguien detrás de todo esto.

Medite la idea de correr hasta allí, pero me demoraría más de lo que lo haría si esperaba el avión. En cuanto abordamos sentí que estaba a punto de asesinar al piloto por no poner esta mierda a volar, mis padres intentaban contenerme pero no lo lograban ya que cada vez que una visión golpeaba a Alice ella rompía en sollozos sin poder evitarlo.

—Llama a Ángela.— dijo Alice antes de que nos dieran la indicación de apagar los móviles.

—No haríamos nada más que arriesgar su cuello también. Es una mujer indefensa, incluso más que Bella. Es obvio que hay uno de nosotros allí adentro.

Las diez horas de vuelo hasta Washington parecían malditamente interminables.

**BPOV.**

Aquel chico parecía prófugo de la justicia, tenía marcas por todos lados al igual que tatuajes de chicas en cada uno de sus brazos. Era demasiado fuerte y el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi era doloroso, sabía que tenía más de una costilla rota porque sentía un dolor horrible en uno de mis costados y me costaba demasiado seguir respirando.

Sentí que me empujaban y luego el flujo del agua helada en mi piel, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando hicieron eso. pegué un salto. Escuche risas por todas partes, quizá estaba volviéndome loca.

Aquel chico seguía repartiendo besos y su lengua se movía por cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encontraba totalmente desnuda y mis brazos no respondían por más que intentaba moverme. Se volteo por un segundo y mi cuerpo reacciono como cualquiera lo haría. Me aleje e intente salir corriendo pero antes de poder y a ninguna parte ella estaba sobre mí de nuevo, me lanzo por las escaleras y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba allí conmigo de nuevo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— dijo levantando mi cabeza y jalándome el cabello haciéndome chillar de nuevo. El chico bajo corriendo las escaleras y me proporciono otra patada, no quería seguir gritando, había gritado cerca de una hora y nadie había escuchado absolutamente nada, todos debían estar felices celebrando e inmersos en el alcohol como para escuchar algo.

Sentí que apretaban mis senos de nuevo, y aquel chico puso su polla entre ellos y empezó a empujar con fuerza, el dolor en mis costillas no menguaba y no sabía porque no me desmayaba, me había desmayado por cosas más simples que está en mi vida y justo cuando lo único que deseaba era desaparecer en mi propia mente lo único que estaba haciendo era sumergirme en el dolor. Respirar cada vez se me dificultaba mas, estaba jadeando por aire cuando sentí que volvían a jalar de mi cabello haciéndome gritar de dolor, pero mi grito murió en mi garganta cuando sentí que penetraban mi boca con fuerza. Sentí ganas de morir en ese momento, morir sería menos doloroso que esto.

—Vas a chupármela perra.— sentí el impulso de morderlo y salir a correr, pero mi instinto de conservación le dijo a mi misma que su ayudante vendría a romperme otro hueso si me movía de mi sitio. Se vino en mi boca y empecé a toser con fuerza intentando escupir todos sus asquerosos líquidos, escuche una risa gutural venir de alguna parte de la casa, pero ya todo se estaba volviendo negro. Mire por el ventanal que había en la cocina, el cielo era anaranjado lo que significaba que pronto vendrían los chicos para irnos al campamento… y ellos estarían aquí.

—Eres una zorra, Isabella. Pero vas a pagar por esto.— escuche la voz de esa mujer que me perseguía, empecé a sollozar cuando sentí que tomaban una de mis manos y la movían de arriba hacia abajo por el faro de aquel chico. Sentí las lagrimas rodar pos mis mejillas y empapar mi cabello, el sabor del semen seguía en mi boca y me causaba nauseas.

Cuando sentí que dejaban mis manos a mis costados alguien empezó a pellizcar mi clítoris.— Vamos, tu sabes que te gusta. Mójate para mi.— un dolor desgarrador en mi entrepierna me hizo proferir un grito aún más fuerte que los anteriores, el dolor se extendía a lo largo de mi vientre y lo sentía penetrarme cada vez más fuerte. Estaba totalmente seca, y sentía como si alguien estuviera raspando en mi interior cuando me deje ir.

.

.

Me sentía en medio de un sueño, como si estuviera flotando en aguas negras, no me sentía comoda pero ya no había dolor, que era lo único que pedía después de la pesadilla que había tenido. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, y por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía, y algo en mi interior me decía que era mejor así, entonces deje de intentarlo.

—Mierda.— escuche en alguna parte de mi subconsciente, intente preguntar qué ocurría cuando escuche que abrían una puerta y pasos corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Bella?— era la voz de Ángela, seguramente ella me ayudaría a despertar. Intente removerme y decirme a mi misma que ya era hora de ir a acampar. Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos la realidad me golpeo, el rostro de Ángela estaba empapado en lágrimas y le gritaba a alguien que la ayudaran a llevarme a un hospital. Los recuerdos me atacaron de repente y sentí como si estuvieran rompiendo mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallarme. Intente abrir la boca para decirle a Ángela que mis padres estaban en el cuarto de arriba pero lo único que escapo de mis labios fue un grito ensordecedor, que hizo doler hasta mis propios oídos.

—Bella.— escuche que la voz de un ángel susurraba y me acurrucaba en sus brazos, sus ojos dorados me miraban con una expresión adolorida, pero no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor. Quería pedirle que me matara, pero ni siquiera mis palabras tenían coherencia ya que se confundían con quejidos desgarradores.

Me sentía como en una película, solo que esta película era diferente porque la protagonista no tenía tiempo suficiente para decirle al amor de su vida que lo ama antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este capitulo estaba planeado desde que empecé a escribir así que lo siento, pero hace parte de la trama.**

**Como digo siempre, si llego a 40 reviews actualizo el miercoles !**

**Ojala hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, y hayan estado todos muy regalados ! :D Ya casito se acaba el año! **

**Nos vemos en la próxima c:**


	11. Muerte

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.****

Se que no llegamos a los 40 reviews (T.T) pero le prometí actualización a varias de las lectoras, así que aquí esta.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me ayudan a saber que puedo continuar con la historia.

Viene otra en camino, es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco y esperare a llevarla adelantada para publicarla.

Si no es mas, no retraso su lectura.

**Capitulo 11. **

**EPOV **

En cuanto aterrizamos en Washington tomamos un atajo y empezamos a correr ––no íbamos a perder tiempo alquilando un auto ni nada por el estilo––, si tenía la forma de llegar a ella más rápido que cualquiera, lo haría sin importarme nada más, de hecho no me importaba nada más. Llamé a Ángela en el camino y le pedí que fuera a la casa de Bella más temprano de lo que tenía planeado porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles las cosas se facilitaron, ya que podíamos meternos por el bosque sin problema alguno, recién habíamos cazado por lo que estábamos suficientemente fuertes, al menos yo. Si para cuando llegáramos encontraba a alguien allí lo mataría sin miramientos.

Estábamos a unos minutos de la casa de Bella cuando el olor a sangre me golpeó, el problema era que no estaba solo su fragancia, sino un par muy parecidas que tenían que ser la de sus padres. La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso, obviamente, no fue impedimento ya que la lancé de una patada. Ángela ya estaba allí, el cuerpo de Bella bajo sus brazos, aún tenía pulso, aún escuchaba su corazón errante palpitar. La levanté del suelo y le pedí a Alice que fuera a revisar las habitaciones de arriba y llamara a la policía, llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Mi padre estaba revisando las heridas y contusiones, no podíamos arriesgarnos a llevarla hasta el hospital corriendo, primero porque sería totalmente anormal y segundo porque podíamos causarle más daño del que ya tenía, varias costillas fracturadas, una de ellas astillada y a punto de desgarrar sus pulmones.

El que sea que haya hecho esto fue suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar evidencia en los cadáveres, ya que el olor tan propio de la sangre estaba confundido entre ellos e imposibilitaba la capacidad de cualquiera de percibir la fragancia del creador de aquel desastre. Los padres de Bella estaban totalmente desangrados, lo que no habían bebido lo habían dejado por allí para confundirnos. Pero algo les salió mal.

La huida no fue planeada, se sorprendieron al percibir que nos acercábamos y su olor estaba en medio de las cortinas, olfateé varias veces. El olor era perfectamente conocido…

Tanya.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel accidente. En el hospital tan sólo estábamos mis padres y Alice ya que el resto estaba en una persecución constante para traerme a Tanya. Yo mismo sería quien la acabara por todo lo que le había hecho a Bella, y al parecer se había cargado a un humanito pervertido con ella para que hiciera todo lo que le hizo a ella.

Mi padre había decidido hacer caso omiso a los pedidos de los doctores de que se mantuviera alejado alegando que él era el médico de Bella y que había ido hasta allí solo por eso, así que aunque no trabajara allí, sus títulos le otorgaban el derecho de hacer algo por ella. Nadie pudo refutar a eso.

El pensamiento de todos los que entraban y salían de cuidados intensivos era el mismo, _huesos rotos, costillas astilladas, pulmón derecho perforado, hemorragia interna, cortes, magulladuras, desgarre vaginal…_una que otra enfermera aparte de eso pensaba en _pobre chica,_ o cosas como _maldito sea el imbécil que le hizo esto, _otras más drásticas que no colaboraban para nada con mi auto control pensaban algo como _al menos el bastardo asesino ese no tenía ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. _

Afortunadamente detuvieron las hemorragias a tiempo, dieron puntadas a los cortes profundos, y limpiaron y desinfectaron todo. Le hicieron varias transfusiones de sangre antes de entrar a cirugía e hicieron lo que pudieron para reconstruir su pulmón derecho, la perforación no había sido tan exagerada pero la cirugía si había sido complicada. Bella tuvo varias recaídas después de la cirugía y no podían hacer mucho con él electroshock debido a las fracturas de sus costillas.

Estaba enloqueciendo y muriendo lentamente en la sala de espera. Apenas y había podido verla cinco minutos después de la operación, y aunque mi padre estaba intentando conseguir el pase de visitas preferencial por la condición de Bella, al no ser familiares todo era más complicado. Me encontré gritándole varias veces a la recepcionista y a varios médicos que eran una partida de idiotas incompetentes ¿que no se habían dado cuenta de que Bella había perdido a sus padres y no tenía más familia? Al final del asunto fue mi madre la que habló con el coordinador del hospital y tuve ese jodido pase en mis manos. Seguía sin poder creer que no se me permitía derribar las puertas de cuidados intensivos y abrirle el cuello al que fuera que quisiera apartarme de ella.

Mi madre estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, y mi padre también pero más al pendiente de Bella de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría estarlo. Solo él sabía donde no tocar, que implementar y todas esas mierdas que ninguno de los dos podía hacer.

Le habían aplicado varias dosis de calmantes, el dolor para ella si despertaba sería insoportable y nadie quería eso. Pero necesitábamos que despertara, necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos marrones y decirle que todo va a estar bien, no iba a alejarme de ella.

Ángela aún seguía en shock por lo que había visto, Ben, su novio que por cierto es un gran hombre, nos había dicho que en estos dos días no había hecho más que sollozar y quedarse encerrada en su cuarto. Estaba preocupado por ella, no sé que se me paso por la cabeza al pedirle que fuera, si ellos hubieran seguido allí la habrían matado sin pensarlo, al menos mi consuelo era que aquello no había pasado.

Bella de vez en cuando se quejaba en sueños, incluso con los calmantes. Eso me ponía frenético, estuve en la misma posición todo el tiempo, desde que nos dejaron entrar a su habitación hasta que decidieron que era hora de pasarla a un cuarto privado fuera de cuidados intensivos ya que parecía que lo peor había pasado.

Sus pulmones se estaban recuperando bien de la cirugía, pero aun así dependía totalmente del oxígeno al que estaba conectada. _Pobre chico, no se ha movido de allí en todo el día. _Pensó una enfermera, con lo cual estuve a punto de bufar, no lo hice porque sencillamente sería demasiado obvio, así que me lo guardé para mí y los seguí mientras ellos movían la camilla hasta la habitación de Bella.

Mi madre había ido a ver a Ángela, para ver si podía ayudar a calmarla y pedirle que visitara a Bella y viera que se estaba recuperando, lentamente pero lo hacía. Lo que nos preocupaba a todos era el hecho de lo que ocurriría cuando despertara, ¿Estaría en shock y tendría un trauma fuerte por todo lo que había presenciado, o simplemente el golpe que había recibido mientras cayó, empujaron, por las escaleras la había hecho olvidarse de la mayor parte? Nadie sabía que esperar y eso realmente me asustaba. Bella nunca reaccionaba como yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

Al día siguiente mi padre decidió hablar conmigo, contarme los progresos y demás cosas que habían ocurrido o que podían ocurrir. Ella estaba totalmente sola a partir de ahora, pero obviamente yo no dejaría que fuera así, decidimos que en cuanto fuera prudente la llevaríamos a Londres en un avión alquilado y con todo lo que fuera necesario para su transportación, en su hospital podía atenderla mucho mejor ya que tenía acceso ilimitado a todos los recursos, aquí no era diferente, pero no era él quien los administraba y todos confiábamos mas en Carlisle que en ningún otro médico. Quinientos años de profesión hablan muy bien de una persona, a parte de las cualidades extras que tenía para averiguar lo que ocurría con sus pacientes.

Londres era lo único que le quedaba a Bella, y en cuanto llegáramos allí contrataríamos al mejor psicólogo especializado en estos casos para que la tratara, sin importar cuánto se resistiera. Ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera, el problema era que lo único que le quedaba era su beca, la residencia y sus pocos ahorros. El trauma psicológico que iba a experimentar sería mucho mayor, no sólo se habían aprovechado de ella si no que habían torturado y asesinado a sus padres frente a sus ojos.

Lamentablemente no habíamos tenido noticias de Tanya por el momento, al parecer estaba sabiendo esconderse muy bien.

––¿Edward?–– Santa mierda. Me levanté y estuve en menos de una fracción de segundo a su lado.

––¿Bella?–– acaricie sus pómulos, estaba ardiendo y el contacto debió sentirse incómodo más no lo alejó.

––Que mala pesadilla–– su sonrisa fue transformada en una mueca de dolor horrenda.

––No lo hagas. No te muevas–– seguía acariciando sus pómulos hinchados y ella no se quejó.

––Entonces fue cierto–– su voz era vacía, la escuchaba distante como si un muro muy amplio estuviera separándonos.

––Lo siento, preciosa–– ella alejó mi mano de repente. Empezó a derramar una gran cantidad de lágrimas silenciosas, y cada vez que intentaba limpiarlas la respuesta era la misma–– ¿Qué pasa?–– No hubo respuesta, simplemente empezó a chillar y cada vez lo hacia un tono más fuerte, llamé a la enfermera que le suministró mas calmantes y a los pocos minutos la perdí de nuevo.

Decidimos trasladarla a Londres después de eso, unas cuantas llamadas y nos encontrábamos con Ángela en un avión de vuelta al lugar donde todo comenzó.

.

.

Una vez en el Hospital de Londres despertó a las dos horas, pero dijo que solo quería hablar con Ángela. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber. Así que escuché.

––Áng, tengo miedo–– le dijo ella con la voz rota.

––¿De qué?–– los pensamientos de Ángela eran confusos, pude leer todas sus expresiones a través de ella y si, transpiraba temor.

––Me encantaría poder decirte–– y en ese momento supe justamente de lo que estaba hablando ¡Por favor! Mi mente no era para nada lenta, supo atar los cabos a la perfección. Estaba reacia a estar conmigo desde que se dió cuenta del lugar en donde estaba y de que un vampiro había atacado y matado a su única familia. Era obvio que tuviera miedo.

Pero no era eso lo que dolía. Ella tenía miedo de mí, de que yo pudiera actuar igual que Tanya.

––¿Pero qué ocurrió?–– sus pensamientos se enfocaron en mí aunque no lo mencionó en voz alta.

––No lo recuerdo–– murmuro ella. Era obvio que lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo, y por eso tenía miedo de _mí. _

––¿Y Edward?–– sabía que Bella la iba a sacar por las ramas así que prefirió ser directa, inconscientemente le agradecí.

––No me siento cómoda con un hombre cerca de mí. Son unos cerdos–– como si no fuera obvio. A parte de que abusaron de ella y un vampiro torturó a su familia… resulta que yo pertenecía al género que se había aprovechado de ella y a la raza que había acabado con su vida. Patético. Realmente patético.

Me fui de allí. Estaba decepcionado de mí mismo por envolverla en este mundo de mierda. Estaba desesperado, porque sabía perfectamente que ella no querría acercase a mí, no sólo por lo que había entre mis piernas sino también porque había sido el culpable de que sus padres murieran y de que a ella la hubieran torturado al punto de dejarla al borde de la muerte. Mi familia me preguntaba en mi mente para donde iba, todos excepto Alice quién supongo que sabía lo que estaba pasando en mi interior. Los ignoré, por un momento tenía que ignorarlos y concentrarme en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Mataría a Tanya.

.

.

Emmett y Jasper tenían una pista muy precisa de donde podría ocultarse y con mi ayuda todo fue más fácil. Parecía que estaba oculta en alguna parte de África, y el terrible sol hacia que fuera el último sitio al que cualquiera de nosotros iría, algo astuta a decir verdad. A parte de que sabía que no me despegaría de Bella… aunque eso si le salió un poco mal. Llegamos allí en la noche, pero era la forma más difícil de buscarla por lo que decidimos esperar hasta el amanecer, ella tendría que ocultarse o revelar quién era a todo el mundo, así que esperamos hasta poder capturar su esencia en una cabaña abandonada.

Tenía a un humano junto a ella que la ayudaba bastante bien a ocultarse, pero el aroma era tan conocido para nosotros que no fue difícil atraparlo. Estaba caminando en medio del crepúsculo hacía la cabaña en la que capturamos la esencia de Tanya, lo seguimos. Ese hijo de puta era el que había violado a Bella, y aunque me convirtiera en un monstruo como él lo asesinaría sin piedad alguna, tal y como el actuó con Bella en su momento.

Entramos por la ventana, era obvio que Tanya nos estaba esperando. Cuando la vi sus ojos estaban de color vino tinto, claro indicio de que había estado bebiendo sangre animal para que sus ojos volvieran a su estado normal. La encontramos a tiempo.

––¿Qué tal, Edward?–– dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, evidentemente no tenía idea de que había sido suficientemente estúpida como para dejar su rastro y nos aprovecharíamos de ello.

––Hola, hermosa–– dije acercándome, en su mente estaba claro que estaba sorprendida porque la hubiéramos encontrado y tenía miedo de que supiéramos la verdad, pero en cuanto la salude sus dudas se disiparon. Me acerqué y dejé un casto beso en su mejilla, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

––Hola chicos–– dijo saludando a mis hermanos, que la saludaron con casi tanta cordialidad como yo, entendiendo mi plan sin necesidad de verbalizarlo–– ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

––No sabes lo que te extrañaba… Así que decidí buscarte y traje a mis hermanos consigo, hay muy buen material de caza por aquí–– dije con una sonrisa. Tanya era fácil de enredar así que se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba contener el asco que sentía optando por pensar en que era Bella la que estaba haciendo eso… Pero el mero hecho de pensar en ella hizo que me alejara de los labios de Tanya.

––Y ahora que estamos aquí debo preguntar ¿Por qué África?–– pregunto Jasper acercándose a ella, a Tanya le agradaban los tríos, mas de una vez había propuesto que hiciéramos alguno, lo cual era ridículo. La imagen de ella mamándoselo a Jasper mientras Emmett le metía un dedo en el culo y yo la penetraba con fuerza se coló en mi mente. Era una orgía que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, y pasaba de lo sensual a lo grotesco en más de mil formas, ella me sonrió sabiendo lo que estaba viendo en su mente y yo le devolví la sonrisa, de manera seductora intentando disimular el asco y toda la repulsión contenida en mi interior.

––No lo sé… como dijeron ustedes, hay muy buen material de caza por aquí–– se encogió de hombros e intentó bloquear sus pensamientos sobre Bella siguiendo con la imagen mental de una orgía con mis hermanos. No obstante alcancé a ver suficiente como para tener la información que quería, si es que alguna vez tuve una duda ahora estaba totalmente disipada. Disimulé, como llevaba haciendo los anteriores diez minutos y fingí que no había visto la mueca de dolor de Bella mientras ella la lanzaba escaleras abajo.

––Bien podrías haber ido a Brasil… o volver a cazar unos cuantos osos a Alaska con tu familia–– dijo Emmett, era su turno de acercarse y la imagen que me estaba proporcionando aumentaba de tono. Si fuera humano estaría contrayéndome en el suelo en fuertes arcadas expulsando hasta el primer biberón.

––Ya he estado por ahí, era hora de experimentar algo nuevo–– pude captar perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras.

––Por supuesto–– le sonreí y la atraje hacia mí, acaricié su cuello con su lengua y ella gimió, ignorando el olor que nos acababa de golpear. El humano estaba aquí.

––¿Tanya?–– susurró.

––Vete a la mierda–– murmuró ella mientras tomaba mis cabellos y lo presionaba más hacia su cuello, tomando una de mis manos para colocarla a los lados de sus senos mientras me brindaba una imagen mental de lo que quería hacer conmigo en este momento.

En el momento menos pensado clave mis colmillos con fuerza, desgarrando la piel dura como la roca de su garganta y escupiendo un pedazo en el suelo. Ella gritó de dolor e intentó zafarse de mi agarre por lo que Jasper vino hacia mí y me ayudó con ella.

––Emmett hazte cargo–– dije soltándola para ser rápidamente alternado por mi hermano. Ella me miraba con horror–– Esto, es únicamente para que aprendas que no puedes meterte con alguien mucho más mujer que tu, puta zorra–– en ese momento la imagen de Isabella desnuda y adolorida se apoderó de mi mente haciéndome voltear en lo que pareció menos de una fracción de segundo hacia el humanito que nos miraba horrorizado–– Y tu, hijo de puta, te vas a quedar justo en donde estás––. Me acerqué a él rápidamente, tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra la puerta–– No suelo asesinar a muchas personas, pero tu mereces todo lo malo que te pueda pasar.

––Edward déjalo–– dijo Jasper, en su mente vi como podíamos hacerlo sufrir sin ensuciarnos las manos, llevarlo hasta la ley y que los reprimidos sexuales de la cárcel se hicieran cargo de ello, en cuanto cumpliera su condena, si es que no moría antes podíamos hacerle una visita y acabar con sus esperanzas de ver la luz del sol algún día. Lo solté inmediatamente y volví a Tanya.

––No suelo ser del tipo que golpea a una mujer–– dije tomándola por el cabello–– Pero una zorra no cuenta como mujer ¿verdad?–– dije preguntándole a mis hermanos que rápidamente me dieron la razón.

Aunque sonara cínico, disfrute causarle todo el dolor que podíamos causarle para luego desmembrarla y prender fuego a su estúpida morada, llevando al humano con nosotros.

.

.

Dos semanas después, el chico que había atentado contra Bella estaba en la cárcel y con el culo totalmente abierto. No fue necesario hacerla testificar, ya que los médicos habían declarado que el asunto era muy reciente como para poder asegurar el bienestar de la víctima, que aún seguía teniendo recaídas en lo referente a la muerte de sus padres y lo que… bueno, lo que había ocurrido con ella. Nadie supo nada de Tanya, aparte de nuestros familiares que no pudieron hacer nada para sermonearme sobre lo que debía o no hacer con la que había causado ese temor hacía nosotros en Bella. Ahora ni siquiera permitía que Carlisle se le acercara, y para todos había sido "lo mejor", le adjudicaron a una terapeuta especializada en casos como este. No podíamos forzarla a estar con nosotros, pero saber eso no hacía que el dolor que debíamos sentir fuera menor. Si toda mi familia estaba destrozada… nadie se hace una idea de cómo me encontraba yo en ese momento.

.

.

Un mes después y Bella aún seguía sin hablarnos. Había sido dada de alta, y una enfermera que habíamos contratado sin que ella lo supiera iba a revisarla cada día con la excusa de que tenía órdenes explicitas desde el hospital, ella se sentía digamos que agradecida por no tener que hacer que Ángela pasara por el horrible proceso de cambiarle las vendas y… todo lo demás.

Intenté acercarme a ella los primeros días, todo intento fue fallido así que prontamente dejé de intentarlo. En cuanto ella estuviera lista se acercaría a mí, y si no lo hacía… no tenía idea de que haría. El lunes entrábamos a clases de nuevo y había alterado el horario de Bella y el mío a mi gusto, de forma curiosa teníamos todas las clases juntos. Sabía que la estaría presionando, pero no podía hacer mas nada, me estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, demasiado rápido… Y no sabía porque estaba muriendo de nervios por poder verla y tenerla cerca. Sabía por Alice que aunque no quisiera se sentaría junto a mi cada clase, simplemente porque las chicas allí eran totalmente superficiales y llenas de dinero y los chicos… bueno, eran chicos. Y prefería sentarse con alguien que sabía ignorar.

Cuando por fin el lunes, temido lunes, llegó, yo estaba en la facultad casi de primeras, esperando a que llegaran en la van en la que siempre se venían todos, ya que era obvio que no podía seguir con mi rutina de recogerla y llevarla -aunque me encargaría de que eso cambiara-, cuando llegó, ella no estaba allí y Ángela tampoco. _No quiso, no tarda en llegar. _Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa en su pensamiento, yo asentí y entré con ellos, no quería que pensara que la estaba acechando. Las esperamos frente a la administración y en cuanto llegaron fuimos a la cafetería como el período pasado para ver en que coincidían los horarios.

Bella se sentó en un rincón y empezó a susurrarse cosas con Ángela, era algo así como un debate entre ellas dos sobre porque debía hablarme para que comparáramos horarios, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Ella sabía que yo podía escucharlas así que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Ángela sonrió moviéndose un asiento y palmeando el que estaba en medio de ellas dos.

Cuando me acerqué, Ángela saltó a hablar por Bella

–– Lo que pasa es que Bella quería que…

––Ang–– sonrió un poco–– Creo que no perdí la capacidad de hablar–– le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y la dejó seguir–– Igual estamos juntos en esto, ¿comparemos horario?–– lo primero lo dijo como para ella misma, pero sabía que ella sabía que había escuchado.

––Claro–– le regalé una sonrisa que ella me la devolvió. Por primera vez en un mes sentí que las avispas asesinas, digo, mariposas se removían en mi estómago. Le tendí la hoja de papel que marcaría lo que serían los próximos seis meses junto a Bella. Ella no la miró, y por algún motivo Ángela aún tenía esa sonrisa pintada en su cara.

––Creí que me odiarías por lo que paso–– ¿Qué diablos?

––¿Ah? ¿Por qué habría yo de odiarte? Tuviste tus motivos para alejarte–– ella asintió. Aún estaba distante, y esperaba que eso cambiara pronto.

––No es como si todo fuera a volver a ser como antes, Edward–– su voz era fría de nuevo, y me sentí como un idiota por ilusionarme. Ella volvió su vista al papel y vi los diferentes colores pasar por su cara–– Mierda.

––¿Qué pasa, Bella?–– pregunto Ángela, intercalando su mirada entre el espacio que había entre los dos.

––Es el mismo jodido horario–– dijo en un susurro y entornó los ojos, dándome el papel de nuevo–– Bien, haremos esto. Únicamente porque necesito esta mierda–– dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas, Ángela rodó los ojos y fue tras de ella, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de disculpa, yo me encogí de hombros indicándole que si quería podía ir tras ella.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello algo desesperado, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de huir de allí y matarme. Ojalá y fuera tan sencillo. Mis hermanos me miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa, yo simplemente negué y me fui de allí. Nadie más notó nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras.

No iba a seguirlas, no iba a seguir causándome más daño. Simplemente asistiría a las clases de hoy únicamente para firmar los jodidos pasaportes de asistencia que teníamos que entregar a última hora, aunque si quisiera podría falsificar la firma de cada profesor, no lo haría. ¿Por qué? Porque soy idiota.

Bella no me habló más de lo estrictamente necesario, preguntándome cuando iríamos por los libros y otras cosas que necesitábamos tener en común como compañeros, de resto… nada. En el almuerzo se sentó con Ángela y empezaron a charlar entre ellas sobre profesores, tuvimos una hora más y aun así no me dirigió la palabra, ya a la salida tomó un auto bus con Ángela y se fue de nuevo.

Definitivamente todo esto sería demasiado tortuoso y largo.

Dejé a mis hermanos en casa y me fui a andar por ahí, tenía tiempo de no sacar mi cámara… de hecho desde que deje de fotografiar con ella deje de hacerlo, pero ahora lo encontré necesario. Hice lo que me gustaba hacer, torturándome cada segundo y buscando una forma de cambiar las cosas.

Pero no podía, el dolor era simplemente demasiado fuerte… y por primera vez, tuve miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre.

.

.

**BPOV.**

Mi vida, era un jodido infierno. Me sentía en medio de una pesadilla interminable. Los primeros días fueron insoportables, Edward se marchó del hospital, seguramente había escuchado de más como solía hacerlo. Pero tenía que entender que yo no estaba bien, y no me hacía feliz el hecho de que su amiguita haya asesinado a mi familia, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

Lentamente todos los Cullen desaparecieron de mi vida, como si uno por uno hubieran sido alejados de mí… Alice aún intentaba acercarse, pero yo la alejé bruscamente y ella también despareció. No quería saber nada de nadie que no fuera mi mejor amiga, no quería saber nada del mundo y de la clase de ser asqueroso que alejó a mis padres de mí.

Simplemente me hundiría en mi propio dolor. Ángela nunca me abandonó, por más que a veces mis repentinos ataques de histeria la sacaran de quicio como a cualquiera. Ella me movía de aquí allá, literalmente me alimentaba, me obligaba a ir al psicólogo aunque no fuera capaz de hablar mucho, y me animaba a seguir.

Decidí continuar con mis estudios y conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, mi dinero estaba escaseando y aunque el fondo de ahorros de mis padres había sido dirigido a mi cuenta no me sentía capaz de usarlo, además de que necesitaba empezar a valerme por mí misma.

Mi cámara estaba guardada en su estuche, en un cajón de mi armario. No tenía sentido si lo único que iba a hacer era tomar fotografías vacías y sin sentido. Igual tenía que sacarla para seguir con las clases, no podía simplemente dignarme a ser una mantenida buena para nada por el resto de mi vida.

Ver a Edward fue jodidamente duro, porque él había dejado de insistir en mí. Cuando me sonrió sentí que mi corazón se paraba por un segundo. Pero luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me alejé de nuevo, no podía seguir exponiéndome así, de una u otra forma por exponerme había pasado lo que había pasado. No me habría arrepentido si eso me hubiera costado la vida, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que mis padres se habían ido por mis decisiones y yo seguía aquí parada.

Ángela se fue detrás de mí cuando huí de allí, siempre estaba detrás de mí cuando quería huir del resto del mundo. Pero esta vez no lo hizo por las razones por las que siempre lo hacía.

––¿Vas a dejar de actuar como una estúpida?–– me gritó cuando vio que no me detenía, eso me hizo frenar en seco.

––¿Perdón?–– dije encarándola–– ¿Me dices estúpida a mí? ¡Ángela por favor! ¡Creí que estábamos en esto juntas!

––Es que estamos en esto juntas. Pero ¡Mierda! No puedo ver cómo te hundes tu sola en un hueco ¿Crees que esto es lo que tus padres habrían deseado? No te voy a gritar que lo superes, pero puedes ser tan jodidamente feliz como tú te lo permitas, y si vas a alejar a la persona que daría la vida por ti y que dejó de comer, dormir y moverse para velar tus sueños mientras estabas en ese maldito hospital, debo decirte la verdad ¡Eres una estúpida!–– volvió a repetirlo. No podía sentirme mal, Edward no comía, no dormía y podía quedarse tan quieto como se le pegara la maldita gana. Pero no podía exponer a Ángela a lo mismo que me auto expuse yo, así que me ahorré ese comentario.

––Vale, si que perdió su tiempo. Pero yo no le pedí que lo hiciera–– si, era cabezota. Todo el mundo sabía eso.

––¡Ese es el jodido problema!–– frunció el seño, ella nunca hacía eso–– ¡Lo hizo porque quiso! ¡Tomó un jodido avión por un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal! ¡Si no fuera por él estarías muerta ahora! ¡Te cuidó todo el tiempo! ¡Pagó un avión privado para que pudieran traerte hasta aquí! ¡Estás siendo egoísta con el hombre que dejó su vida a un lado por velar por la tuya!

Duras palabras. Jodidas duras palabras. Era la verdad, era una egoísta. Pero no iba a admitirlo, tendría que mantener un poco el orgullo así que me aleje de ahí, clara indicación de que necesitaba pensar. Ella se alejó de mí, como si tuviera un NO MOLESTAR pegado a la espalda.

No le dirigí la palabra en todo el día, sí, estaba siendo una cerrada de mierda. Pero ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Ángela me había dado una bofetada, y pude caer en cuenta de la realidad. Pero… ¿podría hacer esto después de todo?

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Nos vemos el viernes :D**


	12. Propuesta

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.******

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero gracias a todas las que han mandado MP, reviews y han añadido la historia a alertas y favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Les agradecería que se pasaran por mi perfil para ver el link del Contest Sintiendo La navidad, estoy participando con ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? ! Ojala les guste.**

**Y ya que no es mas.**

**El capitulo es un poco fuerte, si, mas que los anteriores. Soldado advertido no muere en guerra.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**BPOV.**

La semana fue de la misma forma, estaba harta de tener que ignorar a Edward pero una parte de mí no me permitía prestarle atención. Sabía que no era su culpa lo que había pasado y que probablemente ahora se estaría lamentando por la conclusión de todo esto, sin embargo no podía evitar mi actitud. Justo cuando habíamos acabado con todos los muros, justo cuando él decide decirme la verdad sobre él y su familia, pasan cosas como la que me paso. Mi vida es sin duda una gran mierda.

Me esmeré con mis notas, porque al parecer alguien había enviado órdenes explícitas sobre mis traumas psicológicos posteriores a… lo sucedido, y no quería que nadie me tuviera lástima. Ese era el problema, todos me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo y yo me sentía sucia.

Mi actitud no cambiaba, por más que yo quería intentarlo no podía. Porque simplemente lo que pasó acabó con mi vida y con todo el mundo perfecto que había montado a mi alrededor. No pudo haberme ocurrido algo un poco más drástico. Cada día me lamentaba por no haber sido yo la que se fue, yo la que debió haber pagado por mis decisiones, no ellos, no mis padres… quienes ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Mi mejor amiga entendía mi situación, pero no se cansaba de reprocharme el hecho de dejar a Edward fuera de mi vida.

––No sé qué tiene que ver ese chico con lo que pasó –– decía––, pero es obvio que está sufriendo tanto como tú. Sé que no me lo vas a decir, pero por favor Bella reacciona–– esas eran sus palabras antes de dormir, como si me fuera a permitir meditarlo con la almohada.

Siempre me decía lo mismo, _mañana le hablaré, _y luego lo veía y todos mis miedos volvían a envolverme dejándome simplemente atragantada con las palabras, poniendo atención a la clase.

Los Cullen dejaron de venir, las fiestas y las salidas acabaron, todo gracias a mi jodido estado de ánimo.

No me ocurrió como pasa en las novelas, yo jamás soñé con que mi madre me aconsejaba y me decía que hacer, aunque realmente anhelaba tener una pista de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante, simplemente estaba sola. Nadie me daba más alternativa que volver a Edward pero yo no podía… me odiara quien lo hiciera, no podía.

Extrañaba a Alice, su presencia constante por ahí y por allá, saltando por todas partes y llena de bolsas todo el tiempo. Mi atuendo había vuelto a cambiar, ahora todo era jeans y sudaderas holgadas porque no quería que nadie observara que me habían marcado, aunque no había quedado ninguna cicatriz visible el sentimiento era el mismo, ya que el dolor psicológico es mucho más doloroso que el físico.

Me encontraba en mi habitación observando las gotas de lluvia caer por mi ventana, golpeando contra el vidrio y deslizándose con lentitud, algunas uniéndose con otras en medio de su trayecto y luego volviendo a caer. Por algún motivo aquello me hacía pensar en la vida y en lo corta que era, en la forma en la que podemos unirnos con los demás y crecer, era irónico ver que nuestra vida puede ser comparada con algo tan sencillo y pequeño.

Sonreí y con un leve suspiro y me levanté de donde me encontraba. Mis padres murieron. Ese pensamiento siempre destruía mis pocas sonrisas, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable cada día que pasa.

Ya no podía hacer más, yo misma me había encargado de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Como decía Ángela, me había hecho todo aún más complicado. Estaba delirando, el dolor ya no me dejaba pensar. No podía actuar como una persona normal cada día, por eso me ahogaba en licor cada vez que podía, mi delirio duro poco, pero suficiente como para tomar una decisión.

Estoy volviéndome loca.

Sonaría increíblemente patético… pero la vida me estaba matando.

La felicidad se puede comparar con el mismísimo cielo, nos lleva a un mágico lugar, que no mucha gente tiene el placer de conocer, nuestro propio cielo, es un lugar inimaginable, y nadie sabe lo que es hasta que la tiene entre sus manos, podemos ir subiendo y subiendo, hasta que nos damos cuenta de que ese cielo es solo una pequeña ilusión, y se cae.

Pero siempre, entre más arriba te encuentres, entre más elevado en el cielo estés, entre más camines entre nubes… Más dura y dolorosa será la caída. La mía fue con creces la más dura… Aquella caída no me permitió volver a salir a la superficie, me sumió en un pozo de profunda oscuridad, que en lugar de mejorar tan solo empeoraba y empeoraba.

Después de eso, todo lo que veía era sangre, dolor… y muerte. Mi vida se lleno de muerte… incluso yo me estaba matando a mí misma con cada pensamiento.

Allí me di cuenta de que entre las miserias de nuestra vida en la tierra, el suicidio constituye el más poderoso don concedido a los hombres, tenemos en nuestras manos los medios para poner término a nuestras penas, y aquel que está dispuesto a morir, puede desafiar cualquier calamidad…

.

.

_**Cuatro meses después.**_

No podía negarme a mi misma lo que estaba pasando, sabía perfectamente porque estaba allí… sumida en una profunda oscuridad, jamás saldría de allí.

No podía culpar a nada, ni a nadie por haberme traído a este lugar, tampoco podía decir arrepentirme de nada de lo que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí, era imposible arrepentirse después de haber pasado por los más dolorosos y hermosos momentos de mi vida. No podía culpar a nada, ni siquiera al amor… que era el motivo inicial por el que había llegado a este lugar.

Muchos decían que lo mío era más que un problema… que iba más allá. Que no era algo que yo hubiera decidido hacer inicialmente, sino que la situación me había llevado a ello… quizá eso lo decían las personas que más me amaban tan solo para no culparme a mí por esto. Por otra parte, las personas que realmente no hacen nada aparte de juzgar a alguien por sus actos, decían que todo esto no era más que un descuido, y que yo había decidido sumirme en mi depresión, y que aunque hubieran ocurrido eventos que ocasionaron traumas graves en mi vida, yo me había auto flagelado hasta llegar a este punto.

Quizá era un poco extrema… ya que alcancé llegar al punto de intentar suicidarme varias, o tal vez muchas veces, de formas algunas más drásticas que otras… con una pequeña pastilla, o con un punzante cuchillo y siempre terminando al borde de la muerte en un hospital. Y siempre devuelta a la residencia sana y salva, detestando aun más mi vida de lo que lo hacía antes de querer matarme.

Edward seguía siendo un dulce, gracias a él no había perdido la beca, pero siempre que llegaba para detenerme de mis intentos suicidas nunca lo hacía a tiempo… o bueno quizá sí, porque por él seguía con vida, cosa que no le agradecía.

Aún no habían decidido internarme en un loquero, estaba volviendo loca a mi mejor amiga y siempre me mantenía alejada de todo lo que fuera corto punzante, las pastillas… todo, hasta cuando tenía dolor de cabeza tenía que pedir autorización a ella. No encontraba nada para hacerlo… hasta que encontré la excusa perfecta para que me dejaran salir de allí.

Tomé una vieja receta de anti depresivos y salí con la excusa de que necesitaba respirar y que estaría a unas cuadras, Ángela me dijo que no tardara más de quince minutos porque iría a buscarme, cinco minutos eran suficiente para ir a la farmacia por esos calmantes.

Cuando entre a la residencia mi mejor amiga me esperaba en la habitación. Mierda.

––¿Qué hacías en la farmacia?–– pregunto con una sonrisa que significaba problemas.

––¿Me estás siguiendo?

––No, Anne te vió camino a la farmacia cuando llegó a la residencia y vino a decirme, pero decidí algo–– hizo algo así como una pausa dramática esperando a que le preguntara cual era su brillante idea.

––¿Qué?–– pregunté rodando los ojos.

––Que te voy a dejar hacer lo que se te de la puta gana, porque ya me cansé de esconderte todo ¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto?–– dijo sacando una bolsa llena de cuchillas y pastillas de todos los colores posibles y regándolo sobre la cama–– Son todos tuyos. ¿Quieres morirte? ¡Vamos hazlo! ¡Eres tú la que sufre! ¿No?

––Es mi problema. Ya me cansé de que intenten jugar al superhéroe conmigo, algún día me voy a morir. Y ustedes no van a estar ahí para negarme la posibilidad, la muerte me persigue Ángela. La vida lentamente me está matando, así tu no lo veas. La vida se llevó todo lo que yo era, tu mejor amiga está muerta, aquí solo queda esto. Un puto cuerpo vacío–– Si, me había convertido en una maldita suicida, pero no quería seguir viendo la imágen oscura que veía cada noche. Mis padres siendo atacados mientras me desgarraban por dentro. Cada corte, cada intoxicación no era nada comparado con el dolor que había sentido, el punzante dolor en mi pecho no era nada comparado con el dolor que me podía ocasionar físicamente.

––¡Yo sé que la vida es una perra! ¡Pero cuando creí que mejoraste te vi desangrándote en el baño!–– Se levantó de la cama, me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió con fuerza–– ¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Reacciona! ¡No seas tan egoísta! ¿Sabes cuantas veces he visto al hombre que te ama romper en sollozos cuando lo llamo a decirle que estas en el hospital de nuevo? ¿Sabes el puto dolor que siento cada vez que tengo que ir a recogerte a un hospital? ¿Sabes la puta incertidumbre que tengo cada vez que tengo que dejarte sola para entrar a una clase?–– ella estaba llorando a este punto, y seguía sacudiéndome como si eso fuera a hacerme entrar en el mundo de nuevo–– ¡Por favor, Bellal! ¿Tú crees que a tus padres les agrada que estas abriéndote las venas y retorciéndote de dolor en las esquinas por algo que no fue tú culpa? ¡Discúlpame! Pero creo que en vez de satisfacerlos las estas decepcionando. Así como me decepcionaste a mí, y a cada persona que vive en esta residencia que se preocupa por ti.

––Ángela yo…–– ella negó y me puso la mano con fuerza en la boca.

––No digas nada, no digas nada más. Yo también voy a ser una perra, si eso es lo que necesitas para caer en cuenta. Mierda, aquí todos estamos sufriendo. Y tú a diario te culpas por algo que no es tu culpa, ¿Te quieres matar? Tienes todas las alternativas. Las pastillas azules son las más fuertes–– dijo Ángela soltándome por fin y dejándome ahí, entre cuchillas y pastillas para que tomara de una buena vez una decisión. Se paró en la puerta para dedicarme una mirada helada, que hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera la espalda––. Lo más fácil nunca es lo mejor, y tus decisiones afectan a todos a tu alrededor. Nadie va a salvarte esta vez–– cerró la puerta con un golpe y yo me dejé caer en el suelo, tomé una de las cuchillas en mi mano, la luz de la luna le daba un brillo casi cruel.

Nadie va a salvarme esta vez… estoy sola.

Me gustaría que mi vida fuera como una novela, que mis padres se manifestaran y curaran mis heridas. Que llegara mi príncipe azul… o más bien mi pálido vampiro a rescatarme de todo esto. Pero esta vez era por mí, y era mi decisión.

¿Quién iba a pensar que tendrías tu vida en tus manos? Los humanos sí que somos frágiles. No solo había decepcionado a mis padres, a mi mejor amiga y a Edward. Me había decepcionado a mí misma.

Ángela tenía razón, la mejor decisión no es siempre la más fácil, para mí la más fácil era afrontar el constante llamado de la muerte para llevarme con ella. Entre más corro de mis problemas, más me canso cuando me alcanzan.

La vida es una mierda, me había lanzado a un pozo profundo y yo había rechazado cada cuerda que las personas que amaba me habían lanzado para sacarme de allí. Yo simplemente me había dejado hundir.

Me quede observando mi muñeca, que tenía ya varias rayas que solo se distinguían a la luz, eran cortes mezclados los unos con los otros, ya que cada vez que se cerraba una la abría aún más profunda intentando que fuera mejor que la anterior y que esta vez pudiera llegar a alguna parte…

Saqué la botella de vodka que tenía debajo de mi cama, al menos mi mejor amiga nunca había descubierto la forma en que nublaba mis sentidos, la forma en que los embotaba para no tener que pasar un día entero pensando en formas de suicidarme. Empecé a beber directamente de la botella como una posesa, y lloré… lloré toda la noche. Ángela no volvió para dormir, seguramente había preferido dormir en el sofá que enfrentar las manchas de sangre que dejaría en el piso.

Cuando la botella ya iba por la mitad, volví a tomar la cuchilla que había dejado caer. Y la rocé contra la piel de mi muñeca, sin hacer un corte profundo. No sentía dolor, estaba mareada y suficientemente nublada y metida en mis pensamientos como para concentrarme en el dolor que debió haberme causado ese corte. No sentía bien mi cuerpo, sabía que si intentaba pararme me caería de nuevo así que me quede allí. Dejé de atragantarme en licor y me dediqué a ver como una pequeña gota de sangre caía por mi brazo, me hizo levantar de inmediato y correr… o más bien trastabillar hasta el espejo.

Tenía unas ojeras horribles, los pómulos demasiado marcados, como si no hubiera comido en días. Mis labios estaban pálidos y una gota de sangre volvía escaparse y caía al suelo.

––Eres patética Swan–– dije volteándome y agarrando todas las cuchillas y cajas de pastas y metiéndolas en la bolsa. Fui al baño y puse mi brazo bajo el agua fría, para que cuando dejara de sangrar cubrirlo con una gasa

Cogí la bolsa y salí de mi habitación, eran las cuatro de la mañana según el reloj de la sala, lancé la bolsa a la basura y desperté a Ángela.

––¿Ang?

––Hmmm–– dijo ella y se volteó. Efectivamente estaba acostada en el mueble.

––Puedes volver a la habitación–– empecé a sacudirla lentamente. Si me propusiera llevarla en mis brazos probablemente me iría de cara y la lanzaría contra el televisor o algo peor. Ella se levantó y me miró.

––¿Bella?–– yo le medio sonreí y ella me abrazó–– Sabía que no lo harías–– empezó a llorar en mis brazos y yo seguí sus lagrimas, los ojos me ardían y tenía esa sensación de estar adormilada después de llorar mucho.

––Lo sé. Soy una estúpida–– besé su frente. Si, así era mi relación con mi mejor amiga. Dime lesbiana si gustas, la amo. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cara y volvió a sacudirme.

––No vuelvas a hacer idioteces, Swan–– las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas, al igual que las de ella.

––No lo haré. No más. Tengo que salir de aquí y dejar de hundirme. Si ninguno de mis intentos de suicidio funcionó es porque tengo algo que hacer en este mundo de mierda–– ella me medio sonrió.

––No te diré que estoy orgullosa, porque eso también sonó patético–– dijo riéndose, yo asentí y la acompañé hasta la habitación.

Cada una se fue a su cama, ella se despidió de mí y se recostó con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Yo solo levanté las cobijas y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedé mirando por la ventana, el cielo ya se estaba pintando de naranja. Después de varios minutos intentando dormir decidí que debía pararme. Me levanté con una cobija enredada a mi alrededor y fui a la cocina, había algo de café en la cafetera así que lo puse a calentar. En cuanto estuvo listo fui hacia la terraza y me senté allí, estuve contemplando el cielo y tomando sorbos pequeños de mi café.

Respiré dejando que una gran bocanada de aire se colara por mis pulmones, se sintió bien. Era como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado respirando porque era una obligación, ahora lo sentí necesario. Quería respirar, quería oler muchas cosas y embriagarme en ello. El olor de la mañana era asombroso, como si las flores golpearan con su esencia cada rincón del mundo. El sonido de varios pájaros cantando en el árbol del frente era magnifico.

Pequeños detalles hacen de la vida algo grande.

Desearía poder volver al pasado y corregir muchas cosas, desearía poder salvarme a mi misma en vez de dejarme caer, en vez de negarme a la ayuda de los demás. Me gustaría tanto que supieran todo lo que los amo, y todo lo que agradezco que me hayan mantenido con vida cuando ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo.

Entré de nuevo a la residencia y me metí a nuestra habitación. Saqué la cámara y mi teléfono del rincón del armario en el que lo había guardado. Estaba totalmente descargado así que lo conecte a la luz mientras me sumergía en el recuerdo de cada fotografía guardada en el disco duro de mi cámara. Empecé a sacar algunas instantáneas del amanecer, me sentí casi completa con la cámara sobre mi cuello, como si estuviera recuperando una parte de mí que se había perdido.

Pero faltaba algo… y su nombre marcaba cada doloroso latido de mi corazón.

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward._

Su nombre venía a mi mente como si fueran las gotas de lluvia cayendo. El era la otra parte de mí que faltaba.

No tenía nada de sueño, la cafeína en mi sistema sería suficiente para mantenerme despierta, sin embargo, me aseguré de comer bastante para no desmayarme. Los hospitales me enfermaban más de lo que me curaban.

Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de cero… lo que había pasado sería un fantasma que me acompañaría siempre, pero no dejaría que se apoderara de mi vida. No otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, básicamente corrí para llegar al aula, el ya estaba ahí. Siempre se me adelantaba, me senté a su lado. Sus manos estaban sobre su puesto, era como si no supiera lo que iba a hacer.

––¿Edward?–– se volteó a mirarme, tenía la mirada perdida, como si no hubiera nadie parado frente a él. Aún así me respondió.

––¿Bella?–– preguntó levantándome una ceja.

––Tengo un nuevo álbum que llenar–– dije abriendo mi maleta y sacando un álbum totalmente negro que había comprado camino aquí––. Y necesito al mejor fotógrafo de vuelta en mi vida para poder hacerlo.

**EPOV.**

Los últimos meses habían sido desconcertantes y angustiosos, nadie tiene una idea de lo duro que era ver a Alice teniendo esas visiones suicidas todo el tiempo y que aún así ella no quisiera que nos acercáramos. Sentía que desgarraban mi alma cada vez que nos decían que estaba a punto de morir, y no sabía qué hacer con todo esto.

Mi vida se había ido por un tubo desde que le conté la verdad, y no podía conciliarme conmigo mismo porque era mi culpa. Que ella se quisiera morir destruía cada vez más rápido una parte de mi alma. Había dejado de asistir a terapias, pero aún seguía yendo a clases, toda cubierta y parecía estar más delgada cada día, eso me ponía de los nervios.

Muchas veces me colé por su ventana para verla dormir, pero después de unos días ella empezó a cerrarla, claro indicio de que sabía lo que ocurría y que no me quería con ella. Había planeado dejar las cosas así y simplemente irme de Londres, pero la situación me superaba, como si por cuestión de gravedad no se me permitiera alejarme de ella.

Seguía tocando el piano, notas melancólicas y fuertes. Todo se veía diferente desde la primera vez que Alice vio que se metía a la bañera con una cuchilla en las manos, por poco la perdemos ya que había desgarrado varios tejidos de la muñeca y el corte era de medio centímetro de profundidad. Tuvieron que coser y recurrir al banco de sangre tantas veces… estaba desesperado con todo esto, ya no tenía idea de que hacer así que estaba bloqueando deliberadamente los pensamientos de los demás en un intento de pensar.

––¡Edward!–– gritó Alice corriendo hacia mi lado y sentándose sobre el piano. La miré indicándole que hablara, me desconocía a mí mismo pero no podía ser más caballeroso, situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas–– Ángela hará que Bella recapacite… de una singular manera. Debemos estar pendientes–– dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja––. Hoy estuvimos hablando. No quise responder, solo me centré en sus pensamientos.

Al parecer Ángela le iba a servir en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de suicidarse. Me levanté de la silla y la lancé contra la pared.

––¿Qué demonios?–– dije casi vociferando, no me gustaba gritarle a mi hermana pero… Ella se levantó del piano, sentí su golpe en la mejilla–– ¿Cómo la dejarán hacer eso?–– dije con voz contenida, di un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió.

––Ella tiene derecho a escoger. Después de todo ya ha jugado a ser Dios durante cuatro meses, hay que dejarla que reaccione. Las cosas van a salir bien Edward, lo he visto–– su voz era algo decepcionada por mi actitud, ¿Pero como esperaba que respondiera? Quizá si hubiera dicho que yo mismo iba y la mataba habría sido lo correcto–– Y no, no necesito tus disculpas. Haz lo que quieras. Tú eres igual que ella, si pudieras intentar suicidarte también lo harías–– y salió de la habitación como un relámpago. Pensé en destrozar la habitación, mandar el piano a la mierda… Pero eso no haría feliz a nadie así que me fui hasta la residencia. Bella iba llegando, no me vio mientras escondía una bolsa entre el amplio jersey de universidad que estaba usando. Me quedé allí.

Los pensamientos de Ángela me frustraban, eran terribles. Mil formas de decirle que se suicidara, a través de su mente veía todo lo que contenía la bolsa. Si fuera humano en este momento estaría vomitando, podía escucharlas gritar desde aquí cuando entró. Ángela estaba destrozada y la expresión de Bella era impasible, como si en verdad se estuviera cuestionando el hecho de que su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo que se suicidara. Me fui de allí, poco dispuesto a escuchar el resto.

Ángela tenía razón y mi hermana también. Está jugando a ser Dios, si es que en verdad dicho Dios existiera. Sea lo que sea, no podía poner en juego su vida cada que se le diera la gana, había gente que había pasado por peores cosas y ella estaba resentida con la vida… y con todos nosotros.

Me fui al bosque, un lugar en donde no podía percibir los pensamientos de nadie por más que lo deseara, suficientemente lejos de mi casa como para escuchar a Alice decirme que todo estaría bien. Muchas veces las palabras de consuelo no eran suficiente… Y… Yo solo esperaba poder verla mañana.

Pasé la noche en ese bosque, observando e intentando no pensar. Después de todo ¿De qué me había servido pensar en estos últimos meses? Solo me causaba más daño.

Cuando amaneció volví hacia donde había dejado mi auto y pasé por mi casa para cambiarme y conducir hasta la escuela. Los pensamientos preocupados de todos me golpearon de repente, pero yo no dije nada. Dejar de escuchar pensamientos por un momento para luego ser golpeado por una ola de pensamientos era casi doloroso.

Los demás ya se habían ido en el auto de Rosalie así que no tuve que responder a muchas preguntas. Con la mirada le dije a Esme que estaba bien, ella solo asintió, entendiendo que necesitaba mi tiempo a solas.

Llegué temprano, demasiado temprano para decir verdad. Los demás debían estar en la residencia esperando al resto como todos los días, no me interesaba estar allí para enfrentar la indiferencia de Bella una vez más. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar resentido cuando era toda mi culpa, pero estaba más resentido conmigo mismo que con su silencio.

Su aroma perforó mis pulmones cuando entró corriendo en el aula, como si fuera con retraso o algo así. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarla, pero su aroma hoy era incluso más fuerte como… como cuando llevaba el cabello suelto.

––¿Edward?–– Mi cabeza se volteó sin permiso alguno, pero no me molestó. Mi cerebro sabía cómo reaccionar cuando de ella se trataba. No sabía cómo reaccionar, había escuchado su voz únicamente pedirme que me fuera y que dejara de tomarme el papel de superman demasiado en serio, en esos momentos su voz destilaba sarcasmo… Ahora no. Era como si todo hubiera vuelto a tomar su curso normal. Ángela sí que la conocía.

––¿Bella?–– le respondí levantando una ceja, como retándola. Pero ella solo sonrió y abrió su maleta despacio, como si estuviera añadiendo dramatismo.

––Tengo un nuevo álbum que llenar–– dijo abriendo en su totalidad la maleta y sacando un álbum totalmente negro con pocos detalles, esperando a ser abierto por alguien–– Y necesito al mejor fotógrafo de vuelta en mi vida para poder hacerlo–– en ese momento supe que estaba sonriendo cual idiota.

––¿Y quién es ese?–– dije volviendo al tono jocoso que usaba siempre con ella. Todo el resentimiento olvidado de un momento a otro.

––No lo sé, pero me ayudarás a encontrarlo ¿Verdad?–– era una propuesta tentadora, pero decidí seguir con el juego.

––No creo que pueda–– dije con una expresión seria, el terror cruzó su rostro y yo le sonreí de nuevo, la mirada no abandonaba su rostro–– ¿Bella?

––Sé que lo arruiné todo–– mi cerebro estaba demasiado lento el día de hoy, era obvio que había mal interpretado mis palabras.

––Oh, para nada. Es solo que no soportaría verte buscando a otro–– ella se rió, tenía meses sin escuchar esa risa, y casi sentí como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo al escucharla.

––No me interesa buscar a otro–– se sentó a mi lado y yo me abracé a su cuerpo en un acto involuntario, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello. La sentí relajarse a mi toque, cosa que no ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo y yo… No pude hacer más que sentirme un hombre afortunado y agradecido.

––Volviste–– dije en un suspiro.

Sentí que varias miradas se posaban en nosotros pero no me importó, aunque no puedo negar que me sentí tentado a enseñarles el dedo del medio indicándoles que bien podían irse a dar un paseo por la mierda. Con todo, me resistí a besarla.

––Nunca me he ido. Solo estaba algo… ¿absorta?–– dijo sonriéndome. Tenía pensado hacer un espectáculo pero el profesor entró y ella se alejó de mi abrazo, pero… Unió nuestras manos manteniendo el contacto.

El día fue así, estuve hablando con ella, estuvimos de aquí para allá y todo el mundo nos observaba como si de repente nos hubiera nacido un tercer ojo y tuviéramos patas de cabra o algo similar. No me importaba, aunque ella decía que nunca se había ido yo sentía como si después de años de separación finalmente ella hubiera regresado a mis brazos.

Durante el almuerzo la obligué a comer, literalmente. Acabó rápido así que decidimos salir a caminar por ahí para esquivar todas las miradas que nos estaban regalando. Sabía que eso la incomodaba y lo único que yo no quería era eso.

––Tenemos que hablar–– dijo Bella sentándose en el pasto y recostándose sobre uno de los árboles.

––Lo sé ¿Ahora?–– no quería arruinarlo todo, pero sí, había bastantes cosas que necesitaba saber. No solo por mí, sino por ella. Asintió y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera debatiendo un punto para comenzar con su pequeña gran historia.

––Lo siento–– sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero su expresión era dolorida. De nuevo ese vacío en el pecho se apodero de mí, pero no permití que me controlara y me acerqué a ella.

––¿Qué sientes?–– no era una pregunta a sus disculpas y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

––Durante tanto tiempo me sentí tan adolorida, como si enterraran miles de agujas en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Fue horrible, Edward. Horrible–– me abrazó, más bien se aferró a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar. Era hora de sacarla de aquí.

––Vamos a casa–– dije levantándola en brazos como si fuera un bebe.

––Aún faltan dos horas de clase.

––No importa.

¡Por favor!, estábamos en la universidad y era totalmente problema nuestro si asistíamos o no a clases, ni siquiera estábamos en una época importante así que me la lleve.

La llevé en mi auto, no iba a dejar que se fuera en autobús, y la subí cargada hasta su piso. Ella estaba mirándome como si estuviera loco, y varias veces me recordó que no estaba inválida. La ignoré. Nos sentamos en la terraza, ella con un café en sus manos. Como si fuera necesario tomarlo todo el día para mantenerse despierta, así fue como me di cuenta de que no había dormido, pero no la cuestioné al respecto.

Me contó lo que había ocurrido aquella noche entre sollozos, varias veces tuvo que detenerse para ahogar las lágrimas y yo no hice más que darle su espacio. Sabía que no le había contado eso a nadie, y la entendía. Era un episodio algo fuerte para cualquiera. En cuanto mencionó a Tanya no pude hacer más que aferrarme con fuerza a la silla, al punto tal en el que acabe astillando la madera. No importa, le traería otra.

Me contó porque había decidido matarse, y me agradeció por primera vez en meses por estar ahí, y salvarla como siempre hacia según ella.

––Lo que no entiendes es que no solo te salvo a ti–– le respondí cuando lo dijo.

––¿De qué hablas?–– me miró con una ceja levantada.

––Estoy salvándome a mí mismo de colapsar si te pasa algo ¿Egoísta? Si lo sé, soy un cerdo egoísta. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti–– le dije con una sonrisa y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Me había dolido demasiado haberla perdido así, pero la estaba recuperando y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo.

––Se que fui una mierda y que tal vez te niegues a lo que te voy a pedir. Estás en todo tu derecho a…–– intente interrumpirla pero ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios indicándome que cerrara la boca, así lo hice y la deje hablar–– Edward Cullen, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Prometo ser buena esta vez.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. No olviden ayudarme con un voto por favor ! *Ojitos del gato de Shrek xd***

**Las quiero chicas, gracias por apoyarme. Ojala su 2012 este lleno de buenas expectativas, yo por mi parte les deseo lo mejor.**

**Mañana les dejaré un regalito... c: Hasta la proxima.**


	13. Terapia

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.******

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews, y disfruten el capi c:<strong>

**Capitulo 13.**

**BPOV:**

― Edward Cullen, ¿quieres ser mi novio? Prometo ser buena esta vez.

No supe de donde saqué los cojones para hacer aquello. No me imaginaba ni remotamente lo ridícula que había sonado, pero no quería dejarlo ir… después de todo, supongo que estaba lista para esto… ¿O no?

―Bella, yo… ―genial. Me dirá que no. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En verdad estaba en uno de esos momentos terriblemente emocionales. El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, las traicioneras lagrimas seguían en una carrera por mis mejillas― No me refiero a que te diré que no. No pienses eso― fue como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo y empecé a reírme. En verdad estaba bipolar― ¿Bella?

―Estoy bien― dije después de varias inspiraciones para calmarme. Me estaba volviendo loca, era un hecho.

―¿Te sientes preparada para tener una relación?― él le había dado justo al punto. ¿Estaba preparada? Ni siquiera yo podía responderme a esa pregunta, lo único que tenía claro era que lo quería en mi vida.

―No lo sé― necesitaba ser sincera. Le había contado todo y sentía como si tuviera menos peso sobre los hombros en comparación a esos últimos meses, pero aún sentía que algo me faltaba… algo aparte de él― Supongo que estaré bien, pero te necesito― dije recargándome sobre una de sus manos que aún estaba en mi mejilla mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas con una leve caricia de su dedo pulgar, dejando un cosquilleo en mi mejilla cada vez que la tocaba.

―No quiero que te sientas forzada a hacer eso. Sabes que igual no me moveré de tu lado― estábamos hablando de sinceridad pura, sus palabras destilaban amor y yo sentí que me derretía bajo sus manos.

―Vale― fue la única palabra que pude decir.

Seguíamos en la residencia, instalados en un cómodo silencio. Tenía tiempo sin sentir tanta paz. Edward empezó a acariciar mis muñecas, delineando cada una de las cicatrices que me había hecho, y no supe porque, yo solo le dejé hacerse con la situación aunque nunca me había gustado el hecho de que alguien viera mis heridas, ni siquiera cuando me caía de la bicicleta cuando pequeña.

Me sentía extraña por dentro, como si fuera capaz de controlar el mundo y a la vez fuera demasiado frágil como para enfrentarlo por mi cuenta, era un estado tan bipolar que no conseguía acostumbrarme. Era como si en mi cabeza hubiera muchas personas dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento sin pedir mi permiso. Y luego venía la sensación de sentirme estúpida por pensar que había alguien más en mi mente y me daban ganas de llorar… pero no lo hice, solo me abracé más a Edward y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Tomando varias inspiraciones mientras intentaba controlarme.

El acarició mi cabello despacio, y luego con su dedo pulgar empezó a trazar cada centímetro de mi espalda por sobre la tela de la ropa, pero aun así podía percibir su frío tacto como si estuviera acariciando mi piel directamente.

No supe si me quede dormida, o si estaba en uno de esos trances en los que no sabes cuánto tiempo has estado absorta en tus pensamientos, cuando lo escuche gruñir y Ángela abrió la puerta de la habitación como una presa a la que acaban de poner en libertad condicional.

―¿Qué mierda?― dijo cuando vio a Edward sobre mi cama y a mi abrazada a él. Casi pude ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin preguntar absolutamente nada, yo ni siquiera había volteado a verla, pero la conocía suficiente.

―¿Quieres salir? Todo el mundo empezará a preguntar y a invadir el espacio. La verdad no creo estar lista para preguntas o más miradas― dije en un susurro, aún sin mirarlo.

―Claro― me levantó en sus brazos― ¿Quieres salir por ahí?― señaló con la cabeza la puerta. No creí que tuviéramos otra opción… al menos yo sola no la tendría.

―¿Vas a colapsar mis nervios lanzándome por la ventana acaso?― pregunte sonriéndole, el asintió y yo le sonreí indicándole que podía hacerlo. Tomó un abrigo de mi armario conmigo aún en brazos y abrió la ventana, mi ventana daba hacia un costado del edificio así que no había probabilidades de que alguien nos viera.

Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y enterré mi cara en su cuello, apretando los ojos con fuerza y escuchando como se reía, salimos por la ventana. Sentí el viento golpearme con fuerza, así que intenté no respirar por miedo a ahogarme. Abrí los ojos un poco e intenté mirar pero el mareo fue absurdo, como sacar la cabeza en pleno vuelo de un avión, por lo que me apreté contra él y lo escuché gruñir hasta que en menos de diez segundos sentí que tocamos el suelo y la ventisca se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos despacio, totalmente insegura por mi pequeño desliz hace unos segundos. Mis caderas seguían fuertemente presionadas contra él cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Algo hacia presión en mi entrepierna… y ese algo era…

Sagrado rostro.

El ambiente es tenso de repente, era algo así como una terrible frustración sexual… pero por más que deseaba estrellarlo contra la pared y besarlo, la otra parte de mi tomó control y deshizo el agarre que aprisionaba su miembro contra mi entrepierna apoyándose sobre su propio pie.

Me sentía como encerrada en mi propia mente, como si alguien más estuviera dando las órdenes y no yo.

―Lo siento yo…

―No es algo que tu decidas cuando ocurre, no hay cuidado ―dije dando la vuelta y caminando hacia su auto, el me tomó por detrás y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonreír. Tomé su mano y no la solté hasta que fue estrictamente necesario para subir, tan solo para que en cuanto abrió la puerta y estuvo a mi lado el las volvió a unir.

―¿A dónde vamos?― preguntó.

―A las estrellas― dije con una sonrisa. Él se carcajeó.

―¿Hace cuanto viste Titanic por última vez?― dijo con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Hice un puchero fingido y él se acercó para besar mi labio inferior― Es adorable que hagas eso― yo rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza y el volvió a reírse.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?― dije perforándolo con la mirada, él me la retuvo y yo no fui capaz de seguir… Si me seguía mirando así me lanzaría encima de él, y su pequeño gran problema de hace unos minutos no sería nada comparado con lo que haría… ¿Qué diablos? Alejé la mirada, y me quedé mirando hacia el frente como si la vista de los autos fuera demasiado interesante para mí.

―Oh, no te enojes― dijo encendiendo el auto y arrancando. Lo dejé llevarme a donde quisiera, de cualquier forma supongo que él tiene toda la idea de lo que me gustaría ver en estos momentos.

―No estoy enojada― respondí después de meditarlo un poco, no lo estaba… tan solo estaba montando un teatro. Él no dijo nada, solo siguió conduciendo con una sonrisa que tenía tiempo sin ver y me encontré a mi misma sonriéndole a la nada también.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en Constitution Hill, junto a los jardines del palacio de Buckingham.

―¿Edward?― pregunté cuando tomo la vía alterna del palacio, la que estaba totalmente custodiada y… la que tenía acceso directo al palacio― ¿Qué haces? No podemos entrar por aquí― él sonrió.

―Si podemos― sacó su celular del bolsillo y marco un número, empezó a susurrar cosas como dile a tal que vamos en camino y avísale a la reina que pasare a saludarla y que deseo presentarle a alguien. Se detuvo de pronto y su sonrisa se borró, para volver a aparecer luego de repente―. Bueno, entonces supongo que por ahora puedo mostrarle el palacio― y una gran cantidad de palabras que hacían que mi boca se descolgara cada tanto. En cuanto colgó no pude hacer más que preguntarle.

―¿Qué mierda?

―Carlisle es un buen amigo de la reina, durante tu ausencia pasamos un buen rato aquí pero desde hace unos meses no he venido. Sé que te encantara― Genial, y para completar conocía a la reina, eso se unía a las cosas extrañas y ficticias en las que mi vida tenía parte, no podía creérmelo.

Nos abrieron la puerta como si fuéramos de la misma realeza, y Edward dejó su auto en uno de los garajes conduciéndome por pasillos llenos de cuadros de la reina Isabel y sus hijos, y de absolutamente toda la familia y el legado real. Cruzamos el gran salón y llegamos a una sala de té. Edward me pidió que me sentara y yo lo hice, aún un poco atontada. Hasta hace unas horas le había pedido perdón y ahora estaba en el palacio de Buckingham esperando a la reina de Inglaterra. Sí, lo normal.

―¿Bella? La reina no puede venir, pero te aseguro que la conocerás pronto― asentí, ¿Qué mierda?― Por ahora podemos recorrer el palacio si quieres, conozco las partes que no le enseñan a los turistas― obviamente no mostraban todo el palacio a los turistas, era el hogar de la reina. Por el amor de dios… estoy en el palacio de Buckingham.

―Esto es irreal― él se rió.

―¿Sorprendida?― estuve a punto de responderle con una gran dosis de sarcasmo pero me callé. Estaba en el jodido palacio de Buckingham con el guía mas putamente sexy que había visto en toda mi vida, ¿Acaso iba a quejarme? No, no lo creo.

―Bastante― dije dejando que me guiara por las salas de dibujo, la sala de música y los grandes pasillos llenos de espejos y arte.

Este palacio era todo un laberinto, tenía miles de pasillos y una variedad de habitaciones. No visitamos los apartamentos privados, pero Edward me presentó a varias personas del servicio que eran todos tan sonrientes y amables…

Digamos que estaba traumada. ¿Cómo diablos salí de todo esto para meterme a un pinche palacio? Ni siquiera lo entendía, esto era irreal, sencillamente era irreal. El mundo era un pañuelo, ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? Este lugar era todo un sueño.

―¿Cómo conoció tu padre a la reina?― pregunte en cuanto deje de divagar.

―Hace dos años… ella enfermó gravemente y como ya sabes mi padre es médico del hospital más prestigioso de aquí― yo asentí sin decir nada, para que siguiera―, el la atendió, y desde entonces se llevan muy bien. Cada vez que ella necesita una consulta o cualquiera de sus hijos él es el primero en ser llamado. Hemos venido a cenar varias veces aquí. No es como si fuera duque de nada o algo así― dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me reí y asentí.

A las siete decidimos irnos, ya que en la residencia se estarían preguntando por mí, aparte de que había salido por una ventana y me había ido temprano de clases, mejor era no alarmar a todo el mundo.

Llegué con Edward obviamente, y teníamos cientos de ojos pegados en nosotros. Yo solo le levanté un pulgar a Ángela y ella sonrió. Nos fuimos a la habitación y él tan solo fingió que se iba, para luego colarse por la ventana.

.

.

La rutina volvió a su ciclo normal, él me recogía en las mañanas junto con Ángela y nos llevaba a la residencia en las tardes, se quedaba un rato para hacer los deberes conmigo y luego si había tiempo salíamos a algún lado o simplemente el fingía irse y luego subía por la ventana y pasaba la noche. Ángela sabía que me estaba quedando con él pero nunca se preguntó como hacía para escalar esa buena cantidad de pisos para entrar por la ventana, y si se lo preguntó jamás lo mencionó en voz alta. Ella sabía cuando tenía que cerrar la boca, amaba eso de ella.

A pesar de mi momento abstraído mis notas iban bien, no tan bien como el semestre pasado pero no mal como para perder la beca.

Edward me había ayudado a adelantarme en las clases que había perdido en mis constantes visitas al hospital, y había podido presentar todo a tiempo como para que mis notas sobresalieran de nuevo.

Otra vez estaba en finales, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento el tiempo empezó a volar así. A pesar de que las cosas estaban bien, eran muchas las veces que me ponía a llorar sin motivo alguno, pero Edward nunca se alejaba… incluso una vez le lancé una lamparita que estaba en la mesa de mi nochero, que por suerte sus reflejos agarraron en el aire y la devolvieron a su sitio exacto.

Cada vez que me daba un ataque de estos él decía que esta vez no se apartaría, y luego terminábamos hablando sobre que debía ir al psicólogo al menos una vez a la semana, que él tenía una amiga que era muy buena en esos casos… y siempre acababa aún mas enojada. Los psicólogos tenían quizá más problemas que uno mismo, no quería un loquero.

―Amor, deberías ir― dijo la última vez―. Créeme que ella es diferente, puedes intentarlo. Si no te gusta te juro que no volveré a llevarte― yo asentí y él no se dio a esperar, tomó el teléfono e hizo una cita para mañana, incluso aunque tuvo que pagar el doble. Y esta vez sí lo dejaría pagar, sabía que odiaría cada segundo en ese sitio y no perdería mi dinero en ello.

La cita era a las dos de la tarde, así que me invitó a almorzar en un lugar a unas pocas cuadras para luego dejarme en el consultorio. Le pedí que se fuera ya que la cita sería larga y él dijo que tenía la eternidad para esperar por mi… estuve a punto de derretirme cuando entré a su consultorio.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, pero había un gran ventanal en el fondo de la habitación que hacía que hubiera suficiente luz, había una gran biblioteca a uno de los costados y la decoración la verdad era algo gótica… nada de calaveras ni cosas así, pero sí una gran lámpara llena de decoraciones extrañas, con muebles rojos al igual que un par de alfombras que había por ahí, solo que en diferentes tonos.

La chica era pelinegra, y tenía unos ojos verdes increíblemente penetrantes, me sentí intimidada hasta que sonrió, enseñándome casi cada uno de sus dientes y endulzando su mirada de repente. Se veía joven, pero su mirada parecía como si tuviera una gran carga sobre sus hombros… como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

―¿Isabella?― preguntó levantándose de la silla de su escritorio e invitándome a que tomara asiento en uno de sus muebles con una agenda en la mano para luego sentarse a mi lado― Me llamo Brittany. Edward me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti― abrió su agenda y empezó a anotar algunas cosas, pero no podía dar fe de que estaba escribiendo si ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

―Bueno― mi voz era algo tosca pero ella igual seguía sonriendo.

―Antes de comenzar quiero que sepas que esto queda entre nosotras, sé que quizá hayas visitado a varios psicólogos antes por la gravedad de tu caso, y sé que todos fingen entenderte y te tratan como si fueras una persona diferente. Yo también opino que los psicólogos tenemos más problemas que los pacientes― me quede mirándola sin decirle una sola palabra, me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que están llevando a su primer curso en el jardín y esta aferrada a mirar mal a la maestra solamente porque no es su madre―. Y antes de que me cuentes sobre ti, te hablaré sobre mí. Sé que no es común, pero necesito que sepas que entiendo tu caso perfectamente― tomó una inspiración y yo simplemente seguía mirándola―. A mi me violó el esposo de una de mis tías a los catorce años, incluso me obligo a hacer parte de varias orgias y luego asesinó a mi madre frente a mí cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerme. Ganó mi custodia por algún motivo que aún desconozco― su voz se rompió, y parecía como si estuviera abriéndose realmente, ¿hacia esto con todos?― me violo durante cuatro años, hasta que por fin cumplí dieciocho y pude largarme de mi casa― ella me sonrió, de nuevo― Necesito que exista confianza entre nosotras para poder comenzar con esto.

―¿Por qué estudio esto?

―Porque me interesa ayudar a personas que como yo han pasado por situaciones similares. Tengo una fundación para jóvenes madres que han tenido bebes después de haber sido violadas, y voy allí tres veces por semana para hablar con ellas. Algunas incluso han intentado quitarse la vida, y la de sus hijos…― su voz disminuía de tono cada vez mas hasta que acabo con la frase―. Pero solo hemos perdido a una de ellas… y el bebe está bien― siempre acababa cada párrafo con una sonrisa, dejando que procesara la información.

―Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

―Cuéntame sobre ti. Que te gusta hacer y cuáles de esas cosas se perdieron después de ese episodio― al menos no era como todos los loqueros que te pedían que hablaras sobre el problema inicialmente y luego veían hasta qué punto se querían matar y cambiaban el tema.

―Me encanta la fotografía, desde pequeña siempre me ven con una cámara bajo el brazo… cuando eso paso, simplemente deje mi cámara a un lado y me encerraba en mi habitación― sentí como si las lágrimas fueran a hacerse participes en cualquier momento―. Ya no tenía una cámara bajo el brazo si no una cuchilla entre mis dedos― eso había sonado cruel, pero ella simplemente me miraba y asentía.

―Te entiendo. ¿Muchas visitas al hospital supongo?― sonó mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación, pero bien habría podido afirmarlo porque sabía la verdad.

―Bastantes― cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza contra el espaldar del mueble.

―La idea no es que en cada sesión te haga reventar. Así que cuando te sientas cómoda puedes seguir― ni siquiera había empezado a contar la historia y ya me sentía exhausta. Ella me ofreció un vaso de agua o jugo, o café, pedí el café.

Tomé varios sorbos, antes de volver a hablar. Ella no me miraba escrutándome como todos los psicólogos a los que había ido antes, simplemente anotaba en su agenda mientras yo me preparaba.

―Fue justo la noche de navidad― aspire aire fuertemente―. Antes de matar a mis padres me dijeron que ese era mi regalo… era ella. Aquella rubia prepotente que siempre ha estado detrás de Edward la que hizo esto― mi voz se quebró―. Había un chico… pero nunca dijeron su nombre. Él tenía muchos tatuajes de serpientes y de mujeres desnudas, y una cicatriz espantosa cruzándole todo el rostro…― y así empecé a narrarle casi cada hecho de esa noche. Lloré varias veces, y cada vez que me calmaba ella me acariciaba la espalda y me pedía que continuara.

―¿Crees que esta experiencia ha tenido algo positivo en tu vida?― yo negué, pero luego lo pensé.

―Quizá soy más fuerte… y se quienes están a mi lado.

Y con aquello me refería a los Cullen y a Ángela. Ellos habían estado pendientes de mi cada segundo. Le conté como me había sumido en estado de zombi, como a duras penas comía y me movía por inercia para ir al instituto y luego llegar a darme una ducha y drogarme para dormir hasta el otro día. Como me había ahogado en licor por un tiempo, y como había alejado a todos de mi. La herida estaba totalmente abierta después de dos horas de conversación.

―Sé que las palabras no calman el dolor. Así que no diré nada― ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso no era ella una psicóloga de esas que te hacen terapia y te dicen porque deberías estar bien?― Más bien te haré una invitación para mañana después de clases. Puedes decirle a Edward que te lleve a mi fundación, él sabe perfectamente donde queda. Estaré ahí y podrás hablar con varias chicas que han pasado por lo mismo que tu. Créeme, que aunque será complicado y desgarrador al comienzo lograrás darte cuenta de cómo pueden cerrar esas heridas. Compartir tu experiencia les da fuerzas a ellas y ellas te darán fuerza a ti. Así sucedió conmigo― su sonrisa era alentadora y yo solo pude asentir. Cuando salí Edward ya estaba ahí.

―¿Estás bien?― yo asentí, y me arrastré hasta el auto― ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

―Sabes que pasa, lector de mentes― forcé una sonrisa para que él no se preocupara, pero no funcionó. Era una de esas sonrisas en las que hasta tu mismo te sientes horriblemente falso e hipócrita.

―Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás tan mal?― yo negué, no estaba tan mal. Solamente tenía bastante en que pensar. No era la única que había pasado por esto.

―No, es solo que es duro saber que hay chicas que aún más jóvenes que cargan con la peor parte. Hijos, enfermedades de transmisión sexual…― mi voz se perdió, y de nuevo me hundí en mis pensamientos. Edward me guió hacia la residencia y me dejó en mi habitación, hizo lo mismo de todas las noches y yo dormí entre lágrimas, empapando su camisa.

Al día siguiente Edward tuvo que levantarme, teníamos que ir a clases pero no me sentía capaz. Aun así lo hice. Estábamos a dos semanas de los exámenes finales y necesitaba presentar bastantes cosas. En la tarde iríamos a visitar la fundación y le hice jurar a Edward que no me dejaría sola.

Estuvimos todo el día juntos, más de lo normal. Ángela me pregunto por mi cita y sólo le dije que volvería, ella estaba orgullosa de que por fin encontrara a alguien que pudiera ayudarme con este problema, que me ayudara a desatar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Edward llamó a Brittany y le preguntó si podía estar ahí, a lo que ella le respondió que en cierta parte del trayecto tendría que dejarme sola porque habían chicas recién ingresadas que ni siquiera podían tener a un hombre cerca sin entrar en una crisis. El entendió perfectamente y yo tuve que hacerlo, así que simplemente lo dejé ser… no estaría sola después de todo.

El día pasó rápido, como si quisiera ponerme en el encuentro cara a cara con la realidad lo más pronto posible. Quizá no podía salir de esto sola y quizá si necesitaba ayuda… pero no quería, o bueno una parte de mi si quería… quería conocer las experiencias de los demás y llenarme de mucha más fortaleza, pero otra parte de mi no quería ver cómo pudo haber sido mi desenlace, y como chicas tan jóvenes tenían menos fortuna.

La fundación quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y parecía un castillo, era amplia y se veía que era una construcción antigua que habían remodelado. Contaba con grandes jardines y dos piscinas, era como un hotel de lujo. Me encantaría estar aquí… si no fuera por los motivos por los que estabas aquí, claro.

Nos encontramos con Brittany y ella nos dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, enseñándonos las diferentes secciones que había y la sección de habitaciones. Había una gran enfermería, y dos médicos que se hacían cargo de las chicas, decían que últimamente no habían presentado mucho trabajo, a excepción de las chicas nuevas que permanecían casi todo el tiempo sedadas porque el dolor debía ser terrible… y lo entendía.

Escuchaba llantos de bebes en todas partes, y quejidos también, pero a la vez risas… como si fuera una equivalencia perfecta entre el dolor y la felicidad. Brittany nos explicaba la historia del lugar, y nos dijo que en cinco minutos estuviéramos en el auditorio para tener una pequeña charla con algunas chicas.

Edward y yo caminamos por los jardines, algunas chicas lo miraban con temor pero él solo les daba su mejor sonrisa y seguía caminando, intentando no asustarlas.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Es fuerte― fue todo lo que le respondí. En verdad era fuerte, y tenía una cantidad impresionante de emociones revueltas en este momento.

―¿Crees que puedes ir a la charla?― él siempre estaba preocupado… siempre.

―Sí, podré hacerlo― dije asintiendo y entrando de nuevo al edificio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy subo capi yo, Guadi (la beta) Ya que Kami está enfermuchi...<strong>  
><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap y se lo hagan saber ^^<strong>  
><strong>Besos y nos leemos en el próximo<strong>  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿Reviews? ? ? <strong>


	14. Snuff

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14.<strong>

**"Snuff"**

**BPOV.**

―¿Crees que puedes ir a la charla?― él siempre estaba preocupado… siempre.

―Sí, podré hacerlo― dije asintiendo y entrando de nuevo al edificio.

Cuando entramos al auditorio habían varias sillas ubicadas en círculo, y por algún motivo me sentí en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos o algo así. Había varias chicas con vientres prominentes, otras con bebes de a penas meses en sus brazos, y otras que simplemente estaban ahí sentadas. Todas tenían una apariencia demacrada pero al menos fingían una sonrisa, eso era lo que más impresionaba de todo.

Edward me dijo que si necesitaba algo se lo hiciera saber, como siempre, estaría escuchando. Yo lo deje ser, después de todo se iba a enterar -si es que sus mentes no se lo habían comunicado ya- de todo lo que habláramos en esta sala. Nadie volteó a ver cuando entramos, a excepción de una chica que me recordó a Alice, excepto por su cabello largo y ondulado, que se veía brillante. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro que parecía casi traslúcido y destilaba tristeza por donde se le mirara. Ella no tenía ninguna criatura en sus brazos, y su vientre se veía aún pequeño como para sacar conclusiones. Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, me senté a su lado y ahí sí me miraron.

―Chicas, ella es Bella Swan, una invitada que desea conocerlas― dijo Brittany, quien estaba sentada en la otra punta del círculo. Lo encabezaba obviamente, y esa sensación de estar en medio de un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos volvió a invadirme. Todas susurraron varios "Hola" y "Bienvenida" y demás cosas así, pero parecía que lo hacían robóticamente, como si estuvieran amaestradas o algo así. Sus voces sonaban frías y distantes, y no pude evitar pensar en lo dura que debió haber sido su experiencia― Bueno, haremos lo de todos los días. Pero como nuestra nueva compañera no sabe cómo es eso se lo contaremos. ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme?― la chica a mi lado levantó la mano y Brittany le cedió la palabra.

―Este es uno de los grupos menos recientes con los que Brittany trabaja, estamos digamos, más paradas sobre la tierra y estamos trabajando con el hecho de dejar atrás nuestra experiencia, muchas de nosotras aún no podemos contar lo que paso…― su voz fue perdiendo intensidad mientras hablaba― Entonces nos reunimos aquí para escucharnos, y ver hasta qué punto conseguimos hablar de esto. También hacemos algunas actividades de confianza, y bueno…

―Gracias, Valerie― dijo Brittany sonriéndole amistosamente, ella asintió y se reacomodó en su silla.

La hora siguiente estuvo llena de lágrimas y sentimientos que se anudaban con fuerza en mi pecho y garganta. Varias chicas ni siquiera pudieron terminar de contar su experiencia y Brittany, al ver que empezaban a quebrarse cedía el turno.

Hasta que me lanzaron la pelota a mí, literalmente. Eso significaba que yo debía contar mi experiencia y… no sabía cómo empezar.

―Relájate, Bella. Sabes que aquí nadie te obliga a nada― me dijo mi compañera del lado, Valerie.

―Fue en navidad― tome una larga inspiración― Estábamos todos tan felices y simplemente a media noche subimos a dormir, no supe en qué momento caí profunda hasta que escuché un grito desgarrador en el cuarto de mis padres. Alguien había irrumpido en mi casa y estaba… asesinando cruelmente a mi padre, mi madre estaba siendo amenazada por un hombre en la esquina de la habitación, tenía miedo― un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina cuando recordé la imagen que tanto me torturaba―. Luego el tipo vino hacia mí, pero no puedo decir quién o como era exactamente, no podía ver bien su cara― y al final lo conté todo, entre lágrimas y largas pausas para tomar aire e intentar tranquilizarme… Varias veces Valerie me dio un apretón en la mano, invitándome a continuar y yo lo hacía, como si por contarlo el dolor y la carga que llevaba fuera a dejar de doler y pesar como lo hacía.

Cuando terminé ni siquiera me moleste en lanzar la pelota muy lejos, solo se la pase a Valerie.

―¿Crees poder hacerlo?― preguntó Brittany, Valerie asintió y ella solamente la dejó seguir.

―Fue una noche de abril, era martes o miércoles, no puedo decirlo con exactitud. Tenía quince años, y mi madre me había sacado a patadas de la casa hacía seis meses cuando se enteró que mi novio era drogadicto― vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y yo hice lo que ella hizo, tome su mano y le di un apretón― Él nunca había ingerido sustancias de esas que él se solía meter estando conmigo. Pero yo sabía que lo hacía y lo aceptaba. Vivíamos en un pequeño remolque, yo iba a una escuela pública de Madrid en ese momento, y no tenía tiempo para nada, ya que mi ilusión era ganar una beca para venir a vivir aquí― dijo sonriendo con nostalgia―… Una noche cuando llegué de hacer un trabajo en casa de un amigo, lo encontré ahí… haciendo una línea, tres líneas rectas con un polvillo blanco, una sobre la otra, encima de la mesa del comedor. Él las aspiraba con fuerza, repitió el procedimiento unas tres veces cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí parada mirándolo aterrada. "Así que ahí estás, pequeña zorra" me dijo dando tres pasos hacia adelante, a lo que yo involuntariamente respondí dando tres pasos hacia atrás― una silenciosa lagrima se dejó ir y trazó un camino por su mejilla hasta desaparecer debajo de su barbilla―. El empezó a gritar una cantidad de insultos que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían… Y me golpeó, me lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. Sentí que mi cabeza empezaba a sangrar y él se rio, tocó la herida con sus dedos y luego se los llevó a la boca, no pude contener las náuseas así que terminé vomitando sobre sus zapatos. Eso lo alteró totalmente y empezó a quejarse porque era el único par que tenía porque no podía pensar solo en él si no también tenía que alimentar mi "boquita de puta"― dijo engruesando un poco el tono de su voz, imitando la de él― Y… y…― empezó a sollozar de repente, y a reclamar aire como si no hubiera suficiente en su burbuja personal.

Brittany se levantó y le acarició la espalda, invitándola a tomar aire lentamente, y a acompasar su respiración con la de ella hasta que dejó de hiperventilar.

―¿Segura que quieres seguir?― ella dijo que si con un leve asentimiento. Tomo varias inspiraciones antes de seguir con su relato.

―Empezó a arrancarme la ropa, y a tocarme con tanta fuerza que tengo una gran cicatriz en el brazo. Yo sentía asco, y mi boca aún sabía agria, se bajó el pantalón de un tirón y me golpeó en el estómago así que involuntariamente abrí la boca luchando por aire― parecía que estaba narrando su reciente episodio de hiperventilación―… Él aprovecho mi descuido para meter su miembro en mi boca, las náuseas volvieron pero me contuve pensando quizás en que si lo dejaba hacerse con mi boca me dejaría tranquila. No fue así. Se corrió dos veces en mi boca, y me obligó a tragar― conocía esa sensación así que la animé a seguir apretando su mano de nuevo, ella volteó y me medio sonrió, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Una cantidad impresionante de blasfemias abandonaban su boca cada tanto, y luego empezó a frotarse contra mis pechos y a correrse por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de aquel líquido viscoso. Alguna vez había leído que no era bueno luchar con alguien tan agresivo, así que cerré mis ojos, y apreté mis labios y deje que el jugara conmigo como si fuera una muñeca. Era virgen. Y el dolor como ya deben saber, fue horrible. El me desgarró por dentro, y yo no me quejé, simplemente lloré para mí misma.

Parecía que la historia había concluido así que intente soltar su mano, pero ella la tomó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

―No fui a la escuela por una semana, mis piernas estaban totalmente inmóviles así que pase la noche sentada contra la puerta, desnuda y congelada. Al día siguiente, él me encontró ahí, y me reclamó diciéndome que con quien había pasado la noche. No le respondí. Me daba asco ver su cara así que, como pude, me levanté del frío suelo y saqué mis cosas del pequeño cajón en que estaba todo guardado. Para cuando salí del pequeño cuarto él ya no estaba, había dejado una nota diciendo "Te amo pequeña, iré a trabajar para poder cenar algo rico esta noche" a lo que yo tan solo me reí y dejé la nota inmóvil en su sitio, caminando hasta llegar a la casa de mi amiga. Su madre era la única que estaba ahí y al verme demacrada y adolorida me recibió. Me dió de comer y me ayudó a ducharme, ella era muy buena persona y supo inmediatamente lo que me había ocurrido. Me llevó a un hospital, y la policía fue a buscarlo al remolque. Yo no quise volver ahí incluso cuando sabía que él no estaría, estaba en prisión― rompió en sollozos de nuevo y cuando se calmo continuó―. Después de un año dejé de temer que él fuera a encontrarme, y la madre de mi amiga me cuidaba como si fuera su hija. Una noche salimos de fiesta, nos colaríamos ya que éramos menores de edad, así que nos vestimos con unos tacos altos y faldas cortas, yo no podía negar que algo de miedo si me daba, pero ya había pasado por lo peor así que… ¿Qué más da? Pensé― empezó a narrar su experiencia en el bar, y como había bailado con muchas mujeres ya que los hombres le dan asco― Y luego lo vi a él, que obviamente también me había visto. Se acercó a mí y yo me encerré en el baño. Él no se detuvo y entró con uno de sus amigos pateando la puerta. Los cubículos eran pequeños así que me golpeó la cabeza y me resbalé por la caída, golpeándome de nuevo contra el retrete. No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso… Hasta que sentí que me apoyaban sobre alguna encimera y penetraban mi trasero con fuerza. No pude evitar chillar y aun más luego cuando los sentí penetrando mi centro casi con igual fuerza, sin embargo, esta vez fueron cuidadosos de poner una de sus manos sobre mis labios para ahogar mis chillidos. Había dos hombres ahí…― su voz se quebró y yo no pude evitar abrazarla, ella lloró sobre mi pecho y Brittany decidió que era hora de cambiar de testimonio. Escuchamos uno más, pero yo estaba concentrada en calmar a Valerie.

La sesión terminó después de dos horas de lágrimas. Las chicas salieron como si fuera cosa de todos los días y yo estaba totalmente traumada, sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salir cuando Edward me abrazó.

―¿Muy fuerte?― yo susurre un "aja" y él me abrazó nuevamente, entendiendo a la perfección que lo que menos necesitaba era abrir la boca. Él sabía lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, no tenía necesidad de preguntar y yo no tenía que dar los detalles, él lo sabía todo. Me llevó a la cafetería y me compró una botella de agua, bebí unos cuantos sorbos y luego salimos a los jardines a caminar un poco― Ahí viene tu amiga― dijo ¿Amiga? ¿Qué?

―Hola, Bella― dijo Valerie. Me volteé, sus ojos verdes aún se veían rojos después de la reciente sesión de lágrimas, ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros y nos sentó en una banca en uno de los jardines― ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que cuento más o menos lo que me pasó?― notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no notar a Edward abrazando mi cintura, pero no se fue, y si no se iba era porque sabía que Valerie no se encontraba demasiado mal con su presencia.

―¿Si? No lo sabía.

―Inspiras confianza chica, así que vengo a terminar de contártelo todo― Yo asentí y miré a Edward― Pero no te preocupes, que tu amigo este de ahí no me hace daño. Lo he superado― ella le guiñó un ojo y Edward le sonrió amigable― Pero cállense, será nuestro secreto― Edward se rió, y la chica lo miro extrañada.

―No te preocupes, no muerdo, en serio― él no hacia ese tipo de bromas con cualquiera, así que Valerie debía darle buena espina.

―Vale. Tu amigo da algo de miedo― le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―Lo sé, puede ser aterrador― dije sonriéndole―. Y eso que no conoces a su hermano, es como un oso gigante.

―Aterrador― dijo ella con fingido horror, le había caído bien a Edward, y eso era algo realmente impresionante. La chica debía tener muy buenos pensamientos para haber inspirado confianza a Edward de forma casi inmediata. ―Bueno, vine a acabar el relato― dijo mirándome.

―La palabra es tuya.

―Después de eso me golpearon tanto que perdí la consciencia… cuando me levanté estaba en una habitación muy oscura, totalmente desnuda y temblaba de frio. Escuchaba el agua caer en alguna parte de la habitación y también voces fuertes por todas partes, mi cabeza me estaba matando y tenía escalofríos, por lo que supuse que tenía fiebre y quizá estaba delirando… pensé que mi madre vendría a salvarme y me quede dormida― Su mirada iba cambiando de acuerdo a sus palabras― Me despertó un dolor terrible, abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de la situación… estaban volviendo a repetir el proceso del baño, solamente que había muchos más espectadores y alguien estaba hablando de venderme para…

―¡Valerie!― dijo una chica y la tomó por el brazo con mucha delicadeza, como si temiera que se fuera a romper―. Vamos a ir a hablar con tu psicólogo para ver que tal salió la terapia de grupo. Puedes seguir hablando con tus amigos luego. Britt te puede dar el número si no le molesta a la señorita Swan― la última frase era una pregunta algo indirecta hacia mí.

―Claro, igual vendré la próxima semana― Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, y pensé que si para mí la imágen mental que estaba creando de acuerdo a su relato era aterradora, no podía, ni quería imaginar lo que estaba viendo Edward. Llámenlo curiosidad morbosa, pero le preguntaría mas tarde.

Estuvimos ahí una media hora más, ya se estaba oscureciendo así que nos despedimos de Brittany, no sin antes prometer que vendríamos la próxima semana para la siguiente terapia de grupo. Nos subimos al auto y yo estaba casi saltando en la silla esperando a que Edward decidiera comenzar, no lo hizo y yo no iba a aguantarme las ganas.

―¿Qué había en su mente?― me sentí estúpida preguntando eso, pero no sabía que más decir.

―Pues eran imágenes terribles. Estaban filmando películas snuff ahí― levanté una ceja. Desconocía totalmente el término "Película snuff". Él no me miraba así que no pudo ver la duda que reflejaba mi rostro.

―¿Snuff?― él sonrió, era una sonrisa más nostálgica que una sonrisa feliz.

―Las películas snuff son cintas en las que se tortura, viola y se asesina a una persona y lo graban por cualquier medio. Muchas veces leí sobre ello pero nunca lo creí cierto… Hasta ahora. Era cínico pensar que su sociedad esta tan enferma como para grabar asesinatos por diversión y luego distribuirlos.

―No entiendo― no sabía si me estaba negando a lo obvio, o simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza que haya gente tan sucia en el mundo.

―Imagínate la película Juegos Macabros, ¿La viste alguna vez?― ¿Quién no había visto esa película? Puede que haya permanecido traumada por unos buenos días después de ver las tres primeras. Edward notó algo en mi rostro y siguió sin esperar mi respuesta―. Es como si realmente la gente que actúa en esas películas fuera asesinada de esa forma, como si Jigsaw fuera real y grabara esas películas de forma auténtica y realmente torturara a esas personas hasta la muerte y lo vendiera al cine.

―¿Qué mierda?― sentí náuseas de repente.

―Así funciona el cine snuff. Escogen a sus víctimas, las llevan a algún lugar con una buena video cámara, acomodan un escenario y empiezan a torturarlas hasta la muerte frente a las cámaras.

―¿Cómo es que la gente deja que eso se distribuya?― mi voz era un chillido.

―Es un mito urbano. Pero según pude ver en la mente de Valerie, los clientes van a algún tipo de alquiler de películas normales, piden el contacto y dan una clave y pagan millones para que les den una cinta. Incluso los clientes pueden escoger la forma en la que matan a sus víctimas y simplemente se lo ponen en una cinta.

―¿Valerie era la víctima?

―Estaba en una fábrica abandonada, bueno, no tan abandonada― empezó a relatar― Habían muchos hombres y más mujeres como ella, amarradas a varias camas en secuencia. Ella solo veía varios puntos rojos intermitentes grabando, haciendo varias tomas. No pude ver mucho en sus recuerdos, ya que lo que recordaba lo contaba. Solo escuchaba gritos, y voces dirigiéndolo todo. No puedo decirte más, porque tampoco lo sé.

―Es terrible― mi voz seguía siendo como un pito, ¿En verdad había gente tan enferma como para asesinar gente y venderlo? La humanidad era verdaderamente patética.

―Hay películas que hablan de ello incluso. No asesinan gente en vivo, pero es sobre gente que intenta descubrir más sobre el Snuff― dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sentí un repentino mareo pero quería estar preparada para lo que Valerie iba a contarme la próxima vez que la viera así que…

―Vamos a ver alguna― él me miró, su mirada era vacía y parecía estar realmente concentrado en algo.

―¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?

―No lo haré sola― tomé su mano y la apreté, indicándole que él sería mi acompañante.

―Estaré contigo. Pero si llegas a tener algún episodio de shock te juro que no te dejaré volver a esa fundación― yo asentí.

Fuimos a su casa y llamamos a Ángela para avisarle que pasaría la noche en lo de Edward, ella sólo estaba feliz de que por fin estuviera teniendo contacto con el mundo y me dejó. Encendió su computadora y busco una película llamada "Tesis", me dijo que ya se la había visto y que no era muy pesada, pero hablaban exactamente del tema que quería saber.

Leímos la sinopsis, Edward insistía en prepararme psicológicamente.

"_Ángela prepara una tesis doctoral sobre la violencia audiovisual, su director de tesis, descubre accidentalmente una película y al día siguiente aparece muerto. Ángela y Chema, un compañero de facultad, deciden llevarse la cinta, descubriendo que se trata de una película 'snuff movie' en la que una chica es torturada y asesinada, pronto descubren que la chica estudiaba en su misma facultad... Un mundo audiovisual diferente y peligroso se abre ante ellos. Ángela puede ser la siguiente protagonista de una 'snuff movie'"_

Era una película española de 1996, que fue muy buena en su época. Edward me dijo que no era muy tipo Juegos Macabros, ya que no había muchas escenas sangrientas, era más suspenso que cualquier cosa así que, conectó el computador a la pantalla del televisor y puso la película.

Ángela era una chica curiosa, cuya tesis discutía el uso de la violencia en el cine moderno, no fue muy inteligente al dejar a su profesor muerto en la sala de audio visuales y luego llevarse la cinta, en donde una chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba en un garaje blanco, amarrada a una silla fuertemente, es golpeada en la cara múltiples veces. Tal y como dijo Edward la película no mostraba muchas de esas escenas, solo las caras de trauma creciente en el rostro de los autores, y como sus ojos se abrían cada vez que la mujer en cuestión chillaba con un poco más de fuerza. Al final, el chico tomó un arma y le disparó en la sien, para después triturarla con una sierra eléctrica.

Estaba pensando en Valerie. Ella no había presenciado una, si no varias grabaciones de películas snuff y estuvo a punto de ser parte de la grabación de una de ellas. La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a esto?

La película acabó y resultó ser de esas películas en las que piensas que uno es el asesino y luego te mueven todas las fichas del rompecabezas y piensas que es otro para al final darte cuenta que si era tu culpable inicial. La trama era muy buena, pero el cine había cambiado mucho en la actualidad.

―Necesito hablar con Valerie― dije mientras él desconectaba los cables del televisor y apagaba su computador.

―Lo suponía. Pero hay que esperar a que nos llame, parece que recordar todo esto es algo fuerte para ella así que quieren que se tome las cosas con calma. Espera hasta la próxima sesión.

No quería admitir que él tenía razón. La curiosidad me picaba, pero por la forma en la que todas habían actuado con sorpresa cuando Valerie empezó a hablar por fin era un indicio claro de que nunca antes lo había contado, para mí fue terriblemente difícil y su historia era un episodio traumatizante.

―Parece estar bien para haber pasado por todo eso― Edward podía darme unas respuestas mientras tanto.

―Sí, lo está. Te encuentra amigable y confiable, eres la primera con la que se abre de esa forma. Todos estaban sorprendidos y Brittany cree y tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en ti para poder ayudar a Valerie. La teoría de los psicólogos es que sus pacientes deben enfrentar primero el miedo a recordar para poder afrontar sus temores― yo asentí, casi lo mismo me había dicho Brittany antes de empezar a contarle sobre mi pequeño gran problema.

.

.

Desde que vi esa película no podía dejar de pensar en el tema. Incluso me había puesto en la tarea de buscar en google todo lo que pudiera cobre cine snuff, como decía Edward, aún era un mito ya que nadie había podido comprobar que la gente carecía totalmente de sanidad mental como para llegar a esos extremos. Nadie tenía testigos sobre que eso realmente fuera cierto, y quizá sería bueno que Valerie contara su testimonio para que empezaran a buscar a todos los psicópatas que hacían cosas tan vulgares como ésta.

Agradecía no haber estudiado medios audiovisuales, ya que aunque no quería aceptárselo a Edward, si había quedado con algo de temor al respecto. Ya nadie sabe la mierda de la que el mundo está lleno.

Estudiaba todas las tardes con Edward para los exámenes de la próxima semana y luego averiguaba sobre mi nuevo reciente trauma. El miércoles fui a la cita con Brittany y me dijo que había sido muy productiva mi visita para el avance de Valerie así que acordamos de nuevo que volvería a la siguiente terapia. Y eso sería mañana.

Ya no estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como hace una semana cuando Edward estacionó en el parqueadero privado de la fundación. Fui recibida como si fuera una paciente mas, y aunque me sentía extraña, era cómodo. Edward se fue a ayudar con algunas cosas en el piso que estaban construyendo, ya que Brittany quería hablarme y llevarme a la sala en donde se encontraban todas las madres cuyos hijos eran fruto de uno de estos episodios.

Amaba a los bebés, pero me sentía afortunada de haber tenido "mejor suerte" por decirlo así. Estaba totalmente sola, sin ayuda de mis padres… Habría sido incapaz de morir en el intento de cuidar a un bebé, y quizá Edward también se habría alejado de mí al enterarse que tendría que cargar con ello. Dos segundos después de ese pensamiento me sentí culpable, Edward no era el tipo de chicos que deja a su novia sola, y mucho menos después de esto. Él supo esperarme… pero ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera quedado embarazada?

Cuando entramos a la gran sala, había varias camas alineadas con una incubadora junto a ellas, había solo unas tres chicas ahí a las que Brittany saludó. Me contó que los bebes habían nacido prematuros debido a la agresión, y que por suerte no habían tenido muchos casos de esos, pero que aun así, había que estar preparados.

Las tres chicas que habían allí eran muy amigables, y veían a sus bebes con admiración a pesar de los sucesos que las habían llevado a estar ahí en esa cama, no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de ellas, tenían algo por lo cual luchar y dar su vida, incluso cuando el resto perdía sentido.

Conocimos a chicas que estaban recién comenzando su embarazo, pero eran suficientemente distantes como darse cuenta de que habían pasado por algo realmente malo recientemente. Nadie se los recordaba, pero su mirada se veía perdida. Por suerte no presencié nada verdaderamente fuerte como había advertido Brittany, como el hecho de que algunas madres cada vez que veían a alguien le pedían que le quitara la vida o cosas por el estilo… creo que esta fue una de las salas que más supervisión pude notar.

Visité toda la parte de la fundación que no pude ver con Edward por el simple hecho de lo que tenía entre sus piernas y el miedo que eso infundía. Agradecía que mi amado vampiro no fuera como cualquier hombre.

Había otra terapia antes de la que yo asistía así que volví a Edward, así que él me llevó a comer algo antes de escuchar lo que tenía que escuchar.

No hablamos mucho, yo estaba perdida totalmente en mis pensamientos. Sentía esa palabra en mi mente como si estuviera viendo caer gotas de agua.

_Snuff._

_Asesinatos._

_Violaciones._

_Valerie. _

Quizá si entrara en shock después de todo.

―¿Bella? ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto?― preguntó Edward por milésima en los últimos veinte minutos. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta y escuchaba los murmullos adentro.

_Snuff._

_Asesinatos._

_Violaciones._

_Valerie._

_Muerte._

Sacudí la cabeza intentando deshacerme de la imagen y le respondí afirmativamente a Edward que, aunque no se veía muy convencido me dejó hacerme con la idea, amenazando con el hecho de que si me veía demasiado mal entraría y me sacaría a volandas de allí. Yo asentí vagamente y entré tomando mi lugar junto a Valerie que rebotaba sobre su asiento, derrochaba hiperactividad… hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

Se abrazó a mí, como si tuviera miedo, mientras una chica llamada Antonia nos contaba su episodio y como había progresado últimamente. Las que no hablaron la reunión pasada lo hicieron esta vez, una que no había visto la semana pasada me lanzó la pelota.

―Creo que este grupo me ha influenciado mucho, y tan solo llevo una semana aquí. Creí que mi historia era cruel y que estaba encerrada en un mundo macabro solamente mío, pero ahora veo que hay muchas personas que han sufrido quizá más que yo, y han tenido desenlaces más desafortunados que el mío, así que estoy dispuesta a ayudar― no tenía más que decir así que le pase la pelota a Valerie que me sonrió, sabiendo que lo hacía porque la curiosidad me tenía al tope.

―Comenzaré desde donde quede la semana pasada― todas asentimos sin abrir la boca― Me golpearon tanto que perdí la consciencia… cuando me levanté estaba en una habitación muy oscura, totalmente desnuda y temblaba de frio. Escuchaba el agua caer en alguna parte de la habitación y también voces fuertes por todas partes. Mi cabeza me estaba matando y tenía escalofríos, por lo que supuse que tenía fiebre y que quizá estuviera delirando… pensé que mi madre vendría a salvarme y me quede dormida―Volvió a repetir lo que nos había contado a Edward y a mí hace unos días, que habían parecido una eternidad. Decía las palabras con seguridad, como si hubiera preparado un guión durante toda la semana y lo hubiera ensayado con esmero― Me despertó un dolor terrible, abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de la situación… estaban volviendo a repetir el proceso del baño, solamente que había muchos más espectadores y alguien estaba hablando de venderme para grabar una cinta de una película snuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hoy el cap lo subo yo, Guadi (la beta) ya que Kami anda enfermuchi ^^. Posiblemente haya cap para el domingo o lunes...<strong>

**Besos y espero les haya gustado... **  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿Reviews? ? ? <strong>


	15. Snuff II

**Hola ! :D**

**Disculpen la demora para subir, para las que quieran saber el motivo se los diré abajo en una nota de autor.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES FUERTE, HABLA SOBRE EL CINE SNUFF, ES PESADO. NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES. SOLDADO ADVERTIDO NO MUERE EN GUERRA.**

**Capitulo 15.**

**Historias.**

―Comenzaré desde donde quedé la semana pasada― todas asentimos sin abrir la boca―. Me golpearon tanto que perdí la consciencia… cuando me levanté estaba en una habitación muy oscura, totalmente desnuda temblando de frío. Escuchaba el agua caer en alguna parte de la habitación y también voces fuertes por todas partes, mi cabeza me estaba matando y tenía escalofríos, por lo que supuse que tenía fiebre y quizá estaba delirando… pensé que mi madre vendría a salvarme y me quede dormida ―dijo volviendo a repetir lo que nos había contado a Edward y a mí hace unos días, que habían parecido una eternidad. Decía las palabras con seguridad, como si hubiera preparado un guión durante toda la semana y lo hubiera ensayado con esmero.― Me despertó un dolor terrible, abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de la situación… estaban volviendo a repetir el proceso del baño, solamente que había muchos más espectadores y alguien estaba hablando de venderme para grabar una cinta de una película snuff.

Yo ya sabía eso, pero no pude alejar la imagen que se posó en mi cabeza de ella amarrada a una silla como la víctima de Tesis. Recordé que no debía asustar mucho a Edward, realmente necesitaba escuchar esto y sabía que al primer indicio de trauma el entraría y me sacaría de ahí.

―Veía varias luces parpadeantes rojas, como si alguien nos estuviera grabando. Debo admitir que en ese momento no tenía idea de la existencia del cine snuff y…

―¿Qué es cine snuff?― preguntó una chica, interrumpiendo el relato.

―Asesinatos grabados para películas, torturan a alguien hasta la muerte sin ningún tipo de efectos y luego lo distribuyen― dije con voz monótona, Brittany asintió y las demás pusieron cara de horror.

―Y bueno, cuando encendieron la luz me di cuenta de que mi teoría era cierta y alguien nos grababa. Había unas diez camas a cada uno de mis costados, y una cámara en frente de cada una. Al fondo pude ver a una chica siendo violada y la cámara la apuntaba fijamente, también había alguien más haciendo tomas de ella en diferentes ángulos y luego empezaban a golpearla, estuve mirando aterrada, iban por turnos. Antes de filmar a la siguiente la metían a una habitación y la vestían de blanco. Estaban trabajando con la chica que estaba a dos camas de la mía, ella gritaba de dolor y se contorsionaba de forma horrible en la cama, la sábana blanca estaba tornándose roja y el espeso líquido salía por sus labios y por su nariz. Escuche el sonido de una sierra eléctrica y me levanté para ver lo que nunca hubiera querido haber visto, y era como trituraban el cadáver de la chica de la cama del fondo. La chica a mi lado también me miraba con horror, nos miramos por unos diez minutos hasta que se la llevaron a ella para cambiarla.

―Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Era él― parecía perdida en recuerdos, mirando al aire como si estuviera viendo su vida en una cinta invisible―. Me pidió perdón y lloraba y lloraba. Yo no quería hablarlo, tan sólo miraba sus ojos llenos de dolor y pensaba ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿No te bastó con lo que hiciste hace un año y ahora quieres matarme? Estaba llorando para cuando me di cuenta, y el limpió mis lágrimas. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de nuestro pequeño episodio. Luego el prometió sacarme de allí, chocó los cinco con el camarógrafo que grabaría a la chica del lado y dijo que iría a cambiarme y a aprovechar sus quince minutos para un rapidito, y me sacó de allí. Me metió detrás de una horrible cantidad de cajas, cuando escuché un grito horrible, que hizo que mis propios oídos dolieran, luego un golpe y otro y sentí que desgarraban mi alma por dentro. No era capaz de hablar, quería gritar pero él cubrió mi boca y me llevó a la parte de atrás de la bodega hacia una puerta que abrió con gracia. Luego golpeó a una inmensa cantidad de gente y me lanzó a la parte de atrás de una camioneta. Condujo como un loco, y luego abrió la puerta para llevarme a un callejón, detrás del hospital del centro, me dijo que entrara ahí en cuanto la camioneta desapareciera y yo solo asentí. Mis rodillas me fallaron y caí al suelo, me arrastré hasta la esquina hasta que una enfermera me vio y gritó por auxilio. Tenía las rodillas raspadas, y varios vidrios enterrados en las piernas, cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo… me curaron ahí, estuve cerca de dos meses debido a las recaídas y a la terrible cantidad de hemorragias internas que tenía para cuando llegué. Nadie supo como sobreviví, pero aquí estoy.

Miré a Brittany a la cara y me di cuenta de su expresión de pánico, era obvio que era la primera vez que Valerie revelaba la verdad

―Quedé en embarazo, y eso alargó las cosas en el hospital… el feto no estaba ubicado en el lugar correcto de mi útero y tuve un aborto espontáneo. Dos semanas después de que salí del hospital, vi un periódico, en el que decían que lo habían capturado después de lanzarme a urgencias…

―¿Cuánto ha pasado desde eso?― pregunté sin pensar.

―Tres años― tres años y ella no le había contado esto a nadie.

Brittany dio por finalizada la sesión y se llevó a Valerie para hablar un rato con ella. Edward me esperaba afuera y yo me lancé a llorar a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi. Me llevó al auto y me sentó en la silla del copiloto, recostándola. Se subió a mi lado y tomando mi mano, encendió el auto y me llevó a su casa. Alice nos esperaba. Me llevó a su cuarto y me ayudó a ducharme, sentía todos sus movimientos pero no podía pensar en ellos. Ver morir a diez chicas sin poder hacer nada. Y no verlas morir de cualquier forma… sino siendo golpeadas, heridas con cuchillos, luego disparadas y trituradas en pedazos… sentí ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Un chillido horrible amenazo con romperme el tímpano, hasta que me di cuenta que la garganta me ardía y que el grito había provenido directamente de mí. Empecé a hiperventilar.

―Sabía que era un error dejarla escuchar todo eso― escuché la voz de Edward decir en alguna parte. Quería golpearlo y decirle que no podía protegerme de todo, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, hasta que me sentí metida en una tina… de ahí para adelante era como si hubiera perdido el sentido.

**EPOV.**

Ver a Bella desconsolada llorando era el veneno que era capaz de destruir mi cuerpo y mi alma lentamente. Estaba en un rincón del baño, con una toalla pequeña mal envuelta alrededor de su delicado cuerpo y sollozando. Cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse chillaba y rogaba que no matáramos a sus padres.

Estaba roto, pero aun así seguía torturándome y acercándome a ella, hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia. Carlisle dijo que quizá se había quedado dormida así que la llevamos a la cama, Alice le puso algo de ropa y yo me acurruqué a su lado, sollozando. Si pudiera llorar estaría roto en llanto, y lo que más me torturaba era que ella sí podía… y no paraba, ni siquiera en sueños.

Carlisle le inyectó un calmante, y llamó a la universidad para informar que Bella había tenido un colapso nervioso y se quedaría en casa. Yo no iba a ir, me daba igual lo que pasara. No iba a perder los exámenes por un día que faltara, así que me quede ahí.

Ella despertó varias veces en la noche.

Mi padre entró en la habitación y me preguntó qué había pasado, le conté por encima, haciendo un resumen breve para que se fuera y pudiera volver al lado de Bella.

―Sabía que era un error dejarla escuchar todo eso― el negó.

―Era lo que ella necesitaba, no puedes mantenerla en una burbuja todo el tiempo. Ella necesita ver más allá― en parte tenía razón, pero no era para nada una sensación agradable ver al amor de tu existencia pidiéndote que te alejes de ella entre lágrimas. Por más que sea un mal sueño, o un colapso nervioso por lo que le ocurrió. Nunca me acostumbraría a eso.

Era medio día cuando abrió los ojos, se veía confundida por el lugar en donde estaba y miraba para todos lados, su cabello parecía una telaraña, pero así y todo se veía hermosa. Con sus ojos aún pequeñitos intentando asimilar la luz que entraba por la ventana, la dejé hacerse con lo suyo hasta que miró hacia mí.

―¿Edward? ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?― ¿No recordaba nada?

―Porque ayer tuviste un… episodio― ella abrió los ojos, como si recién estuviera dándose cuenta de todo―. Te trajimos aquí después de que te quedaste dormida en el baño― Ella miró hacia abajo, para comprobar que no estaba desnuda y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír. Ella notó que me percaté su pequeño escrutinio y se sonrojó, subiendo por más de tres tonos diferentes de rojo.

―Yo, lo siento… supongo que debí haber sido un dolor en el culo.

―Nunca serás un dolor en el culo. Fue duro verte así, pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme a la idea de que puede pasar.

―¿Tan malo fue?― yo asentí, no era de los que mentía para tranquilizar a la gente.

― Carlisle tuvo que sedarte para poder cambiarte, cualquiera que te tocara recibía un insulto y hacía que te pusieras a temblar. Aterrador.

―Debo decirle que lo lamento y que…― puse un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola por un momento.

―Todos lo hicimos porque queremos verte bien, y Carlisle ve cosas aún peores a diario. Él es bueno para trabajar sobre presión.

―¿Y tú?

―¿Yo qué?

―¿Eres bueno para trabajar sobre presión?― ahí estaba la pregunta.

Definitivamente no, no era bueno para trabajar sobre presión aún cuando tenía suficiente espacio en mi cerebro como para focalizar mi concentración en controlar la situación.

―No mucho. No bajo presión en cuanto a ti se refiere. Ni siquiera Jasper pudo controlar la situación, estaba enloqueciendo con todas esas emociones dentro de él. Se quejaba a cada rato de que no sabía cómo era posible que un humano pudiera causar tanto dolor― y luego se quedaba callado al ver que rasgaba mi alma cada vez que decía que Bella sufría, pero le calle eso para mí, ella no necesitaba verme tan débil.

Ella no volvió a disculpase, tan solo dejó que sus dedos jugaran con el borde de la cobija que tenía encima, en ningún momento me miró hasta que me senté a su lado.

―Me alegra que estés mejor― ella asintió y recargó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Podía no haber dicho nada, pero esa era suficiente respuesta para mí.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacerte feliz y lleno de vida y al mismo tiempo desolado y vacío?

Malditas emociones desconocidas.

De repente sentí que Bella sollozaba y mi primer pensamiento fue que era bipolar. Luego me di cuenta de que realmente estaba llorando, y se aferraba a mi camisa con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

―¿Amor?― mi voz era un débil susurro.

―No hables― yo me quede callado y no dije nada, acaricié su espalda y su cabello. Cuando los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles y dejó al fin de temblar la levanté de allí y la cargué hasta abajo; serví cereal y la senté en mi regazo junto a la mesa, ella se rio y empezó a comer. Pero era esa típica risa gangosa que sale después de unos grandes lagrimones.

Cuando terminó de comer la saqué de la casa y la llevé a un prado cerca de aquí. Nos sentamos junto a un árbol.

―Vine aquí un día antes de que volvieras de Italia― ¿Por qué Alice no lo había mencionado? De hecho yo tampoco lo había notado.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque quería pensar, y el ruido de la gente me tapona el cerebro― una débil sonrisa ladeada se asomó por su rostro, fui corriendo al auto por una manta de emergencia que tenía en el baúl y la extendí bajo ella, quién palmeó su lado y luego se recostó sobre mi pecho.

―¿Me dirás que ocurrió?

―Es muy duro― su voz se rompió en la última palabra, y ni siquiera había sido una frase larga.

―¿Qué cosa es dura?― era obvio, pero necesitaba saber cómo se sentía.

―Saber que hay cosas peores… que hay gente que ha sufrido más que yo y tuvo una recepción del asunto mucho mejor de lo que yo la tuve y…

―Amor no te culpes. Cada quien vive un infierno, pero con diferentes demonios. Todos jugamos al mismo juego, solo que en diferente nivel. Todos pasamos por cosas duras, quizá unos más que otros, pero todos las vivimos. Incluso yo puedo decirte, aunque sé que mi existencia es eterna, que tengo mis momentos.

―Eres más humano de lo que tú mismo quieres admitir a veces.

―Puedo ser aterrador.

―No lo eres, Edward. Es hora de admitirlo, no eres más suave que un osito de felpa― sabía que lo hacía para burlarse. Y la iba a dejar solamente porque podía escuchar su risa.

―¡Hey! ¡Creí que el gran oso era Emmett!― ella me dio un leve empujón.

―Por supuesto que lo es. Digamos que yo soy ricitos de oro…― la miré con una ceja levantada― ¡Lamento no ser rubia y dañar el cuento!― hizo un puchero.

―Prefiero a las morenas― susurré en su oído y lo mordí un poco.

―Bueno. Quizá ricitos de carbón si te parece mejor― su voz era ahogada, y yo sonreí por el efecto que causaba en ella―… Y entré a una gran casa y me encontré con una familia de dulces osos de felpa inofensivos como…

―¿Sabes que mi familia no estará muy contenta sobre tu percepción sobre nosotros? ¿Ositos de felpa? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera un osito gruñón…― le estaba siguiendo el juego, y ella seguía riendo.

―Es que no vamos a contárselo a nadie. Será nuestro sucio secreto― me guiñó un ojo y acarició mis muslos, yo me tensé de repente.

―La verdad, yo creo que ya lo saben… ― si me había hecho sonreír tener un efecto como el que tuve en ella, ella no se quedó atrás. Un toque y sentía que mis pantalones eran cada vez más chicos. ¿Hace calor aquí no? Un momento. ¿Un vampiro acalorado? ¿Qué demonios?

―Malditos vampiros con súper poderes― rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un puchero. No pude evitar acercarme y morder su labio inferior. Era putamente tentadora.

Ella se quedo quieta. No habíamos tenido muchos "momentos" en la última semana, y no sabía si le molestaba mi cercanía. Mis dudas se resolvieron cuando ella metió sus dedos en mi cabello acercándome a ella, rompiendo los pocos milímetros que quedaban entre nuestros labios estampándolos uno contra el otro. Sus labios se movían ávidos contra los míos, y yo la sentía como una droga a la que era adicto. Podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua mientras delineaba su labio inferior lentamente; ella abrió su boca permitiéndome el paso, no sin antes imponer una pequeña lucha para ver quien tenía el control. Yo era más fuerte, pero la dejé creer que había ganado hasta que le di una pequeña mordida a su lengua, ella gimió en mi boca y se recostó contra la manta.

Bajé mis manos para que acariciaran sus costados, pequeños jadeos salían de su boca y se alejo de repente.

En ese momento supe que habíamos ido demasiado lejos porque algo vi en su rostro que…

―Sigue, Edward― ¿Ah?

―¿Eh?― pregunté un poco absorto en mis pensamientos, eso solo ocurría con ella.

―No quiero que pienses que esto está mal porque no lo está. No te repugno como hago con los otros, nadie me hace sentir como tú lo haces y eso está bien.

―Bella si quieres que haga lo que planeaba hacerte hace unos minutos definitivamente no será en una sucia manta en un campo y menos a punto de llover― ella levantó su cabeza al cielo y vio las nubes grises acercarse. Rodó los ojos.

Me levanté, ayudándola a su vez a ella a levantarse.

Metimos la manta en el baúl y entramos en el auto. Puso algo de música suave mientras llegábamos a casa mientras que yo tomaba firmemente su mano en la mía.

―¿Edward?― su voz era temblorosa, así que temí lo peor.

―¿Dime?

―¿Hay alguien en tu casa?― una sonrisa macabra se asomó en sus labios y no pude hacer más que devolvérsela. Pero si algo había dicho de cierto era que no iba a hacerle el amor sin hacer las cosas bien antes, y mucho menos sin planearlo. Quería que se sintiera bien y cómoda con la situación.

―No lo creo, amor. ¿Qué tienes pensado?― igual le seguiría el juego, ella me conocía bien, o al menos esperaba que lo hiciera.

―Nada― miró a la ventana, y se quedó así hasta que entramos al garaje, ella iba a abrir su puerta pero yo la saque a volandas del garaje, cargándola muy al estilo novia y repartiendo besos por todo su cuello y rostro mientras llegábamos a mi habitación.

La recosté en la cama y me puse sobre ella, sin dejarla cargar con un miligramo de mi peso. Aún tenía la sudadera que Alice le había puesto anoche, y creo que ninguno de los dos se había molestado por ello, no era justa pero tampoco suficientemente suelta como para no sentir o ver nada.

Sus pezones se veían erectos sobre la tela y no pude evitar agacharme y tomar uno entre mis dientes, ella se arqueó a mi toque y sus manos fueron involuntariamente a mi cabeza, pegándomelas a ella. Acaricié su otro pezón con los dedos, pellizcándolo un poco… creía en la igualdad de derechos.

Metí las manos entre su chaqueta, no sabía que me pasaba, pero estaba pensando definitivamente con mi otra cabeza ¿Quién dice que los vampiros no sienten?

Fui acariciando su plano vientre y sus lados con mis manos. No tenía nada puesto debajo y me sentí en el paraíso en consecuencia. Ella jadeaba cada vez que sentía mis manos cambiar de lugar.

Estaba pensando con la otra cabeza.

Me levanté rápidamente del lugar en donde estaba, parándome al otro lado de la habitación.

―¿Qué demonios?― preguntó Bella al sentir que ya no estaba ahí, abrió sus ojos, que por cierto estaban fuertemente apretados.

―Lo siento, yo… no me estoy comportando como debería y lo siento. No debería apurar las cosas porque quiero lo mejor para nosotros, y quiero que estés lista para lo que pueda pasar. No soy como los demás, no quiero decepcionarte. Quiero cuidarte y hacerte sentir como una princesa, quiero demostrarte que puedo adorarte…― las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, y supuse que le costó algo de trabajo entender.

―Edward, esto no está mal. Ya te lo dije. Nadie me hace sentir tan amada como lo haces tú― digamos que las palabras me tranquilizaron, si, lo hicieron, pero aún así, esta no era la forma en la que quería hacerlo.

―Yo quiero hacer esto de forma especial, no por una sobre carga de hormonas― estuve a punto de decir que quería amarla antes de hacerle el amor, pero sería estúpido puesto que ya la amaba… no lo diría en voz alta, no me arriesgaría de nuevo hasta que ella pudiera confiar otra vez en su capacidad de amar a un hombre después de… _eso._

―Vale, tienes razón― ella se sentó y arregló su sudadera. Se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, abrazándome― No necesitas arreglarlo demasiado puesto que ya no tienes que tener tanto cuidado conmigo yo… estoy rota. Estoy dañada. Pero aún así quiero darte lo que queda― su voz estaba rota, como si en verdad lo estuviera por dentro, me sentí aterrado por un momento hasta que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

―¿Te preocupas porque no eres virgen?

―Yo sé que a los hombres les gusta más si… o bueno, al menos eso he escuchado. Yo quería entregarme a ti antes que cualquier hombre pero ahora… no tengo tanto para dar― sentí la humedad correr por sus mejillas de nuevo, genial.

―Amor― le llamé tomando su barbilla levantándosela hacia arriba, para luego tomar su rostro entre mis manos y hacer que me mirara―. No necesito que me lo des todo. Eso es lo que quiero demostrarte, que no importa lo que haya pasado, las cosas en mi mente no han cambiado. Mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos Isabella. No significa que estés rota o incompleta, para mi sigues siendo la misma persona hermosa que quise para mi inmediatamente vi sus ojos hace unos meses― ella tomó aire, y pasó saliva fuertemente― Tomarte así no fue correcto, no quiero que sientas que yo te trato como un objeto porque no es así, eres mi más precioso tesoro, mereces ser tratada como una princesa y eso quiero hacer… cuando sea el momento― ella asintió, sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas.

Mi madre alguna vez me dijo, bueno de hecho anoche, que las lágrimas eran el consuelo del alma y que Bella necesitaba de ese consuelo. Así que la dejé llorar, sintiendo que su llanto derribaba todos mis muros, estuve a punto de decirle que la amaba varias veces… pero no lo hice. Tan solo me quedé allí, mirándola a los ojos, transmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos a través de mi mirada. Después de todo, un "te amo" son dos palabras, no pronunciarlas no significa no sentirlas. Puedes amar en silencio, pero no sin demostrarlo a través de cada una de tus acciones.

Mis hermanos llegaron una media hora después, Alice abrazó a Bella y ella le devolvió el abrazo. La raptó por un rato para arreglarla, diciendo que necesitaban una tarde de chicas y solo, se la llevó… Bella se dejó hacer, simplemente no quería luchar contra Alice.

Así que ahora yo tendría una tarde de chicos… y eso solo significaba una cosa: Charla incómoda.

―Querido hermanito…― dijo Emmett entrando a mi cuarto, eso solo significaba problemas. Obviamente estaba tan distraído que no recordó que si quería añadirle suspenso debía bloquear sus pensamientos.

―Vale, no he pasado a segunda base con ella, Emmett. Y no sigas pensando idioteces si no quieres que te de una patada en el trasero que realmente te va a doler para que luego te saque volando por la ventana y destruyas el árbol que con tanto esfuerzo tu mujer cuida a diario― el recordó a que venía y bloqueó sus pensamientos, idiota. Amaba a mi hermano, pero eso no le quitaba la realidad.

―Vale, vale―dijo levantando las manos indicando que se rendía para cuando Carlisle y Jasper entraron en la habitación.

―Charla incómoda― dijo Jasper, ¿ahora qué? ¿Acaso era el nuevo lector de mentes Cullen?

―¿Qué pasa con la chica?― preguntó Emmett, ganándose una mirada repugnante de parte de Jasper, mi padre solo se rió.

―Creo que no habíamos acordado decir "¿Qué pasa con la chica?" algo de tacto, hermano― dijo Jasper, que siempre estaba tan calmado…

―Hijo, ¿Qué sientes por Isabella?― Emmett asintió, entendiendo como debía hacer las cosas. Mi hermano era un dolor en el culo a veces, parecía un niño pequeño… pero sus bromas y comentarios nos hacían felices a todos.

―Creo que la amo…― podía confiar en ellos, después de todo el que leía mentes era yo.

―¿Crees?

―Bueno, estoy seguro. Pero quiero esperar a que ella esté lista para escucharlo. Después de lo que paso no quiero presionarla hasta que decida cambiarse de equipo como Valerie― eso último lo dije mas para mí mismo.

―¿Valerie?― preguntó Emmett.

―Sí. Ella es una chica que conocimos en las terapias de Bella en la fundación de Brittany, es una gran chica, pero su vida ha sido en verdad una mierda, así que está bateando para el equipo contrario― use una expresión que Emmett usaría totalmente y parece que se sintió orgulloso de eso.

―Nadie quiere que nuestra pequeña Isabella bateé en el equipo contrario. Vemos lo feliz que te hace, por eso estamos aquí― dijo Jasper.

―Bueno, cuéntenme el punto― dije como si no lo supiera ya, prefería escucharlo.

―Deja que ella vaya a su ritmo. No le niegues nada, solo deja que ella experimente con sus sentimientos, hijo. Si no lo haces, nunca sabrás cuando esté preparada― la voz de la sabiduría había hablado.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Quieres que lo explique con palabras Emmett?― pregunto mi padre, yo asentí, disfrutaría mucho esto.

―Bueno, no pases a segunda base con "la chica" a menos que ella te agarre primero. Si no, nunca sabrás cuando quiera tener a tu amigo en su…

―¡Ya! ¡Entendí el punto! No necesito tener "la charla" en el vocabulario de Emmett, muchas gracias. Me quedó claro… ¿algo más?― me estremecí con fingido horror, bueno, quizá no tan fingido ya que no tenía nada de bueno escuchar a la persona que te había enseñado casi todo en tu vida hablar con el vocabulario de camionero de Emmett.

―Queríamos saber si ustedes… alguna vez han intentado correr a segunda base― recordé el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia, justo antes de que se fuera a Forks. Rodé los ojos.

―Ya sabes que hay que tomar ciertas precauciones… ella aún es humana y no queremos que los ponchen antes de llegar― mi padre dijo nuevamente y yo… estaba seguro de que si fuera humano estaría vomitando en el tapete.

Aquí venía… la charla incómoda.

**Bueno, espero que dejen sus reviews. Ahora si, la nota de autor contandoles porque mi tardanza.**

**No se si escriban, supongo que si, y muchas veces te ocurre que se te cierra totalmente la mente y te quedas sin ideas, vale eso me ocurrió. Y luego me enferme terrible y estuve en cama por una semana, fue un episodio bastante horrible, pero no les daré los detalles, es asqueroso. Por eso mismo Guadi tuvo que subir hace una semana, ya que yo no podía básicamente moverme de mi cama, así que gracias Guadi :D **

**También me di cuenta de que ya no dejan casi reviews, antes lo compensaba el hecho de que habían varias alertas y todo eso, así que me gustaría saber si les esta gustando o no la trama. Así que las voy a motivar un poco, por cada review les dejaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo en un MP.**

**Ya volví, y volví para quedarme, pero esta vez dejaré que las actualizaciones dependan de los comentarios, y ya entro a clases en unas dos semanas así que... bueno, vamos a ver como arreglamos los horarios.**

**No pienso dejar la historia, voy a ir hasta el final así haya un review por capitulo. **

**Gracias a todos los que preguntaron por las actualizaciones y demás. De acuerdo a como nos vaya con este capitulo estaré actualizando el lunes.**

**Nos vemos :D ! **

**Por cierto, para las que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron la nota de autor, debo advertirles que el siguiente capitulo va a ser algo cómico, ya ha habido demasiado drama y lágrimas así que veré si consigo sacarles una sonrisa.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

**Besos :* Kamii**


	16. La charla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**

**Como dije en el capitulo pasado las actualizaciones dependerían de los reviews, pero decidí que lo mejor era dar una fecha fija para las actualizaciones, los reviews dependen de ustedes (aunque amo que los dejen T.T) así que todos los miercoles mas o menos a esta hora estaré actualizando de nuevo.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, a partir de hoy por cada review empezaré a enviar un adelanto del siguiente.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16.<p>

La Charla.

EPOV.

―Ya sabes que hay que tomar ciertas precauciones… ella aún es humana y no queremos que los ponchen antes de llegar― mi padre dijo nuevamente y yo… estaba seguro de que si fuera humano estaría vomitando en el tapete.

Aquí venía… la charla incómoda.

―No pienso llegar a segunda base― dije cortante, esperando que eso fuera suficiente… no lo sería.

―¿Jamás? Creo que tienes tiempo para pensar si quieres pasar a segunda o no…― Emmett, en verdad que a veces quería golpearlo.

―Sí, puede que tenga tiempo, pero no es la forma. Algún día supongo que pasará ―Jasper rodó los ojos, y pensó que estaba en negación.― No es negación, es que ella no merece que la usen y yo quiero demostrarle que es importante para mí antes de… eso.

―¿Acaso no tienes ganas de saltarle encima?― mi padre estaba conteniendo las risas por la pregunta de Emmett.

―No hablemos de Bella como si fuera cualquier chica, y yo no soy un maldito adolescente hormonal que solo piensa con la cabeza incorrecta.

―Oh claro que lo eres. Quedaste estancado en la época de adolescente hormonal y algún día tiene que ocurrir ―y ahí estaba mi padre. No entendía porque estaba tan relajado con el tema del sexo.

―Pero aún estoy cuerdo al respecto, y quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. Punto.― No quería seguir respondiendo preguntas al respecto, hablar de sexualidad con tu familia no es algo con lo que me sienta muy cómodo. La famosa charla daba asco, en verdad. Y cien años después es que se deciden a dármela. Ridículo.

―Ya sabes que tu madre y yo estamos algo… preocupados por tu actividad sexual. Sabemos que aún pues… no ha ocurrido nada.― Esto era vergonzoso, ¿cómo es que había pasado de tener a Bella en mis brazos llorando a estar rodeado por los hombres de mi familia hablando de sexo?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuché la voz de Emmett cantando Like a virgin de Madonna en mi cabeza.

Like a virgin, touched for the first time,

When your heart beats next to mine,

gonna give you all my love boy…

(Como una virgen, siendo tocada por primera vez,

Tu corazón palpitando junto al mío,

Te daré todo mi amor cariño)

―Emmett si quieres conservar tu cabeza sobre tu cuello, es mejor que te calles ―cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar la imagen de Rosalie bailando en un pequeño encaje, la imagen de Rose al final fue remplazada por la de Bella y supe que había ido demasiado lejos ―¡Maldita sea, Emmett! ¡No uses tu imaginación con Bella! ¡Que Rosalie te tenga castigado no es para nada culpa mía!

―Tengo una idea ―dijo mi padre para relajar las cosas.

―¿Qué? ¿Ver virgen a los cuarenta? He escuchado que es muy buena…― Le aventé una almohada a Emmett, pero eso no me ayudó para nada―. Oh por dios, andar tanto tiempo con niñas te ha afectado tanto que ya lanzas almohadas como una mariquita.

―Emmett ―dije en un susurro, intentaba contenerme, porque apreciaba el tiempo que Esme había invertido decorando y trayendo la mueblería para mi habitación.

―Muérdeme Edward ―estaba haciendo una reproducción de todas las canciones insulsas que podían existir en su cabeza. Ahora estaba tarareando Outta my head de Ashlee Simpson.

And all I hear is Ay ya ya ya, you're talking way to much

I can't even hear me now, all your noise is messing with my head

You're in my head, get outta my head.

Outta my, outta my head

Want you outta my head…

(Todo lo que puedo escuchar es Ay ya ya ya, estás hablando demasiado,

No puedo ni siquiera escucharme, todo tu ruido está jugando con mi cabeza.

Estas en mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza.

Sal de mi cabeza, te quiero fuera de mi cabeza…)

―Emmett ya basta ―si no fuera mi hermano me habría lanzado sobre él, de hecho no, estaba por hacerlo, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo de Esme… eso quería pensar para controlarme. Y también que no sería divertido explicar que mi habitación estaba destrozada porque Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle habían intentado darme "la charla".

―Vale, ya. Me callaré. Pero ten en cuenta que tener cien años y seguir siendo virgen sería un buen título para una película de Hollywood. Quizá decida enviar un guión, la secuela de Virgen a los cuarenta.― Seguía con las putas bromas.― Yo pienso que ese es el motivo por el cual todos aquí tenemos más músculos que tú… después de todo, hacemos toda clase de ejercicios. ¿Verdad, Jazzy?― esperaba que después de eso dejara de estar en mi contra, porque acabaría mandando a la mierda mi auto control y mandándolo a la mierda a él también.

Pero después de que creí que se había calmado empezó a hablar sobre Bella.

―¿A que le temes Edward? Yo creo que Bella desea que la muerdas…

―¡YA BASTA!― mi padre me agarró por los brazos cuando me levanté de la silla. La imagen mental que Emmett me proporcionaba no me hacía tener una buena impresión de lo que hacia mi hermano en sus tiempos libres. Decidí calmarme y seguirle el juego un poco.

―Chicos, calma.

―Bueno entonces dime Emmett, ¿Qué se siente que tu esposa sepa más de autos que tú? Yo que creía que era el hombre el que arreglaba los autos y no al revés ―él abrió sus ojos de forma desproporcional.― Eso pone en duda quien tiene los pantalones en su relación.

―Saco las garras ―Jasper se acomodó en la silla, como si estuviera dispuesto a presenciar un gran show.

―Entonces dime, ¿tanto sexo que te da? ¿Muchos músculos? Creo que piensas más con los músculos que con el cerebro… y no es que tus músculos te den mucha inteligencia que digamos.

―Edward… no me provoques ―yo me reí. Sabía justamente que decir.

―Las mujeres dicen que los hombres piensan con la cabeza pensante y la cabeza penetrante. El exceso de sexo hace que solo te funcione la cabeza de allí abajo ¿verdad? Y creo que la falta de aire y actividad lo debe estar atrofiando un poco… según lo que escuché de Rose la última vez que lo hicieron ella decidió castigarte porque…

―¡YA! No te aproveches de tu jodido don, maldito lector de mentes ―se estaba enojando, lo percibía por la forma en que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a mi yugular.

―Yo creo que eres toda una niña, sí, puede que yo lance almohadas… pero estoy seguro que si te pateo en la entrepierna no vas a sentir absolutamente nada.

―Chicos creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema central ―Carlisle era el controlado, definitivamente, él sabía que si seguíamos así acabaríamos metidos en una pelea digna de ver.

―¡Así no se puede hablar!― dijo Emmett cruzando los brazos.

―¡El comenzó!―me sentí patético cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca. Genial. Ahora estaba teniendo complejo de niño de pre jardín, ¿en qué momento empezaría a quejarme porque rompieron mis crayolas y a decirles a mis hermanos "ya no eres mi amigo"?

.

.

Después de la maldita charla me habían dejado solo, gracias a cielo. Si hubieran pasado cinco minutos más probablemente las cosas se habrían puesto feas para cuando las chicas volvieran. Y hablando de las chicas, no habíamos sabido nada de ellas, no me preocupaba demasiado puesto que Bella estaba con Rose y Alice, me preocupaba más el hecho de pensar en lo que estaban tramando, tenerlas a ellas dos juntas y a mi inocente Isabella en una tienda no era para nada bueno… O a veces sí lo era, todo dependía desde que punto de vista se le mirara. Miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y aún no teníamos noticias. Bufé y salí de mi cuarto, lo último que necesitaba hacer era empezar a divagar sobre Isabella desfilándole a Alice y Rose pequeños encajes para jugar con mi cabeza… aunque dudaba que esta vez fuera como la última, antes de que eso ocurriera, pero de Alice podías esperar cualquier cosa.

Fui al salón donde se encontraba el piano, durante la ausencia de Bella tocaba cada noche, intentaba componer pero todo sonaba demasiado melodramático y triste, y realmente tenía ganas de tocar para ella pronto… No quería entristecerla con mis sentimientos pasados, habíamos acordado que comenzaríamos de nuevo y eso haría. Comenzar de cero.

La parte más difícil de concluir una etapa es tener que comenzar de nuevo.

Pero había cosas que valía la pena olvidar, y ambos teníamos que pasar por esto, no la dejaría sola ni porque ella me corriera a patadas, no hasta que supiera que ella estaba suficientemente bien como para seguir adelante con su vida, y en este momento no parecía querer nada sin mí… y la verdad eso me alegraba bastante. Bella era una caja de sorpresas, y su mente totalmente cerrada a mí, pero algo que sí era cierto era que conocía perfectamente su manera de actuar, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo analizándola como para no reconocer, al menos, la mayoría de sus sentimientos. La forma en que se sonrojaba, cuando sus ojos brillaban cada vez que me acercaba… la forma en que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como si hubiera pertenecido a el todo el tiempo… "Te amo" son dos palabras que pueden no ser dichas en voz alta, pero no pueden no ser demostradas por medio de acciones.

Dejé que mis dedos acariciaran libremente las teclas, probando con diferentes tonos en los que me acomodaba para expresar lo que quería expresar… quizá algo nostálgico si podía ser, pero la mayoría sin duda sería alegre. Así era como me sentía estando a su alrededor, totalmente feliz, mi vida y mi felicidad dependían ahora de sus sonrisas…

No dudaría por un segundo que ella es la mujer de mi vida, daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que estuviera siempre a mi lado… pero no podía ser tan egoísta con ella y atarla a una eternidad si ella no lo deseaba. La idea de perderla algún día era horrorosa, su fragilidad me asustaba y sí, quizá a veces era demasiado sobre protector… es mi manera egoísta de mantenerla todo lo bien que se pueda. A veces incluso pensaba que si pudiera meterla en una caja de cristal junto conmigo lo haría… pero ella merecía que le diera la capacidad de decidir sobre lo que ocurriría contra nuestra relación.

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo ni siquiera pensar en el hecho de tener que perderla algún día, la idea en sí era espantosamente dolorosa.

Seguí tocando la canción una y otra vez hasta que escuché el auto de Alice doblar en la esquina. En un parpadear de ojos estaba en la puerta del garaje…. Y supe de forma casi inmediata que algo estaba mal, no solo por el hecho de que había un cuarto corazón latiendo en el auto, si no porque Alice estaba cantando con pasión el himno de Alemania una y otra, y otra vez.

―¿Alice?― pregunté en cuanto se bajaron del auto, tenía un pequeño animal entre unas cuantas mantas y entró a la casa saltando sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra ¿Qué mierda? Rosalie bajó del auto con comida para perro, una cama pequeña, un guacal, y muchas cosas en una bolsa.

―¿Un perro con un aquelarre de vampiros? ¿Es una broma cierto?―dije cuando se bajó Bella, fui a recibirla y le ayudé con sus bolsas, que por suerte no eran comida de perro― ¿Me explicarás?

―Alice quiso regalármelo por mi cumpleaños… yo también pensé que era una mala idea pero me enamoré de él al instante ―Me. Enamoré. Genial, una punzada de celos me atravesó el pecho ¿Celoso de un perro? ¿Es en serio, Cullen?

Había estado pensando en el cumpleaños de Bella, pero aún no tenía idea de que tenía Alice preparado. Obviamente que Bella llegará a nuestras vidas le había dado una excusa más para hacer fiestas… pero no sabía si Bella estaba preparada para celebrar aún ese tipo de cosas, a veces se le veía tan bien y preparada para comerse el mundo, pero otras veces se la veía tan frágil que era imposible creerse que pudiera con el mundo por su cuenta. Ella era fuerte, sí, eso era un hecho… pero había cosas, como yo, mucho mas fuertes que ella…― Si te molesta podemos devolverlo.

―No vamos a devolver nada, si no le gusta, que se joda. No es el único que vive aquí y todos los demás estamos de acuerdo ―dijo Rosalie con el perrito entre sus brazos ¿Es que el animal no tenía instinto de supervivencia? Por favor, todos los malditos animales huían de nosotros, a diferencia de los humanos, que parecían chicles adheridos a nuestro zapato― Aparte, después de la noticia créeme, no se va a negar a nada ―y entró de nuevo, traduciendo a mandarín Romeo y Julieta.

―¿Noticia?

―Alice quiere esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo ―ella se encogió de hombros y yo tomé el resto de las bolsas y fui a dejarlas a la habitación de huéspedes, más bien habitación temporal de Bella. Si Alice quería esperar eso solo significaba que Bella pasaría otra noche aquí, y eso simplemente me hizo sonreír como un idiota.

Ella entró a darse una ducha y yo bajé a ayudar a Esme con su almuerzo cuando la vi acariciando al animal. Que un perro estuviera en un aquelarre de vampiros, era raro, pero que un vampiro… que digo uno, seis vampiros, estuvieran encariñados con el perro… eso sí se gana el premio mayor. Mi familia era rara de manera desmedida.

Bella bajó con unos pantalones de algodón y un buzo amplio que tenía el logo de la Universidad de Westminster en el pecho. Bajó con una sonrisa totalmente radiante, de esas que pueden dejarte sin aliento. Llegó a la cocina y me miró de arriba abajo, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su evidente expresión de sorpresa ¿Veía algo que le gustaba?

―¿Qué hay de comer? ―preguntó aún con su mirada perdida en cada parte de mi anatomía, cuando vio que la estaba mirando se sonrojó furiosamente.

―Los dejaré solos ―dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina.

―¿Decías? ―dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

―¿Qué hay de comer? ―preguntó antes de que mis labios atacaran con fuerza los suyos.

.

.

BPOV.

Un pitido constante me despertó, empecé a desesperarme porque mis manos no encontraban el objeto que causaba el maldito ruido ¿Qué día era? No, la pregunta era… ¿Qué hora era?

Mierda, era Lunes. Hoy comenzaban las malditas pruebas finales. Me levanté de un salto de la cama, sintiéndome mareada en cuanto la sangre bajó a mis pies, me tambaleé y me cubrí cuando sentí el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro. Mis manos frenaron la caída, pero un dolor punzante empezó a crecer en mi muñeca.

―Mierda ―susurré, y en cuanto la palabra fue pronunciada, Edward entró a la habitación casi tirando la puerta abajo.

―¿Bella, estás bien? ―dijo ayudándome a levantar del piso. Intenté concentrarme al mínimo en mi muñeca, pero un quejido se me escapó cuando sus dedos la tocaron― No creo que esté rota ―dijo acercándola a sus labios para dejar un beso allí y luego voltearse hacia la puerta― Carlisle ―de ser en mi caso habría gritado, él lo dijo casi en un susurro, bueno no susurro, pero a duras penas y yo pude escucharlo, pero obviamente Carlisle entró con un maletín de cuero negro en sus manos.

Empezó a examinar mi muñeca, estaba abierta porque resistí todo el peso de mi cuerpo en ella, me la vendó y me puso una bolsa plástica encima para que no se mojara mientras me bañaba, el dolor era una real mierda, pero no había desayunado nada y las pastillas caerían mal en mi estómago si no había nada en él. Me di una ducha rápida, Edward había prometido tener algo preparado para cuando saliera.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño había huevos, cereal y jugo de naranja sobre mi mesa de noche. La mesa de noche.

―¿Exprimiendo naranjas a velocidad vampiro, Edward?― dije dándole un sorbo y luego llevando el tenedor con huevos a mi boca, estaban deliciosos. Para ser vampira, Esme era una gran cocinera.

―Quizá ―me dio una pastilla de Tytenol para el dolor la cual yo me la tomé de inmediato y seguí comiendo.― Esme me pidió que fuera por algunos materiales, estaré aquí para pasar por ti e ir a la universidad ―yo asentí, sabía para que eran los materiales… y aunque le había rogado que ni siquiera se tomará la molestia, naturalmente, no me había escuchado.― Siento que algo grande me están ocultando. Regalos de cumpleaños desde Junio, materiales para una reconstrucción de la nada, Alice y Rosalie en un intento de traducir Romeo y Julieta a mandarín y luego a Alemán, Italiano, Español… en eso estuvieron absolutamente toda la noche. ¿No tienes una idea?― mordí mi labio inferior, sabiendo que acabaría por escupirlo antes de tiempo.

―Edward, largo. Esme necesita los materiales ―dijo Alice, salvando la campana, él la miró descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella, que no se intimidó mientras que yo me habría derretido en mis bragas si me hubiera mirado directamente de esa manera.

Se acercó y me dio un pequeño piquito en los labios, dejándome a solas con Alice.

―Hoy te pondrás esto ―dijo abriendo el armario y sacando unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, un jersey morado claro, los zapatos con cordones que había llevado hacía un tiempo y yo… negué con la cabeza.

―No, no voy a usar tacones ―ella asintió y sacó unas bailarinas moradas que no sabía que existían, pero no me quejé… aquí había ropa mía que jamás había visto en mi vida, y más ahora que…

―Intenta no pensar en ello, ya sabes que aunque tu mente sea totalmente cerrada a sus dones igual le eres muy fácil de leer por tus expresiones. Créeme, Edward es un freak del análisis. ―Yo asentí, no sabía porque tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritarle a Edward lo que había pasado pero nadie me lo permitía… y no quería el castigo con el que Alice me había amenazado, si tenía suerte sobreviviría a este día, hasta el almuerzo, y podía vomitar la verdad.

Edward no estará aquí en media hora, pero Rosalie no lo dejó subir a decírtelo así que yo te llevaré. Llegará justo a tiempo para la primera hora, así que no te preocupes ―yo asentí de nuevo y Alice me dejó sola para que me cambiara. Así lo hice. Arreglé la cama y en cuanto acabé reuní los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

―Déjalos ahí, Bella. Me encargaré de ellos en unos minutos ―asentí, de nuevo, sabiendo que discutir sobre eso con Esme era batalla perdida, más cuando ella los tocaba y ya estaban limpios.

Salimos de allí con media hora de anticipación, Alice conducía incluso peor de aterrador que Edward. Si no supiera lo que eran daría fe de que si no me habían matado en navidad, ellos lo harían…

―¿Estás lista para el examen?― preguntó Alice, ¿no podía ser mas obvia a la hora de cambiar el tema?

―Para nada. Pero espero no reprobar, me he estado esforzando.―Y sí, lo estaba haciendo. Había perdido muchas clases, y la verdad con mucha suerte y ayuda de Edward no había perdido la beca. Él y su familia siempre tan críticos pelearon contra el consejo de becas, alegando que había acabado de pasar por un episodio traumatizante y que sería imposible que mi comportamiento fuera distinto, eso y algo de persuasión emocional por parte de Jasper había hecho que incluso me llamaran a preguntar por mi estado y a asegurarme y jurarme que no perdería mi beca. Eso había sido hace tiempo ya… Edward me había explicado lo que había ocurrido una noche en la residencia.

.

.

Alice tenía toda la razón, absolutamente toda la jodida razón, como siempre, sería idiota al apostar contra ella. Edward llegó treinta segundos antes que el maestro con los exámenes. Se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome mientras el profesor explicaba en que consistiría la prueba de hoy.

Sería una sección de preguntas, y luego debíamos presentar una prueba de manera oral a medida que fuéramos siendo llamados. Me sentía como un bachiller, metiendo la mano en un saco con preguntas y luego entregándoselo al profesor, a punto de comerme las uñas para ver que me había tocado.

.

.

Faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran el timbre anunciar el almuerzo, y por primera vez en veinticuatro horas me sentí bien porque podría decirle la verdad a Edward. En cuanto llegamos al comedor me dejó en la mesa y fue por algo de comer para mí…

―¿Bella, es verdad que te vas?― preguntó una de las chicas sentadas en la mesa, ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre.

―Sí ―volteé de manera casi inmediata para ver a Edward frunciendo el ceño en la fila de la cafetería. Alice me miró y me guiñó un ojo, empezando a silbar ―sentí que hacían un hoyo detrás de mi cabeza cuando Edward apareció por detrás, con una ceja levantada y mirándome con una expresión que hacía que quisiera lanzarme sobre él y jurarle que todo iba a estar bien y que lo amaría por siempre y que…

―Edward, siéntate, Bella tiene algo que contarnos ―su expresión era triste también. Maldita. Buena. Actriz.

―Esto… eh, sí ― ¿Alguien de aquí sabía que sufría de pánico escénico? Había varios pares de ojos mirándome como si estuviera a punto de decirles la cura del cáncer.― Mierda, no me miren así.

―Solo dilo ―sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado, iba a querer matarme cuando lo dijera.

―Ésta es mi última noche en la residencia, chicos ―Edward dejó de respirar de repente, y sentí que sus dedos se ceñían con fuerza alrededor de la silla. Tendríamos que explicar porque había marcas de dedos hundidos sobre el metal así que me apresuré a seguir ―Alice ha sido muy buena persona y me ha pedido que vaya a vivir con ellos, y no hay forma en la que yo pueda negarme. Los Cullen han sido muy buenos conmigo y lo necesito.― Alice pegó un grito y vino a mi lado saltando, me abrazó y luego volvió a su sitio. La cara de Edward… Dios, pagaría por volverla a ver. Me acerqué a su oído― Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

―¿Cómo es que te convenció?― dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta para entrar a su auto. Tenía una sonrisa radiante desde la hora del almuerzo, y yo no podía hacer más que presumirme a mí misma que esa sonrisa era obra mía.

―Pues, fuimos a la veterinaria, Alice ya había trazado todo un plan… habían tantos cachorritos hermosos pero ninguno llamaba mi atención, hasta que apareció ese pequeño cachorro de labrador y empezó a morder el borde de mi pantalón. Supe que debería llevármelo al instante, así que Alice me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, jurándome por la garrita que no me daría nada en septiembre. Entonces nos pusimos a discutir los pros y los contras de comprarlo. Rose lo amó al segundo, ya que no tenía miedo de ellos, en su lugar les ladraba y la desafiaba, y sabes lo mucho que Rose ama los desafíos ―Edward seguía sonriendo, y por algún motivo su risa gutural llenó el pequeño silencio que había quedado tras mi pausa.― Entonces Rose me recordó que no había forma de tener mascotas en la residencia, era una de las reglas. Así que me dijo que podíamos tenerlo aquí… y luego Alice me pidió que viniera a vivir con ustedes, por el bien del perrito.

―¿Por el bien del perrito?

―Sí, no quería estar tentada a que sea sus medias nueves ―él se volvió a reír y asintió, todo parecía claro para él ahora.

Se detuvo frente a la residencia, y subimos hablando sobre el perro. Ya moría por ver como había quedado todo, y por ver de nuevo a mi pequeño…

―Oh ―susurré.

―¿Qué paso, Bella? ¿Te duele algo? ―dijo tomando de forma inmediata mi muñeca.

―El cachorro aún no tiene nombre ―parecía como si fuera una declaración escalofriante, Edward volvió a estallar en carcajadas y tomó mis llaves para abrir la puerta. Entramos y yo corrí a mi habitación, lanzándome en mi cama.

―Ah, como voy a extrañarte ―dije abrazándome a mi almohada.

.

.

La noche llegó demasiado rápido. Sabía que hoy irían de cacería así que pasaría mi noche sola de cada dos semanas. Edward se fue después de haberme drogado, no literalmente, con Tytenol y yo caí como una piedra sobre mi almohada… no había notado lo cansada que estaba.

Abrí los ojos, mi habitación aún estaba oscura, miré a mi lado y ahí estaba, el bulto que hacía Ángela en su cama, respirando acompasadamente, miré el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Sentí n dolor horrible en mi muñeca así que prendí la luz de la mesita de noche para tomarme otro tytenol y volver a dormir. De reojo vi movimiento en la puerta, y me volteé asustada.

―¿Quién esta ahí?

―No, aquí ―escuché la voz de un hombre venir desde la cama de Ángela, levantó las cobijas y allí estaba mi mejor amiga, con su muñeca escurriendo sangre y la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito.― Hola de nuevo, señorita Swan ―su cabellera rubia caía en ondas por su cara, dándole un aire felino y aterrador, diría incluso sensual si no nos encontráramos en estas condiciones. Sentí la necesidad de chillar, pero contuve el grito, prefería que me asesinaran a mí a que mataran al resto de mis compañeros en un intento por salvarme.― Te dije que volvería por ti ―no recordaba su promesa, pero había vivido con el miedo de que volviera por mucho tiempo.

No le pregunté que quería, esto no era una película de terror en la que la temeraria protagonista afronta sus temores y va hacia los ruidos extraños que escucha en su casa y luego se queda con el más buenon de sus amigos que también estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por una sádica vampira. Esto era la vida real, aunque criaturas como ella pertenecían a la mitología de muchos otros.

En la esquina de mi cama estaba sentado él, con esa asquerosa cicatriz atravesando su rostro y esta vez si chillé, sí que lo hice, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Pero nadie vino, absolutamente nadie vino a ayudarme.

―Chillar solo te sirve para gastar fuerzas. Es mejor si no te resistes. Ya lo viviste una vez, ¿Por qué no dos? ―se subió sobre mis piernas, alejó las sabanas y me arrancó la ropa. Me sentía rota y vulnerable de nuevo, las lágrimas por mis mejillas no dejaban de caer y cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que luchar no serviría de nada; no me habían salvado la primera vez, no me salvarían esta vez. Quizá Tanya y él ya se encargaron de asesinar a mis compañeros y… abrí los ojos de repente. Nadie podía morir por mí.

Un par de ojos verdes me sorprendieron, esta vez no vi su cicatriz, vi esos ojos verdes mirándome con desprecio, con asco y con lujuria, enterró sus dientes en mi cuello y cuando se levantó y pude volver a verle sus ojos… eran de un rojo intenso.

―Esto es lo que soy ―susurró en mi oído.

Pegué un saltó en la cama, sentía las gotas de sudor caer por mi frente. Encendí la lámpara a mi lado y miré alrededor.

Había sido todo un sueño.

Sin saber porque rompí en sollozos, despertando a Ángela.

―¿Bella, estás bien? ―dijo levantándose de su cama. Yo asentí― ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pesadillas? ―yo asentí de nuevo, ella se levantó y me abrazó, acariciando mi cabello como lo hacía mi madre.― Calma Bells, fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño. ―después de media hora de llantina volví a tomarme un tytenol, Ángela volvió a su cama y se quedó dormida a los segundos.

Busque mi Ipod en la mesa de noche y conecté los audífonos, poniendo la lista de reproducción en alternativo y sumergiéndome en la música.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando la tan conocida melodía de Adore de Paramore, mi banda favorita en todo el mundo, empezó a sonar. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la voz de Hayley…

_I don't mean to run_

_But every time you come around I feel more alive than ever_

_And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real_

_But I know I've never wanted anything so bad_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me, be the one adore_

_Will you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for._

_(No quería huir_

_Pero cada vez que estas a mi alrededor me siento mas viva que nunca,_

_Y supongo que es demasiado, quizá somos demasiado jóvenes y no sé lo que es real_

_Pero sé que nunca había querido tanto algo_

_Nunca había querido tanto a nadie._

_Si te dejo amarme, ser el único que adoro,_

_¿Irías hasta el final? Serías lo que estoy buscando._

_Si te dejo amarme, ser el único que adoro,_

_¿Irías hasta el final? Quédate, eres lo que estoy buscando)_

Era la verdad, no quería huir pero todos estos sentimientos me daban terror. Muchas veces había pensado en salir corriendo despavorida, buscarme otra vida e intentar olvidarlo. Pero era totalmente imposible olvidarse de Edward, por más secretos oscuros que tuviera, él era un ser único y especial. Se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo, se había revelado contra sus instintos únicamente para preservar a la maldita especie humana, y sí que merecíamos morirnos, nosotros somos seres egoístas, que no ven más allá de sus narices. Personas como los Cullen son las que realmente valen la pena en este mundo, no gente egoísta y superficial...

_How we go back down? From high of the clouds_

_you know I'm sofocated but I blame this town,_

_Why do I deny the things that burn inside?_

_Down deep I'm barely breathing, but you just see a smile_

_But I don't wanna let this go, really I just want to know_

_If I let you love me, be the one adored_

_Will you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for_

_If I let you love me, be the one adored_

_Will you go all the way? Stay, the one I'm looking for._

_(¿Como volver abajo? Desde arriba entre las nubes…_

_Sabes que me sofoco, pero culpo a este pueblo._

_¿Por qué niego las cosas que me queman por dentro?_

_A penas respiro, pero tú solo vez una sonrisa._

_No quiero dejar ir esto, realmente solo quiero saber_

_Si te dejo amarme, ser el único que adoro_

_¿Irías hasta el final? Serías lo que estoy buscando._

_Si te dejo amarme, ser el único que adoro_

_¿Irías hasta el final? Quédate, eres lo que estoy buscando)_

Yo amaba a Edward, más allá de toda barrera y toda duda que yo misma pudiera alimentar, lo sabía, él era mi vampiro perfecto, pero a pesar de todo, también sabía que esto tenía algo demasiado malo.

Yo era frágil, había estado mas de una vez en el hospital a punto de morir sin que Edward pudiera hacer nada para salvarme, si quisiera en este momento arrojarme por la ventana sin duda moriría… y sabía que moriría algún día, y Edward no se movería de sus perfectos y eternos diecisiete años.

Yo estaba destruida, más allá de toda esperanza y expectativa. No me creía capaz de darlo todo, simplemente no era tan fuerte. Era buena para aparentar, aunque a veces me rompía de nuevo, después me daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso destruía a las personas que tengo a mi alrededor y volvía a poner una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que no podía más y estallaba de nuevo. Cayendo en un círculo sin fin.

Había estado trabajando en eso en mis terapias, debía empezar a enfrentar lo que había pasado para poder moverme hacia el futuro, era solo que cada vez que daba tres pasos hacia adelante retrocedía cuatro.

Había momentos buenos, por favor, no era tan estúpida como para quejarme de lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos días entre Edward y yo. Volvíamos a ser los adolescentes juguetones que habían muerto después de lo que ocurrió. Ahora iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, únicamente porque con ellos la soledad era mucho menor y Brittany lo había recomendado, era más feliz estando con ellos y equilibrando mi tiempo con Ángela que estar aquí y tener demasiado tiempo para pensar en las cosas que tanto me dolían… y no estaba mal pensar en el accidente, lo que era totalmente contraproducente era el hecho de flagelarme por el mismo hecho de que no había hecho nada por salir de esto y me había desahogado con mis muñecas, y ahora tenía muchas cicatrices que cada vez que observara me hacían llorar.

Cada cicatriz es un recuerdo del dolor. Y para que una herida sane sin infección hay que dejarla abierta.

La canción me quedaba bien, y la escuché varias veces.

Era totalmente cierto, yo negaba demasiado lo que sentía y necesitaba estallar, necesitaba abrir la herida para dejar salir todo lo que la llenaba de dolor, para que dejara de doler tanto como lo hacía. Necesitaba volverla a abrir y dejar a salir todo lo que me acobardaba tanto… pero sabía que necesitaría tiempo y lo tomaría. Me alejaría un día… un solo día de cada persona que conociera porque necesitaba pensar en todo.

Vamos Bella, lo harás bien, ahora deja de torturarte y piensa en algo menos doloroso.

Ahí estaba mi adorado subconsciente… empecé a taladrarme la cabeza con ideas, pero ninguna con suficiente poder de distracción que a su paso no evocara pensamientos que no deseaba tener.

Tienes un perro, un maldito perro.

Genial. De repente se me había ocurrido el nombre para mi cachorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunas de las bromas de Emmett y Edward las saqué de una lista que encontré. La canción de hoy la dejaré en mi perfil para que puedan escucharla también. Entonces esperó sus reviews y sus opiniones y bueno, lo que ya saben que hacer para sacarme una sonrisota :D<strong>

**Para las que leen It's all on you, actualizaré el viernes (por fin) no me odien. **

**Nos vemos el próximo miércoles :B**

**Kamii **


	17. Eddie

**Les prometí que solo sería una semana, y bueno aquí estoy y volví para quedarme. Les tengo varias sorpresas y bueno... Veo un lemmon en el horizonte ! **

**Quiero dedicarle esta capitulo a Acercats, de nuevo, por su cumpleaños y por ser tan fiel al fic incluso con mis ausencias. ¡Disfrútalo!**

**Varios estaban a la expectativa del nombre del cachorro, pero no se... A mi me parecía un poco evidente no? ¿Como creen que reaccionará Emmett? Bueno, los dejo para que salgan de dudas.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Eddie.**

**BPOV.**

Ya había acabado la semana de exámenes, y milagrosamente no tenía que venir la próxima semana ya que el comité universitario se había apiadado de la "pobre chica" y me dejaron descansar… había discutido con Edward sobre mi día libre, así que nuestra comunicación estaba algo tensa desde hace tres días cuando le conté que tenía planeado marcharme en la mañana del sábado a Oxford y volver en la tarde en el tren… y por algún motivo el prefería llevarme a Oxford en su auto y volver y luego volver en la tarde y traerme. Después de media hora intentando convencerlo de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar, excepto esa, pervertido, acabe cediendo así que iría a empacar para irnos mañana en la madrugada, muy a eso de las cuatro de la mañana para que el día me rindiera suficiente.

Había empacado el guacal de mi cachorro y comida, agua y su correa, no necesitaríamos mas ya que no nos quedaríamos mas de un día.

-¡Eddie!- grito Emmett desde el segundo piso de la casa, Edward se volteó con una mirada asesina solamente para ver a su hermano cargando a mi perro en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que le había dado un motivo para fastidiarlo durante todo el día, o quizá la semana… hasta que alguien mas le diera un motivo y él se aburriera de molestar a Edward, y eso ocurría cada vez que llovía de para arriba.- Ah Eddie número uno, no te sientas remplazado, aún tienes un lugar importante en mi corazón.- dijo lanzándole un beso volador a Edward, haciéndome estallar en carcajadas. Edward volvió a rodar los ojos, sabía todas las ganas que tenía de asesinar cruelmente a su hermano favorito.

Metimos las maletas en el baúl de su auto y volvimos a subir a mi habitación con Eddie detrás.

Me había mudado también, esta semana había estado llena de tantas cosas que incluso a mi me parecía imposible. A veces lo pensaba mejor, y la situación era incomoda… no conseguía arrepentirme, de hecho me sentía mejor estando aquí, pero era demasiado raro, y sabía que todos en la residencia pensaban que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casas o que teníamos una vida sexual increíblemente activa, después de todo, todos tenemos esa mente pervertida a esa edad. Ni siquiera éramos novios… pero Rose había quitado mis dudas, o mas bien me había hecho sentir patética al recalcar que básicamente le estaba quitando la oportunidad a alguien mas de estar en la residencia cuando yo exigía una cama que ocupaba una o dos veces por semana.

No dejaba de sorprenderme el hecho de entrar aquí, Esme había pintado las paredes de rojo en una mañana, había metido una cama totalmente blanca y la había cubierto con un cubrecama negro y almohadas blancas y rojas que contrastaban con todo. Había estantes donde había acomodado algunos de mis libros, una mesa alargada junto a la cama para usarla como escritorio y un puf negro. Había una cómoda pequeña donde había varia ropa que Alice había comprado para mi, el resto estaba en un espacio de su armario ya que aún no habían traído las otras dos cómodas que Alice había pedido.

Habían cambiado la mueblería del baño también, ahora había dos lavabos a uno de los costados y un tocador de maquillaje, adivinen quien lo puso ahí, al otro lado. Este último estaba lleno de brochas y toda cantidad de productos, exfoliantes, toallas de diferentes tamaños en una de las gavetas. En la parte de atrás estaba la ducha, que si no había cambiado para nada.

Me lance a mi cama y el perro se subió tras de mi, Edward aún no le había tomado mucho cariño pero lo soportaba, y Eddie siempre se acercaba a él y lo lamía por todas partes, haciendo que el hiciera algún sonido de asco fingido y luego lo acariciara. Cada día lo toleraba mas, y eso me arreglaba bastante.

Llevaba tres días aquí, bueno, sabiendo que vivía aquí, y las cosas iban muy bien. Había obligado a los Cullen a dejarme cocinar y a comprar mis víveres, era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando yo era la única que comía en toda la casa.

Después de unos diez minutos me metí al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me puse la pijama, cuando volví Eddie le estaba gruñendo a Edward y él lo miraba con una ceja levantada, no les puedo negar que la imagen era terriblemente graciosa y rompí en carcajadas. Tu novio vampiro gruñéndole a un pequeño cachorro de labrador retriever. El sueño de toda chica.

Me recosté junto a ellos y me quede abrasada a Edward bajo las cobijas, no dijimos absolutamente nada pero al menos el ambiente no estaba pesado como hace dos días.

-Perdón por discutirte, sabes que es solo porque me preocupo por ti.- dijo besando mi cabello y deslizando su dedo índice por la curva de mi cuello, haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran de manera casi inmediata.

-No te preocupes. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y necesito pedirte algo.- ahí venía la parte difícil, tenía que convencerlo de otra cosa.

-Dime.- su voz era contenida, el me conocía, sabía que mi aviso era en serio… algo le esperaba.

-Pase lo que pase, vea lo que vea Alice, deja al vampiro sobre protector a un lado y apégate al plan. No te quedes en Oxford, estaré bien.

-¿Vas a intentar matarte?- por algún motivo me sentí totalmente herida, me levante de la cama dispuesta a encerrarme en el baño y ponerme a gritar como una niña caprichosa. ¿Qué mierda le ocurría? Por favor, ya había superado la etapa suicida, estaba en una jodida terapia por él y ahora me preguntaba si quería matarme ¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso coherente? Estaba mejorando por el, porque quería ser tan buena para el como él lo es para mi y sale con una estupidez de estas… pero obviamente no era tan rápida como el a la hora de huir.- Lo siento. No quería decir eso.- debía admitir que era raro que Edward no dijera las cosas con un poco mas de tacto, él era el rey de la sensibilidad. Yo rodé los ojos y le di la espalda, volviendo a sentarme en la cama sin ni siquiera mirarlo.- En verdad no quería. Es solo que me da tanto miedo volver a perderte, sabes que haría lo que fuera para protegerte de todo, incluso de ti misma cuando sea necesario, te protegería hasta de mi mismo.- Suspiré. Quizá él sabía que decir para ablandar mi dignidad, pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácil.- No quiero volver a pasar por una situación como esa. Verte llorar a través de Alice es algo realmente doloroso. No quería decir eso, Bella, por favor perdóname.- puso uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla y la levanto, sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… nunca me quise admitir a mi misma que por medio de mis actos no solo me hería a mi, si no a las personas a mi alrededor.

Me lance sobre el, directamente a sus labios, tomando un puñado de su cabello entre mis manos y pegándolo mas a mi, delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua y el gimió en mi boca, haciendo que gimiera también. Me tomó por la cintura llevándome a su regazo, estaba sentada de costado sobre sus piernas y no era muy cómodo, así que enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura . Me separé para respirar, pero sus labios en ningún momento se alejaron de mi piel, empezó a repartir besos en mi cuello, haciendo que un extraño nudo se atara en la parte inferior de mi vientre. Se acercó a mi oído y mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo y se instalara ahí.- ¿Eso lo tomo como un si?- susurró en mi oído, yo asentí y el volvió a tomar mis labios en los suyos.

Edward me besaba, me besaba como si su vida estuviera colgando entre mis labios, mis manos temblorosas fueron directamente a su camisa, desabrochando y haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones, Edward me ayudo y acabo de quitársela, únicamente para hacerme babear como una estúpida. Su abdomen estaba marcado y perfecto, tuve la tentación de morderlo así que me agache y empecé a delinear cada una de las marcas con mi lengua, era frío como cada parte de su anatomía, pero por algún motivo en vez de tiritar estaba sudando.

El empezó a acariciar mis costados sobre la tela de la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta, estaba siendo demasiado delicado y yo no lo quería así… quería despertar cosas inimaginables en él; baje mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y pude sentir su erección contra la palma de mi mano. Él detuvo el beso por un segundo, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera tomando la iniciativa. Lo desabroche y tome su erección sobre la tela de sus boxers y empecé a acariciarlo.

Sus manos seguían intentando descubrir cada punto erógeno de mi cuerpo, mordiendo y succionando mi cuello, luego un poco mas abajo hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos, hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo con él, los acaricio sobre la tela, pellizcando mis pezones que respondieron a el de manera casi inmediata. Nos movió de posición, ahora era el quien estaba sobre mi. Recorrió cada extensión de mi cuerpo con sus dedos, explorando todo sobre mi ropa, llego a esa área especialmente sensible de mi cuerpo y yo no pude evitar chillar de placer, empecé a frotarme contra su mano.

Parecía dudar antes de profundizar la situación pero cuando lo hacia sentía que estaba caminando entre las nubes. Tomo el borde de mi camiseta y la levanto, yo subí los brazos para hacerle la tarea mas fácil. Tenía ese brasier de encaje que Alice me había obligado a usar… ¿debería agradecerle después? Él se quedo observándome como si la mismísima luna se viera reflejada en mi cuerpo, sus labios trazaron un camino de besos húmedos desde mi ombligo, por entre mis pechos y luego nuevamente a mi cuello que mordisqueo un poco.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Me quede quieta.

Él supo que algo estaba mal al notar mi silencio.

-Bella no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras.- quise golpearlo, pero probablemente me haría mas daño yo. La verdad no sabía si quería llegar hasta el final, me refiero a que… aunque el despertara totas las sensaciones contrarias al asco en mi, aún no me sentía totalmente preparada para llegar hasta el final. No sabía como hacerlo, y tenía miedo de sufrir un ataque de pánico y asustar aún mas a Edward.- No quiero que tengas miedo, quiero que estés segura de que quieres dar este paso conmigo.- Y de nuevo sentí ese impulso de golpearlo.

-¿Con quien mas querría darlo?- mi voz era un susurro, incluso a mi me sonó totalmente débil y rota.

-No era eso lo que quería decir… quiero que estés segura.- dijo eliminando la última parte de su anterior frase. Me quede callada, ahí estaba el problema, no estaba segura, para nada segura… tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no podía negar que aun así tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.- No quiero que lo hagas porque crees que lo necesito, tengo mas de cien años y he sobrellevado perfectamente el hecho de no tener sexo, esperar por ti me hace incluso feliz.- no pude evitar sonreír, me imaginaba la cantidad de bromas que Emmett había hecho a su costa únicamente porque su vida sexual no era tan activa en comparación con la de él, pero ¡dios! Ningún ser humano puede llevar la vida sexual que llevan Emmett y Rosalie, cogen en el baño, cogen en la cama, cogen en el cine, cogen en los restaurantes… parecen conejos. Si las vampiras pudieran quedar embarazadas les aseguro que ese par tendrían unos treinta hijos, por no decir mas.

-¿Emmett te ha dicho algo al respecto?- si Rosalie lo había hecho conmigo era porque Emmett tenía planeado algo parecido. Ah si, Rosalie me había dado la charla… como si mi madre no me la hubiera dado cientos de veces antes. Aún no conseguía entender como un ser cuyo corazón no palpitaba podía eyacular y tener hijos híbridos, pero bueno… supongo que encontraremos un condón lo suficientemente resistente para que no se rompa por su fuerza sobre natural. Ahogue una carcajada y Edward me miró con una ceja levantada.

-La verdad si, Jasper y Carlisle también… me dieron la charla. Y fue el momento mas incomodo que he vivido en toda mi existencia. Ni siquiera entiendo porque lo consideraron necesario, ser virgen no significa no saber nada sobre el arte del sexo.- me sonroje de manera furiosa, subiendo en mil tonos de rojo que ni siquiera conocía.

Volví a mirarlo, acaricie su rostro y su mirada se dulcifico casi de inmediato, estábamos semi desnudos sobre mi cama pero aun así se sentía hermoso, aun tenía esa sensación de estar caminando entre las nubes y no era por la posición, era por el. Él lo era todo para mi, quizá el motivo por el cual yo seguía caminando cuerda por las calles. Lo amaba, mas allá de toda esperanza… pero no quería admitirlo, no quería decirlo en voz alta, tenía miedo… yo estaba rota

de manera desmedida, no tenía nada para ofrecer y él lo tenía todo, él era el hombre perfecto, él hombre que cualquier niña sueña desde pequeña. Tierno, caballero, que sabe que decir y como decirlo...

-¿No debería ser ilegal ser tan hermoso?- hice eco de mis pensamientos en voz alta, llevándome una mano a la boca en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él solo me sonrió y negó.

-Mi naturaleza me hace serlo. Por otra parte y para ser humana, tu eres el ser mas perfecto que pisa la tierra. Incluso tus pequeños defectos me parecen hermosos.- dijo trazando las pecas de mis mejillas con sus dedos, yo le sonreí… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre?

.

.

Había tan solo hora y media de Londres a Oxford, pero a velocidad Cullen eran tan solo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Amaba Inglaterra porque tenía ese toque medieval por todas partes, las casas en piedra y los grandes edificios también, las calles tan clásicas. Oxford era como un gran pueblo, una mini ciudad pero nada comparado con Londres. El lugar en si era hermoso.

Sabía que Edward estaba a punto de matar a alguien únicamente porque había prometido que se iría en cuanto me dejara el hotel Malmaison Oxford, que antes era la cárcel de Oxford. Si, Edward en toda su paranoia había alquilado una habitación de hotel para un día, ni siquiera iba a pasar la noche en este sitio pero de cualquier forma él quería asegurarse de que tenía donde descansar y donde comer, aunque le asegure que ni siquiera comería en el restaurante del hotel. A veces su sobreprotección me hacía sentir un poco inútil, como si el creyera que no podía hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta, pero prefería callarme, sabía que para el cuidarme era un placer aunque a veces, solo a veces era molesto.

Quizá todas deseamos que alguien se preocupe por mi como él lo hace, pero si estuviera en su poder controlaría incluso las dosis de aire que respiro a diario, procesaría la comida por mi y cosas por el estilo. Resulta que había vivido casi dieciocho años por mi cuenta, yo era quien cuidaba de mis padres en vez de al revés, y ahora aparecía el y aunque lo amaba me sentía menos independiente. No era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrada… pero supongo que me acostumbraría o me volvería loca, lo que ocurriera primero estaba bien para mi.

Entramos al hotel y él me registro, subimos a la habitación. Por suerte no era una maldita suite, era una habitación clásica y pequeña, con dos puertas, un televisor pantalla plana y como todo aquí, paredes hechas en piedra y una hermosa vista. Al menos no se había excedido.

-Sabía que te enloquecerías si alquilaba una suite.- dijo haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, de nuevo. A veces pensaba que su historia de "no puedo leerte la mente, para mi no eres un libro abierto" era una farsa, apostaba mi dedo meñique a que él sabía mas de mi que yo misma.

-Que bien me conoces.- le sonreí, no podía molestarme con el por demasiado tiempo, y ya llevaba una hora sin hablarle. El me devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, rompí la distancia entre nosotros y uní sus labios con los míos… Dios, amaba a este hombre. Nos separamos y yo cerré los ojos, su nariz estaba pegada a la mía, el inspiro profundo.

-Te amo.- dijo entre un suspiro. Pero yo sabía lo que había escuchado, y si, mi mente era una perra pero mis oídos estaban bien lavados. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, acompasando mi respiración a la de él. Mi lado egoísta y maldito quería pensar que lo había dicho únicamente por miedo a perderme, mi lado realista y adorable sabía que lo decía en serio, después de todo, tiene a miles de vampiresas dispuestas a todo y el esta esperando por mi…

-Te amo.- le respondí en el mismo tono que él, mis palabras derrochaban amor y sentí una sonrisa dibujarse de manera involuntaria en mi rostro. Me ama…

Por un momento quise dejar mis planes de hoy a un lado y pedirle que se quedará, darle cada parte de mi ser el día de hoy, en este bonito y cómodo lugar… pero sabía que después de esto tendría mucho mas que pensar, mucho mas información para digerir.

Estuvimos juntos unos quince minutos mas hasta que su celular sonó.- ¿Alice? Si, ya voy para allá. No, no me quedaré. Si, ya te dije que te acompañaría. Bueno, nos vemos.- dijo cerrando su celular y mirándome.- Debo irme.- yo asentí, de cualquier forma había sido yo la que le pidió que me dejará el día sola, ¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? Ah si, pensar.

-Vale. Te llamaré cuando este lista.- el asintió, se acercó para darme un último beso y salió por la puerta. Suspiré y me lancé a la cama, Eddie subió y empezó a lamerme la cara, yo estallé en carcajadas y lo aleje, no quería baba de perro.

-Iré a tomar un baño, quédate aquí.- dije sacando su cama y su comida de una maleta y poniéndola en una de las esquinas de la habitación, entré en el baño sin detallarlo demasiado y abrí el agua caliente, desvistiéndome mientras el agua se ponía a temperatura. Fue una ducha rápida, salí envuelta en una de las batas que había ahí y busque mis shorts de jean y el jersey negro, unas bailarinas y até mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Tomé la correa de Eddie y salimos del hotel.

Caminamos y caminamos, nos detuvimos para comprar algunos sándwiches y bebidas y volvimos a caminar hasta llegar a un bonito parque, rodeado por varios conjuntos residenciales. Me senté ahí sin soltar a mi perro, aún era muy chico como para dejarlo andar por ahí como quisiera y hacer que volviera cuando se le diera la gana, aún no me sentía tan confiada y si, yo también era sobre protectora.

Me recosté contra un árbol y él se acomodó entre mis piernas, empecé a acariciarlo y de repente dejo de mover la cola, se había quedado dormido. Ese era el momento que yo estaba esperando, no tener que concentrarme en nada mas que no sea el propio sonido de mis pensamientos y la música.

Encendí mi ipod, active la reproducción alternativa. Empezó a sonar Every rose has it's thorn de Poison, llegaría da donde quería llegar por mi cuenta, así que me deje llevar por la melodía y empecé a cantarla en susurros.

_Every rose has it's thorn,_

_Just like every night has it's dawn,_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn, yeah it does…_

_I listen to your favorite song playing on the radio_

_Hear the dj says love is game of easy come and easy go,_

_But I wonder, does he know? Has he ever felt like this?_

_(Cada rosa tiene su espina,_

_Así como cada noche tiene su amanecer,_

_Así como los vaqueros cantan canciones tristes,_

_Cada rosa tiene su espina, si la tiene…_

_Escucho tu canción favorita en la radio,_

_Escucho al dj decir que el amor es un juego que fácil viene y fácil se va,_

_Pero me pregunto, ¿acaso él sabe? ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido así?)_

Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos sentía como si mi corazón fuera a saltar en mi pecho, su mirada profunda y sus hermosos ojos dorados, me sentía completa cada vez que estaba con él y cuando estaba lejos sentía ese extraño vacío en el pecho, como si hubieran arrancado mi corazón… y era cierto de una manera casi literal, él se llevaba mi corazón en sus manos cada vez que estaba lejos. Debía alejarme de mis temores, confiaba en que él no me haría daño, él no era como los demás… él era el típico hombre perfecto que te venden en los cuentos de princesas que lees cuando eres pequeña…

No era un príncipe azul, pero después de todo yo no era para nada convencional… prefería a mi vampiro con su volvo plateado.

Edward no me haría daño, incluso estaba conteniendo sus impulsos hasta que creyera que yo estaría preparada para estar con él. En el fondo sabía que lo estaba, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que las cosas salieran mal, no quería decepcionar a nadie pero mucho menos quería decepcionarme a mi misma… todo sería mas sencillo si mi madre pudiera aconsejarme, o si al menos tuviera a mi padre para amenazarlo con su escopeta, los extrañaba de manera desmedida.

-Mamá… - susurré y rompí en sollozos. Amaba a mi madre, y a veces cuando me ponía a pensar me daba cuenta de que no le había dicho que la amaba lo suficiente, no le había dicho que me encantaba cuidarla y escuchar sus experiencias, sus aventuras y sus sueños. Tampoco le dije que quería llevarla a conocer Paris, tal y como era su sueño. No le mostré las mil fotografías que le había sacado mientras ella se quedaba mirando perdida el atardecer, no la abrase lo suficiente, no la bese lo suficiente… y ahora que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas era cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Y mi padre… mi descuidado y solitario padre, que siempre se quedaba sentado comiendo en el sofá mientras veía sus partidos, jamás me había quedado a verlos con el por mas que me aburriera, no había pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado. Nunca podría volver a ver la forma en la que su nariz se arrugaba cuando sonreía, no podría volver a pedirle que no amenazara a mis amigos cuando llegará de fiesta. Debí haberle dado el beso de las buenas noches cada noche, besarlo cada mañana cuando iba a reclamar su café a la cocina… debí haber salido a pescar con él únicamente porque sabía lo feliz que eso lo habría hecho.

Quizá mi vida sería mas fácil si aún los tuviera a mi lado, porque aunque siempre me queje de ser la adulta en la familia este era el momento en el que me daba cuenta de que ellos realmente me cuidaban, siempre velaron por mi…

Tomé varias exhalaciones, no quería hacer un show en medio de un parque, la idea inicial no era esa. Seguí escuchando varios clásicos, Guns n' Roses, Def Leppard, Scorpions, Led Zepellin… estaba evadiendo mis peores pensamientos, concentrándome en cantar las canciones que mas me gustaban sin buscarles un motivo para sentirme identificada… hasta que empezó a sonar Forever de Kiss. Esa canción preciosa por la que yo moriría si la tocaran para mi, esa canción con la letra que hacía que el momento fuera mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

_I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside_

_I could lie to myself but it's true_

_There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

_Girl, I'm out of my head over you_

_I lived so long believing all love is blind_

_But everything about you is telling me this time it's_

_Forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind,_

_Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be loving you forever._

_(Tengo que decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por dentro,_

_Podría mentirme a mi mismo pero es cierto,_

_No puedo negarlo cuando miro tus ojos,_

_Chica, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti._

_Pase tanto tiempo creyendo que todo amor es ciego,_

_Pero todo sobre ti me dice que esta vez es_

_Para siempre, esta vez lo se y no hay duda en mi mente_

_Para siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida estaré amándote, para siempre)_

Hasta que se me acabe la vida, ¿Cómo podría prometerle un para siempre si no viviría suficiente tiempo? Estaba segura que este no era un amor obsesivo adolescente, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, no había tenido nada antes que me diera una pista de lo que sentía. Mi vida y mi conocimiento eran los libros y Edward era mi perfecto y eterno caballero… pero si no era como él no podría compartir una eternidad a su lado. ¿Tendría las agallas para pedirle que me transformase? Dudaba que él quisiera hacerlo, pero aun así tenía a otros seis vampiros a mi favor ¿verdad?

_I hear the echo of the promise I made_

_When you're strong you can stand on your own_

_But those words grow distant as I look at your face,_

_No, I don't wanna go it alone._

_I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line,_

_But everything about you is telling me this time…_

_(Escucho el eco de la promesa que hice,_

_Cuando eres fuerte puedes levantarte por tu propia cuenta,_

_Pero esas palabras crecen distantes mientras observo tu rostro,_

_No, no quiero pasar por esto solo._

_Nunca creí que pondría mi corazón sobre la línea,_

_Pero todo sobre ti me esta diciendo que esta vez…)_

_Esta vez es para siempre._

Él había sido el único que se había quedado cuando el resto parecía alejarse, había enfrentado mis intentos de suicidio y se había quedado conmigo incluso cuando todo el mundo pensaba que era una loca psicópata, se había quedado ahí luchando por mi incluso cuando para mi no tenía sentido luchar ni siquiera por mi propia vida.

Amaba reflexionar con la letra de una canción, y esta vez Kiss tenía toda la razón, aunque fuera fuerte y pudiera levantarme por mi cuenta no quería hacerlo sola, no me veía en un mundo en el que Edward Cullen no estuviera presente. Había encontrado el sentido de mi vida en aquel concierto…

_I see the future when I look in your eyes,_

_It took your love to make my heart come alive_

_Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind,_

_But everything about you is telling me this time it's_

_Forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever, until my life is through girl I'll be loving you forever…_

_(Veo el futuro cuando miro tus ojos,_

_Solo necesitaba de tu amor para hacer que mi corazón volviera a la vida,_

_Porque viví toda mi vida creyendo que todo amor es ciego,_

_Pero todo sobre ti me esta diciendo que esta vez es_

_Para siempre, esta vez lo se y no hay duda en mi mente,_

_Para siempre, hasta que se me acabe la vida te estaré amando, para siempre…)_

Sentí esa repentina necesidad de ponerme a llorar, ¿Por qué me había distanciado? Sabía que necesitaba pensar pero ahora me parecía tan obvio… Edward me había dicho que me amaba, nunca me había dado motivos para no confiar en él. Si no fuera por mi vampiro perfecto quizá habría muerto esa noche de diciembre junto con mis padres, y aunque en su momento era lo único que deseaba, ahora que me ponía a pensarlo con la cabeza fría me daba cuenta de que si seguía aquí era porque así debía ser, era por mi vampiro y yo… lo estaba alejando siendo tan bipolar e indecisa. Él solo quería protegerme y yo renegaba por todo, siempre le encontraba un pero a la situación, siempre miraba el lado macabro de las cosas. Puede que no tuviera experiencia, o que fuera una niñita cuya inocencia fue robada de manera grotesca, pero sabía en donde estaba parada y necesitaba saber lo que quería. No siempre se puede caminar sobre seguro, pero en vez de andar de aquí para allá lo que tenía que hacer era tomar una maldita decisión para saber que hacer con mi maldita vida, no lanzarme al vacío sin siquiera saber quien soy realmente.

Antes de… eso, tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer, quien quería ser y porque, tenía mi vida planteada y totalmente arreglada, todo trazado. Esta experiencia me había enseñado que entre mas planees peor sale, debo dejar que las cosas fluyan, pero debía saber en que dirección ir.

Mi primer pensamiento fue Edward, definitivamente quería que mis decisiones fueran en torno a él, era mi puerto seguro, y sabía que el estaría ahí para siempre… para siempre con todas las implicaciones que tiene ser un vampiro.

Eddie se removió entre mis piernas y yo me reí cuando puso sus patas en mi pecho y empezó a lamerme. Volvimos al hotel y le serví la comida a Eddie, en cuanto acabo pedí servicio a la habitación… al final tanto había discutido con Edward porque era absurdo que alquilara una habitación en la que ni siquiera comería y aquí estaba, sintiéndome patética.

Después de todo suponía que esto había sido necesario, me había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al desconfiar de mi relación y de mi capacidad de amar, quizá si estaba rota, quizá no podía ofrecerle lo mismo y entregarme a él de la manera que quería, pero el me hacia sentir diferente y… era todo lo que deseaba en mi vida.

Había tomado una decisión y vuelto a trazar mis caminos.

Estaría con Edward Cullen para siempre, sin importar todos los obstáculos que tuviera que saltar y todas las barreras que tuviera que destruir.

**El viernes estaré actualizando It's All on you, he tenido problemas con mi pc y varios capítulos se borraron, pero mañana vendrá el técnico a arreglar todos mis problemas y el viernes estaré de nuevo actualizando.**

**Gracias a las chicas que aún están pendientes, no abandonaría este fic ni porque solo quedara una lectora, saben que amo sus comentarios y sus alertas, incluso a todas esas lectoras silenciosas que aumentan un número en las estadísticas, me impulsan a seguir con esto. **

**Como ya le he mencionado a algunas en ciertos reviews y PM estoy pensando en una futura idea para otro fic, en cuanto acabe London Nights (que no será pronto, espero) lo estaré publicando. No me verán mucho tiempo desaparecida de FF.**

**También para las que han preguntado cuando tendrá fin la historia, aún no tengo pensado acabarla, pero no me gustan las historias demasiado largas ya que cuando no hay mucho de donde extender se vuelven monótonas y bastante cutres, no quiero aburrirlas tampoco con más de lo de siempre. Tendrá mucho más drama, si, admito que me encanta el drama (Lol) y bueno... Como dije al comienzo, veo un lemmon en el horizonte !**

**Espero sus reviews !**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles.**

**Kamii 3 **


	18. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, aunque ya me gustaría a mi que Edward me perteneciera aunque sea por un corto lapso de tiempo... A pesar de eso, la historia es mía.**

**Aquí esta la actualización de hoy. Hay varias canciones en este capítulo, las primeras no son relevantes, pero las inserciones de fanfiction en el perfil están totalmente pifiadas u.u así que dejaré los links aquí y pondré asteriscos para que sepan cuando va dada canción, los links están en orden de acuerdo aparecen (unan espacios)**

***http : / / www . / watch?v=b-I2s5zRbHg&ob=av2e (You know I'm no good - Amy Winehouse.)**

***http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ojdbDYahiCQ&feature=relmfu (Tears dry on their own - Amy Winehouse)**

***http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Hg9OF0ezRAU (Express - Christina Aguilera)**

***http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=tNNFKFotGas (Careless whisper - George Michael)**

***.com/watch?v=4b04jq7NB1s&ob=av3n**** (You can leave your hat on - Joe Cocker)**

*** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk&ob=av3e ****(I'm too sexy - Right said Fred)**

**Ya que las interrumpí lo que debía interrumpirlas, les dejo el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 18.**

**BPOV.**

Después de mi autoanálisis había salido con Eddie a dar otro paseo, compré algunas cosas para Alice y Rosalie. Estaba buscando un regalo para Edward… Si, Edward Cullen cumplía años mañana, y aunque ya tenía varías cosas preparadas, a parte de la fiesta "sorpresa" que Alice estaba preparando, quería darle algo más…

Aún no había recibido llamadas paranoicas, entonces me di cuenta de que todas mis discusiones respecto al tema del espacio personal habían tenido resultado, y me sentí realmente idiota. Edward era todo un caballero, el hombre ideal y yo seguía alejándolo con mis temores infundados. Negué con frustración y tomé mi celular, marcando su número.

— ¿Hola?— Esa no era la voz que deseaba escuchar. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Quién habla?— mi voz sonaba terriblemente enojada, ¿quién diablos estaba atendiendo el celular de Edward y por qué demonios?

—Tú debes ser Isabella, dame un minuto. — Su voz era tan parecida a la de… ¿Tanya? Un estremecimiento involuntario me recorrió la espina.

— ¿Bella? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya quieres que pase por ti? ¿Qué ocurre?— Y ahí estaba mi paranoico, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Emm… no, esto… yo… yo sólo quería escuchar tu voz. — Sentí que mis mejillas se pintaban de tonos inimaginables de rojo, escuché su hermosa risa del otro lado del teléfono.

—Creí que querías tu tiempo para pensar y todas esas cosas. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—Lo sé, pero ya pensé suficiente. Podemos venir y no sé… cenar aquí. — Era tan ridículo y poco común como una chica invitando al chico que le gusta a una cita.

—Suena estupendo. Entonces voy para allá, cariño. — Cariño… sentí que mi pecho se inflaba al escucharlo decir eso, cortó la línea y yo me quedé buscando su regalo.

.

.

Volví al hotel en cuanto encontré lo que quería, había pasado media hora desde que llamé a Edward y aún no llegaba… Y él conducía como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera persiguiéndole. Pensé en llamarlo de nuevo, pero no era como si él pudiera tener un accidente o algo parecido, o bueno quizá podía, pero no morir en el. Eso me ahorraba muchas, muchas preocupaciones.

Le di algo de agua a Eddie y me lancé en la cama, dejé que mi cabeza reposara en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero evidentemente lo había hecho. Sentí unos dedos fríos acariciando mis pómulos, mis labios y mis parpados con vehemencia. Abrí los ojos con pereza y miré a mí alrededor, estaba en brazos de Edward, Eddie estaba dormido también, hecho pelota en la esquina de la cama. Yo me estiré e hice un ruido algo extraño, parecido a un ronroneo, que hizo que Edward se riera un poco.

—Hola. — Dije volteándome para mirar sus ojos dorados. Se veía feliz de una manera absurda y por un minuto no pude evitar recordar a la chica que había contestado su teléfono. — ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy? —había un deje de histeria en mi voz, pero lo ignoré.

—Alice. Varios invitados han estado llegando para pasar la noche en casa, una de… las amigas de Rosalie descubrió tu habitación y tu esencia. — ¿Amiga de Rosalie? Bien sabía yo que Rosalie no era muy de tener amigas, de hecho repugnaba al noventa por ciento de los seres que habitaban el planeta, el otro diez por ciento, bueno… se dividía entre los que toleraba y su familia.— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Se me hizo raro que alguien más contestara tu celular, eso es todo. Sueles estar bastante pendiente. —Él se largó a reír y quise golpearlo, ¿se estaba burlando de mí? Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño, pero él aún seguía doblado de la risa sobre la cama. Si fuese humano estaría preocupándome por su necesidad de respirar. — ¡Deja de burlarte!— Chillé después de unos segundos, él se detuvo y se quedó examinando mi rostro por unos segundos, para luego tomarme entre sus manos y besarme con determinación.

Besar a Edward era como tocar el cielo con las manos, sentir las nubes esponjosas bajo tus pies, a su lado me sentía tan segura, como si fuera capaz de pararme en la cima del mundo y mirar hacia abajo sin tener miedo. Sus labios, a pesar de fríos, se sentían tibios sobre los míos, como el sol de mañana que te acaricia, sentía como si estuviera respirando vida cuando sus labios se unían con los míos, como si fuera capaz de abrazar mi alma cada vez que tocaba mi cuerpo. Edward era todo el placer y la ternura en uno solo.

Cuando se alejó de mi yo tuve los ojos cerrados por unos minutos, mi frente pegada a la suya y mi respiración agitada. Intentaba normalizar mis latidos, pero mi corazón no cedía, parecía que quisiera saltar de mi pecho y ocupar su lugar en sus manos. Me dejé caer a su lado, abrí los ojos y empecé a inventar figuras en la madera del techo, en un intento de regular mi respiración.

Él se quedó a mi lado, trazando círculos imaginarios con su pulgar sobre mis mejillas, me acomodé frente a él, no quería pasar un día mas sin ver sus hermosos orbes dorados, como piscinas de caramelo que te invitan a nadar en ellos. Uno sólo de sus besos hacía que viajara a lugares insospechados.

—Si vas a saludarme de esa manera cada vez que despierte… — Dejé la frase inconclusa y pude escuchar su risa llenar la habitación. Sonreí involuntariamente, en verdad amaba su risa… lo amaba a él. Y él me amaba a mí también, no tenía dudas al respecto, él era la mejor medicina para mi dolor, él era el único hombre que había tocado mi corazón con su dulzura…

A pesar de que el camino fue duro nunca me arrepentiría de las decisiones que me llevaron a él, de ser diferente quizá no estaría aquí entre sus brazos, dándome cuenta de que lo amaba hasta lo imposible. Sonreí de nuevo de manera involuntaria, sus dedos acariciaron mi labio inferior y luego lo tomó entre sus dientes, sentí un cosquilleo y la necesidad de hundir mis dedos en su cabello y atraerlo hacía mi, y así lo hice. Sus labios se movían insistentes pero dulces sobre los míos, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de mi boca, explorando y haciendo que sintiera que estallaba por dentro. Su boca era dulce, era el paraíso. Gemí en sus labios, y él gruñó en respuesta mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados, deteniéndose en mi cintura y llevándome a su regazo; encontré una posición cómoda, mis piernas a cada uno de sus lados. Me alejé de él y miré sus ojos, que se veían totalmente negros… Sería aterrador si no fuera por el bulto que sentía entre sus pantalones, donde nuestros cuerpos se rozaban.

Se me escapó una risita estúpida y empecé a besar su cuello, mordiendo su piel dura y trazando un camino de besos húmedos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que también mordisqueé, ganándome un gemido que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo. Volví a sus labios, que me recibieron encantados. Ésta vez fue Edward quien se separó, torturando mi cuello con su lengua fría; el contraste que hacía con mi piel tibia era fascinante, y me hacía desearlo aún más de ser posible.

—Esta no es la forma en la que deseo hacerlo… —Dijo de un momento a otro, alejó sus labios de mi piel y se apoyó sobre sus codos. —Sabes que te deseo. —No era necesario expresarlo con palabras, su entrepierna en verdad lo expresaba bastante bien sin necesidad de palabras. Le sonreí y asentí, en parte tenía razón… yo tampoco quería que fuera así, no por una simple calentura, quería que fuera especial porque deseaba sentirme amada y no ultrajada. — ¿Querías ir a cenar?

—Si… pero luego lo pensé mejor, no podemos dejar a Eddie encerrado aquí. —dije mirando a mi cachorro que aún dormía. ¿Por qué los cachorros dormían tanto? Por lo menos Eddie se quedaba dormido en cualquier sitio mullido que encontrara. Era realmente gracioso que cayera noqueado cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza en algún lugar, parecía un bebé.

—Tienes razón, pero siempre podemos volver y salir a cenar. — ¿Alguna vez había mencionado lo mucho que amaba su sonrisa? Bueno, en caso de no ser así entonces, amaba su sonrisa. —O podemos volver y no hacer nada que requiera mucha preparación, y ver películas lo que queda de la noche.

—Lo que desee el cumpleañero. — Él se rió.

—Sabes que los cumpleaños son la excusa de Alice para hacer una fiesta ¿Verdad? —Yo asentí y me reí efusivamente, él se unió a mis risas y sentí un calor extraño invadir mi pecho. ¿Se podía amar a alguien tanto?

—Si se puede. — No me había dado cuenta de que había preguntado eso en voz alta. Lo miré con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué? — ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Edward, no he dicho nada.

—Sí, lo has hecho. —Me miró extrañado y yo negué, insistía totalmente en que no había abierto la boca. —No importa. —Tenía razón… Después de todo, solía ser despistada. Estaba casi segura de que había dejado esta pequeña parte para mí misma.

—Vamos a casa entonces. —Asentí y me levanté, pero Edward lo hizo antes y lo único que pude ver fue una mancha moviéndose por toda la habitación y recogiendo las cosas que estaban por ahí. En cuanto terminó se acerco a mí. —Pero aún me debes la cena. —Dejé escapar una sonrisa estúpida cuando rozó su nariz con la mía.

Tomó mi mano y salimos del hotel. Con Eddie en sus brazos.

.

.

Llegamos justo para ver a Alice cargando mil bolsas. Empezó a cantar en voz alta, más que cantar estaba gritando en voz alta una canción.

_*By the time I'm out the door,_

_You tear me down like Roger Moore_

_I cheated myself, like I knew I would_

_I told you I was trouble…_

You know that I'm no good… Sonreí al reconocer la letra de Amy Winehouse. Ella se acercó a mí moviendo las caderas, tomó mis manos y siguió cantando, totalmente metida en la canción. Empecé a cantar con ella, el contraste era horrible pero chistoso.

_Upstairs in bed with my ex boy,_

_He's in the place but I can't get joy,_

_Thinking of you in the final rows…_

Nos reímos juntas y ella me abrazó. —Volviste, Bella. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, tenía más connotaciones que las que una persona normal entendería.

—Sí, Alice. Volví. —Aunque no lo preguntó, yo respondí de cualquier forma. Ella sonrió, y su sonrisa hizo que un calor se extendiera en mi pecho. Había vuelto, la Bella que ella conoció había vuelto, la chica que era graciosa al emborracharse, que se reía y le encontraba significado a cada cosa, que se pintaba las uñas de todos los colores cuando no sabía con cual quedarse, que muchas veces se ponía una media de un color y otra de otro, la que usaba pequeños shorts y lucía sus cremosas piernas largas al salir con sus amigas, la que comía comida chatarra con una cerveza fría… No la que había tomado mi lugar en los últimos meses, la fría y desconocida que se escondía en ropas holgadas y oscuras. Había aprendido mi lección… El arco iris estaba superando la tormenta.

—Me alegra. —Corrió hasta el estéreo y puso un Cd. Comenzó a sonar Rehab y ella siguió bailando y limpiando la casa de una forma bastante humana para un vampiro.

— ¿Alice? —Ella me miró y Edward se encogió de hombros, y subió las escaleras para dejar todo ahí. — ¿Qué haces?

—Limpio todo para la fiesta de mañana. Pero quiero hacerlo lento… tengo toda la tarde y toda la noche. —Dijo volviendo a su oficio.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ella asintió.

—Claro, ayúdame a limpiar la piscina. —La miré con una ceja levantada y ella se carcajeó. —Pídele ayuda a Edward. —Eso tenía más lógica. Él bajó como si lo hubiéramos invocado y lo acompañé a sacar las cosas para limpiar la piscina… No tenía idea de cómo iba a limpiar una piscina. ¿No podía pedirme algo fácil como barrer o trapear? Incluso limpiaría los baños. Pero ¿una piscina? Cuando tus padres te inculcan ser ordenado no te enseñan a limpiar piscinas, a menos no los míos. No teníamos piscinas en Forks, probablemente vivirían congeladas.

El estéreo de los Cullen era algo absurdo e impresionante, se escuchaba en el patio justo como si estuviéramos al lado. Edward negó, pero me dio una red para sacar ¿bichos?

—No vas a caerte, lo prometo. —Yo asentí, me acomodé en el borde y empecé con mi tarea… Alice era exagerada, ella era la vampiresa y a mí me ponía a limpiar la piscina.

.

.

Al fin de cuentas no fue tan complicado sacar unas cuantas hojas, Edward hizo el resto. Él se mojó, él se llenó de cloro y no podía quejarse, porque aún no cumplía años. Yo seguí cantando y bailando alrededor de la piscina, me quité los zapatos y metí los pies en el agua, estaba tibia al menos. Y empecé a chapotear mientras cantaba.

_*He walks away, the sun goes down_

_He takes the day, but I'm grown_

_And in your way in this blue shade_

_My tears dry on their own…_

Me gustaba mucho Amy Winehouse… Era una de las pocas mujeres realmente talentosas en la industria de la música actual. Era una lástima que todo ese talento se hubiera perdido.

— ¿Sabes que me encantas cuando cantas? —Susurró Edward en mi oído. Su aliento acarició mi cuello, y cerré los ojos, tomando una larga inspiración de aire llenando mis pulmones con su aroma. Él dejó un beso ahí y siguió con su trabajo.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo menos humanamente?— Sabía que habría tardado unos quince minutos, por mucho, si lo estuviera haciendo a una velocidad normal.

—El único problema es que los planeadores de la fiesta están entrando todas las idioteces… perdón, cosas necesarias para la fiesta. —Me reí por su corrección, porque en el momento en el que lo dijo pude ver a Alice en la puerta, observándolo como si quisiera ahogarlo.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No podían traerlo simplemente como hacen siempre?

—La gente sospechaba, Bella. —Escuché que dijo. —No sabía que te gustaba la música de Amy. —Yo me encogí de hombros y me concentré en las gotas de agua en mis pantorrillas.

Empezó a sonar Wake up alone y moví mis pies al ritmo de la música dentro del agua.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más ahí hasta que Edward me tomó en brazos por sorpresa y me llevó dentro de la casa, a una velocidad normal. Saludó a algunos de los que estaban ahí acomodando las sillas y las luces, siguiendo las órdenes de Alice a pesar de todo.

Subimos las escaleras y en cuanto estuvimos en el segundo piso, el empezó a correr, y me sentí como en una montaña rusa por el repentino cambio.

—Mierda. —Susurré cuando me puso en la cama de nuevo, haciéndolo reír un poco. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?— Pregunté después de unos segundos, en cuanto la sangre volvió a mis pies.

—Nada, creí que a esta altura debías estar acostumbrada. — Yo sonreí y le lancé un golpe, que él esquivó limpiamente. —Y también deberías de dejar intentar golpearme. —Él se seguía carcajeando, y eso era más que música para mis oídos, no pude evitarlo y me uní a él. ¿Me estaba burlando de mi misma? Cerré los ojos, intentando tomar aire. Me estaba riendo como una psicópata.

Escuché un clic y abrí los ojos, para ver a Edward con su cámara en la mano. Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos. —Esa debió haber quedado terrible. —Sabía que no, él era un maldito experto en esto. Lo captaba todo. —Me moví hasta mi armario y saqué mi cámara. —Es una guerra que podemos jugar de a dos. —La encendí y disparé, de la manera más literal posible en términos fotográficos. Él se acercó a mí y el resultado final fue una mancha borrosa. —Maldito vampiro. —Empezó a moverse a mí alrededor, demasiado rápido, y apareció justo detrás de mí.

Jugamos con la cámara, después de media hora tenía unas cien fotos de nosotros, las últimas un poco más serias quizá, porque el vampiro hiperactivo había decidido quedarse quieto por fin.

—Cuando sea como tú, será una competencia más justa. —Se detuvo de repente, dándome la espalda. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Odiaba que me respondieran con una pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablo? ¿De qué hablas tú? —Su cambio de actitud repentina no era una muy buena señal para mí, para nada buena. ¿Acaso que esperaba? ¿Que muriera de una u otra manera y dejar todo de ese modo? Tenía que estar bromeando.

— ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¿Cómo qué ser como yo? —Estaba cabreado. Sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño y quise golpearlo por ser tan cabezota y quejarse de mí.

Me quedé callada, porque no quería gritar que dejara de responderme con más preguntas. Así que me levanté del suelo, dejé la cámara sobre la cama y caminé hacía la puerta. — ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó, poniendo la mano en el pomo.

—A donde quiera el destino. —Y si no me dejas salir por aquí, saldré por la ventana. Pensé.

—No, no lo harás. No te dejaría salir por la ventana de ninguna manera. —Tomé aire y lo miré con una ceja levantada. Esta vez sí estaba segura de no haber dicho eso en voz alta.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Él me miró como si fuera estúpida, y eso incrementó mis niveles de histeria a un punto casi imposible.

—Acabas de decirlo, Bella. "Y si no me dejas salir por aquí, saldré por la ventana" —citó mis pensamientos. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

— ¿Edward? No he dicho nada. Sólo… Sólo lo pensé. —Decir que estaba espantada era quedarse corto, quería salir corriendo y gritar porque él no podía leer mi mente y ahora simplemente… ¿podía?

—No. De ser así podría escuchar lo que piensas en este momento, y no escucho nada más que el sonido de tu voz, Bella. —No. No. Estaba segura de que no lo había dicho en voz alta, justo como esta tarde. Mi boca no se había abierto.

—A ver. Inténtalo. —Traté de pensar en algo ingenioso… Pero nada interesante salió. Simplemente pensé en teñirme el cabello de naranja.

—No. —Dijo él al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. —Silencio. Como siempre. —Yo volví a negar y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Juro que no dije nada. —Miré fijamente sus ojos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Vamos a olvidarlo por ahora. Estaré atento, créeme. —Yo asentí. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, no me había golpeado la cabeza ni nada por el estilo como para que esto empezara a ocurrir. Algo que amaba de su don era que no funcionaba conmigo, no podía perder eso, no mi privacidad.

No ahora.

—Bella yo… —Negué de nuevo. No quería hablar. No de esto, no ahora… Nunca habíamos hablado de mi transformación, y por lo que veía parecía que Edward no me deseaba a su lado durante toda la eternidad… Intenté no pensar en eso, y Alice entró justo a tiempo.

—Sal de aquí, Edward. Ya. —Dijo empujando a su hermano fuera de la habitación y cerrando, literalmente, la puerta en sus narices.

.

.

Con Alice… no habíamos hablado de nada. Me había mostrado la ropa que debía usar mañana, me había ayudado a empacar los regalos para Edward y había recibido los suyos con una sonrisa. Me dejó sola y Edward no volvió, seguramente había ido a cazar o algo así. No sabía que pensar.

Tenía claro que quería pasar mi vida a su lado, pero al parecer él no pensaba igual. Sabía que me había alejado durante todos estos meses, que quizá mi forma de actuar nunca fue la más inteligente, pero estaba enamorada hasta los huesos y ya no podía imaginarme un mundo sin él. Edward era lo que me sostenía firme, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no podía arrepentirme de haberlo dejado entrar en mi vida, él lo era todo… simplemente todo.

Creí que la idea de mi transformación estaba más que clara, lo había dado por hecho aunque nunca hubiéramos hablado del tema. Las palabras "quiero estar contigo por siempre" eran más que obvias ¿no? Bueno, lo eran para mí.

Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar. Quizá era temprano o demasiado tarde, no importaba. Edward aún no llegaba a casa o si lo había hecho no se había pasado por aquí, y yo no iría a buscarlo en cada esquina.

.

.

No supe ni en qué momento me quedé dormida, de nuevo. Cuando abrí los ojos aún era de noche, mi reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco, busqué en la almohada mi teléfono para iluminar la habitación y poder ir al baño, pero me topé con unas manos frías sosteniendo las mías.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó Edward. Estaba algo indignada con él, no tenía muchos motivos para estarlo pero igual, había desaparecido toda la noche y estaba evitando el tema que yo más deseaba tocar en este momento. Si que tenía motivos.

—Nada. —Me volteé y cerré los ojos, intentando regular mi respiración para parecer estar dormida y que él no me molestara.

— ¿Estas enojada? Vamos, Bella, sé que no estás dormida. —A veces odiaba que me conociera tanto. Se aprovechaba de ello.

—No estoy enojada, Edward. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho que me eviten. — ¿Era tan complicado entenderlo? Sí, me había tomado mi tiempo para llegar a la conclusión de que él era todo lo que necesitaba, pero hasta para mí era evidente, aunque me lo negara a mí misma, que lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué se supone que en algún momento debería dejar de ser así? ¿Por qué debería querer morir y no tenerlo a mi lado cuando tenía la posibilidad de unir nuestras vidas eternamente? Volví a mirar el reloj, habían pasado solo dos minutos.

—No te estoy evitando. —Su voz era algo dura, fría. —No quiero condenarte. — ¿Por qué era tan… Edward? ¿Condenarme?

— ¿Condenarme? ¿A qué? ¿A ser la persona más feliz del mundo? ¿Condenarme a estar contigo para siempre? Más que un castigo me parece un premio. No sé que hice para merecerte en mi vida, lo que sea que haya sido lo agradezco, no quiero perder lo que tengo contigo.

—No vas a perderlo. Lo que siento será eterno. —Yo negué ¿tan difícil era en verdad?

—No quiero que sólo tú lo sientas eternamente. No quiero que me ames si no voy a estar ahí para comprobarlo. —Sentí que se tensó a mi lado, pero no me importó. Edward era tan cabezota como yo, y a veces a las malas era la forma en la que se daba cuenta de todo.

—Hablaremos de esto después, necesitas dormir. —Esta vez fue mi turno de apretar los puños. El se dio cuenta y me abrazó, dejando un beso detrás de mi oído. —Te amo Isabella. — ¿Había dicho que se aprovechaba? En verdad lo hacía.

—Yo también, cabezota. —Volví a sentir sueño, sin motivo alguno. Miré el reloj… Era justo media noche. —Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

Muchas veces Alice me caía bien. Pero quería golpearla cuando decidía jugar a Barbie Bella. Si, quizá amaba que estuvieran encima de mí, dándome masajes y demás, me encantaba ser consentida… Pero esto era una exageración. ¿Una mascarilla? Entendible. ¿Cinco mascarillas? ¿En verdad tenía tantas imperfecciones? Después tónicos, exfoliantes y todo ¿para qué? Para aplicar una fina capa de maquillaje sobre mi piel.

—Alice, en verdad no quiero nada muy extravagante… —Le había dicho, porque sí, el vestido de cuero negro asquerosamente ceñido al cuerpo me hacía ver más como para ir a un bar de strippers que para tener una fiesta "casual" para celebrar un cumpleaños.

—No esta tan mal. Te verías muy sexy. —Dijo ella. Sí, tenía razón, quizá estaba sobreactuando… Ella tenía muy buen gusto, pero aún así no era muy mi estilo. —Pero está bien, siempre tengo un plan B. —Entonces abrió su armario, sacó un top rojo bastante ceñido, una chaqueta blanca con rayas negras, unos shorts de jean y unos tacones de unos diez centímetros del mismo color que el top.

Si, esto era una gran equivalencia entre Alice y yo.

La música en el primer piso ya sonaba, y un amigo de Alice estaba a cargo de las mezclas y todo eso. Edward estaba de cacería con Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett y no tardaban en volver, se habían ido en la madrugada, después de que me quedé dormida nuevamente.

Después de vestirme bajé con Alice, y nos pusimos a tontear un poco con algunas canciones de Christina Aguilera, y a tomar fotos mientras bailábamos. Literalmente, estábamos haciendo el ridículo. Agradecía que no tuviéramos mucho público.

_*I love to make the people stare,_

_They know I got a certain savoir flare._

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you_

_Close enough to touch, step into the fantasy_

_You'll never wanted to leave_

_Baby that's guaranteed, why?_

Sentí que aquella esencia me envolvía mientras movía mis caderas de un lado a otro. —Si me vas a recibir de esa manera, empezaré a considerar la idea de celebrar cada una de las fiestas que Alice se inventa con una sonrisa. —Ella se acercó para golpearlo en el hombro, pero él la esquivó limpiamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Dije volteándome para unir sus labios con los míos por unos segundos. Escuché un carraspeo y vale, no se necesita ser adivino precisamente para saber que era Emmett.

—Cállate. —Dijo Edward incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

—Mañana ya no será tu cumpleaños, entonces no tengo nada que temer. —Se fue hacía donde se encontraba Rosalie, que acababa de llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras.

Después empezó a llegar todo el mundo, había cientos y cientos de personas. Sería un caos limpiar esto en la mañana para un humano, pero ya que ellos no dormían tenían gran parte de la madrugada para acabar con el desastre. Apostaba mi dedo meñique a que cuando abriera los ojos el día de mañana, el piso estaría brillando y no habría ni una mancha en los muebles.

Incluso cambiaban los muebles para este tipo de fiestas, Esme asesinaría lentamente a alguien si manchara sus muebles. Eso sin duda.

.

.

Después de tres horas había varios que no podían sostenerse sobre sus propios pies. Y no pude evitar recordar la última fiesta de los Cullen, en la que Emmett y Edward estaban convulsionando sobre las escaleras de la risa porque les parecía terriblemente cómico ver a un humano bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y tenía que darles la razón, nos veíamos ridículos. Así que por eso decidí no tomar más que un par de copas de vino y champaña después del brindis.

Me senté unos minutos, mis pies estaban a punto de estallar por los tacones, pero sabía que si los dejaba por ahí Alice estrellaría mi cara contra una lámpara y no, nadie deseaba eso.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? —Preguntó Edward extendiéndome su mano, la tomé con toda la confianza del mundo. ¿Dolor de pies? ¿Quién?

Sonaba una canción terriblemente conocida para mí, Careless Whisper de George Michael****. El recuerdo tan vívido en mi mente… Mis padres, que me levantaban las mañanas de los domingos bailando esa canción por toda la sala. Aunque me quejaba, no podía negar que me encantaba verlos, tan felices y enamorados…

Nos movimos por toda la pista, junto con otro par de parejas que aún estaban suficientemente cuerdas, de hecho solo estaban unos seis humanos ahí, el resto eran los Cullen y unos cuantos amigos cercanos de la familia.

En cuanto acabó la canción el cambio fue drástico, empezó a sonar You can leave your hat on de Joe Cocker. Miré al Dj que había cambiado de lugar con Emmett, ahora el amigo de Alice bailaba en la pista con Rosalie y el gran oso nos sonreía desde la cabina improvisada.

Pensé en volver a mi silla, pero Alice, que estaba junto a nosotros bailando con Jasper, me miró realmente mal. Empecé a mover mis caderas de acuerdo a los golpes de la música, imitando sus movimientos para luego añadir los míos propios, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la música. Di la vuelta, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo sin dejar de moverme. Sentía su dureza presionar contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

Se acercó a mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo levemente para luego susurrar. — ¿Qué haces?

—Bailo. —Dije como si fuera demasiado obvio. El se rió y susurró muy bajito algo como "entonces bailemos" y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las mías, bajando levemente y luego subiendo. Miré a mí alrededor, pero todos estaban demasiado ebrios como para darse cuenta de nuestro pequeño show, y bueno… Alice y Jasper no estaban haciendo algo muy diferente. Él empezó a acariciar mis piernas desnudas, luego tomó mis caderas y empezó a guiarme.

_*Stand on that chair, that's right_

_Raise your arms up in the air now shake em'_

_(Párate en la silla, así está bien._

_Levanta las manos al aire y muévelas)_

Y eso hice, levanté los brazos pero los enredé en el cuello de Edward, moviéndome lentamente, rozando "inocentemente" mi trasero contra el bulto de su pantalón.

_Suspicious minds keep talking, then try to tear us apart,_

_They don't believe in this love of mine_

_They don't know what love is…_

_You can leave your hat on._

_(Las mentes sospechosas siguen hablando, intentan alejarnos_

_No creen en este amor mío_

_No saben que es el amor…_

_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)_

Empezó a cantar en mi oído, su voz ronca envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, y un cosquilleo por… otras partes de mi cuerpo. Cuando la canción acabó, sentí que unos brazos me separaban de Edward… ¿Qué mierda?

—Edward, hay agua fría en la cocina por si necesitas. —Dijo Alice, riéndose de su hermano y pude escuchar las risas atronadoras de Emmett desde el otro lado. —Vamos a bailar. —Le hizo una seña a su hermano y pude escuchar Moulin Rouge… ¿Qué clase de plan macabro habían trazado mientras dormía?

Me quedé estática unos minutos, y Alice empezó a moverse de una manera que hizo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella, incluso los de los que estaban arrastrándose por las esquinas debido al alcohol. Me reí y la seguí, porque ¿Qué más da?

Era lo que siempre hacíamos cuando estábamos solas, solamente que esta vez con un poco más de público.

En la mitad de la canción, Edward se acercó de nuevo, con toda la intención de alejarme de las miradas curiosas. Pero yo seguí en lo mío. Me guío hasta una esquina un poco más apartada, y yo seguí bailando… puse mis manos en su cintura y descendí hasta el suelo lentamente, moviendo mis caderas en pequeños círculos, quedé a la altura de sus muslos unos segundos, mis ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos, que se oscurecían aún más con cada uno de mis movimientos, subí con igual lentitud, di media vuelta, pegando mi trasero a su entrepierna de nuevo, no pude evitar que de mis labios se escapara un gemido al sentir su dureza presionando contra mí, me mordí el labio inferior mientras uno de mis brazos acariciaba nuevamente su cuello. Me volteé, mis labios estaban a tan sólo un suspiro de los suyos. —Llévame arriba, Edward. —Su tacto era frío, pero el contraste con mi cuerpo tibio era exquisito.

Puso sus manos en mis muslos, se acercó a mi cuello y tomó una inspiración profunda. La canción había acabado y lo último que pude ver antes de que Edward subiera corriendo las escaleras fue a Emmett bailando I'm too sexy de Right Said Fred* que en esa época fue lo más parecido a lo que es ahora I'm sexy and I know it de LMFAO. Pero no podía encontrarle lo gracioso, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en las manos de Edward acariciando mis muslos… sus dedos estaban tan cerca a esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo que se moría por sentirlo.

No quería esperar más. No iba a esperar más, me había tomado demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta y ahora que lo hacía lo único que deseaba era entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

**¡Levante la mano el que visualiza lemmon muy pronto... ¿Quien? ¿Quien?**

**¡También que levante la mano a la que le daría gracia ver a Emmett bailando I'm too sexy, yo moría de la risa imaginándolo!**

**¡Levante la mano el que quiera hacerme feliz con un review! Vamos que no es tan difícil *~* **

**Debido a los problemas con las inserciones decidí crear un blog, ahí pondré adelantos, canciones, la ropa de todos y bueno, todo lo que a mi mente se le ocurra poner ahí estará para su acceso.**

**También por cuestiones de estudio voy a empezar a actualizar It's all on you y London Nights los domingos en las noches, porque como pasó la semana pasada, no pude actualizar porque estaba hasta el cuello de trabajos y casi no pude pasarme por el pc. Los domingos son libres y estaré dedicada a ustedes 1313**

**Gracias por los pm, por los reviews (que ya casi llegan a los 100 y quiero morir de felicidad) por las alertas y bueno, por hacerme tan absurdamente feliz con sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos el domingo, Kamii.**


	19. Amor

**Hola, aquí Kamii reportandose (desde la casa de su tía que es la única que tiene internet u.u)**

**Disculparan la demora, como mencioné en el blog, había estado teniendo problemas con mi computador, y perdí el capítulo, tuve que esperar hasta venir a casa de mi tía que me ayudó a recuperar los capítulos que había perdido (Amemosla todas juntas)**

**Así que aquí estoy, es algo corto... Pero prefiero separar la reacción para aumentar el suspenso (?)**

**Capitulo 19.**

**Amor.**

**BPOV.**

_Mi mejor amiga Ángela era la más orgullosa con mi decisión de irme después de mi dieciocho cumpleaños en septiembre, las clases darían comienzo hasta comienzos de Octubre por lo que tendría casi un mes para acostumbrarme. Estaba feliz de que pudiera cumplir mi sueño por fin, y me había dado como regalo de cumpleaños y despedidas una entrada para el concierto de mi banda favorita en Nueva York._

_Viajamos junto con su novio hasta allí totalmente emocionadas; ella se quedaría conmigo esos tres días hasta mi partida, así que podríamos disfrutar del concierto juntas. Alquilamos un auto también, ya que la comisión educativa lo pagaba todo no tenía problema en gastar algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado._

_Sonaba la canción más romántica, The Only Exception mientras luces moradas cubrían a la audiencia, cuando al vaivén de la gente que baila suavemente al son de la canción me hizo tropezar; al tener los ojos cerrados no lo vi venir, sentí el frío tacto tomarme por los hombros, abrí los ojos y lo vi por primera vez. Nunca había visto nada como él, aquel brillo en esos orbes dorados era indescriptible, capaz de consumir a un mundo entero con una mirada y sin siquiera pensarlo me hallaba deslumbrada bajo su hechizo. La sensación fue indescriptible, el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo sentirme atraída sin algún motivo aparente._

_Él me sonrió y produjo que un escalofrió me hiciera estremecer, sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo adormecida, como si mis huesos se hubieran trasformado en gelatina de un momento a otro, y me sentí incapaz de sostenerme sobre mis propios pies; estaba siendo balanceada por las personas a mi alrededor, perdí el equilibrio nuevamente, tropezando con el dueño de aquella sonrisa perfecta, que en ese momento me tomó por la cintura en un intento de ayudar a sostenerme. Cuando la canción terminó el efecto repentino del romance desatado por solo el contacto de nuestros ojos me envolvió aún más. Cuando el concierto llegó a su fin, la banda se despidió y un temor se apoderó de mi interior, temía no volverlo a ver… Y era algo definitivo, partía mañana mismo a Londres. Me tomó de la mano y con determinación lo seguí, sin decir una palabra nos alejamos de la multitud…_

_._

_._

— _¿Edward? —dije volviéndome y encontrándome con una interesante sorpresa._

—_Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí si esa es la pregunta —dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que había invadido mis pensamientos en las últimas horas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba entrando en pánico o algo parecido, realmente ridículo—. No me dijiste que venías a Londres —dijo en un tono que realmente no supe reconocer._

—_No sabía que era algo importante. No creí que fuera a volver a verte —dije sonrojándome furiosamente, ridículo, otra vez._

... Lo que hace el destino, había dicho él. Lo recordaba como si esa primera vez que lo vi en aquel concierto, hubiera sido hace unos cuantos días en vez de cerca de un año atrás. Cada momento a su lado se encontraba vívido en mi mente, como una película reflejándose detrás de mis párpados.

— _¿Sabes? Estudio esto porque me gusta conservar los momentos más hermosos —dijo disparando el maldito flash de la cámara demasiado cerca a mi cara e inmediatamente recuperé la visión, sentí un ligero toque en los labios, pero fue suficiente para dejarme postrada en la silla mientras él salía del auto para abrirme la puerta._

De esa manera habíamos llevado nuestra relación, e incluso en medio de besos robados y caricias furtivas se había ganado mi corazón desde que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con los míos. ¿Cómo era posible amarle tanto?

Edward había sido mi primera historia de amor, mi primer amor real y me habría encantado que también fuera el dueño de mi primera vez. Desde niña soñé con mi príncipe azul, y casi lo tuve conmigo antes de aquel fatal accidente cuando creí haberlo perdido todo. Entonces el cuento de hadas acabó, llevándose con él todas mis esperanzas de ser amada, de ser tratada con cariño y tener una primera vez inolvidable… Sería una primera vez inolvidable sin dudas, bien sabía yo que cosas como ésta no se superaban jamás.

Pero tenía algo mejor. Tenía la posibilidad de crear nuevos recuerdos.

Tenía la posibilidad de hacer el amor por primera vez.

Edward me depositó sobre mi cama con demasiada delicadeza, como si temiera que por cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a quebrarme en pedazos. No tardé en acercarlo a mí, porque no quería ni podía esperar más. Aún no entendía cómo es que lo había resistido tanto tiempo… Nuestros labios se separaron por unos contados segundos, sus ojos que hace unos minutos eran totalmente dorados, se encontraban oscuros en casi toda su totalidad.

Su olor y su sabor me mareaban, eran totalmente embriagantes en partes iguales. Cada uno de mis sentidos estaba alerta, expectantes por sus caricias. Me volví a acercar a él, porque en este momento parecía demasiada la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, acabando con los pocos centímetros de distancia que nos separaban, se sintieron como si fueran kilómetros, entre nosotros. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo el acceso para profundizar nuestro beso, él abrió su boca para mí y la recorrí en toda su extensión; mientras él hacía lo propio con mi cuerpo, cubriendo cada parte de él que sus manos conseguían alcanzar.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para mí, sus labios trazaron un camino lento de besos húmedos, descendiendo por mi mandíbula, hasta alcanzar la sensible piel de mi cuello. En ese momento me sentí arder, un profuso fuego me abrazaba por todos lados. Inevitablemente mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando su lengua trazó el contorno de mis senos que sobresalía de la camisa demasiado ceñida al cuerpo en la que Alice me había metido.

Sus labios se alejaron de mi piel, y pude leer con claridad el pánico que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando se cruzaron con los míos, que debían ser un reflejo de los suyos. Pero estaba decidida, quería esto, lo anhelaba—. ¿Bebiste demasiado? —Quizá debería sentirme ofendida, pero negué con firmeza.

—Un poco de alcohol no me produce nada—. Y era cierto, tenía buena resistencia. Y no quería pensar en lo que pudiera pasar, aunque no creía que sería nada malo. Quería dejarme llevar esta vez, porque sabía que lo amaba y porque alguna vez había escuchado una sabia frase que decía que el futuro era cada segundo más incierto y que el presente es lo único que tiene certezas.

— ¿Entonces estás segura? —Yo asentí y llevé mi mano hasta sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacía mí. Mi lengua se adentró nuevamente en su boca, aunque esta vez sin molestarme en pedir permiso. Jalé su cabello cuando sentí sus dientes mordisquear mi labio inferior con fiereza pero intentando ser delicado, se estaba tratando de contener. Gemí en su boca cuando empezó a acariciar mis costados y me separé de sus labios jadeando por encontrar algo más aire. Entonces sus dedos trazaron un camino, repetidas veces, por la línea de mi mandíbula, de nuevo a mi cuello, detrás de mi oído y hasta el comienzo de mis pechos, una y otra vez… —Eres hermosa.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo agradecí infinitamente estar acostada, estaba segura que de no ser así mis piernas no soportarían mi peso por demasiado tiempo, me sentía perdida en medio de una nebulosa dorada al ver que el miedo cambió de manera casi palpable por firmeza y lujuria. Él se acercó de nuevo a mi cuello, su lengua trazó el camino entre mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja una y otra vez, encendiendo sensaciones antes totalmente desconocidas para mí. De un momento a otro bajó, posando su lengua en el comienzo de mis pechos nuevamente.

Gemí con fuerza cuando tomó mis senos entre sus manos y los apretó para luego empezar a masajearlos. Ambos nos estábamos descubriendo, sus caricias eran suaves y delicadas, pero firmes a la misma vez… La idea de que él también llevara tiempo deseando esto, deseándome… encendió algo nuevo en mí. Llevó sus manos al espacio entre mi cuello y mis hombros, y lentamente empezó a quitarme la chaqueta que me cubría. Sentí mi piel ponerse de gallina mientras sus dedos bajaban despacio la fastidiosa tela. Empecé a odiar la ropa por interponerse entre nosotros.

Le hice el trabajo fácil y me senté, el sonrió por mi desesperación y con rapidez lanzó la chaqueta en alguna parte de la habitación en medio de la oscuridad. Volví a recostarme, él se acomodó entre mis piernas desnudas y empezó a acariciar con dedicación mis muslos, acercándose con mucha frecuencia a mi centro que se moría por sus caricias lascivas. Su lengua bajó hasta mi tobillo y sentí sus labios trazar con vehemencia un camino húmedo hasta mis muslos de nuevo, temblé bajo su tacto. Me sentí al borde de la locura cuando volvió a mi entrepierna, pero lo único que hizo fue desapuntar el primer botón de mi short de jean y volver a repetir el proceso en mi otra pierna. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, apretando, acariciando y pellizcando cada fracción de piel en mi cuerpo que alcanzaban, mientras que con sus dientes bajaba la cremallera del molestoso short. Nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban, se anhelaban, se buscaban el uno al otro sintiendo la creciente necesidad de llegar al fin a lo más maravilloso… No quería esperar más, pero sabía que él quería hacerlo especial para mí, porque no quería hacerme sentir como un objeto y estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad su propósito. Sus caricias firmes eran a la vez cariñosas, sus ojos dorados me trasmitían todo el amor que sabía que sentía por mi… ¿Cómo dudar?

Amaba lo diferente, amaba que no necesitáramos una gran preparación anterior para llegar a esto, aunque quizá nos habíamos tardado en llegar hasta aquí. Amaba que solo él pudiera hacerme sentir especial, sin necesidad de rosas, velas, champaña y música relajante. Amaba lo diferente, amaba que Edward no necesitara cosas tan cliché para hacerme sentir especial. Incluso sin muchos detalles, lo tenía a él y ¿Qué más podía pedir?

En cuanto se deshizo de mi short, dejándome únicamente en el encaje rojo sangre que Alice me había obligado a usar, decidí que era hora de cambiar de posición. Él entendió la idea cuando intenté sentarme y tomó mi lugar, dejando que me acomodara sobre su regazo, mis piernas dobladas a cada uno de los lados de sus caderas. Sentí su dureza en mi punto más sensible y un chillido se escapó de mis labios de manera involuntaria, él jadeó y con un leve movimiento se presionó contra mí. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, y él aprovechó para besar nuevamente mi cuello expuesto ante sus labios. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas una vez más y… ¡Dios!, esto se sentía realmente bien, de una manera que sobrepasaba lo absurdo.

Él, osadamente llevó una de sus manos hacía el encaje de mi ropa interior y empezó a tantearme, acariciándome distraídamente sobre la fina tela a la vez que su boca se apoderaba de la mía con pasión desatada. Me sentí mareada, las sensaciones en mi interior eran confusas y lo único que quería era desatar el nudo que se estaba formando en la parte baja de mi vientre. Mis manos acariciaron su cabello de manera impaciente, denotando e increíble torbellino de sensaciones que todo esto me provocaba.

¿Qué estaba esperando?

Siguió moviendo sus manos por los costados de mi torso, cintura y cadera; las llevó al borde de mi camiseta y yo levanté los brazos para que pudiera sacarla con más facilidad. Esta vez él no fingió pudor como solía hacer siempre, y pellizcó mis pezones erectos sobre el encaje rojo del sostén. Sentí su dureza crecer aún más si es que es eso posible y dar un casi imperceptible brinco. Un sonido gutural salió de sus labios, y todo en mi interior se removió.

Este torbellino de sensaciones me mataría de la forma más placentera jamás inventada.

Llevó sus labios a uno de mis pezones, y lo mordisqueó sobre la tela. Mis manos fueron nuevamente a sus cabellos, atrayéndolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria a mi cuerpo porque necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía. Puedo asegurar que lo escuché reírse, por mi impaciencia supongo y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta por la forma en la que me conocía, incluso en un ámbito en el que aún no nos descubríamos del todo.

En cuanto pude volver a enfocarme, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que Edward estaba demasiado vestido, así que poco a poco y con manos temblorosas empecé a desapuntar los botones de su camisa negra, pero el trabajo se hizo demasiado difícil así que acabé por hacer saltar varios botones y él me ayudó a lanzarla a la nada junto con el resto de mi ropa.

No era la primera vez que veía a Edward sin camisa, pero parecía como si lo fuera. Su rostro, su sonrisa de satisfacción, sus pectorales y abdomen muy bien definidos… todo él era maravilloso. Mi mirada viajó por cada una de las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, e incluso me atreví a imaginar que había más allá del comienzo de la V en sus caderas que se perdía debajo del cierre de su pantalón, que parecía a punto de estallar por el visible bulto que se estaba formando en su entrepierna.

Tracé sus abdominales, y luego bajé un poco más para desabrocharle el cinturón. Por lo menos fue más fácil que quitarle la camisa. Fui tras el cierre de su pantalón y el levantó sus caderas para facilitarme el trabajo, tal y como yo había hecho con él. Se los quité y los lancé a la pila de ropa al otro lado de la habitación. Mordí mi labio inferior y me presioné contra su protuberancia, ganándome un gemido de su parte. Qué hermoso preámbulo…

Con sus dedos trazó un camino por mi espalda, repitiéndolo varias veces para después deshacerlo, y con lo que pareció un simple toque mi sostén se deslizó por mis brazos, dejándome expuesta ante su vista. Él no dudó en acercarse y trazar un círculo con su lengua alrededor de uno de mis pezones, para luego tomarlo entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo un poco mientras una de sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro, prestándoles atención equitativa para disfrutar las sensaciones por igual. Casi grité, y me arqueé bajo sus manos que hacían maravillas por mi cuerpo, no supe en qué momento éstas se alejaron de la sensible piel de mis pechos para deshacerse del único trozo de ropa que quedaba entre nosotros, deslizó mis bragas por mis piernas y se dirigió a mi centro.

Cuando sentí uno de sus dedos tocar mi hinchado clítoris, me sentí morir.

Una avalancha de placer se apoderó de mí, mientras él, con una de sus increíbles manos masajeaba uno de mis pechos y con la otra acariciaba y pellizcaba mi clítoris.

Estaba avivando el fuego en mi interior. Si hace unos minutos ese nudo sin fin parecía apretarse más y más fuerte en mi vientre, ahora sentía como si mi interior estuviera a punto de estallar en una explosión nuclear… Y la sensación incrementó por mil cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su lengua. Me sentí caer en un abismo sin fin.

Jadeé, grité, gemí y temblé debajo de él—. ¡Edward! —Chillé cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en mí, esto era extraño pero se sentía realmente bien; marcando un ritmo lento que me estaba volviendo loca. Me presioné contra él en busca de mayor fricción, estuve a punto de pedirle que dejara de torturarme pero lo único que salió cuando abrí la boca fue un grito gutural al sentir sus dientes mordisqueando mi botón de placer. Me moví en círculos alrededor de sus dedos, buscando con desesperación todo el contacto que fuera posible obtener para aplacar un poco esta sensación, me arqueé rogando por una fricción imposible. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerlo dentro de mí, porque aunque sus maravillosos dedos de pianista estaban a punto de llevarme al borde de la locura, no era suficiente. Lo quería a él… todo él.

Dentro.

De.

Mí.

Ahora.

Me dejé hacer porque me sentía incapaz de pedirle que parara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no gritar demasiado fuerte, tratando de ahogar los sonidos pero al final me deje ir, gritando cuando añadió un tercer dedo en mi interior, y empezó a moverlos esta vez con más rapidez que antes, una y otra vez… entrando y saliendo a un ritmo incesante y cambiante, primero lento, luego rápido y viceversa; curvándolos en mi interior y disparando todo dentro de mí. El placer era absurdo. Todo esto era absurdo. Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo de la manera más literal posible, puntos de colores a nuestro alrededor cuando el orgasmo me alcanzó. Perdí la noción de todo a mí alrededor, sumiendo mi mente en medio del remolino de sensaciones que se apoderaba de mí y dejándome llevar por los increíbles efectos colaterales que abarcaron mi cuerpo.

Él siguió moviendo su lengua con frenesí sobre mi sexo, no dándome uno, si no dos orgasmos de manera consecutiva, multiplicando el impacto dejado por estos. En cuanto se alejó de mi sexo, lo atraje hasta mis labios, sin importarme el hecho de que estaba probándome a mi misma en ellos, no me importaba, ya nada más importaba en este instante. Aproveché que la posición esta vez era más cómoda para ambos y lo ayudé a deshacerse de sus bóxers, sin perder tiempo y tomarlo entre mis manos. El jadeó por la sorpresa y empezó a decir una sarta de incoherencias mientras lo acariciaba.

—No… No puedo por… —empezó a decir, pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por un gemido cuando apreté sutilmente su miembro y moví mi mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, mientras mi mano izquierda delineaba la punta de su erección para luego descender hacia sus testículos—. Quiero… dentro de ti —fue lo único que pude entender en medio de su diatriba ininteligible. Sin embargo seguí moviendo mis manos con un poco más de rapidez, nada comparado con lo que él podía hacer pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo, quería que se sintiera tan bien como yo lo había hecho. Me sentí poderosa por causar estos efectos en él, casi como si pudiera yo sola con todo el mundo, pasé distraídamente las uñas por su longitud y sonreí para mis adentros al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi tacto.

Él gruñó y en un movimiento desesperado tomó mis manos, poniéndolas a cada uno de mis costados.

—Te amo… y te necesito, ahora—. Dijo al ver el puchero que hice cuando me alejó de él —Dime si te duele—. Asentí, sin hacer un drama por no permitirme darle el mismo placer que él me dio a mí… tenía la eternidad para arreglar ese pequeñísimo detalle. Porque sería la eternidad lo que compartiría a su lado.

Lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada, y todos mis sentidos estaban expectantes de nuevo. No era virgen, pero el dolor que me habían causado podría haber dejado daños secundarios… Sin embargo, el dolor que había sentido no se comparaba con el placer que me causaba el sentir su miembro entrando lentamente en mí. Sentí como si tocara las estrellas con las manos. No me importó nada más, todo se bloqueó en mi mente y ay nada más existía. Éramos Edward y yo, y el maldito calor que envolvía nuestros cuerpos, unidos como uno solo, como debía ser, como debería seguir siendo hasta el infinito.

El recuerdo vívido de mi primera vez llegó a mi mente, pero intentando con todas mis fuerzas lo ignoré. Este era Edward, él que me hacía sentir frágil y amada, el que había estado ahí en mis mejores y peores momentos… En medio de sus caricias no quería olvidar, quería sentir, quería amar, quería ser amada, quería crear más recuerdos y quería que el sintiera que era así, que no tuviera miedo de hacerme daño. Deseaba más que nada que sus huellas quedaran marcadas en mi piel, que sus besos siguieran causando estragos en mi mente, haciéndome olvidar todo a mí alrededor y atesorar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando al fin lo sentí totalmente en mi interior, una oleada de placer provocó un estremecimiento que llegó hasta la punta de mi dedo meñique. La sensación en vez de ser incómoda era placentera. Me aferré a él con ansiedad, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y posando mis manos en sus hombros. Él notó mi comodidad, y empezó a moverse en mi interior. Una de mis manos viajó para recorrer su espalda y la otra se perdió rápidamente entre sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacía mis labios. Sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas para marcando el ritmo en el cual se balanceaban nuestros cuerpos, sabía que se estaba reprimiendo. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no estaba dando todo de si por miedo a hacerme daño—. No… te contengas —dije entre jadeos—. Confío en ti.

Sentí como si estuviéramos en el mismo nivel. No solo él tenía poder sobre mí y mis sentimientos, yo también lo tenía. Estábamos sincronizados, en todo sentido, como si no fuera nuestra primera vez… Como si conociéramos el cuerpo del otro de memoria. Nos besamos con suavidad, alargando el momento al máximo. Esto era sobre nosotros dos, sobre nuestros cuerpos unidos como uno, sobre nuestro amor interminable, sobre nuestras promesas de estar juntos para siempre… Todo consumado en un solo acto, sin necesidad de palabras ni de nada más. Éramos nosotros dos, para siempre.

Quería sentirle más, quería que no tuviera reservas conmigo… quería tantas cosas, y todas lo incluían a él. Empezó a acariciar mis muslos mientras aumentaba gradualmente la rapidez e intensidad de sus embestidas dentro de mí, se separó de mis labios para besar mi cuello y luego mordisquear mis pezones, una de sus manos fue directamente a mi clítoris y chillé cuando pellizcó aquel botón que estaba a punto de acabar con mi cordura. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, miré fijamente en sus ojos, que estaban negros casi en toda su totalidad nuevamente—. Te amo —intenté susurrar, pero acabó siendo un chillido de placer al final. Él gruñó y se movió a una velocidad que no podía ser normal, que no era normal. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más estalló dentro de mí, y yo con él…

—Te amo —. En medio de mi estado de sopor no pude responderle, temblaba, y él me abrazaba con firmeza para sostenerme, pero no me separé… porque quería sentirlo un poco más en mi interior ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien, tan normal… tan apropiado. Delineé su barbilla con mis dedos, acaricié su mejilla con ternura y sonreí, mas una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, haciendo el recorrido por mi mejilla—. ¿Qué pasa? —Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Porque no era nada malo, era demasiado bueno…

—Te amo —susurré, y después de unos segundos su risa llenó el silencio—. Eres mi cable a tierra —le dije, para después unirme a sus risas.

Estaba cansada, pero no quería cerrar los ojos… quería guardar este momento por siempre.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —. Susurró en mi oído.

—Siempre —. Pude verlo asentir antes de dejar que finalmente mis parpados cedieran.

**Es mi primer lemmon, no me juzguen u.u Gracias a Constanza Moreno por ayudarme con el capítulo, fue de gran ayuda.**

**Ahora, ¿golpes? ¿flores? ¿zapatos? ¿mucho amor?**

**Lo que sea ! Pero su opinión **

**Las quiero *~***

**Kamii**


	20. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor.**

****Hola a todos. Sé que he puesto mil de estas antes, probablemente todas decían lo mismo. En los últimos días digamos que he vuelto a mi ser, y me he estado preguntando si debería continuar o no con el fic. O si borrarlo definitivamente. Esta pequeñísima nota de autor no es para disculparme por mi ausencia, porque el año pasado fue bastante complicado, pero si para preguntarles ¿les gustaría leer una continuación? Podría intentar recrear la historia nuevamente. Durante el año pasado recibí varios comentarios, y quiero saber si aún están por ahí, ya saben, la mejor gratificación sería saber que aún hay alguien que quiere saber como acaba esta historia así que... si hay alguien ahí, dejen algún comentario y dentro de poco sabremos que pasará con esta historia.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo.


End file.
